Demain dans ta vie
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Pensez: Candy, Terry et toute la bande a notre époque actuelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Demain dans ta vie… **

**Pensez : Candy, Terry et le reste de la bande à notre époque actuelle…**

**Chapitre 1 **

**« Entre ciel et terre » **

- Vous voulez quelque chose, Melle André ? demanda l'hôtesse de l'air

- Un jus de fruit s'il vous plait, répondit Melle André

L'hôtesse lui donna une bouteille de jus de fruit avec un petit verre en plastique.

- Merci, dit-elle

- De rien, répondit l'hôtesse de l'air.

Candice Neige André était assise en première classe dans un Boeing 747 qui l'amenait à Londres. L'avion venait de décoller et devait faire escale à New York. Elle obéissait presque à contrecœur aux ordres de l'Oncle William. Mais elle devait lui obéir, car, après tout, il avait eu la bonté de l'adopter. Elle avait été abandonnée bébé devant la porte de la Maison Pony, un orphelinat dans le Michigan. Sa meilleure amie, Annie trouvée le même jour qu'elle, avait été adoptée par les Brighton à l'age de six ans. Elle avait vécu sans sa meilleure amie pendant toutes ces années. A l'age de 13 ans, elle fut engagée comme demoiselle de compagnie dans la famille Legrand pour leurs deux enfants Daniel et Eliza ; à l'origine, ensuite elle était devenue une bonne, une fille d'écurie… Mais grâce à son amitié avec les cousins des enfants Legrand qui habitaient à proximité, elle avait été adoptée par l'Oncle William. Anthony, Alistair et Archibald étaient tous sous son charme, mais elle était sous le charme d'Anthony. Elle était amoureuse de lui et lui était amoureux d'elle. Ils avaient des projets, aller à l'école ensemble, faire leur vie ensemble. Ils étaient allés à une fête foraine et ils avaient vu une diseuse de bonne aventure qui avait dit à Candy, qu'elle aurait une belle vie, mais qui serait pleine d'embûches… A Anthony, elle lui avait dit qu'il avait également une belle vie, mais il y avait un nuage noir et son visage s'était assombrit en disant ça. Elle s'était ensuite rachetée en disant qu'ils auraient tous les deux une belle vie ensemble…. Ils étaient partis heureux. Mais peu de temps après, quand Candy eut été adoptée par l'Oncle William, Anthony était parti en voiture lui acheter un cadeau. Sur le chemin de retour, il avait fait un accident mortel et il était mort sur le coup. Le jour qui aurait du être un des plus beau de sa vie était devenu le plus triste de son existence. La grande tante Elroy était furieuse contre Candy. Anthony était allé lui acheter un cadeau, et il était mort. C'était donc la faute de Candy ! Pourquoi William l'avait-elle adoptée ? Elle n'apportait que malheur dans leur famille. Les autres jeunes avaient été envoyés à Londres à l'internat à l'Académie St. Paul. Candy était retournée à la Maison Pony pleurer sur les épaules de ses deux mamans, Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria. Ensuite Georges, l'assistant de l'Oncle William, était venu la chercher peu après Noël pour l'envoyer à Londres, rejoindre les autres. Voilà, elle avait prit l'avion à l'aéroport de Chicago à destination de Londres.

Elle était à la fenêtre et dormait pendant l'escale à New York. Elle se réveilla quand l'avion était au milieu de l'Atlantique. Elle se demandait d'abord où elle était. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit un visage qui lui semblait familier…

_« Anthony, murmura-t-elle ». _

Mais en regardant de plus près, elle vit que ce n'était pas lui, mais un jeune homme qui pleurait en silence. Il avait l'air tellement triste. Il essuya ses larmes.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Candy, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme sursauta un peu, confus, d'avoir été attrapé en train de pleurer.

- Non, merci ! Dit-il sèchement

- Ok, dit Candy, je voulais t'aider…. C'est tout ! Pas besoin d'être aussi sec !

Sur ce, elle sortit son ordinateur portable et mis à envoyer des e-mails à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, ainsi qu'à tous ces petits amis de l'orphelinat. Quand elle termina, elle s'attarda sur une photo qu'elle avait mise comme fond d'écran ; Anthony en train de sourire, elle ne verra plus jamais ces beaux yeux bleus et son beau sourire. Quand elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, elle ferma l'ordinateur sous la douleur. Comme il lui manquait ! Elle l'aimait tellement ! Elle ne savait pas que le jeune homme à côté d'elle avait vu ce qui se passait.

- Ton petit ami te manque ? Demanda-t-il

- De quoi je me mêle ? Dit Candy brusquement

- Ok, je mérite ça. Recommençons à zéro. Terrence Grandchester, dit-il en lui tendant la main droite, tu peux m'appeler Terry…

Candy, qui ne pouvait pas rester en colère très longtemps lui prit la main droite et elle dit en souriant.

- Enchantée Terry, Candice Neige André, tu peux m'appeler Candy

- Enchanté Candy . C'est ton petit ami sur la photo ? Il te manque ?

- Oui, il me manque terriblement, dit Candy, mais on peut changer de sujet ? C'est beaucoup trop douloureux de parler de lui.

- Tu l'aimes tellement ? Ok, je change de sujet, tu voyages seule ? J'aime tes taches de son…

Ce jeune homme sautait du coq à l'âne !

- Non, il y a l'assistant de mon oncle, Georges qui est en business classe… il m'accompagne à Londres. Et toi, tu voyages seul ?

- Tout seul, comme un grand…

- Ton accent indique que tu es britannique…

- Mon père est anglais et ma mère est américaine…

- C'est la veille du nouvel an, tu n'aurais pas voulu être avec tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle

- Dans un monde parfait, oui, mais…, dit-il

- …nous savons tous que ce monde est loin d'être parfait, termina Candy

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient le choix de regarder des films, ayant chacun un écran individuel devant eux. Ils regardèrent un film qu'ils choisirent ensemble. « Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespear avec Leonardo di Caprio et Claire Danes. »

- J'ai toujours voulu voir ce film, dit Terry, je voulais voir comment ils ont transposé une des plus belles histoires d'amour au XX ième siècle

- Moi aussi, j'ai toujours été fascinée pas cette histoire d'amour impossible. Je me demande comment ils mettront les vers de Shakespear en anglais moderne…

- Je crois qu'ils ont laissé ça comme avant…

- Ah oui ? alors regardons…

Ils se mirent à regarder le film et Terry récitait le rôle de Roméo en murmurant. Ils avaient des écouteurs pour entendre le son, alors Candy remarqua qu'il récitait que lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le regarder. Une fois le film terminé, ils enlevèrent leurs écouteurs.

- Et alors ? demanda Candy

- Et bien, étant un fanatique de Roméo et Juliette, j'ai trouvé le film….

- Pas mal ?

- Oui, pas mal, dit-il en souriant, ils ont garde l'histoire et les vers presque intacts…

- Leonardo est très mignon, dit Candy

- Pour les filles, dit Terry

- Et pas pour les garçons ?

- Bof !

Candy sourit. Ils parlèrent un peu des acteurs, d'hollywood. Une hôtesse annonça quelques minutes avant minuit que le capitaine offrait une coupe de champagne à tous les passagers pour trinquer la nouvelle année. Les passagers de première classe eurent droit à un buffet chaud et froid de nourriture. A minuit moins une, le capitaine rejoignit les passagers de première classe pour le décompte. Tous les passagers étaient debout près du Capitaine. Candy était à coté de Terry. Tout le monde se mit à décompter, 10…..9…..8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1…. BONNE ANNEE !

Tout le monde autour d'eux se faisait la bise sur les joues. Les couples s'embrassèrent sur les lèvres. Terry embrassa Candy sur les joues. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais… elle le prendrait sûrement très mal, comme elle avait un petit ami. Candy quant à elle, serra Terry contre elle.

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'arrêta.

_« Anthony pensa-t-elle »_

- Oh excuse-moi, dit-elle en rougissant, je ne voulais pas…

- Non, c'est rien, dit Terry

Mais elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle entra dans la toilette qui était vacante et se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle avait serré un autre dans ses bras. Et Anthony ? Elle l'avait trahi ! Elle se mit à pleurer a chaudes larmes.

_« Oh Anthony tu me manques tellement ! Se dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu meurs ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas dans la voiture avec toi ? C'est trop dur de vivre sans toi. » _

Elle pleura pendant un temps. Ensuite ses yeux étaient rouges, elle attendit un peu que ses yeux s'éclaircissent. Quand son visage fut frais, elle sortit finalement de la toilette pour retourner à sa place. Terry se leva pour la laisser passer mais il y eut un trou d'air à ce moment précis et Candy trébucha pour atterrir dans les bras de Terry. Il sentit encore l'odeur de fraîcheur du parfum de ses cheveux ce qui le troubla pendant une seconde.

- Taches de son… je sais que tu me trouves irrésistible, mais…

- Excuse-moi, commença-t-elle… Oh toi ! dit-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il plaisantait, et je m'appelle Candy !

Elle alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre. Ce jeune homme la troublait. Quand elle était près de lui, elle se sentait bien. Et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort d'Anthony. Mais avait-elle le droit de se sentir bien sans Anthony ? Elle avait l'impression de le trahir en se sentant bien avec un autre, si tôt après sa mort.

- Un Penny pour tes pensées… dit Terry

Candy sortit de sa rêverie.

- Tu pensais à lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me manque tellement….

Elle ne lui avait pas dit que Anthony était mort. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Terry eut un pincement au cœur. Il se demandait pourquoi.

- Je vais te remonter le moral, dit-il.

Et il se mit à lui raconter des histoires drôles, à propos des tours qu'il jouait aux bonnes et même de ses aventures luxurieuses… Candy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Elle prit son ordinateur portable, l'alluma et la photo d'Anthony apparut devant ses yeux. Terry regarda et sentit encore son cœur se serrer. Elle l'aimait tellement que, c'était sa photo qu'elle avait comme fond d'écran.

- Tu peux me donner ton adresse e-mail, on ne se reverra peut être plus, mais grâce à la technologie, on peut se tenir au courant de nos nouvelles de temps en temps

En disant ça, il sortit aussi son ordinateur portable, et l'alluma. Elle lui donna son adresse e-mail. Il lui envoya un message sur le champ qui disait ;

_Salut, taches de son, _

_J'espère que tu verras ton petit ami bientôt, comme ça tu cesseras d'être triste. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie, lorsque tu ris que lorsque tu pleures._

_Terry _

Candy sentit son cœur bondir.

_« Comme mon prince des collines comme Anthony… est-ce un signe de toi, mon cher Anthony ? Es-tu en train de me dire que la vie continue ? ». _

Elle répondit au e-mail de Terry comme suit :

_Cher Terry,_

_Merci infiniment de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant ce voyage. J'ai passé du bon temps avec toi. Je sais que c'est parce que tu étais à coté de moi, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Merci de m'avoir remonter le moral en ce moment difficile pour moi. J'espère te revoir un jour… _

_Bien à toi, _

_Candy _

Ils sauvèrent leurs adresses respectives dans leur carnet d'adresse. Ils fermèrent et rangèrent leurs ordinateurs. Ils regardèrent encore un film ensemble et en discutèrent. C'était une nouvelle version de « La fiancée de papa » avec Lindsey Lohan.

- J'ai vu l'ancienne version avec Hayley Mills dit Candy

- Encore un remake ? Ils sont a court d'idées ou quoi ? Dit Terry

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas de regarder une autre comédie romantique ?

- Lorsqu'on est assis a coté d'une belle jeune fille, comment peut-on ne pas lui faire plaisir ?

Candy éclata de rire et Terry souriait. Le film commença et ils avaient les écouteurs aux oreilles. Le film commençait avec une chanson de Nat King Cole ; L-O-V-E. Candy aimait la chanson, et elle se mit a chanter et elle regarda Terry qui chantait aussi. Il la regarda et ils chantèrent jusqu'à la fin. Les hôtesses et les autres passagers les regardaient en souriant.

_**L is for the way you look at me,**_ _**O is for the only one I see,**_ _**V is very very extraordinary,**_ _**E is even more than anyone that you adore and**_ _**Love is all that I can give to you,**_ _**Love is more than just a game for two,**_ _**Two in love can make it ,**_ _**Take my heart yet please don't break it,**_ _**Love was made for me and you.**_ _**L is for the way you look at me,**_ _**O is for the only one I see,**_ _**V is very very extraordinary,**_ _**E is even more than anyone that you adore and**_ _**Love is all that I can give to you,**_ _**Love is more than just a game for two,**_ _**Two in love can make it,**_ _**Take my heart yet please don't break it,**_ _**Love was made for me and you.**_ _**Love was made for me and you.**_

_**Love was made for me and you.**_

- Maintenant, a chaque fois que tu entendras cette chanson, tu penseras à notre duo et à l'étranger que tu a rencontré dans l'avion, dit Terry

- Toi aussi, tu penseras a la jeune fille aux taches de son qui t'a tenu compagnie…

Candy s'endormit pendant un moment avant l'atterrissage et elle avait la tête sur l'épaule de Terry. Ce dernier était ravi de l'avoir contre lui, il sentait la fraîcheur de ses cheveux. Il aimait être en sa compagnie, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais avec des personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer. Mais cette jeune fille aux taches de son était différente… L'avion s'apprêtait à atterrir, mais il y avait de la turbulence à cause du mauvais temps. L'avion bougeait et Candy se réveilla, attacha sa ceinture et serra la main de Terry par inadvertance… Elle l'enleva aussitôt, mais il la reprit, pour la calmer. Une fois que l'avion toucha le sol, tous les passagers se mirent à applaudir. Une fois l'avion arrêté, les passagers s'arrangèrent pour descendre. Georges vint chercher Candy pour sortir de l'avion.

- Melle Candy, vous êtes prête ?

- Salut, Georges, oui je suis prête…

Puis se tournant vers Terry.

- Bon, aurevoir Terry. A un de ces jours…

- Aurevoir, Taches de son, à tout moment…

Elle s'éloigna avec Georges. Une fois les formalités terminées, elle sortit de l'aéroport de Londres et trouva Alistair et Archibald !

- Candy ! Dirent-ils, par ici !

- Ali, Archie ! Quelle joie de vous retrouver !

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Archie en la serrant fort

- Toi aussi, dit Candy, comment allez-vous ? Vraiment ?

- Tu veux dire sans notre « troisième mousquetaire ? » C'est dur, Candy très dur. Mais la vie continue, dit Ali

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant de l'aéroport où une limousine qui avait été envoyé par l'oncle William, les attendait. En entrant dans la voiture, Candy vit Terry de loin dans une voiture rouge en train de démarrer. Leurs regards se croisèrent… comme pour se dire aurevoir. Elle eut un sentiment de tristesse. Il allait lui manquer, après toutes ces heures passées à côté de lui dans l'avion… Elle avait aimé être en sa compagnie.

- Comment est l'internat ?

- Comme tous les internats du monde, strict, très strict, dit Archie

- On a au moins le droit d'avoir nos ordinateurs et téléphone cellulaire ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, Dieu merci. Mais pas de cellulaire en classe, dit Alistair

- Ça c'est normal, dit Candy, on ne voudrait pas être déranger par les sonneries pendant les cours.

- Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Archie

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée toute seule ? Demanda Alistair

- Je n'étais pas seule, j'ai rencontré un garçon…,dit Candy

- Oh…, dit Archie, avec un petit pincement au cœur

- C'était mon voisin de siège, il m'a tenu compagnie c'est tout. J'étais plutôt déprimée à cause d'Anthony. Il m'a remonté le moral…dit Candy

- Tant mieux, dit Archie

Mais il était un peu déçu, il aurait voulu être là pour elle et petit à petit lui déclarer sa flamme. Il était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais avant elle était la petite amie de son cousin, mais son cousin n'était plus, elle était donc libre…

Arrivés au collège, ils amenèrent les valises de Candy dans sa chambre. Quelques élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, se promenaient dans le dortoir. Ils rencontrèrent « l'adorable » Eliza Legrand et d'autres filles aussi « adorables » qu'elle. Elle toisa Candy et murmura quelques choses à ses amies qui éclatèrent de rire. Candy et ses nouveaux cousins, continuèrent leur chemin et leur bavardage comme si de rien n'était. La chambre de Candy était grande et spacieuse.

- Comme c'est grand ! Dit Candy je la partage avec quelqu'un ?

- Je ne crois pas, dit Archie, l'Oncle William a demandé que tu sois seule pour être plus tranquille

- Oh mais….j'aurai voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, dit Candy… enfin

- On doit y aller, on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps dans le dortoir des filles…

- Ok les gars, comme ça je vous vois demain ? Merci d'être venu me chercher, dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras, à plus….

Candy arrangeait ses affaires. Il y avait déjà un ordinateur dans la chambre avec toute la panoplie. Elle utiliserait le portable pendant les cours… Elle avait un radio-cassette avec lecteur CD. Elle le mit sur une petite table près de son lit. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et une jeune fille un peu ronde avec des lunettes, apparut.

- Salut, je peux entrer ?

Candy se retourna et sourit.

- Salut, entre, je t'en prie, dit Candy

- Je m'appelle Patricia O'Brien, tu peux m'appeler, Patty

- Candice Neige André, tu peux m'appeler Candy, assieds-toi sur le lit

- Tu viens d'arriver… dit Patty en s'asseyant

- Oui, je viens de Chicago. Comment c'est ici ?

- Strict avec les religieuses, pas d'alcool, pas de cigarettes, pas de sexe…

Candy éclata de rire avec Patty.

- Et bien tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… je vais me sentir chez moi, plaisanta-t-elle

- Même le sexe ?

- Même le sexe !

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Tu es si belle…

- Patty, tu l'as fait toi ?

- Non, mais je ne suis pas aussi belle que toi…

- Patty arrête de dire des sottises. Tu es aussi jolie que n'importe qui… Et puis il ne faut pas prendre les relations sexuelles à la légère, ce sont des choses très intimes et très personnelles, qui devraient être réservées pour l'être aimé…

Candy sortit la photo d'Anthony dans un cadre et la posa sur table de chevet de nuit.

- C'est ton petit copain ?

- Oui, dit Candy tristement

- Il est beau

- Oui, il était beau…

- Etait ?…Oh Candy, je suis désolée

- Accident de voiture… il y a deux mois. Anthony, il me manque tellement….

- La vie continue, ne t'en fais pas, tu en auras un autre…

- Tu as un petit copain ?

- Pas pour le moment, j'en avais un, on a rompu…

- Oh, je suis désolée…

- Non, ça va, c'était mutuel

- Le voyage jusqu'ici était plein de surprise. Mon voisin de siège était aussi un jeune garçon. Il m'a remonté le moral, je ne faisais que pleurer. Enfin, je crois que je ne le verrai plus… Mais j'ai son courriel….

- Tant mieux pour toi, c'est peut être ton futur petit ami…

- A moins qu'il soit dans cette école par miracle, je ne pense pas…

- On ne sait jamais. A propos, j'écris des articles pour le journal de l'école. Je suis l'éditrice en chef

- Wow ! Mais je n'ai jamais pensé écrire quelque chose pour le journal…

- Penses-y, on ne sait jamais, tu es peut être une journaliste en herbe…

- On verra, dit Candy en souriant…

Patty l'aida à ranger le reste de ses affaires dans la chambre, faire son lit et mettre les habits dans l'armoire. Dans l'armoire il y avait l'uniforme de l'école ; en plusieurs exemplaires, il y avait ; des jupes et pantalons gris, chemisiers blancs, pulls bleu foncé et blazers bleu foncé.

- Et bien tu es servie, dit Patty tu ne manque de rien… il y a même un carton avec tout le nécessaire pour l'école…

- Mon Oncle William voulait que je ne manque de rien.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tu as même un petit frigo !

- Et il est rempli, dit Candy en l'ouvrant.

- Il te faut un horaire, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un au bureau mais on peut y aller demain…

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? C'est le jour de l'an et nous sommes à l'école

Candy et Patty sortirent de la chambre et elles se rendirent au bureau. Elles trouvèrent une des sœurs qui leur donna son horaire et le numéro de son casier avec un cadenas et sa combinaison.

- Ton casier est à côté mien, dit Patty

- Super ! Au moins je ne me sentirai pas trop perdue avec toi.

Elles entendirent l'adorable voix d'Eliza.

- Tiens, regardez ce que Patty nous ramène, la fille d'écurie !

- Eliza, dit Candy, toujours un plaisir de te voir. Tu es toujours aussi adorable… ce sont tes amies ? Bonjour, Candice Neige André, je suis la cousine d'Eliza… vous pouvez m'appeler Candy. A tout moment !

Avant qu'Eliza ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Candy s'éloigna avec Patty. Eliza était furibonde.

- C'est ta cousine ? Demanda Louise une de ses amies

- Par adoption…dit Eliza

- C'est ta cousine, insista Louise, elle fait partie de ta famille, elle fait partie des héritiers…

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Fit Eliza. Anthony est mort à cause d'elle. Et ça je ne lui pardonnerai jamais… Elle va me le payer…

- Calme-toi Eliza, dit Brittany avec une autre amie, on pensera bien à quelque chose

Candy et Patty arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour où on regardait la télévision ou des cassettes vidéo. Il y avait des distributeurs de chips et de friandises et de boissons sucrées. Candy vit ses cousins, Alistair et Archibald.

- Candy, dit Archie

- Salut, dit Ali, salut Archie. Je vous présente Patricia O'Brien, Patty, ma nouvelle amie

- Salut, dit Alistair en souriant

- Patty, dit Archie

- Salut. Vous regardez un film ? Demanda Patty

- On n'a pas encore choisi, dit Archie

- On pensait à « L'Effaceur » avec Swarzenegger, dit Archie, mais je voulais voir « Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare » avec Di Caprio…

- Je l'ai vu dans l'avion, dit Candy

- Je croyais que tu avais de la compagnie, dit Archie

- On l'a regardé ensemble, dit Candy innocemment sans savoir qu'elle faisait mal à Archie

- Oh… dit Archie

- Alors, cherchons un film qui va plaire à tout le monde, dit Patty, Pourquoi pas « Où sont les hommes ? » ou « les collégiennes de Beverly Hills »

- Va pour les « les collégiennes … » dit Archie, on peut rire un peu

Les autres dans la salle furent d'accord. Ils regardaient le film et riaient seuls au début. Ensuite d'autres élèves se mirent à arriver dans la salle. Le groupe d'Eliza arriva et se mirent à parler très fort.

- Encore là ? Dit-elle à Candy

- Je vais bien aussi Eliza et toi ? Dit Candy

- Anthony est mort par ta faute ! Dit Eliza

- C'était un accident, dit Archie, assez avec ça Eliza

- Nous savons tous que ça t'ennuie c'est le fait qu'il aimait Candy et pas toi, dit Ali, change de disque !

Un autre groupe de fille un peu snob était aussi dans la salle en train de regarder le film.

- Est-ce qu'on peut suivre le film ? Dit le chef du groupe, vos élucubrations ne nous intéressent pas ! Et la blonde ! Qui a tué ton petit ami stupide on s'en balance ! On veut regarder le film…

Candy était blessée d'entendre la mort d'Anthony dénigrée de la sorte. Et ça, elle ne le supportait pas ! Archie savait qu'elle était remontée.

- Candy, calme-toi…, dit-il

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

- De quoi je me mêle ! Fit Candy en colère à la fille, qui te donne le droit de parler de lui ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Le sujet ne te concerne pas, ferme tes oreilles et ta bouche. C'est très impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres et encore plus impoli de parler de mal des morts surtout ceux qu'on ne connaît pas !

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Dit la fille

- Je me fiche de qui tu es ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de mal de lui ! Sinon la prochaine fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas aux paroles…

- Mais…

- Je me suis bien fait comprendre ! Cria Candy

La fille resta silencieuse trop étonnée par la colère de Candy pour répondre, elle ne pouvait pas placer un mot ! Candy était tellement fâchée qu'elle quitta la salle pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et éclata en sanglots. Allait-elle se remettre de la mort d'Anthony ?

_« Tu me manques tellement dit-elle »_ en regardant dan sa photo.

Elle pleura pendant un moment. Elle décida de vérifier ses messages électroniques. Elle ouvrit le grand ordinateur et alla dans sa boîte pour vérifier ses messages. La page s'ouvrit sur le dernier message de Terry. Elle sourit. Elle avait plusieurs messages de ses petits amis de l 'orphelinat. Il y en avait aussi un de Terry qui disait :

_Salut Taches de son,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Tu m'as remercié de t'avoir tenu compagnie. Je dois aussi te remercier de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Je sais que tu as vu les larmes que j'essayais de cacher. Ta presence, ton rire m'ont remonté, à moi, le moral… On s'est mutuellement aidé. L'univers savait ce qu'il faisait en nous mettant ensemble dans cet avion… Merci infiniment,_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles_

_Terry_

Candy sourit et se sentit beaucoup mieux, Etait-ce le courriel de Terry ? En tout cas, elle était contente. Elle répondit à Terry comme ceci :

_Salut Roméo,_

_Tu m'as surnommée « Taches de son », je te surnomme « Roméo », car je t'ai vu réciter le rôle par cœur pendant qu'on regardait le film. Je suis aussi contente que l'univers nous ait mis ensemble pour ce voyage. Il y a une raison pour tout, dit-on. Peut-être que cette fois-là c'était pour que l'on puisse se réconforter mutuellement, mais je ne pense pas que le plan de l'univers soit aussi bref. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de surprise pour nous. Et j'ai hâte de découvrir ce qui nous attend dans les jours à venir._

_A la prochaine,_

_Candy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 2**

**Reine de pique, Roi de cœur**

On frappa la porte de la chambre de Candy.

- Candy ? Dit Patty, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, Patty entre…

Patty entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais bien et je réponds à mon correspondant… Attends… Voilà, j'ai fini. Je l'envoie. Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé, mais si j'étais restée une seconde de plus, je l'aurai étranglé cette fille…

- Euh, Candy dit Patty, tu t'es fait une ennemie. Cette fille et son petit ami règnent sur l'école. Personne ne va te parler…

- Mais toi, tu vas me parler ?

- Oui, tu es courageuse, tenir tête à Lizzie, ça, il faut le faire !

- Alors, je me fiche des autres, dit Candy, si toi et mes cousins me parlent, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Restés dans la salle de séjour Archie et Alistair dirent à Eliza :

- Apres la scène qu'on vient de voir, dit Archie, je crois que tu vas cesser avec le nom d'Anthony…

- Et le laisser reposer en paix, dit Ali

- Mais c'est de sa faute…, dit Eliza

- C'était un accident, les accidents arrivent tous les jours ce n'est pas Candy qui conduisait…

- Mais il est allé lui acheter un cadeau…dit Eliza

- …et il en a profité pour prendre ta robe ou bien as-tu oublié ce petit détail ? Dit Alistair

Eliza ne dit rien, confuse et quitta la salle. Si elle blâmait Candy pour l'accident, elle devait se blâmer elle aussi. Son groupe d'amies la suivit.

- Candy a tenu tête à Lizzie, dit Louise, elle est courageuse…

- Mais… dit Eliza

- Eliza, dit Brittany, Lizzie et son copain règnent sur l'école, elle s'est fait une ennemie à vie

- Elle a du culot, dit Louise

- Je parie qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait, dit Eliza

- Elle défendait la mort de son petit ami, dit Louise, Eliza, tu aurais pu réagir toi qui dis l'aimer, dit Louise.

- Oh, tais-toi ! Dit Eliza en s'éloignant.

Le groupe resta derrière et se moquait d'elle. Après le dîner, Candy alla se coucher. Elle pensait à Anthony. Mais elle se surprit à penser à Terry, comment elle s'était endormie la tête sur son épaule… Arrête Candy ! Tu deviens ridicule ! Elle s'endormit et rêva d'Anthony, mais son visage était sur planté par celui de Terry…

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus tôt calmes. Eliza et son frère se tenaient loin de Candy qui passait son temps avec Annie et Patty. Lizzie et son groupe murmuraient et presque personne ne lui parlait. Candy s'en fichait car elle avait sa nouvelle amie Patty, en plus d'Alistair et d'Archibald. Les élèves en vacances revinrent le dimanche soir. Il y avait parmi eux, une noire appelée Tanisha qui vint la voir dans sa chambre.

- Salut, je m'appelle Tanisha, dit-elle gentiment, Bienvenue à St. Paul…

- Merci, je m'appelle Candy

- Il paraît que tu as tenu tête à Lizzie…

- Les bonnes nouvelles vont vite…

- Je te tire mon chapeau. S'il y avait plus de gens comme toi, elle n'aurait pas tout le pouvoir qu'on lui donne… Son petit ami… n'est pas aussi mauvais, il pourrait mettre fin à son règne s'il le voulait

- Comment ?

- En larguant Lizzie tout simplement…

- Oh…

- On verra ça plus tard, dit Tanisha. Moi je vais continuer à te parler et mon groupe avec. Bonne nuit

- Merci et bonne nuit, dit Candy

Quelques temps après, on frappa encore à sa porte.

_« J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une fille avec des compliments… »_

- Entrez ! cria-t-elle

La porte s'ouvrit et il y eut un silence pendant un moment. Finalement une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Candy ?

Candy aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille pour l'avoir entendue une grande partie de sa vie.

- Annie !

- Oui, c'est moi…

- ANNIE ! Cria-t-elle, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

Elle courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras très fort. Annie sera son amie d'enfance un peu honteuse.

- Candy, je voulais m'excuser…

- Non, Annie pas besoin, tu obéissais à ta nouvelle maman… Tu ne voulais pas la décevoir…

- Mais toi tu étais avec moi depuis le premier jour, tu étais ma sœur… Je t'ai abandonnée…

- Annie, l'important est que tu sois là maintenant. Oh tu m'as tellement manqué, surtout après la mort d'Anthony…

- Je suis désolée pour Anthony…

Elles pleuraient de joie toutes les deux. Patty frappa et entra et les trouva en train de pleurer.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? Oh… Excuse-moi Candy, se reprit-elle confuse

- Non, Patty, ça va. Voici ma sœur et ma meilleure amie, Annie Brighton. Annie voici Patricia O'Brien, Patty

- Salut, dit Patty

- Enchantée, dit Annie

- Maintenant nous avons un groupe ! Apparemment c'est la mode ici

- C'est quoi cette histoire que j'entends avec une Lizzie ? Tu as provoqué le groupe des snobs ? Dit Annie

- Oh Annie, elle dénigrait la mort d'Anthony, je ne pouvais pas rester silencieuse…

- Candy, je te connais, si tu as crié sur elle, c'est qu'elle le méritait, dit Annie

- Merci ! Je vais aimer cette école, rien que pour vous deux !

Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.

Un jeune garçon était dans sa chambre d'internat en train de vérifier ses messages électroniques. Il voulut répondre, mais on frappa à sa fenêtre, Il ferma la page du message et sa boite de réception. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Lizzie ! Dit-il

- Chéri ! dit-elle en entrant

Elizabeth Barrington, sa petite amie, Lizzie pour les amis. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent sur les lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, dit-il. J'allais venir te voir tout à l'heure…

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre, dit-elle, tu me manquais trop…

Il rit doucement. Lizzie le traitait comme sa propriété privée.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'école ? Demanda-t-il

- Je suis contente que tu demandes ça, il y a une nouvelle qui a osé crier sur moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi assumes-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Lizzie, voyons…

- D'accord, chou. J'ai peut être mentionné que me fichais de qui était responsable de la mort de son petit ami stupide…

- Fin, Lizzie, très fin…. Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle ait crié sur toi ?

- Non, enfin oui, un peu

- Tu ne voulais tout de même pas qu'elle te jette des fleurs ?

- Mais elle m'a humiliée devant tout le monde…

- Tu as mal parlé de son défunt petit ami !

- Elle m'a humiliée, chéri, insista-t-elle

Il poussa un soupir contrarié. Lizzie faisait le bébé parfois, l'enfant gâtée. Comme « ils régnaient » tous les deux sur l'école, ils savaient que s'ils ignorait la fille qui avait crié sur Lizzie, tout le monde allait faire de même, du moins presque. Il y en avait qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête et il en était ravi. C'était bon de savoir qu'il y en avait qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Jouer les « rois » de l'école, l'amusait, ça rendait l'internat intéressant. Il aurait pu rester chez son père et venir à l'école tous les matins, mais il préférait l'atmosphère de l'internat, c'était intéressant de vivre avec plusieurs personnes de son âge, de différents pays et de différentes cultures. Lizzie avec son problème ridicule… Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait qu'il l'ignore en public pour que le reste de l'école le suive et la pauvre fille serait seule pour le reste de l'année… Elle serait chanceuse si quelqu'un lui parle…

- Ok, Lizzie je ne peux rien te promettre… on verra demain au dîner, Ok ?

- Ok. Tu verras, ce n'est qu'une sale petite idiote américaine. Maintenant chéri dis-moi encore combien je t'ai manqué avec geste à l'appui cette fois-ci….

Il l'embrassa et l'amena sur le lit… Lizzie retourna dans sa chambre très tard ce soir là. Après son départ, il prit une cigarette pour fumer. Pendant tout le temps qu'il était avec Elizabeth, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une autre fille…

Candy se réveilla de bonne heure, elle prit sa douche et arrangea ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés qu'elle brossa avec un séchoir pour les rendre raide. Ensuite, elle les attacha en demi–queue au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se maquilla très légèrement le visage mis son uniforme, prit ses livres et son sac et sortit. Patty et Annie l'attendaient devant la porte.

- Salut les filles, dit Candy en souriant

- Salut Candy, dirent ses amies en même temps

- Prête à affronter le monde ? Demanda Candy

- Allons-y ! Dit Annie

- Advienne que pourra, dit Patty

Le trio se rendit en classe. Il y avait Eliza et son groupe qui y était déjà.

- Tiens la fille d'écurie… Annie Brighton, je te croyais plus raffinée que ça. Que va penser ta mère ? Dit Eliza

- Que je préfère être avec des personnes agréables, dit Annie, je suis sûre que ma mère comprendrait…

- Pourquoi lui réponds-tu Annie ? Dit Patty, elle se fiche de ta réponse…

- … Comme de ma première culotte, renchérit Eliza, je me fiche aussi de la compagnie que tu tiens, dit-elle en toisant Candy

- Oh… je t'aime aussi Eliza! Dit Candy en souriant.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Annie et Patty. Les autres murmuraient que Lizzie et son petit copain allaient décider du sort de Candy. Lizzie regarda Candy avec dédain. Apres le rejet de son petit ami au dîner, elle sera la risée de l'école et de l'internat. Elle la regarda encore si insouciante et si gaie. Elle était impatiente que l'heure du dîner arrive. Après la récréation et une matinée à faire du bruit, quand l'heure du dîner fini par arriver, elle était affamée. Tout le mal qu'on lui avait dit sur la saveur de la nourriture anglaise, n'avait aucune importance. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose dans son ventre. Elle se dirigea avec ses amies vers la cafétéria. Tout le monde les avait précédé rapidement pour avoir sa meilleure place au spectacle. Elle entra à la cafétéria avec ses amies et se dirigea vers le buffet, se servit et voulait trouver une place pour s'asseoir avec ses amies. Elle remarqua un groupe devant une table vide, elle s'approcha toujours suivie de ses amies.

Lizzie était avec son petit ami. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait punir la fille, qui ne faisait que défendre la mémoire de son défunt petit ami. Il verrait comment il se sentirait en la voyant. Il avait le dos tourné et il entendit une voix…

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux passer ? Mes amies et moi, voudrions nous asseoir pour manger, on a très faim…

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse. Il se retourna….

- Candy ! Dit-il étonné

- Terry ! Dit Candy en souriant, comment vas-tu ?

A la grande surprise de tout le monde ! Ils se connaissaient ! Le sort de Candy était entre les mains de Terry. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et il était très heureux de la revoir…Tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il, et toi ?

- Je vais bien, merci, dit-elle en plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans celui de Terry qui était d'un bleu profond.

- Tu la connais ? demanda Lizzie indignée, mais comment… ?

- On s'est rencontré dans l'avion et on s'est tenu compagnie, dit Candy sans lâcher le regard bleu profond, n'est-ce pas Terry ?

- Oui, dit Terry sans lâcher son regard

Il s'écarta et la laissa passer avec ses amies.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci Terry, à tout moment…

Tout le monde se mit à murmurer, Terry alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Lizzie était prête à exploser.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Demanda Lizzie

- Lizzie tu es ridicule… Assez…

- Ridicule, tu l'as vu dans l'avion pour 10 secondes…

- Pour tout le trajet en fait….

- Et après ? Vous êtes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Elle a perdu son petit ami et tu l'as dénigré…Ça n'a rien à avoir avec toi…. Lizzie, j'ai dit assez ! Tu laisses Candy tranquille !

Voilà ! Le sort était jeté ! Candy était libre. Terry la protégeait. Lizzie était furibonde. Terry protégeait la blonde ?

Terry quant à lui n'en revenait toujours pas. Candy était dans son école et le petit ami qu'il croyait vivant, ne l'était pas. Elle était libre ! Elle était libre ! Il fallait lui laisser le temps de se remettre de son petit copain et ensuite….

Mais il y avait Lizzie…

Eliza et son groupe avait assisté à la scène avec son frère Daniel. Cette Candy avait toujours de la chance, d'abord Anthony et maintenant, Terrence Grandchester ? Le « roi de l'école » ? Pas possible ! Quelle veinarde ! Elle devait trouver le moyen de lui causer du tort et effacer ce sourire éternel de son visage !

Candy et ses amies parlaient à table en mangeant. Alistair et Archibald vinrent s'asseoir à leur table.

- Salut les filles, dit Archie

- Salut Archie, dit Annie

Candy regarda Annie, elle rougissait toujours en presence d'Archie.

- Salut, dit Ali

- Alors c' était quoi ce spectacle ? Demanda Archie

- Je crois que c'était le sort de Candy, dit Patty

- Oh et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ali

- Il se trouve que Candy a voyagé avec le copain de Lizzie… Terry ? Dit Annie

- Oh, fit Archie déçu

- Alors Candy est « libre », dit Patty, Lizzie était prête à exploser…

- Tu es chanceuse, dit Ali

- Vous allez arrêter oui ? Dit Candy, tout ceci est ridicule ! Deux personnes ne peuvent pas dicter la loi de tout le monde…

- Apparemment si…, dit Patty

- Mais Terry était si gentil dans l'avion…

- C'était certainement pour te draguer… dit Archie

- Non, je pleurais Anthony et il m'a remonté le moral…il n'a rien essayé, même pendant qu'on trinquait la Bonne Année…il était un parfait gentleman, dit Candy

- Oh, dit Alistair

- Et bien il a une autre attitude ici, dit Archie, celle d'un petit morveux !

Ils terminèrent leur repas et allèrent dehors prendre l'air tous ensemble. Candy vit Daniel de loin avec son groupe, il lui lança un regard noir. Eliza était aussi avec son groupe, mécontente à cause de la bonne fortune de Candy. Eliza n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Candy connaissait Terrence Grandchester et qu'elle avait passé tout le trajet en avion avec lui.

Terry n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il était dans la même école que Candy ! Quand il était arrivé la veille, il trouva un email de Candy qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés dans l'avion. Ils avaient dit tous les deux qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient se revoir mais ils savaient tous les deux en échangeant leurs adresses électroniques qu'ils voulaient se revoir. Même si à ce moment là ils ne voulaient pas se l'admettre. Il lu son message et il était un peu perplexe. N'avait-elle pas un petit ami pour lequel elle pleurait parce qu'il lui manquait ? D'après le message, elle semblait dire qu'elle serait prête à voir ou l'univers allait les amener. Elle n'était certainement pas le genre de fille qui tromperait son petit ami. Il devait y avoir une autre explication, se dit-il dans sa tête. Et maintenant il l'avait ; son petit ami n'était plus de ce monde… elle était libre.

Apres les cours, Candy alla prendre l'air dehors toute seule sans son groupe. Elle avait enlevé son uniforme et avait mis un training rose et des baskets assorties. Elle alla derrière la bâtisse de l'école et de l'internat, il y avait une colline et des arbres. Il ne faisait pas très froid, malgré le mois de janvier. Elle avait un anorak blanc et un bonnet sur la tête sans oublier le foulard et les gants. Elle grimpa sur un arbre qui avait de grandes branches solides. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait porté le training. Elle était sur l'arbre depuis un moment en train de regarder à l'horizon, quand elle sentit une odeur de fumée… Elle regarda en bas et vit Terrence Grandchester en train de fumer ! Il fumait ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ? Il avait dû se retenir dans l'avion pendant toutes ses heures…Elle avait dû faire du bruit car Terry leva la tête et l'aperçut.

- Taches de son ? Tu grimpes aux arbres ?

Elle descendit de l'arbre en sautant par terre sur la neige.

- Roméo ? Salut, dit-elle en souriant

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton petit ami était décédé….

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie… Je me sens un peu ridicule après mon dernier message électronique, dit-elle en baissant les yeux…

- Alors tu peux imaginer ma surprise, je croyais que ton petit ami était vivant…

- Tu croyais que je voulais mélanger mes pinceaux… ?

- Non, tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, je me disais qu'il devait y avoir une explication… Peut être que ton petit ami et toi aviez rompu…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici comme le « roi de l'école » en train de semer la terreur… Je suis désolée si j'ai créé un problème entre toi et Lizzie…

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de dénigrer la mort de ton petit copain…

- Enfin, merci. Tu as décidé de mon sort un peu à l'improviste…

- Improviste ou pas je n'allais pas t'ignorer, Taches de son, pas après le temps qu'on a passé ensemble…, dit-il d'une voix douce

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais… dit-elle pour briser la tension, et puis toute la terreur que tu créés…

- C'est pour m'amuser, tout le monde n'a pas peur de moi… Mais ils me respectent…

- En tout cas c'est ta copine qui fait la terreur. Toi, j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas si mal… dit-elle en souriant. Bon, je dois y aller. Oublions mon dernier message électronique, considère le comme nul et non avenu. A bientôt …

Elle partit de là courant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle se sentait toute drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Il était beau, sympa, et charmant, tous les critères parfaits pour un petit ami et aucune fille ne devait lui résister ! Mais elle était étrangement contente de le savoir dans la même école que lui. Elle se demandait aussi quand est-ce que son intérêt avait changé de l'ami au petit ami ? Et Anthony ? Il voudrait certainement qu'elle continue sa vie. Terry aurait été parfait… Dans un monde parfait. Mais enfin…. En arrivant a l'entrée du dortoir elle vit Lizzie qui lui demanda de laisser son Terry tranquille.

- Eh la blonde, tu laisses mon Terry tranquille ! Je t'ai vu en train de parler avec lui sur la colline

- C'est un ami….

- Ouais ouais, je connais l'histoire de l'avion ! J'espère que ça ne t'a pas donné de l'espoir, car il est avec moi, tu m'entends, avec moi ! Il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi…

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu dans l'avion… dit Candy

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, qu'il t'a dragué… ?

- Non. Il était un parfait gentleman. Je suis seulement un peu surprise par ses goûts en fille….

- Espèce de sainte ni touche !

- Je suppose que toi, on te touche partout ? dit Candy ironiquement

- Il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi !

- Alors, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, dit Candy, maintenant excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

Elle alla rejoindre ses amies qui étaient arrivées et qui avaient assisté à la scène. Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Candy pour écouter de la musique.

- Candy, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Annie

- Quoi ?

- La scène avec Lizzie…

- On dirait que tu étais jalouse, dit Patty

Candy rougit comme une pivoine.

- Euh, je ne sais pas… Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

- Je sais que tu connais Terry, dit Patty, mais essaye de te tenir loin de lui sinon, Lizzie te rendra la vie dure

- Je ne vais pas chercher à le voir, mais si je le vois, je ne vais pas l'éviter…

- Essaye, dit Patty. Je dois y aller, j'ai un article à finir pour le journal de l'école pour demain matin, à tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit et Candy était avec Annie.

- Candy, dit Annie… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Terry dans l'avion dans les moindres détails.

- Le message électronique insinuait que tu étais intéressée à explorer d'autres horizons avec lui ? Demanda Annie

- Je suis tellement gênée. Je ne sais même pas quand mon intérêt s'est transformé…

- En vous écrivant, vous aviez une communication unique, dit Annie

- J'ai du me sentir un peu trop à l'aise ou je ne croyais pas le revoir de sitôt….

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, si tu ne l'es pas déjà…

- Ne dis pas ça, Annie, Anthony…

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'aimes pas Anthony, tu l'aimeras toujours… Mais comment expliques-tu ta réaction envers Lizzie ?

- Je me suis énervée, quand elle a dit que Terry ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi… Oh mon Dieu, Annie, Tu as raison ! Je dois faire attention à ce que je dis. Sinon, je risque d'avoir un gros problème et pas seulement sentimentaux…Merci Annie. Comment ça va entre toi et Archie ?

- Euh je crois qu'il aurait préféré avoir ton attention …

- Moi ? Quelle idée !

- Il a un faible pour toi….

- Annie…

- Oh, je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, après tout

- Ecoutes-moi Annie, la mort d'Anthony m'a appris qu'il ne fallait rien prendre pour acquis. Il n'y a qu'une seule vie, et c'est celle ci. Il n'y a pas de brouillon….

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire, fais tout pour attirer son attention, mais s'il ne bronche pas…

- Il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan ? Tu vas faire la même chose pour Terry

- Terry est déjà occupé Annie, Archie est libre…c'est différent…

- Oui et il a un faible pour toi aussi

- Qui ?

- Terry…

- Comment…

- La façon dont il te regardait à la cafétéria tout à l'heure, ou dois-je dire, la façon dont vous vous regardiez….

- Tu crois ? Mais il n'est pas libre….

Elles se mirent à parler d'autre chose. Annie alla dans sa chambre pour étudier et laissa Candy seule pour quelques minutes. Ensuite on frappa à sa porte. Tanisha entra.

- Salut Tanisha, dit Candy

- Salut Candy, la scène de la cafétéria, superbe ! Tu connais Terry en plus !

- Oui…

- Tu es celle qu'on attendait, notre sauveur…

- Que veux-tu dire par là… ?

- Terry t'a laissé la vie « sauve » si tu veux, et crois-moi, ça n'arrive pas souvent pour ne pas dire pas du tout…

- Et alors ?

- A voir la façon dont il te regardait, il t'aime bien… Tu peux le piquer à Lizzie…

- Quoi !

- Oui, comme ça son règne prendra fin et toi je suis sûre que tu seras un ange…

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Quoi ?

- Tanisha, je suis très flattée de la confiance que tu m'accordes, mais il n'est pas question que je séduise Terry….

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'en veux pas ? Il ne te plait pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

- Tu es vierge ?

Candy rougit et baissa la tête.

- Même si je ne l'étais pas, il n'est pas question que je me serve de mon corps de la sorte !

- Dommage. Penses-y, ok. Au moins cette Lizzie ne ferait plus la loi…bon, je te laisse étudier. Pense à ma suggestion, ok ?

Elle sortit de sa chambre. Candy resta pensive. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école qui ne pensait qu'à comploter ? Séduire Terry pour faire cesser le règne de Lizzie ? Non, elle n'était pas aussi mesquine ! Cette école était absolument folle ! Elle alluma son ordinateur pour vérifier ses messages. Il y avait un message de Terry ;

_Salut Taches de son,_

_Tu parles d'une surprise ! Nous sommes dans la même école ! Pour répondre à ton dernier message, après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis aussi d'avis que l'univers ne nous a pas mis en contact rien que pour qu'on puisse se réconforter dans l'avion. La preuve en est que, nous nous retrouvons dans la même école ! Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais je sais que je suis content d'être dans la même école que toi, Taches de son._

_A bientôt _

_Roméo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 3**

**« Sois mon Valentin, Roméo »**

Candy était un peu déboussolée par le message de Terry. Pendant leur communication électronique, c'est comme s'ils avaient un lien invisible qui lui donnait un sens de confort. Mais elle l'avait senti dans l'avion aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, car Anthony était encore tellement présent. Elle croyait le déshonorer en se sentant bien avec Terry… Mais Anthony était mort et Terry était vivant… Mais il avait une petite amie… La petite amie en réalité à l'école…, mais sur l'internet ils étaient « Roméo » et « Taches de son »… deux êtres virtuels qui communiquaient par messages électroniques.

_Cher Roméo,_

_La scène à la cafétéria a suscité une vague d'espoir parmi les élèves… Je m'explique : certaines élèves se sont mises en tête que j'avais le pouvoir de t'arracher à Lizzie. Il y en a qui sont allée jusqu'à suggérer que je te séduise ! Je suppose que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la grandeur de ton geste. Es-tu vraiment la terreur dont tout le monde parle ? Moi, j'ai le souvenir de ce gentil et tendre jeune homme qui m'a remonté le moral… Je ne sais pas si elle te la déjà dit, mais j'ai eu une prise de bec avec ta copine, elle nous a vu parler de loin… Je te donne ma version. Elle m'a dit que tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à moi. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas l'impression que j'ai eue dans l'avion. Excuse-moi pour le problème que j'ai provoqué en avance._

_A+_

_Taches de son_

Terry reçut le message électronique de Candy juste avant que Lizzie ne frappe à sa fenêtre. Il ferma sa boite de message et arrêta l'ordinateur. Candy… il aurait voulu que ce soit elle à la fenêtre.

- Lizzie, dit-il comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne veux pas de « comment vas-tu ? » ! Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais à parler avec cette blondinette !

- Lizzie tu es ridicule, c'est une amie on…

- Je sais vous vous êtes connus dans l'avion… Mais quand je l'ai confronté, elle a prétendu que tu étais intéressé par elle…

- Elle a dit ça ?

- Non, il faut dire que je lui ai dit que tu ne seras jamais à elle…

- Oh…tu l'as provoqué quoi …

- Tu prends encore sa défense ?

- Lizzie, je ne t'ai pas dit de laisser Candy tranquille ?

- Oui, mais elle parlait avec toi…

- Et elle continuera à parler avec moi. Tu la laisses tranquille, d'accord ? Et tu dis la même chose à ta bande. Je ne veux plus avoir cette conversation avec toi, si tu veux qu'on s'entende, d'accord ?

- Mais….

- Eh eh eh….

- D'accord. Je parlerai à mon groupe et je ne toucherai pas un cheveu de la tête de ta petite protégée…

Lizzie était sur le lit entrain de faire la moue

- Elizabeth, dit Terry gentiment, tu vas continuer à faire la moue longtemps ? Sinon je peux dormir, tu sais…

Lizzie finit par sourire et s'abandonner dans les bras de Terry

Quand Terry se retrouva seul, il s'empressa de répondre au courrier de Candy.

_Chère Taches de son,_

_Non je ne suis pas la terreur dont tout le monde parle. Tu as vu le vrai « moi » dans l'avion. Celui qui est ici n'est qu'une façade. C'est peut être pour cacher les problèmes personnels que j'ai…_

_On t'a suggéré de me séduire ? Wow, elles n'y vont pas de main morte Bien que si tu essayais, je ne serai pas indifférent… Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tellement dans ton caractère de séduire les mecs. Bien que tu n'aies pas besoin de séduction. Tous les garçons sont prêts à te tomber dans les bras…_

_Sur cette note, je te laisse_

_Passe une bonne nuit_

_Roméo_

Lizzie retourna dans sa chambre en passant dans le couloir. Candy entendit du bruit, le rire de Lizzie et sa bande qui revenaient toutes de la chambre de leurs petits copains. Elles vantaient les exploits de leur partenaire.

_« Elle revient de la chambre de Terry… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange ? »_

Elle entendit la notification vocale de son ordinateur, annoncer qu'elle avait un nouveau message.

_« Terry » se dit-elle. _

Elle alla lire la réponse de Roméo. Elle sourit en rougissant un peu. Tous les garçons étaient prêts à lui tomber sans les bras ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de touts les garçons, elle avait besoin que de … Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait dit « Anthony » et maintenant… Non ! Elle n'avait pas déjà oublié Anthony ! Elle se sentit triste, tout à coup. Elle appela Annie sur son cellulaire.

- Annie ? Dit Candy, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Jamais Candy tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, à n'importe quelle heure. Ça va ?

- Non…

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

- J'ai reçu un message électronique, de Terry

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Plein de chose, mais surtout que tous les garçons étaient près à me tomber dans les bras…

- Cool…

- Alors, j'ai commencé à penser que je ne voulais pas tous les garçons, je veux seulement…

- Terry…

- Annie, il y a quelque temps, j'aurai dit « Anthony » aujourd'hui, Terry est venu dans ma tête….

- Tu te sens triste parce que tu crois que tu trahis Anthony ?

- Oui…

- Candy, ma chérie, Anthony est mort, Terry est vivant. La vie continue. Tu dois cesser de te sentir coupable. Anthony ne voudrait pas que tu restes triste toute ta vie à cause de lui. Qu'est qu'il te disait encore… ?

- _« tu es beaucoup plu jolie lorsque tu ris que lorsque tu pleures… »_ Terry m'as écrit ça dans son premier message… Pour moi c'était…

- … un signe que tu avais en quelque sorte la bénédiction d'Anthony ? N'en doute plus. Alors, ne te sens plus coupable. Tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse de Terry si tu ne l'es pas déjà…

- Oh, Annie, il a une copine

- Si j'en juge par la façon dont il t'a regardé à la cafétéria, je dirai que les jours de Lizzie Barrington sont comptés…

- Elle revenait de la chambre de Terry tout à l'heure…

- Et ça t'a fait…

- …un drôle d'effet…

- Dois-je en dire plus ?

- Merci Annie, merci pour tout

- De rien, ma puce. Fais de beaux rêves

- Toi aussi

Candy passa une nuit un peu agitée. Elle rêvait d'Anthony. Il était debout près de la colline Pony.

- Anthony ! Je t'aime cria-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Mais quand elle cessa de l'embrasser, elle le regarda en souriant, ce n'était plus Anthony mais Terry qui lui répondait ;

- Je t'aime Taches de son…

Et l'embrassa

Candy se réveilla en sursaut. Terry… Elle alla se soulager et alluma son ordinateur, il était 5 heures du matin. Elle vérifia ses messages. Il y en avait un de Georges l'assistant de l'oncle William

_Melle Candy,_

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous vous adaptez bien dans votre nouvelle école. La compagnie aérienne m'a envoyé les photos de la fête du nouvel an à bord de l'avion. Je vous les envois par courrier, mais voici un avant goût, elles sont très belles._

_Passez une bonne semaine_

_Bien a vous_

_Georges_

Elle ouvrit l'attachement et regarda les photos ; elles étaient très belles. Il y en avait une où Terry la serait dans ses bras à minuit. Son cœur bondit en la voyant. Elle décida de les envoyés aussi à Terry. Ensuite elle alla prendre une douche.

Terry était dans sa chambre ; il était réveille et sortait de la douche. Il avait allume son ordinateur et fut étonné de voir qu'il avait une message si tôt le matin. Il vit que c'était un message de Candy

_« Si matinale, taches de son se dit-il… »_

Il lui envoya un message sur le champ.

_Taches de son,_

_Tu ne dors pas ? Si matinale…_

_Merci pour les photos, elles sont vraiment très belles. Si tu m'avais déjà oublié, ces photos auraient rafraîchi ta mémoire…_

_A tout à l'heure_

_Roméo_

Candy sortit de la douche et vit le message de Terry.

_« Si matinal, Roméo » pensa-t-elle._

Elle sourit.

_Roméo,_

_Tu peux parler ! Si Matinal…_

_Georges va m'envoyer les vraies copies par courrier ordinaire. Je t'en ferai des copies si ça t'intéresse…_

_A tout à l'heure_

_Taches de son_

Elle n'a pas voulu répondre au sarcasme, car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser a lui et elle ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments, par mégarde.

Lizzie Barrington, alla voir Eliza dans sa chambre avant l'école.

- Eliza ?

- Lizzie ? Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la reine de l'école ? fit Eliza ironiquement

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit Lizzie

- Mon aide ? Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir t'aider, après tout, tu as dénigré la mort d'Anthony…

- Je m'excuse, mais cette blondinette…

- Candy ?

- Tu la détestes autant que moi non ?

- C'est ma cousine… Tu n'arrives pas à la bannir… N'est-ce pas ? ton mec la protège…

- C'est un véritable cauchemar ! En plus il m'interdit de la déranger…

- Et tu n'oses pas désobéir, sinon tu n'auras plus personne pour réchauffer ton lit…

- Ça va ! Pas besoin d'être vulgaire

- Vulgaire ? Tu ne jures que par la vulgarité non ?

- Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- Je ne sais pas… Candy est une veinarde et à voir la façon dont ton mec la regardait…

- Eliza !

- Je veux dire, quelque soit le tour que tu vas lui jouer, elle va s'en sortir et si elle s'en sort, ton mec voudra la protéger de plus belle… Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Ça peut se retourner contre toi…Je peux t'aider s'il le faut…. Mais je ne prendrai pas le blâme à ta place…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si tu es d'accord, je m'occupe de tout. Allons, je sais que tu la détestes…

- Oui mais…

- Elle va me voler mon mec

- Si elle peut le prendre aussi facilement, c'est que tu l'as déjà perdu. Je le sais, c'était la même chose avec Anthony. Dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, c'était fini… c'est une question de jours, Lizzie, tu verra tu me donneras raison

- Pas si je m'occupe d'elle avant, dit Lizzie

- D'accord. Mais c'est seulement parce que je la déteste…

- Merci. Je vais t'avertir quand tout sera prêt.

Eliza secoua la tête, elle savait par expérience que Candy était « indestructible » ? Elle avait essayé au cours des années de la détruire sans aucun résultat. Elle retombait toujours sur ses pieds.

Lizzie ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle alla trouver son cousin qui avait un an de plus qu'elle et qui était un séducteur invétéré… il s'appelait Ethan Barrington

- Ethan ?

- Lizzie, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, une très grosse faveur

- Grosse ? C'est toujours une grosse avec toi

- S'il te plait …

- C'est quoi la faveur ?

- Tu peux déshonorer une fille pour moi ?

- « Déshonorer » tu veux dire coucher avec elle ? Pourquoi ? Oh laisse-moi deviner ; la blonde que ton mec protège ?

- Oui…

- Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Quoi… ?

- Ton mec va me tuer… Je l'ai entendu dire aux autres garçons de ne pas la toucher, de la laisser tranquille

- Quoi !

- Oui, il veut la garder pour lui…

- Si tu la déshonores avant…

- Grandchester va me tuer…

- Tu as peur de lui ?

- C'est pour ça que tu es ici en train de me demander de faire ton sale boulot, non ? Désolé cousine, mais c'est non.

- Si tu changes d'avis, je peux te récompenser comme il faut…

- Comment ?

- Que dirais-tu de ma Jaguar ?

- Tu me donnerais ta Jaguar pour…

- Oui

- Oh Lizzie, tu es cruelle ! C'est difficile à résister…

- Alors dit oui

Ethan hésita un instant. Sa Jaguar ? Lizzie était prête à lui donner sa Jaguar et tout ce qu'il avait a faire, c'est de déshonorer Candy Neige André… la protégée de Grandchester ? Il allait le tuer… Mais il voulait la voiture plus que tout.

- Quand ?

Lizzie eut un petit sourire mesquin. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait.

_« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je t'aurai Candy Neige André » se dit-elle dans sa tête_

- Je te tiens au courant. Merci, dit Lizzie

A la fin des cours, ce jour-là. Candy rencontra Alistair dans le couloir.

- Candy salut, dit Alistaire

- Alistair, je vais voir Patty dans son quartier général

- Le journal, dit Alistaire

- Oui tu m'accompagnes ?

- Ok, on y va…

Ils marchaient en causant gaiement. Ils rencontrèrent Terry son groupe avec leur copine. Candy voulait ignorer Terry mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ils se regardèrent et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Candy sourit et continua son chemin. Lizzie qui regardait son mec, vit le clin d'œil mais elle ne pouvait rien dire.

_« Bientôt se dit-elle, bientôt »._

Patty rougit en voyant Alistair avec Candy ils se mirent a parler gaiement. Candy s'éclipsa en douce. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Annie était à une réunion où il fallait discuter des festivités de la fin de l'année. Il devait y avoir une pièce de théâtre et un défile de mode. Comme Annie ne jurait que par la mode, elle faisait parti des organisateurs. Candy lui avait promis d'être un de ses mannequins.

Tout allait bien en classe et à l'internat. C'était la routine. Il arriva le temps de la Saint-Valentin. Il devait avoir une petite soirée supervisée par les religieuses et les professeurs. Pas d'alcool pas de musique hard, que de la musique douce et pas de danse trop rapprochée. C'était déjà un exploit que les religieuses aient accepté d'avoir une soirée.

Annie, Patty et Candy se préparaient dans la chambre de Candy. Elle avaient comme tout le mode reçu des petites cartes de la Saint-Valentin de la part de leurs amies et des cartes plus grande de la part des garçons intéressés.

Candy ne s'attendait à rien de la part de Terry, mais elle espérait avoir une carte de la part de Roméo.

En ouvrant son casier le matin, elle trouva plusieurs cartes glissées dans les orifices de la porte. Il y en avait qu'une seule qu'il l'intéressait… celle de Terry. Elle était simple et belle ; _« Bonne fête de Saint Valentin, Candy. Voilà une bonne occasion de te manger » (Candy en anglais veut dire « bonbon »)_ Elle sourit.

Elle lui avait aussi offert une carte qu'elle lui donna devant Lizzie, un peu pour la provoquer. Elle passait dans le couloir pendant la récréation, accompagnée des ses deux amies fidèles. Terry était debout en train de parler. Lizzie à son bras.

- Salut, Terry, dit Candy, Lizzie. Merci pour la carte. Voici la tienne…

Terry savait que Candy provoquait Lizzie et il eut un petit sourire.

- Merci Candy et de rien. A tout à l'heure…

- A plus.

Elle avait vu le regard noir de Lizzie, mais elle s'en fichait.

- Candy, dit Patty, tu joues avec le feu. Lizzie va finir par se venger…

- Qu'elle vienne, j'ai survécu Daniel et Eliza…

- Fais attention, dit Patty, cette fille est sans pitié

- Ne t'en fais pas Patty, tout ira bien

Terry mit la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il ne voulait pas lire la carte de Candy devant Lizzie.

- Lies-la, dit Lizzie

- Après…dit Terry

- Je veux voir ce qu'elle t'a écrit…

- Justement, ce qu'elle m'a écrit, à moi.

Lizzie n'insista pas. A chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Candy elle se faisait rabrouer…

_« Maudite Candy » se dit-elle_

Terry lut la carte qui disait _« Bonne fête de Saint Valentin, Terry, ça serait un plaisir de me faire manger par toi… »_ Il eut un petit sourire rêveur.

Les préparatifs de la fête continuait comme c'était la Saint Valentin, le thème de l'habilement était rouge, rose et blanc. Les trois filles avaient chacune une robe rose. Celle de Candy était rose fuschia, sans bretelle avec un petit châle assortis. Celle d'Annie était rose pale avec de fines bretelles, celle de Patty rose bonbon avec une seule bretelle. Annie coiffa les cheveux des ses amies. Elle avait réussi à aplatir les cheveux longs et boucles de Candy. Elle fit un chignon aux cheveux de Patty. Elles étaient prêtes, elles rencontrèrent Tanisha et son groupe.

- Salut les filles, dit Tanisha qui portait une robe rouge très jolies

- Vous aussi très jolies, dit Candy, les rouges

- Les roses, dit Tanisha, on y va !

La salle de gymnastique était décorée avec des grands cœurs et des ballons rouges roses et blancs. La musique y était… disons que la musique laissait a désirer. Les religieuses pensaient-elles vraiment que les élèves allaient s'amuser avec ce gendre de musique ? Heureusement, il y avait certains professeurs qui insistèrent pour mettre de la musique un peu plus contemporaine. Elles finirent par accepter à contre cœur. La musique changea un peu, pas beaucoup et les élèves se mirent à danser.

Les filles étaient d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre. Ils finirent par se rapprocher de la table de nourriture et purent parler un peu.

- Les sœurs auraient pu nous enfermer dans le dortoir et elles auraient eu le même effet, dit Annie

- Non Annie, dit Candy, dans notre dortoir, on aurait eu de la bonne musique

- On peut à peine respirer, dit Patty

- Allez rejoindre vos chevaliers servants, dit Candy, les sœurs ne vont pas vous tuer

- Allez danser, dit les professeurs

Un des professeurs se mit au milieu de la salle et invita les jeunes gens à danser. Il y eu plusieurs couples qui se mirent à danser timidement. Daniel Legrand avait un flasque avec du gin et un avec du whisky qu'il versa dans les bols de jus de fruits, et de salade de fruit. Quelques temps après, l'atmosphère commençait à se détendre. Tout le mont riait et s'amusait

Candy fut invitée par Alistair, Archibald et d'autres garçons à danser. Terry la regardait du coin de l'œil à chaque fois qu'elle était sur la piste. Il voulait danser avec elle mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, Lizzie l'en empêchait ou elle dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Candy regardait Terry qui semblait être bloqué par Lizzie. Elle dansait avec tous ces garçons, mais elle voulait danser avec Terry. Elle était debout près de la porte quand elle entendit une voix.

- Taches de son ? Est-ce que tu peux m'accorder cette danse ?

- Je me demandais quand tu allais venir, dit-elle en souriant

Il l'entraîna sur la piste, il y avait un slow. A cause des religieuses, il ne pouvait pas la tenir trop près de lui. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec tant d'amour. Tout le monde pouvait sentir l'électricité qu'il y avait entre eux. Lizzie était très jalouse. Elle sentait que Terry lui échappait… Elle décida de mettre son plan pour déshonorer Candy en action. Elle n'était pas préparée, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est se débarrasser de Candy. Elle alla voir son cousin et lui donna des comprimés qu'elle avait dans son sac. Elle alla voir Eliza et lui glissa aussi des comprimés dans la main. Ensuite, elle retourna à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Annie et Patty dansaient avec leurs cavaliers respectifs leur table était donc vide. Ethan passa par là et mit un comprimé dans le verre de Candy. Eliza aussi passa pour mettre sa dose de comprimés. Le verre de Candy était à moitié plein.

Quand la danse avec Terry se termina, Candy retourna à sa place avec ses amies. Elle prit son verre, le termina et alla se servir encore. L'alcool que Daniel avait mis dans le bol de jus de fruit, les comprimés… Elle sentit sa tête tourner. Ethan en profita pour l'inviter à danser. Elle accepta en pensant que si elle marchait un peu, elle se sentirait mieux. Elle entendait le son de la musique en écho et au ralenti. Terry vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Candy riait un peu trop. Il s'est dit qu'il irait voir après la danse comment elle se sentait. Mais quand il voulut aller la voir, il la chercha des yeux et il ne la trouva pas. Il se dit qu'elle était peut être aller se repoudrer le nez.

Ethan amena Candy dans sa chambre, mais il avait du mal à l'entraîner car elle était un peu délirante.

- Anthony ? Disait-elle Anthony, ne prends pas la voiture, Anthony, reviens…

Ethan savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais sa cupidité eut raison de lui.

- Où m'amènes-tu ? Anthony non, ne prend pas la voiture… Anthony !

Il la mit sur son lit et il essayait de lui enlever sa robe… Mais Candy n'était pas consentante, elle se débattait. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, il y avait encore une goutte de bon sens en elle ou le souci de trouver Anthony….

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non…. Il faut que j'arrête Anthony…Anthony ne prends pas la voiture !

Ethan essayait en vain de lui enlever sa robe. Candy ne cessait pas de bouger.

Lizzie amena Terry dans le couloir du dortoir des garçons sous prétexte qu'elle voulait être seule avec lui. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de quitter la fête, car il n'avait pas trouvé Candy. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait disparue. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle dansait avec Ethan et elle riait beaucoup. Il alla donc à contre-cœur avec Lizzie dans le dortoir des garçons.

Ethan commençait à s'impatienter, car Candy bien que délirante, refusait systématiquement d'enlever sa robe. Il la déchira donc avec force et la coucha sur le lit brutalement… Candy sentir toute la chambre en train de tourner elle eut un malaise, envie de vomir et le poids de Ethan sur elle… Elle devait sortir pour sauver Anthony, sinon il allait mourir. Elle repoussa Ethan avec force, se leva mais retomba sur le lit, tellement sa tête tournait et sa robe aussi tombait car elle était déchirée.

- Anthony… je dois l'avertir…dit-elle

Ethan était fâché car elle l'avait fait tomber par terre

- Espèces de sainte ni touche ! Attends tu va voir…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Candy qui allait vers la porte en titubant et criant ;

- ANTHONY, J'ARRIVE ANTHONY !

- Tais-toi, idiote ! Dit Ethan en la rattrapant par la robe qu'il déchira encore de plus belle, laissant voir ses sous-vêtements

- NOOONN ! ANTHONY !

Terry passait par là avec Lizzie et ils entendirent le cri.

- Candy ? Dit-il

- Non chou, dit Lizzie, c'est probablement une fille avec son mec

- Non, on dirait Candy, dit Terry en suivant la voix des cris, CANDY, CANDY Où ES-TU !

Candy entendit la voix de Terry au milieu du tourbillon dans lequel elle se trouvait, dans son cerveau comme un écho incessant.

- Roméo ?Dit-elle

- Tais-toi ! Dit Ethan en la mettant la mais sur la bouche et l'entraînant a nouveau sur le lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et Terry entra, vit ce qui se passait, enleva Ethan sur Candy en le poussant contre le mur. Ethan se releva et Terry lui donna un coup point sur la figure. Il se précipita vers Candy qui était désorientée

- Roméo ? Dit-elle

- Oui, Taches de son, dit-il en enlevant sa veste pour la couvrir

- Anthony, il faut sauver Anthony… Il va mourir, ne le laisse pas prendre la voiture… Roméo… ne me laisse pas…dit-elle

Terry ramassa les affaires de Candy, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et la posa sur le lit.

- Roméo dit-elle délirante…. Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait… Ma tête tourne… Arrêtez de faire du bruit !

- Terry, dit Lizzie qui les avait suivi, tu ne peux pas rester ici…

- Va chercher ses amies. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, dit Terry

Lizzie alla chercher les amies de Candy. Terry resta assis à coté d'elle sur son lit. Il vit la photo d'Anthony sur la table de chevet.

_« Elle pense toujours à lui » se dit-il._

- Roméo ?… Tu es là ? Où est Anthony ? Dit Candy

- Il va bien, il n'a pas pris la voiture…, dit Terry pour la rassurer

- Merci… Roméo… Dormir

Et elle s'endormit pendant un moment.

_« Elle sera malade demain matin, se dit Terry ». _

Il alla dans la salle de bain, prit un seau en plastique, un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla pour lui essuyer le visage. Il passa le gant doucement sur son front, ses joues son cou.

- Humm Roméo ? Tu es là ? Dit-elle faiblement

- Je suis là Taches de son…

- Ne pars pas… S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime…

Elle se redressa et mit sa tête sur sa poitrine. Lizzie arriva avec Annie et Patty et c'était la scène qu'elles trouvèrent. Candy blottie dans les bras de Terry. Lizzie eut un pincement au cœur. Elle comprit ce qu'Eliza voulait dire par

_« Candy est une veinarde, la situation risque de se retourner contre toi… » avait dit Eliza_

Terry vit les amies de Candy et voulut se dégager. Mais le moindre mouvement qu'il faisait, elle resserrait son étreinte.

- Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait…dit Candy

Terry réussit à se dégager, mais Candy devint hystérique tout à coup.

- Non, non ! Ne pars pas s'il te plait ! Ne pars pas Roméo… Ne me laisse pas, Roméo ! Cria-t-elle

- Je crois que c'est mieux si tu restes, dit Annie

- Quoi ? Cria Lizzie, il n'en est pas question !

- Tu as vu sa réaction… Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a donné, où était-elle ? Demanda Annie

- Je l'ai trouvé délirante dans la chambre Ethan avec sa robe déchirée, répondit Terry

- Quoi ? dit Patty, il a dû la droguer, Candy ne suivrait jamais Ethan dans sa chambre

- On ne sait jamais…, dit Lizzie

- Pour Candy, j'y mettrai ma main au feu, dit Annie, Ethan doit l'avoir droguée avec l'alcool mélangé dans le jus…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle délire et s'attache à Terry comme a une bouée de sauvetage…, dit Patty

Lizzie ne pouvait pas dire grand chose, elle avait tout provoqué en voulant se débarrasser de Candy…

- Terry, tu peux rester avec elle, dit Annie, on ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas Lizzie ?

- Je suppose que tu peux rester, dit-elle à contre-cœur. Je vais rester aussi…

- Pas besoin, dit Terry, nous savons tous que tu ne portes pas Candy dans ton cœur

Lizzie rougit et fut contrainte de partir avec Annie et Patty.

Terry resta avec Candy. Elle fut malade toute la nuit. Terry se servit du seau en plastic plusieurs fois pendant la nuit. Il ne savait pas quelle drogue on lui avait donné mais ça devait être quelque chose pour la rendre «inconsciente » de ce qu'elle faisait, pour profiter d'elle ! Ethan Barrington… il allait lui faire payer cher. Comment avait-il osé toucher à sa protégée. Il savait que Terry avait dit à tous les garçons que Candy était hors limite. Pourquoi avait-il pris ce risque ? Lizzie ! Il se rappela son insistance à aller dans le dortoir des garçons, elle voulait qu'il voie Candy et Ethan au lit ! Mon Dieu ! Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un jeune homme qui profite de la vulnérabilité d'une jeune fille pour faire ce qu'il veut.

Terry s'arrangea du mieux qu'il put et se coucha sur le lit sans la lâcher… Il avait rêvé de passer la nuit avec Candy… Mais pas dans ces circonstances, où elle est complètement sous l'effet de la drogue, délirante et ne se souviendra de rien demain matin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 4**

**« Un réveil lugubre »**

Candy avait l'impression d'être jetée dans un précipice sans fin entrain de tourner en même temps. S'accrocher à Roméo, semblait l'apaiser, alors elle ne voulait pas le lâcher… Elle se sentait mieux quand elle le serrait fort, il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Roméo, Roméo, comme je t'aime Roméo

Candy avait de la difficulté à ouvrir les yeux, ses tempes lui faisaient tellement mal ; c'était comme si on lui donnait des coups de marteau. Elle regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Elle dû se concentrer car elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'heure. Il était 16h30 ? Non, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Elle avait dormi si longtemps ! Elle essaya de se lever, mais sa tête était tellement lourde et douloureuse. Elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Elle resta longtemps très longtemps sous la douche, la vapeur d'eau chaude lui faisait du bien.

Elle s'habilla, mit son manteau et alla prendre l'air à l'arrière de l'école. L'air froid lui fit du bien. Elle ferma les yeux et se demandait ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle était allée à la fête de la St. Valentin, elle avait dansé avec Terry -un moment de rêve- et ensuite, plus rien. Elle avait un trou de mémoire. Et ce gros mal de tête, la gueule de bois, quoi ! Elle resta contre l'arbre pendant une demi-heure à peu près et elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se remit sur le lit et s'endormit de nouveau. Elle rêva de Roméo… son Roméo, elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle fut réveillée par un coup à la porte. Elle se leva à contre cœur et alla ouvrit la porte.

- Salut la dormeuse, dit Annie

- Coucou Candy, ça va ? Demanda Patty

- On t'a apporté à manger, dit Annie

- Tu as dormi toute la nuit et toute la journée

- Je n'ai aucune envie de manger, merci. Que s'est-il passé hier ? Demanda Candy

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Annie

- Je me souviens de la fête, la danse avec Terry et puis… plus rien !

Candy resta silencieuse quand Annie et Patty lui racontèrent de qui s'était passe la veille. Elle s'était accrochée à Terry comme à une bouée de sauvetage ?

_« Roméo ne me laisse pas…. Entendit-elle dans sa tête ». _

Ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de ne se souvenir de rien et d'entendre raconter ce qui s'était passé par ses amies, alors qu'elle était l'actrice principale !

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda Annie

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai passé la nuit avec le garçon de mes rêves et je ne m'en souviens même pas !

- C'est vrai, tu as passé la nuit dans les bras de Terry et tu ne rappelles même pas ! C'est drôle, dit Annie

- Je suis sure que Terry est entrain de penser la même chose ; il a passé la nuit avec toi, mais tu ne souviens de rien…Je suis sure que ce n'est comme ça qu'il voulait passer la nuit avec toi….dit Patty

- Patty, s'il te plait, pas maintenant. Mais qui a pu me faire ça ? Demanda Candy

- Ta rivale, dit Patty, enfin on pense que c'est elle

- Lizzie ? Dit Candy

- Pour te faire coucher avec Ethan, dit Annie

- Quoi ? Demanda Candy

- Comme ça Terry ne voudrait plus de toi…., dit Patty

Candy se sentit triste, très triste, tout à coup. Lizzie Barrington était tellement désespérée qu'elle a eut recours à la drogue ? C'est dangereux, très très dangereux ! Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Rencontrer Terry dans l'avion et le trouver sympathique ? Etait-ce un crime de parler, correspondre et danser avec Terrence Grandchester ? Patty avait raison, elle devait faire attention. Certaines drogues avaient de terribles effets secondaires et provoquaient même des arrêts cardiaques. Elle aurait pu être en train de prendre des médicaments qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger avec la drogue… le résultat aurait pu être fatal. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait dansé avec Terry ? Parce que Terry la regardait tendrement ? Ça valait la peine de risquer sa vie de la sorte ? Terry… Roméo… elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle éprouverait des sentiments pour un autre qu'Anthony, mais oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de Terry. Mais s'il continuait à être avec un monstre comme Lizzie, elle n'allait plus le fréquenter, elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ses deux amies la serrèrent dans leurs bras pour la consoler.

Terry avait Lizzie et Ethan dans sa chambre, il n'était pas content. Il voulait des explications. Lizzie continuait à nier et Ethan fini par craquer et tout avouer. Quand il termina son récit, Terry lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Il lui cria de sortir de sa chambre. Il resta seul avec Lizzie.

- Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer la vie d'une pauvre fille … ? Demanda Terry

- Risquer sa vie ? Demanda Lizzie surprise

- Oui risquer sa vie ! Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais mélanger les comprimés c'est très dangereux ! La drogue ? C'est de la merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? Je veux savoir !

- Mais…

- C'était quoi ?

- J'ai donné du Rousseau à Ethan et de l'ecstasy à Eliza pour qu'ils droguent le verre de Candy…

- Du Rousseau ? La drogue de viol ? Ecstasy? Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi !

- Parce que tu la protégeais et j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez quand vous dansiez…

- Le seul crime que Candy ait commis, c'était de voyager dans le même avion que moi. On est devenu amis… Lizzie, ta jalousie est allée un peu trop loin… est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses tomber, je voulais la rendre moins désirable à tes yeux…

- En demandant à Ethan de la violer !

Terry était hors de lui ! Lizzie ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se croyait justifiée… incroyable !

- Lizzie, j'étais avec toi. Je t'ai donné l'impression que j'allais te laisser tomber ?

- Mais la façon dont tu la regardais…

- T'ai-je donné l'impression que je me lassais de toi ?

- Non….

- Alors ? Pourquoi étais-tu si jalouse, si peu sûre de toi ? Parce que je la défendais ?

- Oui, tu ne voulais pas parler d'elle, tu la protégeais…

- Alors elle méritait d'être violée par ton cousin, dit-il ironiquement. Lizzie, je suis désolé. Je crois que c'est mieux si…

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Dit-elle horrifiée

- Lizzie, je ne peux pas être avec une fille aussi mesquine…

- Tu veux être avec elle ? Pardonnes-moi Terry s'il te plait. Pardonnes-moi. Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le jure. Ne me laisse pas tomber… je t'aime.

- Je suis désolé… tu as délibérément voulu faire du mal à une fille, parce que je l'ai regardé… elle aurait pu mourir !

- Mais elle va bien…

- J'étais avec elle toute la nuit et je peux te dire qu'elle est loin d'aller bien. Et encore une chose, ou as-tu eu la drogue ?

- Euh…

- Où ?

- Dans mon sac…

- Dans ton sac ? Je peux assumer que tu ne gardais pas ça pour ton cousin… Lizzie tu sais, tu connais les dégâts que fait la drogue…

- Mais tout le monde en prend…

- Pas « tout le monde »…

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais essayé ?

- Je me suis limité à la cigarette… c'est pas parce que je joue les durs que je me drogue …Le comprimés c'est pas bons Lizzie. Tu dois arrêter. Maintenant tu peux me laisser ? J'ai besoin d'être seul…

- Mais Terry…

- C'est fini Lizzie. Terminé

- Va au diable ! Va te mettre avec ta salle petite blonde espèce de…

- LIZZIE ! DEHORS !

Lizzie fut contrainte à s'en aller. Furieuse contre Candy. Elle allait le payer cher. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la situation n'avait pas eu du tout l'effet espéré… en fait c'était l'inverse….Cette idiote d'Eliza avait raison. Candy retombait toujours sur ses pieds. Elle aurait Terry maintenant cette sainte ni touche ! Cet idiot d'Ethan n'avait pas su la mettre dans son lit à temps ! Terry était arrivé avant que Ethan ait pu terminer sa besogne… ce qui avait gâché son plan improvisé à la dernière minute. Elle devait maintenant vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes.

Candy fut malade pendant une semaine. Elle n'avait pas d'appétit, sa bouche était amère et elle avait perdu du poids. Les religieuses chargèrent son cousin Alistair, comme il était le plus âgé de l'amener à l'hôpital pour passer plusieurs tests. Les médecins dirent à Alistair qu'elle avait dans son sang des traces de la drogue « Rousseau » et de l'ecstasy. Ils lui conseillèrent de rester au lit, de boire beaucoup d'eau et de manger.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on t'ait droguée, dit Alistair…Mon Dieu !

- Ça aurait pu être pire Alistair, dit Candy

- Tu as appris qu'il a rompu avec Elizabeth ?

- Oh, dit Candy simplement

Il n'avait pas pu rester avec elle après son geste désespéré. Elle était heureuse intérieurement, pas parce qu'il avait rompu avec Lizzie, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer avec elle après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

_« Merci Terry se dit-elle intérieurement »_

Terry savait qu'il fallait laisser un peu d'espace à Candy pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions, physiquement et moralement. Elle avait payé cher pour leur amitié. Elle qui était si douce et si gentille. Il se trouvait aussi un peu coupable, après tout, Lizzie avait attaqué Candy à cause de lui. Mais il avait envie de voir sa jolie frimousse, la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle - bien que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait qu'ils passent, leur première nuit - était magnifique. S'occuper d'elle pendant qu'elle était malade, était un plaisir. La voir si fragile et si forte à la fois était un régal, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle voulait son Roméo…

- Tu penses à Roméo ? demanda Annie à Candy

- Roméo ?

- C'est comme ça que tu appelais Terry pendant ton délire…

_« Roméo… je t'aime » entendit-elle dans sa tête._

- Oh mon Dieu, je croyais que je rêvais… !

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'appelais Roméo…

- Candy, si j'en doutais avant, je suis maintenant convaincu que Terry et toi, êtes faits pour être ensemble

- Annie pas maintenant, je n'ai goût à rien…

- Tu n'as pas envie de voir Terry ?

- Si mais…

- Tu n'as pas la force d'aller à l'ordi ? Les effets secondaires de la drogue. Repose-toi. Je t'amène un verre d'eau

- Merci Annie. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ?

- Terry ? Il veut certainement te laisser un peu d'espace. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui…

- C'est ridicule, dit Candy, il n'est pas responsable des actions de Lizzie

- Vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure ? Dit Patty en entrant, Eliza est celle qui a mis le comprimé d'ecstasy dans ton verre…

- QUOI ! Dit Annie

- Elle travaillait avec Lizzie…dit Patty

- Je ne suis même pas étonnée, dit Candy, elle me déteste autant que Lizzie si ce n'est pas plus

- Allons Candy, dit Patty, nous on t'aime

- Oui, dit Annie, on t'aime très fort

- Je vous aime aussi, dit Candy en souriant

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et Candy se tenait toujours loin de Terry. Même s'il n'était plus avec Lizzie, elle avait besoin de repos émotionnel. Terry comprenait et ne la dérangeait pas non plus. Mais elle lui manquait tellement. Ses messages électroniques surtout. Roméo avait besoin de sa Taches de son. Mais il devait lui laisser le temps de se remettre, après tout, les drogues qu'on lui avait données auraient pu lui être fatales. En plus elle avait failli se faire violer… son amitié avec lui, lui avait coûté cher. Ethan… Ethan était devenu la bête noire de l'école, personne ne voulait le fréquenter après avoir entendu ce qui c'était passé avec Candy. La drogue du viol… ? C'était déjà un crime de se forcer sur une fille mais la droguer par dessus le marché ! Lizzie ne lui avait pas donné sa voiture, étant donné que le plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle et son petit groupe qui continuaient à lui parler.

Heureusement que les professeurs et les sœurs n'avaient rien découvert. Terry avait passé la nuit à s'occuper d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Maintenant, il la voyait de loin avec ses amies, son beau sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Il devait être patient.

Terry était dans sa chambre en train de regarder les photos de Candy sur l'ordinateur. Il voulait la voir. Elle n'était pas à l'école depuis une semaine. Il n'en pouvait plus, il décida d'aller la voir dans sa chambre.

Candy avait finalement allumé son ordinateur et elle était en train de répondre à tous messages. Elle raconta à Melle Pony et Sœur Maria qu'elle avait été malade sans entrer dans les détails.

Elle était reconnaissante à l'Oncle William pour avoir offert des ordinateurs à la Maison Pony et de leur avoir installer l'internet. Elle pouvait maintenant communiquer avec ses deux mamans régulièrement, sans oublier tous ses petits amis.

Elle avait aussi reçu les photos de l'avion de la part de georges.

_Melle Candy,_

_Voici les photos de l'avion en double exemplaire au cas où vous rencontreriez votre compagnon de l'avion, vous pourrez lui donner une copie de chaque photo. J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_Bien à vous,_

_Georges_

Elle sépara les photos en deux piles. Elle prit une enveloppe et y mit les copies pour Terry. Elle les lui donnera le lundi quand elle retournera à l'école. Elle entendit du bruit sur la vitre de sa fenêtre, elle alla voir et elle fut surprise de voir Terry. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa entrer.

- Bonsoir, Taches de son

- Roméo, dit Candy doucement

Elle se jeta à son cou, Terry bien qu'étonné, était ravi.

- Merci Roméo, merci d'avoir été là pour moi…

- Tu te rappelles ?

- Non, dit-elle en le relâchant, on m'a raconté…

- Oh… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir provoqué tout ça

- Terry, tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Lizzie, Ethan ou Eliza

- Je veux m'excuser pour eux

- Pas besoin, Terry. Je suis contente de te voir…

- Je suis resté à l'écart pour te laisser le temps de te remettre…

- Je sais. Tu m'as manqué

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai rompu avec Elizabeth

- J'ai appris la nouvelle…

- Et tu étais…

- Soulagée de voir que tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle après ce fiasco…

- C'est tout ?

- J'étais désolée pour toi. Mais c'est bon, que tu sois contre certaines drogues…

- Certaines…

- Oui la cigarette est une forme de drogue, la nicotine…

- Oh…

- C'est très mauvais pour la santé…

- Message reçu

Terry s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je n'ai pas d'alcool, désolée, dit Candy

- Un jus de fruit, c'est bon. Merci, dit-il quand elle lui donna la bouteille froide

Elle alla chercher l'enveloppe des photos.

- J'ai reçu les photos de l'avion, dit Candy

- Merci

Terry voulait lui dire plus, mais il se dit que c'était peut être trop tôt. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de respirer avant de faire sa grande déclaration. Il regarda et il vit la photo d'Anthony qui était toujours là, sur sa table de chevet. Elle l'avait appelé pendant son délire, mais elle avait aussi dit à Roméo qu'elle l'aimait…

Candy avait suivi son regard.

_« Il a regardé la photo d'Anthony » se dit-elle_

- Je vais y aller, dit Terry, merci pour les photos.

Avant que Candy ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà parti. Elle le laissa partir, elle ne le rappela pas. Elle n'était pas encore prête.

Candy était forte en sciences. Les professeurs lui avaient demandé si elle pouvait aider un garçon appelé Carl Hensley. Elle avait accepté avec joie, elle était toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle l'aidait donc pendant les heures libres et après les cours. Carl était fasciné par Candy. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de football. Il était grand, cheveux bruns et yeux gris, très séduisant. Mais il avait entendu la rumeur que Grandchester avait ordonné à tous les garçons de laisser Candy tranquille. Il avait une petite amie de toute façon.

Candy se demandait pourquoi Carl ne flirtait même pas avec elle. En fait on dirait que depuis qu'elle était à St. Paul, l'attention du sexe opposé pour elle avait diminué pour ne pas dire disparue. Disparue ? Que se passait-il ? Elle ne se vantait pas de sa beauté, mais elle savait qu'elle attirait l'attention des garçons…. Elle aidait plusieurs garçons et aucun n'essayait de l'inviter quelque part. Certains avaient des petites amies, mais même ceux qui en avaient pas n'essayaient rien. Elle ne voulait pas paraître prétentieuse alors elle n'en parla à personne. Elle finit par oublier son souci. Elle pense à Terry, comme il lui manquait ! Mais après ce qui c'était passé, elle n'était pas encore prête à le revoir. Elle n'allait plus sur sa colline ou s'assurait que Terry n'y était pas avant d'y aller.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Alistaire et Archibald allèrent en Arabie Saoudite pour voir leurs parents. Annie alla voir sa mère en France, Patty alla voir sa Grand-mère en Irlande. Daniel et Eliza allèrent à Chicago voir leurs parents. Candy resta à l'école avec quelques élèves dont les parents étaient trop occupés, ou qui n'avaient pas de parents comme Candy. Georges lui avait écrit qu'elle pouvait rester à l'école, car l'oncle William était en voyages d'affaires, ou se rendre où elle voulait avec ses amies. Il lui dit aussi de garder son cellulaire ouvert sur elle au cas où l'oncle William et lui passaient par Londres, ils pourraient la contracter pour qu'ils se voient.

Elle alla sur sa colline Pony. C'était le printemps et les arbres commençaient à bourgeonner et les feuilles commençaient à pousser. Elle grimpa sur l'arbre. Elle portait un training vert et des baskets blanches. Elle avait des écouteurs aux oreilles et un baladeur CD. Elle écoutait de la musique, une compilation de slows, chansons d'amour. Elle se mit à chanter celle qu'elle écoutait, « Through the years » (Au cours des années) par Kenny Rogers. Comme toute personne qui chante avec des écouteurs, elle était en train de crier.

_**I can't remember when you weren't there**_

_**When I didn't care for anyone but you**_

_**I swear we've been through everything there is**_

_**Can't imagine anything we've missed**_

_**Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do**_

_**Through the years**_ _**You've never let me down**_

_**You turned my life around**_

_**The sweetest days I've found**_ _**I've found with you**_

_**Through the years**_ _**I've never been afraid**_

_**I've loved the life we've made**_

_**And I'm so glad I've stayed**_ _**Right here with you**_

_**Through the years**_

_**I can't remember what I used to do**_

_**Who I trusted, whom I listened to before**_

_**I swear you've taught me everything I know**_

_**Can't imagine needing someone so**_

_**But through the years it seems to me**_

_**I need you more and more**_

_**Through the years**_

_**Through all the good and bad**_

_**I knew how much we had**_ _**I've always been so glad**_

_**To be with you**_ _**Through the years**_

**_It's_** **_better everyday_** _**You've kissed my tears away**_

_**As long as it's okay**_ _**I'll stay with you**_

_**Through the years**_

_**Through the years**_ _**When everything went wrong**_

_**Together we were strong**_

_**I know that I belonged**_ _**Right here with you**_

_**Through the years**_ _**I never had a doubt**_

_**We'd always work things out**_

_**I've learned what love's about**_ _**By loving you**_

_**Through the years**_

_**Through the years**_ _**You've never let me down**_

_**You've turned my life around**_

_**The sweetest days I've found**_ _**I've found with you**_

_**Through the years**_ **_It's_** **_better everyday_**

_**You've kissed my tears away**_

_**As long as it's okay**_ _**I'll stay with you**_

_**Through the years**_

Quand la chanson se termina, avant que la suivante ne commence, elle entendit des applaudissements.

- BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVO! M'zelle Tarzan !

Elle regarda en bas, c'était la voix de Terry. Elle enleva ses écouteurs, descendit de l'arbre et s'approcha de lui.

- Terry ? Je te croyais parti en vacances, tu ne vas pas dans ta famille ?

- Je pars demain matin. Ma famille doit partir ce soir à Hawaï…

- Et tu ne pars pas avec elle parce que…. ?

- …je n'ai aucune envie de me joindre à eux

- Oh… ils sont si terribles que ça ? Plaisanta-elle

- Pire ! Dit-il en riant, et toi ?

- Euh et bien mon Oncle William viendra peut être me rendre visite

- « Peut être » ? Demanda Terry, en attendant, tu vas te morfondre ici toute seule…

- C'était dans mon programme

- Ennuyant comme tout !

- Tu as une meilleure solution ? Plaisanta-t-elle

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis il dit ;

- Tu veux venir passer les vacances avec moi ?

- Non, merci, dit-elle en plaisantant, je préfère mourir d'ennui !

- Je ne plaisante pas … je suis sérieux…

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Comme une crise cardiaque…

- Oh… le cynique… !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Allons, taches de son, la villa de mon père est grande, il y a des domestiques et en plus ma famille n'est pas là.

Candy resta silencieuse un moment. D'un coté, elle avait l'ennui total à l'internat, de l'autre côté, la villa des Grandchester des domestiques et la liberté. Et l'oncle William ? S'il venait ? Il pourrait toujours l'appeler sur cellulaire. En plus, il y avait la compagnie de Terry. Il lui manquait tellement. Etait-elle prête à le fréquenter a nouveau ? En tout cas la proposition de Terry était mieux que l'internat presque vide.

- D'accord Roméo, allons-y !

Terry eut un beau sourire ravi.

- Parfait, je viendrais t'attendre devant l'école à 10 heures du matin, demain

- Je serai prête, Roméo

- A demain Taches de son

Terry était content. L'idée d'inviter Candy lui était venue spontanément. Il n'espérait rien, il voulait juste qu'elle ne reste pas au college à ne rien faire.

Il aurait au moins le plaisir de sa compagnie.

Candy informa les sœurs qu'elle avait été invitée à passer les vacances de Pâques chez les Grandchester et que si son oncle William la cherchait, qu'elles lui donnent les coordonnées de la villa Grandchester. Les sœurs furent surprises, mais pendant les vacances, les élèves étaient libres de partir.

Elle arrangea ses bagages, prit son laptop et quelques CDs. Elle alla au lit sans vérifier ses messages. Elle allait passer les deux prochaines semaines avec Terry.

_« Advienne que pourra » se dit-elle._

Terry l'attendait devant l'école avec une Jaguar de couleur rouge.

- Tu as cette voiture ici à l'internat ? Demanda Candy

- Etre le fils d'un duc a ses privilèges…, dit Terry

- Oui, apparemment….

Il l'aida à mettre ses bagages à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle était étonnée de trouver le coffre vide.

- Tu n'as pas de bagages ?

- Je vais chez moi…

- Tu n'as même pas du linge sale ?

- Non.

- Wow…


	5. Chapter 5

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 5**

**« Le Château des fleurs »**

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa des Grandchester ou plutôt le château, fut long et plaisant. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, écoutaient de la musique et discutaient de la chanson et de l'artiste. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. La grille s'ouvrait avec une commande à distance que Terry sortit de la boite à gants. Ils stationnèrent la voiture devant le château et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Il y avait des fleurs partout, c'était très beau. Un majordome ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Monsieur Terrence

- Bonjours Miller, dit Terrence, je vous présente Melle Candice Neige André. Melle André est mon invitée. Ma famille est partie ?

- Bonjour Melle André, soyez la bienvenue au Château des fleurs, dit Miller. A propos de votre famille…

- Vous pouvez demander à la femme de ménage d'arranger la chambre d'ami ? Et pouvez y amenez les bagages de Melle André ? Dit Terry en lui donnant les clés de sa voiture

- Oui, mais, M. Terrence… commença Miller

- TERRY, TERRY !Cria une voix

- Mais… qui… ? Demanda Terry

- C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire, Monsieur. Vos parents sont partis, mais votre frère et vos sœurs…

- TERRY ! Crièrent deux jeunes filles en courant vers lui et en lui sautant au cou à tour de rôle.

Terry les serra tendrement dans ses bras.

- Rose Anna, Anna Rose! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je vous croyais en voyage…

- Oui, on le sait ! Dit Rose Anna

- On a changé d'avis à la dernière minute, dit Anna Rose

Les sœurs jumelles de Terry, Rose Anna et Anna Rose, étaient identiques. Elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes, et des yeux bleus. Elles étaient très jolies. Candy les regardait en souriant.

- Les filles, j'ai quelqu'un avec moi. Je vous présente Candice Neige André… Elle est américaine. Candy, voici Rose Anna et Anna Rose.

- Enchantées, dirent les jumelles

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant

- Des André de Chicago ? Demanda Rose Anna qui s'intéressait beaucoup à ce genre de détail

- Euh, oui, dit Candy

- Wow, dit Rose Anna

- Est-ce que… commença Terry

- Bonjour, dit la voix d'un jeune homme, Terrence… Qui est cette délicieuse créature ?

- Candice Neige André, dit Anna Rose

- Des André de Chicago ? Demanda le jeune homme

- Oui, dit Rose Anna

- Richard Grandchester junior, dit-il en baisant la main de Candy, enchanté de vous connaître, Melle André

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant et tu peux m'appeler Candy

Il garda la main de Candy plus longtemps dans la sienne. Terry avait l'air contrarié.

- Taches de son, viens je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis, dit Terry

- D'accord

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

- J'ai envie de rebrousser chemin, murmura Terry

- Allons, Roméo, ça peut être intéressant…Château des fleurs ? c'est un joli nom, bien à propos…

- Junior sera sur toi comme de la colle…

- Je peux me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi

- Mais je vais quand même garder un œil sur lui

- Tes sœurs sont charmantes…

- Je sais, elles ne se sentent pas menacées par moi, comme Junior

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. La chambre était vaste avec un lit double à baldaquins. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise avec un ordinateur.

- C'est très joli, dit Candy

- Le cuisinier nous a fait des sandwiches et du thé pour le goûter. Je viens te prendre dans 10 minutes. Oui, c'est suffisant pour me rafraîchir

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient en train de tous prendre le déjeuner dans un des salons de la villa

- Terrence, dit Junior, Comment va Elizabeth ?

- Nous avons rompu, dit Terry

- Oh… et c'est Candy la remplaçante ?

- C'est une bonne amie, dit Terry, elle n'est pas allée voir sa famille, alors, je l'ai invité…

- Il y a un concert du groupe N'sync, dit Anna Rose, c'est demain soir, tu veux venir avec nous Candy ? Et toi aussi Terry bien sur…

- Merci qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Candy ? Dit Terry

- Avec plaisir, dit Candy

- On va aller faire des achats au centre de Londres, Oxford Circus, Piccadilly Circus… Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Rose Anna à Candy, ça peut être amusant

- Euh, fit Candy en regardant Terry

- Tu peux y aller Taches de son, Mais tu dois être forte, elles sont infatigables…

- Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Candy

Terry la regarda et il vit ses yeux suppliants. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec ses sœurs, mais… Le shopping… Il détestait ça ! Il serait avec Candy, cette fois-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi mal…

- D'accord, dit Terry, je viens avec vous. Mais on prend le chauffeur…

Le frère et les sœurs de Terry étaient bouches bée. En allant chercher leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, Anna Rose dit à Candy

- Terry a rompu avec Elizabeth, c'est toi sa future… ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Demanda Candy

- Parce qu'il a accepté de venir faire les magasins… Ce qu'il déteste comme tout… dit Rose Anna

- Oh… dit Candy

- Il doit t'aimer beaucoup, dit Anna Rose

- Nous ne sommes que des amis…

- …. Qui se transforment en amoureux, dit Rose Anne

- Junior t'aime bien aussi… dit Anna Rose

- C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut, une autre pomme de discorde entre ces deux-la ! Dit Anna Rose

Candy ne comprenait pas trop, ce que disaient les jumelles. Elle prit son sac à main, son cellulaire.

Ils prirent la Rolls Royce avec le chauffeur. La banquette arrière était assez spacieuse, ils étaient là tous les quatre, les jumelles, Candy et Terry. A la dernière minute, Junior se joignit à eux. Il du s'asseoir devant avec le chauffeur. Terry à l'arrière avec les filles, racontait des blagues et des histoires qui faisait rire les filles. Junior devant n'entendait que des bribes de conversation et il était frustré. Il pensa à Candy, à ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle était très belle, ses taches de rousseur… Comment Terry l'avait-il appelée ? Ah oui, Taches de son. Il la trouvait attirante, mais il savait qu'il perdait son temps. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils se regardaient… Terrence…, si elle n'était pas sa petite amie, elle le serait bientôt. Mais il pouvait essayer rien que pour énerver son frère au moins il aurait son attention.

Le shopping se passa bien, Les jumelles étaient très étonnées de voir Terry si patient et si joyeux pendant le shopping. C'est fou ce que la présence d'une seule personne pouvait faire. Ils allèrent dans presque tous les grands magasins, Harods, Selfridges, Alders, BHS sans oublier les petites boutiques. Candy acheta des souvenirs pour Melle Pony, Sœur Maria et ses petits amis. Elle pensa aussi à Annie, Patty et Tanisha. Elle voulait acheter un cadeau pour Terry.

- Rose Anna, tu peux amener Terry un peu à l'écart, je voudrais lui acheter quelque chose…, dit Candy

- Ok, dit-elle pas de problème dit Rose Anna

Elle amena Terry un peu plus loin sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Candy et Anna Rose allèrent chercher quelque chose pour Terry. Elle demanda un emballage cadeau. Elle le lui donnerait au moment opportun.

Terry de son coté était avec Rose Anna et il lui dit ;

- Je vais en profiter pour acheter un cadeau pour Candy…

Il acheta donc un cadeau pour Candy et il demanda un emballage cadeau.

_« Ces deux-là sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ils ont les mêmes pensées, en même temps ! » Pensa Rose Anna_

Junior, pour énerver Terry était sur les talons de Candy toute la journée. Ils allèrent tous manger dans un McDonald's.

- Pour faire plaisir à Candy, dit Anna Rose, allons chez les américains !

En sortant du McDonald, ils rencontrèrent Lizzie, Ethan avec quelques uns de leurs amis

- Salut, Ethan, dit Anna Rose avec un sourire.

Lizzie regarda Candy et Terry avec mépris. Candy et Terry ne dirent rien et sortirent pour aller à la voiture, suivi de Rose Anna. Junior et Anna Rose parlèrent avec Lizzie et Ethan pendant un moment.

- Il est avec elle ? Demanda Lizzie à Junior

- Non, ils ne sont que des amis, mais ça ne va pas tarder, dit Junior

- Merde ! Dit Lizzie

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu l'avais dans ta main…

- La blondinette est arrivée…

- Je vois, tu as essayé de t'en débarrasser et ça eu l'effet inverse ?

- Tu me comprends à demi-mots…

- La blonde me plait…

- Pas toi aussi… ! Tu peux essayer de l'avoir ?

- Et me faire tuer par mon frère ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi possessif. Il est venu faire des achats avec nous pour elle…

- Il déteste faire les courses avec une passion… Il la protégeait aussi à l'école….

- Je peux seulement l'énerver un peu en m'intéressant à elle…

- C'est mieux que rien, et si elle succombe à tes désirs…

- Là, tu peux toujours courir, Lizzie ! Tu as vu comment ils se regardent ? Bon je vais y aller…

Anna Rose était déjà partie rejoindre les autres dans la voiture. Junior entra le dernier. Terry était en train de parler à Anna Rose.

- J'espère que le béguin que tu as pour Ethan est passager

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Anna Rose

- Il n'est pas un bon garçon, dit Terry

Anna Rose ne répondit pas. Elle aimait bien Ethan. Candy la regarda et regarda Terry. Devaient-ils lui dire ce qui s'était passé ?

- Tu veux lui raconter, Taches de son ?

- Euh … À vrai dire, tu connais l'histoire mieux que moi. Je ne me souviens de rien…

- Ok.

Terry raconta ce qui s'était passé à la fête de la St. Valentin. Les jumelles étaient indignées. Junior avait une expression indifférente. Mais au fond de lui, il se disait :

_« Mon Dieu Lizzie, quelle bêtise ! Terry ne la laisserait jamais hors de sa vue ! »_

- C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Lizzie ? Demanda Rose Anna

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas continuer à être avec une fille aussi mesquine

- Et dangereuse, dit Rose Anna, pauvre Candy, je suis désolée

- Merci. Je ne me rappelle de rien, dit Candy

Anna Rose était blessée parce qu'Ethan avait fait. La drogue ?

- Mais, je me souviens avoir été extrêmement triste qu'une personne puisse aller aussi loin pour me faire du mal, rien que parce que j'étais ami avec Terry.

Elle regarda Terry qui la regarda aussi. On pouvait sentir l'électricité qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. Junior les regardait et il enviait Terry.

_« Amitié ? Ces deux-la sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre ! » se dit Junior_.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa, une autre surprise les attendait. La grand-mère de Terry était arrivée. Elle avait reçu un coup de fil de la part de son fils pour aller surveiller les enfants à la villa.

- Grand-mère ! Crièrent les jumelles en l'embrassant

- On t'a envoyé nous surveiller, dit Junior

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Junior ! Dit la grand-mère

- Oh, excuse-moi. Bonjour grand-mère, dit-il en l'embrassant

- Grand-mère, dit Terry en l'embrassant

- Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? Demanda la grand-mère

- Candice Neige André, dit Terry, elle est mon invitée. Nous allons dans la même école. Elle est américaine.

- Des André de Chicago ? Demanda la Grand-mère

- Oui madame, enchantée de faire votre connaissance

- Appelez-moi grand-mère, comme tout le monde

- D'accord grand-mère.

Dans la chambre de Candy, Terry parlait avec elle.

- Je suis désolé, Taches de son

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Et bien, je pensais qu'on aurait la villa à nous seul…

- Maintenant on a de la compagnie…

- Et grand-mère pour jouer la police

- Deux semaines… On va s'amuser, tu verras

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Au contraire, j'aime l'ambiance familiale

- Même avec Junior ?

- Essayez de ne pas vous tuer… c'est pour ça que tu es à l'internat ?

- La tension avec lui et ma belle-mère…

- Mais tes sœurs ?

- Elles sont superbes. Je n'ai aucun problème avec elles. Fais attention avec Junior

- Ne t'en fais pas et puis tu es là pour me protéger, Roméo… A propos j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche… J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Terry ouvrit le sien. C'était un jeu électronique de poche, avec plusieurs jeux.

- Si tu as envie de fumer, tu peux jouer à ce petit jeu…

- Merci Taches de son, dit-il en souriant

Elle ouvrit le sien et découvrit un bracelet en émeraude…

- Oh mon Dieu, Terry ! C'est beaucoup trop coûteux…

- C'est la même couleur que tes yeux. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi…

- Merci ! Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Il est très beau

- C'est marrant qu'on se soit mutuellement acheter des cadeaux

- On est sur la même longueur d'ondes….

- Oui…

Terry voulait parler, mais ils furent interrompus par Junior qui frappa à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? Dit-il en entrant

Il savait qu'il interrompait un moment intime entre eux, il l'avait fait exprès.

- Tu es déjà entré, dit Terry sèchement

- Candy, dit Junior, ignorant son frère, tu veux venir jouer au Monopoly avec nous ? Grand-mère demande si tu veux te joindre à nous.

Candy hésita pendant un moment. Elle n'avait pas envie d'interrompre sa conversation avec Terry, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus décevoir la grand-mère. Terry comprit ce qu'elle pensait et il dit ;

- Bien sûr, qu'elle va se joindre à nous, on y va, taches de son

Candy était désolée d'avoir été interrompu… Mais elle sourit et ils allèrent ensemble dans un des salons pour jouer au monopoly. Candy qui était habituée au monopoly américain avec des dollars, se rattrapa vite avec la version britannique en livre sterling.

Le lendemain soir, ils allèrent au concert de N'sync et il s'amusèrent beaucoup. Ils rencontrèrent Lizzie et Ethan et leurs amis encore. Anna Rose ignora Ethan qui comprit que Terry et Candy lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à la soirée de la St. Valentin. Il maudit intérieurement sa cousine de l'avoir entraîné dans ses manigances.

Candy était debout à côté de Terry quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Candy, Candy ? C'est bien toi !

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme grand et souriant qui la regardait

- Tom ? Dit Candy en se précipitant vers lui et lui sautant au cou. Il la serra et tourna avec elle dans ses bras. Ils riaient tous les deux.

Terry et les autres les regardaient stupéfaits. Terry avait le cœur serré, il était jaloux. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Pourquoi Candy lui avait-elle au cou ? Ils semblaient se connaître intimement

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Candy

- Je suis à Oxford pour un an, dit Tom, et toi ?

- Je suis à l'internat à l'Académie St. Paul

- L'internat ? Et tu es ici au concert de N'sync ? Plaisanta-t-il

- C'est les vacances de Pâques, banane ! Dit Candy en souriant. Je les passe chez un ami…

- Un ami ou petit ami ?

- J'ai dit ami ! Tom, arrête de me taquiner ! Viens que je te présente…

Ils s'approchèrent de Terry et des autres

- Terry, tout le monde, je vous présente Tom, dit-elle

- Tom, voici Terry, son frère ses sœurs et leurs amis…

- Enchanté, dit Terry

- Salut, dirent les autres

- Salut, dit Tom en souriant

Elle s'éloigna avec Tom et continuait à parler.

- Wow, te retrouver ici à Londres…. dit Tom, passe-moi le numéro de ton cellulaire ou devrais-je dire mobile comme les britanniques…il faut qu'on se voit avant que je ne retourne à Oxford, Je vais t'appeler demain, comme ça on va s'arranger, ok ?

- D'accord, le voici. J'attends ton coup de fil demain… dit-elle en lui donnant le numéro de téléphone

- Merci. Bon je retourne vers mon groupe. Bye Candy à demain

- A demain Tommy.

Pendant que Candy parlait à Tom, Lizzie vit le regard jaloux de Terry.

- Tu sais qui c'est, cet ami, dit-elle à Terry, ils ont l'air très proche…

- Tais-toi Lizzie, dit Terry

- C'est probablement un de ses amis de Chicago, dit Anna Rose puis chuchotant à l'oreille de Terry, c'est toi qu'elle veut, j'en suis sûre…

Candy arriva et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ils décidèrent de regarder un film avant d'aller au lit. Ils regardèrent « Pendant ton sommeil » avec Sandra Bullock. Candy se sentit très triste. C'était le dernier film qu'elle avait vu avec Anthony. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_« Anthony, tu me manques tellement ! » murmura-t-elle._

La lumière de la salle était éteinte, il n'y avait que l'éclairage de la grande télévision, mais Terry entendit son murmure et se retourna et il vit ses larmes.

_« Elle l'aime toujours son Anthony ! » se dit-il._

Il ne savait pas que Candy était follement amoureuse de lui. Il se dit alors qu'il n'allait pas lui faire sa déclaration. Si elle pensait toujours à Anthony, il allait sûrement se casser les dents.

Dans son lit, Candy continuait à pleurer Anthony. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? Pourquoi Anthony était-il mort si jeune ? Avant d'avoir pu finir l'école, travailler et épouser la fille de ses rêves ? Elle se leva et prit son laptop et se mit à écrire un message à Annie, à Patty et à tous ses amis. Elle écrivit aussi un message à Roméo.

_Cher Roméo,_

_Ça fait un bail ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je m'excuse pour mon grand silence, mais je devais me remettre de mes émotions physiquement et moralement._

_Ce soir, je me suis sentie triste car « Pendant ton sommeil » était le dernier film que j'ai regardé avec Anthony. Je sais que tu m'as entendu et que tu as vu mes larmes. Je voulais simplement clarifier que c'était le film qui m'a ramené à la cruelle réalité de la mort d'Anthony. La vie continue…_

_Bien à toi,_

_Taches de son_

Mais elle n'envoya pas le message à Terry. Elle le sauva dans un fichier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 6**

**« Refroidissements… »**

Le lendemain, Candy ne vit pas Terry de la matinée. Anna Rose lui dit qu'il était allé faire de l'équitation, très tôt le matin.

_« Oh… j'aurai voulu l'accompagner… » se dit-elle tristement_

Peut être aurait-elle dû lui envoyé le message ? Tom l'appela pour lui demander qu'ils se rencontrent en ville à Trafalgar Square. Elle décida de se débrouiller avec le bus, trains et métros. Elle demanda au chauffeur Mr. Holmes, de lui dire comment se rendre à Trafalgar Square.

- Le trajet est très long, Melle André, je peux vous conduire…

- Non merci, je veux m'aventurer seule pour une fois

- D'accord, mais je vous donne mon numéro de téléphone mobile. Si vous vous perdez, ou que vous avez des ennuis, appelez-moi. D'accord ?

- D'accord et Merci mr. Holmes

Candy annonça au reste de la famille de Terry qu'elle allait passer la journée avec son ami Tom. Elle quitta la villa et se rendit dans un petit magasin de journaux pour acheter une « travelcard » pour les zones 1 a 6. La ville de Londres est tellement grande qu'elle était divisée en six zones pour le transport en commun. Les bus allaient des zones, 1 à 4 et les trains et les métros allaient de la zone 1 a 6. La zone 1 était pour le centre, c'était donc la zone la plus chère. La travelcard pour les zones 1 à 6 était la plus chère. Candy l'acheta pour pouvoir se promener partout et au cas où elle se perdrait. Elle prit le bus jusqu'à la station de métro et elle se rendit au centre de Londres, à la gare Victoria. Elle eut un peu de difficulté, elle se trompa de direction quelques fois, parce que les Anglais conduisent à gauche. Mais elle finit par arriver.

- Tom ! Dit-elle

- Candy ! Dit-il en s'approchant pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

- Je m'excuse, dit-elle, je me suis un peu perdue

- Je plaisante ! Je suis content de te voir !

- Allons manger, je meurs de faim !

Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant avec buffet à volonté.

- Alors, dit Tom, tu vas bien ? J'ai appris la mort d'Anthony… Je suis désolé….

- Merci. C'est dur mais la vie continue…

- Et ton ami qui t'a invité chez lui, il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

- Non, nous ne sommes que des amis…

Candy lui raconta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'avion puis à l'internat. Elle raconta aussi ce qui s'était passé avec Ethan.

- Il a rompu avec la fille… pour moi ça serait un « bon débarras », dit Tom

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, je crois qu'il en a profité pour être libre… Pour être avec toi

- Tu crois… ? Oh…

- Ça te dérangerait ?

- Euh… dit Candy en rougissant

- Allons, Candy, c'est moi ! Celui qui alertait Mlle Pony et sœur Maria que je vous entendais pleurer, Annie et toi. Tu es ma sœur, n'aies pas peur.

- A vrai dire, je me sens si bien en sa presence. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête, je pense toujours à Anthony…

- Et tu penseras toujours à Anthony. Tu dois t'habituer à vivre avec son souvenir

- Je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Il le faut Candy, sinon tu ne pourras pas continuer à vivre comme il faut.

Tom avait raison, mais elle devait y aller graduellement, doucement. Elle croyait avoir accepter la mort d'Anthony jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vu le film hier soir…

- Merci Tommy

- A quoi servent les grands-frères ? On y va. J'ai un appareil photo digital, on va prendre des photos et les envoyer à la maison Pony par e-mail. On va faire le tour de Londres ensemble, du moins le centre ville

- Ouais, Londres est beaucoup trop grande

Elle passa une très belle journée à Londres avec son grand-frère Tom. Ils allèrent au musée de l'histoire. Il était énorme. Ça leur avait pris presque 3 heures pour tout voir et il y avait beaucoup de touriste. Ils allèrent ensuite au musée de cire Madame Tussaud. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde, on avançait presque à pas de Caméléon. A l'entrée du musée, les visiteurs posaient pour une photo avec la statue d'Arnold Swarzenegger. On leur donnait ensuit un coupon et ils pouvaient payer et donner leurs coordonnées à la sortie s'ils veulent recevoir leur photo. A l'intérieur, ils prirent des photos avec toutes les statues des personnes vivantes ou décédées, dans diverses positions ; en faisant semblant de les tenir, s'asseyant à côté en faisant des bises avec la bouche près de leurs visages. Ils prient des photos avec toutes les figurines… Au bout de 4 heures, ils sortirent enfin, épuisés et à bout de souffle.

- Je te ramène, dit Tom, on va prendre un taxi

- Mais ça sera trop cher…

- Laisse-moi te gâter, petite sœur

Ils prirent un taxi. Candy s'endormit dans les bras de Tom, jusqu'à l'arrivée à la villa Grandchester devant la grille.

- Candy, réveilles-toi ! Dit Tom, c'est le palais de ton prince ?Impressionnant !

Il sortit du taxi pour lui dire aurevoir.

- Je vais t'appeler devant mon ordinateur pour t'envoyer les photos, dit-il

- D'accord Tommy, merci pour cette belle journée, je me suis bien amusée

- De rien, soeurette , c'était un plaisir de passer la journée avec un visage et un accent familier !

Candy éclata de rire et Tom aussi. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et elle bougea la tête et les lèvres de Tom atterrirent très près de ses lèvres…

Terry les regardait de loin et de qu'il vit de là où il était, c'était Candy et Tom en train de s'embrasser sur les lèvres ! Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

Candy termina ses adieux avec Tom, il s'en alla et elle sonna à la grille. La porte de la grille s'ouvrit.

C'était presque l'heure du dîner. Candy monta dans sa chambre, elle prit une douche rapide et se changea pour le dîner. Rose Anna vint la voir dans sa chambre.

- Salut la revenante ! Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oui, merci dit Candy en souriant. Tu sais où est Terry ?

- Il doit être quelque part

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui…

- Tu n'étais pas là

- Et lui n'était pas là ce matin

- Il te manque…

Candy rougit.

- Et bien, je suis son invitée après tout…

- Oui bien sûr, dit Rose Anna. Tu es prête ? On a de la visite…

Elles descendirent dans le salon rejoindre les autres au salon en attendant le dîner. Il y avait Terry, Junior Anna Rose, la grand-mère et une jeune fille appelée Miranda et un jeune homme Winston et son frère Preston. Il y avait une autre jeune fille au nom de Bianca. Candy chercha Terry des yeux il était debout près de Miranda et Bianca. Il ne la regardait même pas. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que Terry l'ignorait ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et maintenant il lui battait froid ? Rose Anna la présenta à Winston et Preston qui se mirent à parler avec elle. Junior ne tarda pas à les joindre. Candy se demandait si Terry allait la sauver…

Anna Rose s'approcha de Terry pendant que Rose Anna parlait avec Miranda et Bianca.

- Terry, tu es fâché contre Candy ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tu l'ignores. Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais elle est ton invitée. Tu l'as amenée ici, tu dois t'en occuper… Tu vas passer les deux prochaines semaines à l'ignorer ?

Terry resta silencieux. Sa sœur avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer pendant tout le séjour. Mais elle embrassait un autre, ce Tom ! Hier soir, elle pleurait Anthony… Il était jaloux. Mais Candy était son invitée, il devait ravaler sa fierté et s'en occuper comme il se devait. Il se dirigea vers Candy, qui était au milieu de Winston, Preston et Junior.

- Candy, bonsoir, je peux te parler, dit-il

Un sourire illumina le visage de Candy.

- Oui bien sûr, Terry. Excusez-moi, messieurs…

Elle les laissa et suivit Terry un peu plus loin.

- Finalement ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! Pourquoi as-tu pris tant de temps ? Demanda Candy

- Tu es parti sans me voir…

- Toi aussi… tu m'as manqué…

- Tu t'es bien amusé avec Tom ?

- Oui la journée était superbe, mais fatigante…

- Ça j'en suis sûre ! Dit Terry ironiquement…

- Mais pourquoi le sarcasme ?

Candy ne comprenait pas d'où venait son sarcasme. Elle voulut lui en parler mais on annonça que le dîner était servit.

Le dîner se passa bien. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Après le dîner, ils prirent tous le thé au salon. Terry resta près de Candy empêchant ainsi les autres garçons de s'approcher d'elle. Mais Candy sentait toujours la froideur de Terry. Il était très formel avec elle. Quand les invités furent partis, tout le monde monta se coucher. Terry l'accompagna devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en voulant s'éloigner

Candy le retint par le bras.

- Terry ? Tu veux entrer pour un moment ?

- Je ne crois pas…

- S'il te plait, je veux te parler

Les autres les regardaient. Terry était un peu mal à l'aise.

- D'accord, dit-il enfin.

Il entra dans la chambre avec elle.

- Terry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ?

- Je…

- C'est parce que j'ai passé la journée avec Tom ? J'aurai voulu que tu viennes avec moi, mais tu n'étais pas là…

- J'étais allé faire de l'équitation

- Sans moi ? J'aurai voulu venir avec toi…

Il y eut un moment de silence. Terry savait qu'il ne s'était pas bien comporté avec elle, mais… il était jaloux.

- Terry continua t-elle, tu m'as invitée à passer les vacances avec toi. Je suis ici à cause de toi. Si je t'ennuies, je peux retourner à l'internat ou même aller à Oxford voir Tom

« Tom, encore Tom ! » se dit Terry

- Si tu vas à Oxford, tu vas aller rester avec lui… ? Demanda Terry

Candy se rendit compte que Terry était très mal à l'aise dès qu'elle mentionnait le nom de Tom. C'était donc ça ! Il était jaloux ! Candy se sentit toute heureuse.

- Oh, Terry, Tom est un frère. Tu sais que je suis adoptée, non ? Nous étions dans le même orphelinat. En fait c'est lui qui a entendu Annie et moi pleurer devant la porte le soir où nous avons été abandonnées et il a alerté Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria

_« Mais elle l'embrassait sur les lèvres… » Se dit-il_

- On se connaît depuis l'enfance…. dit Candy, c'est mon grand frère

- D'accord, dit Terry. Je m'excuse, Candy. Tu es mon invitée et je promets de ne plus me comporter aussi mal…

- Et moi je promets de ne plus aller nulle part sans te voir ou te parler. Excuse-moi, Roméo.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il en souriant

- Bonne nuit, Roméo

- Bonne nuit, taches de son

Candy se sentit mieux après le départ de Terry. Il était jaloux de Tom ! Super… ! Elle décida de lui envoyer le message qu'elle avait écrit la veille.

Terry alluma son ordinateur pour vérifier ses messages. Son cœur bondit de joie. Il y avait finalement un message de Candy. Quand il finit de le lire, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vu et elle avait voulu le rassurer.

Le reste de séjour se passa beaucoup mieux à partir de ce soir-là. Candy et Terry devinrent inséparables. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, l'équitation le matin, ils jouaient au tennis, au ballon etc. les jumelles se joignaient à eux quand elles étaient disponibles. Junior boudait la majorité du temps. Candy préférait la compagnie de Terry et il n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention.

A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, que ce soit pour les courses ou pour s'amuser, ils rencontraient Lizzie avec sa bande ou avec Ethan. C'est junior qui lui disait où ils étaient.

Candy reçut finalement, le coup de fil de Georges, une semaine après le début des vacances. Il lui dit que l'oncle William allait la rencontrer dans un restaurant chic de Londres.

- Tu viens avec moi, sil te plait, demanda-t-elle à Terry

- Tu ne veux pas être seule avec lui ?

- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, dit-elle

- D'accord, dit Terry, je viens avec toi

Candy s'habilla pour la circonstance, un restaurant chic. Ils étaient tous les deux très élégants.

- Wow, vous formez un beau couple, dit Rose Anna

- Merci, Rose Anna, dit Terry. Allons-y, taches de son

Ils prirent la Jaguar de Terry car Junior avait d'autres projets avec le chauffeur. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et demandèrent la table de William André. Ils furent conduits à une table près de la fenêtre. L'oncle William n'était pas encore là.

- J'ai l'impression que nous avons un rendez-vous galant, dit Terry

- Moi aussi, dit Candy en souriant, je me demande où se trouve l 'Oncle William ?

Le serveur leur apporta des petits pains et du beurre. Ils commandèrent leur dîner et se mirent à bavarder. Candy vit un homme de loin, il était grand et blond, elle lui sourit, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Mr. Albert, dit Candy en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, Albert souriait.

- Terry, dit Albert

- Albert, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Terry

- Terry ? Tu connais M. Albert ?

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, dit Albert

- Pendant mes escapades nocturnes… dit Terry

- Escapades nocturnes ? dit Candy, tu veux dire que tu sors de l'internat la nuit pour aller boire ? Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Asseyez-vous Mr. Albert

- J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires, dit Albert, avec un monsieur, mais on dirait qu'il m'a faussé compagnie

- Restez avec nous, dit Candy, nous attendons mon Oncle William, mais on dirait qu'il nous a aussi faussé compagnie… Il est certainement très occupé

- D'accord, dit Albert en faisant signe au garçon pour faire sa commande

Il passa sa commande ensuite il demanda à Candy.

- Alors, Candy, comment vas-tu ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

- …je pleurais Anthony, dit Candy doucement. Je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux, dit-elle en regardant Terry, je passe mes vacances dans la famille de Terry. Ses parents ne sont pas là

- Oh… dit Albert

- Mon frère et mes sœurs sont là ainsi que ma grand-mère pour nous surveiller, dit Terry

- Vous voyez, M. Albert, nous ne sommes pas seuls, en fait je crois qu'on est plus libre à l'internat, dit Candy

- Tu me rassures, dit Albert

Ils dînèrent donc ensemble et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Albert leur dit qu'il travaillait au zoo de Londres mais qu'il comptait se rendre en Afrique dans quelques temps pour aller défendre les gorilles des montagnes qui étaient en voie d'extinction.

- Vous vous rendez compte que ces pauvres gorilles sont tués rien que pour leurs mains ? Elles sont vendues très chère comme cendriers ! Dit Albert

- Et aussi pour leurs crânes, dit Terry

- Mon Dieu, dit Candy, c'est affreux !

- J'ai lu qu'il y en a moins de 200 en vie, dit Terry et les chiffres baissent tous les jours

- Et que parfois, ils tuent les femelles enceintes, ce qui veut dire qu'ils tuent des gorilles qui ne sont pas encore nés, dit Candy

- J'espère pouvoir faire une différence pour ceux qui restent, dit Albert

- Bonne chance, M. Albert, dit Candy

- Oui, bonne chance, dit Terry

- Merci, j'en aurai besoin, dit Albert

Candy et Terry lui racontèrent comment ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'avion, et à l'école.

- Terry est le roi de l'école qui sème la terreur, dit Candy, et la fille avec qui j'avais eu des mots était sa petite amie

- Ma copine m'avait raconté comment cette fille l'avait humiliée, je devais donc prendre une décision, dit Terry

- …entre me laisser tranquille ou me bannir, fit Candy

- Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir que la fille en question …continua Terry

- …c'était moi ! Termina Candy

Albert les regardait en souriant pendant qu'ils racontaient l'histoire à deux en terminant chaque fois leur phrase mutuellement.

_« Ces deux-la s'aiment se dit-il, leur chimie est incroyable. Ils se regardent avec tant de tendresse… Candy, j'espère que tu vas lui donner une chance… »_

Une fois le dîner fini, ils prirent le thé et Albert prit congé.

- Merci de nous avoir tenu compagnie Mr. Albert, dit Candy. L'oncle William a dû être retenu…Mais il a au moins payé pour le dîner

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi Candy, dit Albert, bonsoir….

- Bonsoir, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

Albert s'en alla et dans la voiture, Terry demanda ;

- Candy, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part avant de rentrer ? Il est encore tôt…

- Où ça ?

- Dans une boite de nuit… je te promets de ne pas boire…

- D'accord, dit-elle

Ils allèrent dans une boite de nuit à la mode. Terry enleva sa cravate. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, de la fumée et pas une seule lumière claire. Ils dansèrent un peu et s'amusèrent beaucoup. Au bout d'une heure, ils rencontrèrent Junior et Lizzie. Ils avaient l'air dans la lune.

- Terry ? Dit Lizzie en souriant, bonsoir ! Candy ! Salut ! Tu es très belle comme d'habitude….

- Terrence ! Dit Junior en lui sautant au cou, mon frère chéri !

Candy et Terry se regardèrent. Que se passait-il ?

- Ils sont drogués, dit Candy, Ecstasy….j'ai fait des recherches après ma fâcheuse expérience, ils ont tous les symptômes…

- Oh Junior, Lizzie, dit Terry exaspéré, on ferait mieux de les sortir d'ici.

- D'accord, dit Candy

Terry prit Junior et Candy prit Lizzie. Ils allèrent dehors, le chauffeur M. Holmes les attendait devant la porte. Il sortit de la voiture pour les aider, il ouvrit la porte pour les faire entrer.

- M. Holmes, dit Terry pouvez-vous conduire Lizzie chez elle ? Je vous suis avec ma voiture. Viens Candy

Ils allèrent chercher la Jaguar de Terry et suivirent M. Holmes chez les Barrington, ensuite à la villa des Grandchester.

Junior était toujours sur son nuage extase.

- Candy, dit Junior doucement, tu es très belle Terrence en as de la chance… Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la ….

- Junior tais-toi, ça suffit ! Dit Terry

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Il faut être content… Comme moi… Tu veux de l'ecstasy… ? Tu vas te sentir content… Je t'assure…

- Non merci Junior….

Ils amenèrent dans sa chambre et le couchèrent sur le lit. Ils allèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres respectives. La belle soirée s'était terminée avec un goût plutôt amer. Junior et Lizzie drogués leur avait fait pensé à l'expérience de Candy. Lizzie l'avait fait droguer pour que son cousin puisse profiter d'elle… C'était douloureux !

- Bonne nuit Candy…

- Bonne nuit Terry…

Candy dans son lit se sentait triste. Toute la tristesse et la sensation horrible le lendemain de son expérience était revenu. Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit

Terry aussi se sentit mal. Son frère et lui ne s'entendaient peut être pas, mais il ne pouvait le laisser sur cette voie qui menait à la perdition. Ça serait comme regarder quelqu'un qui se noie sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas reporté l'incident de Candy pour ne pas avoir à répondre à trop de question. Il devait parler à sa grand-mère pour qu'elle puisse en parler à ses parents. Junior et Lizzie n'avait besoin d'aide. La drogue ecstasy ; bien que temporairement avait un effet incroyable, elle était comme toutes les drogue ; elles détruisaient les cellules du cerveau. Dire qu'au début, cette drogue était autorisée… Tous ces évènements avaient rappelé à Terry le cas de Candy. Ce souvenir était assez amer pour amener un nuage sombre au reste de leur séjour.

Le lendemain, Terry parla de l'incident de la veille à sa grand-mère. Cette dernière indignée, téléphona aux parents de Terry qui décidèrent de revenir plus tôt pour s'occuper du problème. Malheureusement ils ne purent trouver de place pour les vols de ce jour-là. Ils allaient arriver dans trois jours. Junior était dans l'état dans lequel on se trouve après avoir ingurgité de la drogue. Il n'avait pas faim, ou plutôt il avait faim, mais il n'avait aucune envie de manger. Les jumelles étaient très tristes de voir leur frère dans cet état.

La grand-mère appela aussi les parents de Lizzie pour leur parler du comporte ment de leur fille. Ils prirent la nouvelle plutôt mal. Leur fille ? Non ! Ils refusaient de le croire. En faisant ça, il ne rendait pas service à leur fille, elle allait continuer à se droguer…

Candy avait perdu toute sa joie et sa gaieté. Terry remarqua le changement en elle. Il décida de la ramener à St. Paul plus tôt que prévu, avant le retour de ses parents.

- Taches de son ? Ça va ?

- Pas tellement…

- Tu veux retourner à l'internat ?

- Ça ne t'ennuierait pas ?

- Non, au contraire ! Je dois sortir de cette maison… Va t'apprêter, je vais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

La grand-mère et les jumelles furent désolées de les voir partir.

- Tu fuis, Maman et Papa, n'est-ce pas Terry ? Dit Rose Anna

- Peut être, mais Candy est plutôt secouée, par ce que Junior a fait. Elle se rappelle peut être de rien de sa propre malheureuse expérience, mais elle se souvient de la sensation horrible des jours qui suivirent…

- Oh…. On comprend, dit Anna Rose, bonne route. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Miller apporta les bagages de Candy dans la voiture de Terry. Candy descendit pour dire aurevoir aux jumelles et à la grand-mère.

- Au revoir les filles dit Candy, ce fut un plaisir de passer du temps avec vous. Aurevoir grand-mère, à la prochaine peut être

Elle les serra dans les bras une par une.

- Aurevoir petite, dit grand-mère, je suis désolée de te voir partir si tôt

- Aurevoir Candy, dirent les jumelles, à la prochaine…

- Aurevoir, dit Terry en les embrassant

Le trajet de retour fut plutôt taciturne, ils parlaient à peine. L'incident de la drogue avait mis un nuage noir dans leur séjour presque parfait. Une fois à l'internat il l'accompagna dans sa chambre avec ses bagages.

- Merci, dit Candy

- Ok, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Roméo


	7. Chapter 7

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 7**

**« Une brûlante fièvre »**

Candy et Terry étaient revenus tôt, la plupart des élèves revenaient le dimanche soir alors l'internat était toujours presque vide.

Candy reçu un coup de fil de Tom, ce qui lui remonta le moral.

- Candy ! Je suis devant mon ordi toutes les photos sont prêtes…

- Tommy bonsoir… Tu tombes à pic

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tom avait sentit la tristesse dans la voix de sa petite sœur. Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Junior et tous les souvenirs que l'incident avait engendrés. Tom la consola et l'encouragea à mieux se sentir. Il envoya les photos par courrier qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement. Ils se mirent à faire des commentaires ensemble, sur la belle journée qu'il avait passe ensemble. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Les jours qui suivirent, Terry retourna chez lui, pour l'intervention de Junior. Bien qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils étaient toujours des frères, ils avaient le même sang.

Les jours suivants, les élèves se mirent à revenir à l'internat. Patty et Annie étaient du nombre. Les amies se serrèrent dans les bras. Tanisha arriva et la serra aussi dans ses bras.

- Alors, dit Annie, comment as-tu passé tes vacances ?

- Tu ne t'ai pas ennuyé toute seule ? Demanda Patty

- Pauvre Candy, dit Tanisha en l'étreignant

- Merci mais je n'étais pas seule…dit Candy

- Ah oui ? Demanda Annie

- Tu étais avec qui ? Demanda Patty

- Avec Terry… dit Candy

- QUOI ! Dirent les trois amies à la fois

Elles regardèrent Candy toutes les trois comme si elle tombait de la dernière pluie.

- Il m'a invité chez lui… A la villa ou devrais-je dire le château de son père…dit Candy

- Le château de son père ? Tu étais au château de fleurs des Grandchester, dit Patty ?

- Oui et j'ai passé les vacances avec…, commença Candy

- Terry, dit Annie

- Et son frère, ses sœurs et sa grand-mère…continua Candy

- Oh… dit Tanisha, Wow ! Il t'a invité à passer les vacances avec lui ? C'était comment ?

- Super, on a été au concert de N'Sync où j'ai rencontré Tom, Annie…fit Candy

- Vraiment ? Dit Annie, Tom c'est notre frère de l'orphelinat, expliqua-t-elle à Patty et Tanisha

- On s'est rencontré le lendemain, on a fait le tour de Londres en bus et nous sommes allés au musée de l'histoire et à Madame Tussaud, il m'a envoyé les photos sur l'ordinateur, dit Candy

Candy leur montra les photos de Madame Tussaud.

- Elles sont très belles, Terry n'était pas là ? Demanda Annie

- Non, il était sortit tôt le matin quand je suis allée rejoindre Tom, dit Candy

- Alors demanda Tanisha, ou en êtes-vous entre vous deux ?

- Nous sommes de bons amis…

- Bons amis, dit Annie, tu as passé les vacances chez lui et vous n'êtes que bons amis… ?

- Désolée de vous décevoir…dit Candy

- Tu vas nous tuer ! dit Tanisha, tu es impossible, Candy… !

Candy éclata de rire. Elle leur raconta le reste des vacances, sans l'incident de Junior. C'était un problème privé, et ce n'était pas sa place d'en parler.

Les cours reprirent, et Candy continua à aider les joueurs de football. Lizzie était revenue à l'école et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle continuait à prendre de l'ecstasy en cachette et elle était toujours d'une humeur exécrable le lendemain ; pour ne rien changer de l'ordinaire. Eliza était devenue amie avec Lizzie depuis que Terry l'avait laissé tomber. Mais elle avait un faible pour Terry, et elle espérait secrètement le séduire… Dans ses rêves. Lizzie espérait aussi récupérer Terry, car après avoir été avec Terry et si méchante avec tout le monde, les garçons avaient un peu peur d'elle. Mais certains tentaient leur chance.

Candy et Terry continuaient à être des amis. C'est comme s'ils avaient peur de franchir le seuil…. Ils continuaient à communiquer par courrier, régulièrement.

Candy se demandait toujours pourquoi personne ne la draguait. Terry n'avait-il pas dit que tous les garçons étaient près à lui tomber dans les bras ? Elle l'apprit par inadvertance. Elle était dans la bibliothèque entrain de faire des recherches pour un travail en histoire. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis le matin. Elle travaillait avec un garçon un peu timide avec de grosses lunettes, appelé Kenny. Il faisait parti de ceux qu'on appelait « les tronches ». Ils étaient toujours à l'écart et étaient très brillant en classe. Candy comme d'habitude, s'en fichait de tout ça. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque.

Lizzie et son groupe était dans le couloir en train d'attendre pour voir le professeur de mathématiques. Candy avait mal à la tête, mal à la gorge et elle avait froid.

- Et la tronche, dit Lizzie tu n'as pas peur de te faire tuer ? Tu es sur une propriété privée…

Candy les ignora, mais elle se demandait de quoi parlait Lizzie. Kenny rougit, mais de dit rien. Ils continuaient à avancer et ils entendirent d'autres commentaires.

- La tronche ! Quel courage ! Disait une voix

- Tu as plus de cran qu'on ne le croyait ! Disait une autre voix

Ainsi de suite. Candy finit par poser la question à Kenny.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde te taquine ?

- C'est rien. Ils sont ridicules.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il étonné

- Que je ne sais pas quoi ? Demanda Candy surprise

- Terry a donné l'ordre à tous les garçons de te laisser tranquille…

- Me laisser tranquille ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas te draguer….

- QUOI !

- Oui, il te veut pour lui…

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le premier jour à la cafétéria

Candy sentit sa tête lui faire encore plus mal. Elle avait envie d'aller se coucher sous les couvertures de son lit. Mais elle devait parler à Terry d'abord. De quel droit ? Quelle arrogance ! Il la voulait pour lui ? Alors il s'est assuré que personne ne la drague ? Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Voilà pourquoi elle ne recevait même pas un coup d'œil de la gente masculine ! Comment osait-il ! Elle devait lui parler. Elle fit un ultime effort et elle se rendit où se trouvait Terry avec ses amis. Il la vit de loin et vit son visage pâle.

- Candy, dit-il, tu as l'air malade, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Terry

- Non ça ne va pas ! Dit-elle d'une voix colérique

- Mais qu'est-ce … ?

- Je viens d'apprendre que tu as donné l'ordre aux garçons de me pas me draguer ?

- QUOI ? mais…

- Tu n'as pas dis aux garçons de me laisser tranquille ?

- Oui, mais ils ont mal interprété…

- Pourquoi Terry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible

- Candy laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Tu avais une petite amie ! Et tu me gardais en réserve !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça …

- Tu n'avais pas le dr….

Candy vit le monde tourner autour d'elle et elle tomba dans un trou noir, juste avant d'entendre la voix de Terry l'appeler… elle s'évanouissait…

- CANDY !

Terry l'avait rattrapée. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Terry la porta, un de ses amis ramassa les affaires de Candy. Terry l'amena à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière leur dit que c'était certainement une mauvaise grippe, mais comme elle s'était évanouie, il fallait l'amener à l'hôpital pour qu'un médecin puisse l'examiner.

- M. Grandchester, la voiture de l'école est occupée, dit la Mère supérieure, vous pouvez l'amener à l'hôpital ? Son cousin M Cornwell est occupé au laboratoire de science. Pouvez-vous conduire Melle André à l'hôpital ? Appeler une ambulance prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. (les ambulances à Londres prennent des heures pour arriver !) Nous vous suivrons dès que le véhicule arrive.

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Dit Terry en allant chercher sa voiture.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et il amena Candy dans sa voiture. Tanisha qui avait entendu la nouvelle, les accompagna. Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils furent reçu à l'entrée par des infirmiers qui l'emportèrent dans la salle d'urgence. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que les médecins puissent leur dire quoi que ce soit. La mère supérieure arriva accompagnée de la Sœur Margaret et d'autres professeurs. Alistair Archie, Annie et Patty arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

- Alors ? Demanda la mère supérieure

- Ils sont entrain de faire des tests, dit Tanisha

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda Archie à Terry

- La paix Cornwell ! Dit Terry irrité en s'éloignant

- Elle s'est évanouie devant lui, expliqua Tanisha, c'est lui qui l'a amené avec sa voiture

- Oh… dit Archie

Le docteur vint finalement leur parler après un temps qui leur sembla interminable

- Et bien, ses parents sont ici ? Demanda le docteur

- Non Docteur, répondit la mère Supérieure, elle est à l'internat. Elle est sous notre responsabilité

- D'accord. Elle a une mauvaise grippe, nous essayons de faire tomber la fièvre. Je reviendrai quand j'en saurai plus.

Alistair et Archie se dirigèrent vers les toilettes.

- Ce Grandchester me tape sur les nerfs…, dit Archie, il est toujours derrière elle

- Et elle aime ça, dit Alistair, elle l'aime bien. C'est ce qui t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle a passé les vacances de Pâques chez lui !

- Je trouve que c'était plutôt gentil de sa part….

- Mais ordonner aux garçons de ne pas l'approcher

- Ça été mal interprété. Il parlait par rapport à ce que Lizzie avait provoqué le premier jour…

- Et bien, dit Archie ironiquement, tu es son nouveau porte-parole ou quoi ?

- Je vais aller attendre avec les autres… dit Alistair en s'éloignant.

Il était dans la même classe que Terry et le trouvait plutôt sympathique. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Patty et ils se mirent à parler.

L'état de Candy ne s'améliora pas et les autres durent rentrer à l'internat. Les professeurs viendraient prendre de ses nouvelles le matin. Terry voulut rester, mais il ne fut pas autorisé.

La fièvre de Candy tomba le matin. Elle fut autorisée à retourner à l'école, mais devait rester au lit pendant une semaine. Elle n'allait pas en classe mais était en mesure de rendre ses travaux, moins vite, les professeurs étaient compréhensifs. D'autres élèves tombèrent aussi malade. Les salles de classe étaient presque vides. Ses amies venaient la voir mais les garçons ne pouvaient pas. Elle passait sont temps a dormir. Ses amies lui apportaient les cours de la journée.

- Annie, Patty, cette école n'a pas l'air de m'aimer ; d'abord on me drogue, ensuite je tombe gravement malade…

- Allons Candy c'est des épreuves de la vie…dit Annie

- Comment va Terry ?

- Ton sauveur… ? demanda Patty

- Mon sauveur ….

- Oui, tu t'es évanouie devant lui… dit Patty

- Oh, je me souviens vaguement… je croyais que c'était un rêve, dit Candy

- Il t'a amené à l'hôpital, le véhicule de l'école n'était pas disponible, dit Annie

- Oh… je crois que je criais sur lui quand…, dit Candy

- Tu criais sur lui ? Demanda Annie

- Oui, j'avais appris entendu dire qu'il avait ordonné aux garçons de ne pas me draguer….

- Wow, dit Tanisha, super !

- Super ! J'étais fâchée, comment ose-t-il ? Dit Candy

- Il te veut pour lui tiens ! Dit Tanisha

- Il a donné cet ordre quand il était encore avec Lizzie…fit Candy

- Alistair m'a dit que ça été très mal interprété, expliqua Patty, c'était par rapport à ce que Lizzie avait provoqué lors de ton premier jour…

- Oh, dit Candy, alors j'ai crié sur lui pour des prunes ? Superbe !

Elles parlèrent pendant un moment.

- J'ai un article à finir, dit Patty, bonne nuit…

- Et nous des travaux à rendre demain, dit Tanisha, à tout à l'heure et bonne nuit si on ne se voit pas

- C'est mon dernier jour de congé, dit Candy, demain, je vais en classe, n'oubliez pas de venir me chercher…

- D'accord, dit Annie, Bonne nuit ma puce…

- Bonne nuit les filles !

Candy se reposa un peu et décida de faire aussi son travail. Quand elle termina, elle se mit à arranger les choses pour l'école, ses livres, son uniforme. Elle écoutait de la musique. Elle pensait à Terry. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui manquait. Elle avait envie de le voir… Devait-elle aller dans sa chambre ? Mais elle ne connaissait pas sa fenêtre. Elle se mit à brosser longuement ses cheveux.

_« Oh, Terry, j'ai tellement envie de te voir… »_

Elle voulait le voir pour le remercier et s'excuser d'avoir crier sur lui. Elle avait seulement été hors d'elle d'apprendre « Qu'il la gardait en réserve ». Il avait Lizzie… Elle s'était sentie humilié, presque comme un prix de consolation. Mais ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Elle avait été attirée par Terry depuis l'instant où elle l'avait vu dans l'avion. Elle espérait secrètement dans son cœur d'être avec lui. Elle croyait que ce sentiment était réciproque, qu'il voulait aussi être avec elle, mais les circonstances du moment ne le permettaient pas. Ensuite, il avait rompu avec Lizzie, l'avait invité à passer les vacances de Pâques chez lui au château des fleurs. Il croyait trouver la maison vide mes ses sœurs et son frère étaient là. Elle espérait en secret qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Maintenant, après sa maladie, elle avait sentit le besoin d'être avec Terry, plus que jamais, plus fort que les autres fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

_« Terry, est-ce que tu veux me voir autant que je veux te voir ? Viens me voir Terry, viens me voir… je veux te voir… »_

Elle espérait que ce message télépathique allait porter ses fruits. Tout le monde a un pouvoir télépathique dit-on. Il suffit de savoir comment l'utiliser, avec qui et dans quelles circonstances. Et lorsque l'on reçoit le message télépathique, on n'entend pas la voix de la personne nous appeler, mais on a une envie subite et très forte de voir cette personne, de lui parler et d'être avec elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 8**

**« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… »**

Terry dans sa chambre avait une envie folle de voir Candy, mais comme elle était fâchée contre lui avant de s'évanouir, il était reste à l'écart. Mais l'envie de la voir était devenue plus forte que lui. Il sortit par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait fort avec du tonnerre et des éclairs. Mais il s'en fichait.

Candy continuait à écouter de la musique douce quand elle entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre.

« _Terry tu me manques tellement. Je veux aller dans ta chambre » Se dit-elle_

Elle entendit encore du bruit. Elle croyait que c'était le bruit des branches sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Elle alla voir et fut surprise de voir Terry trempé jusqu'au os. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Terry entre…Tu n'as pas vu la pluie ?

- Je voulais te voir… Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais mieux, merci, dit-elle en allant chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain qu'elle lui donna

- Merci, dit-il

Il se mit à sécher ses cheveux avec la serviette. Il était séduisant avec ses cheveux mouillés. Candy se sentit toute drôle, elle avait envie d'être près de Terry, ne mettre ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. La chanson qui jouait en ce moment là, c'était « a whole new world » du dessin anime Aladdin de Walt Disney ». Terry se mit à chanter, comme la chanson est un duo entre Aladdin et la Princesse Jasmine, Candy chanta la partie de Jasmine.

**_(Aladdin)I can show you the world _**

**_Shining, shimmering, splendid _**

**_Tell me, princess, now when did _**

**_You last let your heart decide? _**

****

**_I can open your eyes _**

**_Take you wonder by wonder _**

**_Over, sideways and under _**

**_On a magic carpet ride _**

****

**_A whole new world _**

**_A new fantastic point of view _**

**_No one to tell us no _**

**_Or where to go _**

**_Or say we're only dreaming _**

****

**_(Jasmine)A whole new world _**

**_A dazzling place I never knew _**

**_But when I'm way up here _**

**_It's crystal clear _**

**_that now I'm in a whole new world with you _**

****

**_(Aladdin)Now I'm in a whole new world with you _**

****

**_(Jasmine)Unbelievable sights _**

**_Indescribable feeling _**

**_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _**

**_Through an endless diamond sky _**

****

**_(Jasmine)A whole new world _**

**_(Aladdin)Don't you dare close your eyes _**

**_(Jasmine)A hundred thousand things to see _**

**_(Aladdin)Hold your breath - it gets better _**

**_(Jasmine)I'm like a shooting star _**

**_I've come so far _**

**_I can't go back to where I used to be _**

**_(Aladdin)A whole new world _**

**_(Jasmine)Every turn a surprise _**

**_(Aladdin)With new horizons to pursue _**

**_(Jasmine)Every moment gets better _**

**_(Both)I'll chase them anywhere _**

**_There's time to spare _**

**_Let me share this whole new world with you _**

****

**_(Aladdin)A whole new world _**

**_(Jasmine)A whole new world _**

**_(Aladdin)That's where we'll be _**

**_(Jasmine)That's where we'll be _**

**_(Aladdin)A thrilling chase _**

**_(Jasmine)A wondrous place _**

**_(Both)For you and me _**

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

- Terrence Grandchester, je ne savais pas que tu regardais les dessins animés…encore moins que tu connaissais les chansons !

- Si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un, je vais tout nier…

- Je ne dirai rien, ça sera notre petit secret, Roméo… dit-elle en souriant

Elle portait un pyjama en soie rose ; c'était des shorts très courts et la blouse du dessus était courte avec de fines bretelles. On pouvait voir son nombril. Terry la regardait et il avait envie de caresser la peau douce de Candy.

Candy se sentit observée, elle alla mettre le petit peignoir rose qui allait avec son pyjama. Mais il était presque aussi court que les shorts et on pouvait voir ses belles jambes.

- Merci de m'avoir rattraper quand je me suis évanouie…

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, plaisanta-t-il

- Ça j'en suis sure…répondit-elle sur le même ton, je m'excuse d'avoir crier sur toi

- Je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'es sentie comme un pneu de réserve…

- Quelque chose comme ça…

- Ça été pris hors contexte…

La chanson qui jouait à ce moment la c'était « the day I fell in love » (le jour où je suis tomber amoureux(se) ), un duo de James Ingram et Dolly Parton.

**_Key: _**

**_(B) Boy _**

**_(G) Girl _**

**_(T) Together _**

**_(B) Just an ordinary day _**

**_Started out the same old way _**

**_Then I looked into your eyes and knew _**

**_Today would be a first for me _**

**_The day I fall in love _**

**_(G) On the day I fall in love _**

**_Sky will be a perfect blue _**

**_And I'll give my heart forever more _**

**_To someone who is just like you _**

**_The day I fall in love _**

**_(T) People all say love is wonderful _**

**_That the bells will ring _**

**_The birds will sing _**

**_The skies will open _**

**_I wonder where's that great big symphony _**

**_(G) Roll over Beethoven _**

**_Won't you play with me _**

**_(T) And I'll never promise to be true to anyone _**

**_(B) Unless it's you _**

**_(G) Unless it's you _**

**_(T) The day I fall in love _**

**_(T) People all say love is wonderful _**

**_(B) Love is wonderful _**

**_(T) That the bells will ring _**

**_The birds will sing _**

**_The skies will open _**

**_I wonder where's that great big symphony _**

**_(B) I'll be a Beethoven _**

**_(G) Roll over Beethoven _**

**_(B) Come play with me _**

**_(T) Just an ordinary day _**

**_Started out the same old way _**

**_Then I looked into your eyes and knew _**

**_Today would be _**

**_(G) A first for me _**

**_(B) A first for me _**

**_(T) The day I fall in love _**

**_(B) I know you'll be there _**

**_(G) Ooh...I know... _**

**_(T) The day I fall in love_**

****Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'intensité de l'attraction physique qui était déjà dans l'air. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec tant de tendresse Candy sut avec certitude à ce moment-là qu'elle était amoureuse de Terry. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait aimé un autre aussi fort après Anthony. Elle aimait Terry de tout son cœur, elle voulait être avec lui…Mais lui ? A en juger par ses yeux, c'était réciproque, mais ce genre de chose devait se dire de vive voix.

Terry la regardait dans les yeux. Ces yeux vert émeraude dans lesquels il s'était noyé la première fois qu'il les avait vu. Mais elle pleurait un autre qui lui manquait. Et lui était avec Lizzie certes, mais il n'en était pas amoureux. Elle était plutôt un passe-temps pendant l'école. Mais Candy…elle lui avait fait éprouver des sentiments dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il regarda sur sa table de chevet, il vit la photo d'Anthony. Mais il décida de se jeter à l'eau, même si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments…Il allait risquer ; lui était vivant.

Candy suivit le regard de Terry vers la photo d'Anthony. Elle le sentit un peu moins sûr. Elle n'allait pas le laisser partir cette fois-ci sans lui dire ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur.

- Terry, tu es venu juste pour voir comment j'allais ?Dmanda Candy

- Tu as été malade et…

- Tu as vu la photo d'Anthony…

- Tu penses toujours à lui, tu le regardes avant de dormir et quand tu te réveilles

- Oui, je l'aimais et il me manque beaucoup.

- Oh… Mais il ne reviendra pas, il est mort. Moi je suis vivant.

- Tu peux me donner une raison pour que j'enlève la photo d'Anthony… Pourquoi es-tu vraiment ici, Terry ?

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Elle prit la photo d'Anthony et la mit dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de lit.

- Il n'y a que nous deux maintenant, dit-elle. Parle, je t'écoute.

- Candy…je suis venu voir comment tu allais, mais j'aurais pu t'envoyer un message électronique ou te téléphoner ou même attendre de te voir demain. Mais la vérité est que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… Je t'aime.

Le regard de Candy se remplit de joie, Terry partageait ses sentiments ! Elle s'en doutait, mais ça faisait plaisir de l'entendre ! Il continuait à parler.

- Candy, je sais que tu en aimes un autre…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pendant ton délire sous l'effet de la drogue que t'avait donnée Lizzie, tu appelais Anthony….

- Vraiment ? Et je disais quoi ?

- Tu lui disais de ne pas prendre la voiture…

- Oh… Il est mort dans un accident de voiture…

- Je suis désolé

- Merci. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit ?

- Euh… tu as aussi dit à Roméo que tu l'aimais

- Quoi ? Oh…

- Les effets de la drogue, certainement…

- Les effets de la drogue ? Pendant mon délire, j'ai appelé Anthony en lui disant de ne pas prendre la voiture, tu en conclus que je l'aime. Je dis à Roméo que je l'aime et tu en conclus que je délire ?

- Je ne te suis pas…

- J'appelle Anthony, qui est déjà mort, pour l'empêcher de prendre la voiture, qui l'a déjà tué… Je dis à Roméo, qui est bien vivant, que je l'aime… A ton avis où était le délire ?

- Tu veux dire… ?

- Que je t'aime, gros bêta ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Oh, dit Terry en souriant d'abord, puis son sourire s'évanouit.

Elle embrassait Tom à la grille de la villa de son père !

- Terry, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son expression changer

- Et Tom?

- Tom? Tommy? Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ?

- Je t'ai vu l'embrasser à la villa…

- Tu as quoi… ? Il doit y avoir une erreur…

- Mais je t'ai vu, insista-t-il

- Mais…

Candy réfléchit pendant un petit moment. De quoi Terry parlait-il ? Tom et elle à la villa….. Oh ! Elle comprit tout !

- D'où nous regardais-tu ?

- De la fenêtre du salon

- Je vois. Tom s'est penché pour m'embrasser sur la joue et j'ai tourné la tête au même moment. Ses lèvres ont atterries très près des miennes. De loin, ça aurait pu paraître comme un baiser sur les lèvres…

- Oh… dit Terry qui se sentit soudain ridicule et soulagé

- Tom est un grand-frère. C'est pour ça que tu étais si froid ce soir-là ? Oh Terry, tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Je n'avais aucune idée… Tu es le seul dans mon cœur. Je t'aime Terry….

Ils approchèrent leurs visages et leurs lèvres se soudèrent enfin. Leur premier baiser. Terry avait eu envie de l'embrasser depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle dans l'avion, il la serra contre lui. Toutes ces semaines, il se languissait de ses baisers. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était sûr qu'il finirait par goûter à la bouche de Candy…. Et il n'était pas déçu par ce qu'il éprouvait !

Candy ferma les yeux, noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry, caressait ses cheveux mouillés et savoura le baiser au maximum. Terry l'aimait, Terry l'embrassait, la caressait et elle sentit tous ses sens s'allumer vivement. Elle voulait rester-là, dans ses bras pour de bon. Même dans ses rêves les plus beaux, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Ils continuèrent pendant un long moment. Terry ne voulait pas aller trop loin le premier jour, comme ils n'en avaient pas encore parler. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, dit Candy en se blottissant contre lui, J'étais en train de penser à toi, j'avais envie de te voir… Alors je répétais la phrase dans ma tête, que tu viennes me voir…

- Je dois l'avoir reçu, car je voulais te voir avant, mais ce soir mon envie de te voir s'est brusquement faite plus forte…

- On est sur la même longueur d'ondes…

- Tu sais que Lizzie va encore essayer de te faire du mal, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'ait donné du « Rousseau », la drogue de viol, pour que son cousin puisse abuser de moi.

- Je suis désolé

- J'ai failli perdre ma virginité, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Virginité… elle était vierge, comme il l'espérait. Elle ne l'avait pas fait avec Anthony. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de l'incident de la drogue avant.

- Merci Roméo de m'avoir sauvée... Au fait, comment t'es-tu retrouvé là ?

- Lizzie m'a amené dans le couloir du dortoir, pour que probablement je vous trouve au lit ensemble… Mais elle n'avait pas compté sur ta résistance… Les drogues sont imprévisibles, on ne connaît pas l'effet qu'elles ont sur chaque individu…Alors son plan n'a pas marché

- Tu parles d'un effet inverse ! Lui as-tu donné une raison pour qu'elle se sente aussi menacer par moi ?

- Le fait que je te protégeais et que je parlais avec toi…

- C'est tout ?

- Pour Lizzie, c'était suffisant

- Tu ne devais pas le faire souvent, pour qu'elle se sente aussi peu assurée…

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, taches de son….dit-il d'une voix tendre

- Alors elle avait un peu raison, non ? Tu m'aimes…

- Oui, je t'aime, taches de son, je t'ai aimé à l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Mais je te croyais occupée au début, ou du moins toujours amoureuse … d'… d'un autre. Malgré les courriels que nous échangions.

- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre ce que je voulais plus dans le futur, avant que je sache que tu avais une petite amie. Je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête. Te retrouver avec une petite amie m'a … M'a fait plus de mal que je ne le croyais

- Et moi découvrir que tu étais libre depuis tout ce temps…

- Tu voulais m'embrasser à minuit dans l'avion n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas osé

- C'était la bonne année, tu aurais dû en profiter…

- Tu n'aurais pas été fâchée ?

- Si ça avait été aussi bon que le baiser qu'on vient de partager….

- Flûte alors ! Mais je suis content de t'avoir retrouvée

- Moi aussi. Je m'attendais à ce que tu dises quelque chose quand on était au château…

- Junior, nous dérangeait toujours et il y avait aussi mes sœurs, ma grand-mère…Tom….

Candy sourit.

- Tu pensais trouver la maison vide…A propos, comment va ta famille ?

- Elle va bien. Junior est dans un centre de désintoxication. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que d'ecstasy qu'il prenait…

- Oh, je suis désolée

- Merci. Ma belle-mère a changé d'attitude envers moi, depuis l'intervention pour Junior. Nous sommes… polis maintenant

- C'est mieux que l'hostilité

- Oui, quand elle a vu que je voulais aider Junior, elle s'est probablement dit, que je ne voulais plus prendre sa place…

- C'est dommage qu'il ait fallu ce drame pour que ça arrive.

- Enfin, c'est la vie. Maintenant, assez avec ma famille, laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime…

Ils s'embrassèrent et se cajolèrent pendant un bout de temps.

- Je dois y aller, dit Terry, à demain à l'école, ma chérie

- Hum hum, dit-elle en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser encore.

Terry retourna dans sa chambre aux petites heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin, Annie et Patty étaient venues chercher Candy pour aller à l'école. Elles trouvèrent Candy en train de chantonner. Elles se regardèrent.

- Candy, dit Patty, tu as l'air bien joyeuse… Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

- C'est Terry n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Annie, tu es avec lui…

- Vraiment ? Dit Patty

- Oui. Je suis tellement heureuse, dit Candy l'air rêveur

- Ça s'est passé quand ? Demanda Patty

- Hier soir…

- Après notre départ ? Tu as dû dormir sur un nuage… Félicitations, dit Annie

- Il m'aime Annie et je l'aime aussi ! Dit Candy

- Tu n'as pas … ? Demanda Patty

- Le premier jour ? Ça va pas la tête ? Dit Candy en riant

- Il devra s'habituer à ton rythme. Avec Lizzie ils faisaient…

- La mambo horizontale ? Dit Candy. Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferrai jamais, mais il m'aime, il attendra… J'en suis sûre. Enfin je crois, on n'en a pas encore parlé…

- Patty arrête de pleuvoir sur sa parade, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, dit Annie, laisse-la être heureuse, elle le mérite.

- Ok, dit Patty, excuse-moi, Candy

- Non Patty c'est gentil de te soucier de moi, dit Candy

- Tu sais que Lizzie va réagir… ? Demanda Patty, tu as vu ce qu'elle t'a fait quand Terry ne faisait que te parler…

- Elle est la nouvelle reine, dit Annie, Lizzie ne peut plus rien maintenant

- Mais elle va toujours essayer, dit Patty

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser, dit Candy. En attendant, j'ai hâte de voir Terry !

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Demanda Tanisha en entrant, tu es avec Terry ?

- Oui, dit Candy pas trop sûre d'elle Tanisha était imprévisible…

- SUPER ! EHH LES FILLES ! Cria-t-elle, CANDY A DETRONÉ LIZZIE !

C'est ainsi que la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école. Les téléphones cellulaires se mirent à sonner dans tout le dortoir. Si bien qu'avant que les cours ne commencent, tout le monde savait que Candy était avec Terry.

Terry sortait de sa chambre pour aller à l'école, quand un des garçons d'origine vietnamienne, appelé John Vuang, l'aborda.

- Félicitations Grandchester, tu t'es finalement taper la blonde !

- Et bien les bonnes nouvelles vont vite, dit Terry pince-sans-rire, mais tu vas parler de Candy et non « la blonde », avec un peu plus de respect. Elle n'est pas ce genre de fille….

- Oh, l'abstinence ! C'est la « reine vierge » ! Tu dois vraiment l'aimer beaucoup cette fille, dit John, pour…

- Vuang, il y a autre chose dans la vie, à part le sexe…dit Terry

- Peut être mais l'amour platonique, c'est pas pour moi !

- Platonique ? C'est loin d'être platonique…

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit John, tu t'arrêtes à la première base…

- Quand tu tomberas vraiment amoureux, tu sauras de quoi je parle, dit Terry

Alistair et son frère allaient à l'école quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

- Salut Patty, dit-il…. Tu as bien dormi ?…. Si j'ai appris la nouvelle ? Laquelle ?……Oh, c'est donc de ça que tout le monde parle !…. Merci pour l'info, je te vois tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Demanda Archie

- Ça ne va pas te plaire, frérot… dit Alistair

- Dis-le moi quand même…

- Candy sort avec Grandchester….

- Quoi ! Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il blessé

- Depuis hier soir….

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait l'amour avec lui ? ….Tu es sûr ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle sort avec lui maintenant…Patty vient de me le dire

- Maudit sois-tu Grandchester ! Dit-il entre ses dents

- Laisse tomber, frérot, c'est lui qu'elle veut… Allons, on va être en retard…

Candy rencontra Terry devant son casier. L'école était catholique, donc les scènes d'affections étaient absolument interdites. Mais ce que les religieuses ne savaient pas, c'est que bannir les marques d'affections, ne faisait que favoriser les rencontres nocturnes dans les chambres des pensionnaires.

- Salut ma reine, dit Terry

- Salut mon roi…Je m'excuse pour la nouvelle … Tanisha est incorrigible ! Dit-elle en souriant

- C'est la nouvelle qu'elle attendait… C'est normal qu'elle soit excitée. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Taches de son, tu es la nouvelle reine de l'école…

- Je sais que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je te rendre gentil

- Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, mam'zelle Tarzan

Lizzie regardait Candy et Terry de loin et ne disait pas un mot. Eliza avait un sourire moqueur.

- Je t'avais bien dit que ça allait se retourner contre toi… Cette fille est une veinarde !

- Oh la ferme ! dit Lizzie en entrant en classe

Eliza éclata de rire et la suivit. Candy et ses amies ne tardèrent pas à entrer aussi. Elle était radieuse entrain de parler avec les autres filles.

- Je te félicite, cousine dit Eliza, détrôner Lizzie ? Ça, il faut le faire… Tu as mis Terry dans ton lit ?

- Ne généralise pas ton cas, Eliza, dit Candy

Toute la classe éclata de rire. Eliza était furieuse. Le prof entra et tout le monde du se taire et s'asseoir.

Pendant la récréation, Archie s'approcha de Candy qui sortait de sa classe.

- Candy ? C'est vrai ? Tu es avec Grandchester ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…. !

- Archie….

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu ne sais pas que….

- Archie, bonjour, interrompit Annie

- Je dois aller voir Terry, dit Candy, Excuse-moi Archie. Je te parlerai plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle s'en alla le laissant là frustré. Annie décida qu'elle n'allait plus attendre. Il y avait d'autres poissons dans l'océan… Archie voulait Candy ? Qu'il essaye donc de la conquérir ! Elle en avait assez.

L'atmosphère de l'école changea avec Candy comme « reine ». Terry décida de ne plus jouer les caïds, à part avec ceux qui dérangeaient les plus faibles. Une partie des élèves continuaient à le considérer comme le chef.

Candy passait tout son temps libre avec Terry. A la fin des cours, elle alla parler à Archie. Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle marcha avec lui vers sa petite colline Pony.

- Archie, je sais que la nouvelle de ce matin, concernant Terry et moi t'a choqué à cause d'Anthony….

- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps Candy, tu as déjà eu le temps de l'oublier ?

- Archie, je n'oublierai jamais Anthony, mais la vie continue. Si j'ai appris une chose avec sa mort, c'est qu'il faut vivre le moment présent, car on ne sait pas ce que la vie ou le destin nous réserve… Je croyais que j'allais être avec Anthony pour le restant de mes jours et tu sais ce qui s'est passé….

- Mais Grandchester ? C'est un petit morveux… Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te mettre dans son lit…

- Je l'aime Archie et je ne pensais pas en aimer un autre après Anthony, mais c'est arrivé

- Mais…

- Peux-tu essayer d'être heureux pour moi ? Je peux prendre de soin de moi-même, tu n'as pas à t'en faire….

- Mais ce que son ancienne petite amie t'a fait…

- Il était là pour me protéger. Archie regarde, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Je suis amoureuse de Terry et je suis heureuse quand je suis avec lui. Tu crois qu'Anthony aurait voulu que je passe mon temps à pleurer… ? « Aujourd'hui est un cadeau, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça le présent »

- Wow…

- Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est du Dali Lama…. dit-elle en souriant

- Mais pourquoi Grandchester … ?

- Pourquoi pas lui ? Le destin agit parfois d'une drôle de façon. Il nous a mis dans le même avion et la même école… S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu me comprends….

Archie resta silencieux pendant un moment. Les paroles de Candy lui faisaient mal, très mal. Mais il aimait tellement Candy…. Il allait essayer de faire un effort pour tolérer Terry.

- D'accord Candy, dit-il tristement, je vais essayer… Mais ne m'en demande pas trop….

- D'accord, dit Candy en le serrant dans ses bras. Merci, merci de tout cœur Archie, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Candy

Elle sentit que le « je t'aime » de Archie était beaucoup plus profond que le sien. Elle était désolée de ne pas partager ses sentiments. Elle aimait Terry de tout son cœur. Annie était amoureuse d'Archie, même si elle l'aimait, elle ne blesserait jamais Annie de la sorte.

Terry était avec John quand Lizzie lui souffla que Candy était en train de serrer un garçon dans ses bras.

- Elle te trompe déjà ? Dit Lizzie

- C'est son cousin….dit John

- Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, dit Lizzie

- Lizzie, ça suffit ! Dit Terry, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il les laissa et alla la rejoindre sur sa petite colline Pony. Il rencontra Archie en passant, ils se firent un signe de tête poli. Il arriva là où était Candy.

- Taches de son ? Dit-il

- Roméo… dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tout va bien ?

- Archie….

- Oui… ?

- Il est amoureux de moi…

- Oh…

- Je devais lui dire que c'est toi que j'aimais. Je crois qu'il attendait que le temps passe pour me déclarer sa flamme… Mais Annie est amoureuse de lui.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Si je voulais Archie, je ne serai pas avec toi

- Même pas pour Annie ?

- Je peux me sacrifier pour Annie… Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Roméo. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, bien que je pleurais un autre, tu n'es plus jamais sorti de ma tête…

- Je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras, Taches de son, tu vas me rendre fou !

Candy éclata de rire.

- Il faudra que tu patiente jusqu'au soir. A propos Terry au sujet de nous deux…

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas…c'est à propos du….de…

- Mambo horizontale ? termina Terry

- Oui…

- Taches de son, ne t'en fais pas. Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, je ne vis pas que de ça….

- Je ne pensais pas ça, mais avec Lizzie…

- Je ne pensais pas au sexe, quand je me suis mis avec toi…

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle sceptique

- D'accord… Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on en parle… Tu es vierge…

- Roméo, je ne dis pas que je ne le ferai jamais, mais….

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Je peux attendre. J'attendrai pour toujours si tu veux…

- Ça ne sera pas pour de bon évidemment…, dit-elle en souriant

- On peut attendre notre nuit de noces…,dit Terry doucement

- Nuit de noces ? Tu penses à notre nuit de noces ? Tu penses à m'épouser déjà ? Oh Terry…

- Candy, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi…

- Terry, il n'y a rien de garantie dans la vie, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer demain…

- Mais on ne peut pas non plus cesser de faire des projets parce qu'un malheur peut arriver… Candy, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver demain, mais je sais que je te veux dans ma vie pour toujours. Un jour je t'épouserai…

- Terry….

- Je sais, tu avais des projets avec ton petit ami qui est mort dans un accident. Mais Candy, vous aviez des projets, vous viviez … Le malheur est arrivé, mais la vie continue.

- Maintenant, c'est toi qui vas me rendre folle ! Je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

- La prochaine fois, on aura ce genre de conversation sérieuse dans l'intimité d'une de nos chambres, dit Terry

- Comme ça on n'aura pas à se soucier de la « police » de l'école qui interdit les marques d'affections…

- D'un coté, ils ont raison, ils ne veulent pas que l'école devienne un bordel….

- Et bien, c'est un bordel après que les portes se ferment….

- Et comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai des oreilles pour entendre…

- Tu entendais aussi Lizzie ?

- Oui…

- Et ça ne te faisait rien…. ?

- Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet… J'aurai voulu être à sa place…dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle….

- Ok, on arrête ce fil de conversation, sinon on va devenir débile… !

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ? Tu veux que je vienne cette fois-ci ?

- D'accord. Tu connais ma fenêtre ?

- Non…

- Viens, je vais te la montrer….


	9. Chapter 9

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 9**

**« C'est ton jour… »**

Candy était dans sa chambre avec Annie. Cette dernière était un peu triste.

- Annie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Candy, c'est Archie ?

- Candy je vous ai vu Archie et toi…

- Tu nous as vu ? Oh Annie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On parlait d'Anthony… Il était triste de me voir avec un autre si tôt après Anthony…

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Il était triste que tu n'étais pas avec lui… Tu veux dire !

- Annie… J'aime Terry et je suis avec lui, Archie est mon cousin, oui nous n'avons pas de lien de sang, mais, c'est mon cousin. Je l'aime comme un cousin. C'est pour ça que je le serrai dans mes bras… c'est permis pour les membres de la même famille.

- Je sais Candy, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Excuse-moi de m'être emportée…

- Annie, je t'ai dit de ne pas perdre ton temps, il n'y a qu'une seule vie….

- Je sais. Merci Candy.

Tanisha et Patty entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Alors la nouvelle reine, tu as décidé ce que tu vas faire ?

- A propos de ….? demanda Candy

- …la mambo horizontale…. dit Patty

- Vous ne pensez qu'à ça vous ? Dit Candy

- On est curieuse, dit Tanisha

- Nous ne sommes pas en train d'avoir cette conversation ! Dit Candy

- Oh, allons Candy, dit Patty

- Vous n'allez pas me faire changer d'avis….dit Candy

Candy ne broncha pas et ses amies s'avouèrent vaincues. Candy alla dans la chambre de Terry et se sentait très très excitée… C'était l'interdit qui donnait du piquant.

- Taches de son… Bonsoir…dit Terry en souriant

- Roméo… dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, tu m'as manqué….

- C'est bon de t'avoir dans mes bras… dit-il

Ils passèrent une très belle soirée ensemble.

L'anniversaire de Candy arriva un samedi. Terry le savait, parce qu'il avait vu une fois par hasard sur sa carte d'étudiante. Il avait préparé une surprise pour elle.

Madame Brighton, était venue de Chicago pour voir sa fille pour son anniversaire. L'oncle William envoya un cadeau pour Candy mais ne pouvait pas se libérer pour venir la voir. Candy était triste, de ne pas avoir de mère. C'est son anniversaire, l'anniversaire du jour où elle avait été abandonnée avec Annie, qu'elle pensait à sa mère. Pourquoi l'avait-on laissé au seuil de la porte de la maison Pony ? Au lieu d'être heureuse à son anniversaire, elle était triste. Annie vint la voir, car elle savait dans qu'elle état elle se trouvait. Elle éprouvait elle aussi la même tristesse.

- Candy ? ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre

- Annie…, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Annie s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Elles pleurèrent toutes les deux pendant un moment.

- Regarde-nous, dit Candy, au lieu d'être heureuse…, nous avons un an de plus après tout. Beaucoup sont morts et n'ont pas vu le jour de leur anniversaire…

- Oui, dit Annie. Mais on ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est aussi le jour où on nous a abandonné… Elles ne voulaient pas de nous…

- Peut être étaient-elles forcées de le faire, peut être qu'on leur a menti… Comme dans les films…

- Les films se basent sur des faits réels parfois… Mais ça sert à quoi d'espérer… ?

- L'espoir fait vivre, Annie… Mais toi au moins tu as une mère. Quand vas-tu la voir ?

- Elle vient me chercher dans une demi-heure. Mais je voulais te voir avant de partir.

- Merci Annie. Je vais bien, maintenant. Tu peux aller te préparer

- Tu as des projets avec Terry ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était ….

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de célébrer le jour où j'ai été abandonnée…

- Candy, tu es un rayon de soleil d'habitude…. Pourquoi cette moue soudaine ?

- Je n'en sais rien. L'oncle William a envoyé son cadeau et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble…. J'aurai voulu au moins le serrer dans mes bras pour le remercier pour tout…

- Ça ira ma puce…, dit Annie, tu veux venir avec nous ? Je peux convaincre ma mère…

- Non, Annie. Elle est venue de Chicago pour être avec toi, je ne veux pas créer des problèmes entre vous…

- D'accord, mais si tu changes d'avis, appelle sur mon cellulaire…

- Ok, Mais je serai avec Terry. Et je me sens toujours mieux quand je suis avec lui….

- Dis-lui que c'est ta fête, je suis sûre qu'il fera quelque chose de spécial

- Oh, c'est trop tard Annie. J'aurai dû le lui dire avant pour qu'il se prépare… Passe une bonne journée.

- D'accord. Bon anniversaire sœurette…

Le téléphone cellulaire d'Annie se mit à sonner.

- Allô ? Oui… dit Annie…

- Bon anniversaire, sœurette !

- Merci, Tommy, de tout cœur…

- Je ne pouvais pas vous oublier, je suis votre sauveur. Candy est avec toi ?

- Notre sauveur ! Oui, elle est ici…. Tiens

Elle donna le téléphone à Candy.

- Allô ? Le sauveur ?

- Bon anniversaire sœurette ! Dit Tom

- Merci de tout cœur, dit Candy en riant.

- Vous avez des projets ?

- Oui on va passer une bonne journée… On a de grands projets…

- Sans moi ?

- J'aurai voulu que tu sois ici avec nous…

- Dommage que je sois en pleine session

- Bien sûr la session….

- Je retourne à mes bouquins… Amusez-vous bien !

- Ok., merci encore. Voilà Annie…

- Tommy, merci encore une fois. Sans toi on aurait pu passer toute la nuit dehors…. A la prochaine. Tu nous dois un cadeau à toutes les deux…. , dit Annie

- Je viendrai après la session…, dit Tom

- Apres la session ? D'accord ! C'est une promesse. Aurevoir.

- Je me sens mieux, dit Candy. Tommy, il t'aime bien Annie….

- Tommy ? Je le considère comme un frère…

- Il a toujours un faible pour toi…

- Et pour toi…

- Non, c'est toi qu'il préférait… N'oublies pas, il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan….

- Candy, je vais voir ma mère. A plus tard, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Patty, Tanisha et d'autres élèves étaient tous allés voir leur famille. Alistair et Archie arrivèrent avec un cadeau pour Candy.

- Que faites-vous dans le dortoir des filles ? Dit Candy

- On la permission pour quelques minutes, juste pour te donner ton cadeau…

- Oh merci, dit-elle en les serrant à tour de rôle. Mais vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?

- On y va de ce pas….dit Alistair. Passe une bonne journée Candy. On va penser à toi.

- Bon anniversaire, dit Archie….

- Merci les gars…,. dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux…

Restée seule, Candy ouvrit son ordinateur, pour lire les nombreux messages de ses petits amis. Ses « deux mamans » lui avaient aussi envoyé des cartes par courriel. Elle songea encore à sa vraie mère. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'elle ait abandonné sa fille, un bébé de quelques jours. Son cellulaire sonna, c'était Terry.

- Taches de son ? Dit la voix au bout du fil, habilles-toi, je t'amène dehors…

- Ok, Roméo… Dans 15 minutes devant l'école….

Elle s'habilla élégamment, parce que c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Elle se maquilla légèrement. Elle portait une robe rose avec des chaussures et un sac rose. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux avec une barrette en demi-queue au dessus de sa tête. Elle mit aussi le bracelet en émeraude que Terry lui avait donné. Elle arriva et trouva Terry devant l'école en veste sans cravate.

- Salut Roméo….

- Taches de son, tu es très belle…

- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus… Où allons-nous ?

- Le jour est encore jeune…. Tu verras…

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance, dit-elle en souriant

Terry l'amena d'abord au cinéma. Il y avait un festival de vieux films, ils allèrent voir, « Autant en emporte le vent ». Candy connaissait le film par cœur et Terry aussi. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là pour être seuls à l'abri des regards dans le noir. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi le plus long film du cinéma. Il acheta du pop corn et de la boisson gazeuse. Mais ils regardèrent à peine le film. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser. Candy avait besoin d'assurance ce jour-là. Toutes ces pensées au sujet de sa vraie mère, avait refroidit sa joie de vivre habituelle. Etre dans les bras de Terry lui faisait du bien. A la sortie du cinéma, Candy alla se rafraîchir le visage dans les toilettes. Quand elle sortit, Terry l'attendait devant la porte de sortie.

- Tu es prête ? On y va…

- Où ?

- Tu verras…

En sortant ils virent une limousine blanche avec un chauffeur. Candy commença à se diriger vers le parking, mais Terry l'entraîna vers la limousine blanche.

- Terry, le parking, c'est par là…, dit Candy

- Oui, mais on ne prend pas ma voiture…, dit Terry

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- On prend la limousine….

- La limousine ? C'est pour nous ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Bon Anniversaire Taches de son…. !

Candy était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Terry savait que c'était sa fête ? Comment ?

- Tu te demandes comment j'ai su, tu ne me l'as jamais dit… Je l'ai vu sur ta carte d'étudiante un jour et j'ai retenu…

- Oh Terry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux….Je ne sais pas quoi dire…Merci, merci

Elle le serra dans ses bras… Longuement. Puis ils entrèrent dans la limousine. Il y avait une télévision, un petit frigo, des flûtes de champagne…

- Pas de champagne pour moi, dit Candy

- Je sais, dit Terry, c'est pour ça que j'ai du cidre ….

- Tu as pensé à tout, dit-elle en souriant. Où allons-nous ?

- Nous allons nous habiller pour le théâtre…

- Nous habiller ? A l'école ?

- Non, j'ai pensé à tout. Tu verras.

- Tu m'intrigues…. dit Candy en se blottissant contre lui…

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, ma chérie…

Ils arrivèrent devant le Ritz de Londres. Un des plus grands et plus luxueux hôtels de la ville.

- Le Ritz ? Terry… Le motel du coin aurait été parfait, dit Candy

- Pas pour ton anniversaire… J'ai la suite nuptiale…

- La suite nuptiale ? Wow ! Super !

Ils entrèrent à l'hôtel et montèrent dans la suite que Terry avait réservée pour eux. Terry commanda un déjeuner léger dans leur chambre.

- Le théâtre est à quelle heure ?

- A 17 heures…

- C'est quelle pièce ? Non, laisse-moi deviner… Roméo et Juliette ?

- Comment… ?

- Tu es mon Roméo… On est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Bon je vais profiter pour paresser dans un bon bain…

- Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi…

- Lesquels… ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

- Tu as rendez-vous dans une heure au salon de spa de l'hôtel…

- QUOI ? Oh mon Dieu, tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre, dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- C'est ton jour, Taches de son. Je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui

On frappa à la porte, c'était le déjeuner qu'il avait commandé. Il avait commande presque tout ce qu'il y avait sur le menu, pour qu'elle puisse choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Candy n'en revenait pas. Terry était plein de surprises. Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger.

- Terry, tu as commandé tout le menu ou quoi ? C'est beaucoup trop !

- Mon père va faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la facture….

- Vraiment ? Demanda-elle inquiète

- Je plaisante, mon grand-père m'a laissé de l'argent… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- C'est très bon, dit-elle en mangeant

Elle se sentait bien. Terry avait réussi à lui remonter le moral comme d'habitude. Il savait quoi faire pour qu'elle se sente bien.

- Attends, je vais te faire manger, dit-il en approchant sa chaise

- Mais…

- Ah Ah Ah… c'est ton jour, je te gâte… Allez ouvre la bouche…

Candy se mit à obéir et Terry se mit à la nourrir comme un petit bébé. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- Arrêtes de rire Taches de son, tu vas avaler de travers…

- Oui, papa, dit-elle en souriant

Il continua à la faire manger et elle le fit aussi manger pour le remercier.

- Ton tour maintenant Roméo…. Ouvre la bouche…. Bravo, tu es un bon garçon…

- Merci, maman…dit-il

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger.

- C'est à quelle heure le spa demanda Candy ?

- Dans 20 minutes…dit Terry

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Un bon massage ne me ferait pas de mal…

- Super, on va se préparer…

- Se préparer ? Il suffit d'enlever nos habits…

- Oh… et bien on peut s'exercer pour la nuit de noces…

- Candy, tu sais ce que tu dis…. ?

- Je te fais confiance…Roméo. Je vais chercher les peignoirs…

Elle revint de la salle de bain avec les peignoirs blancs qu'elle posa sur le lit. Terry était assis sur le lit. Elle prit Terry par les mains et il se mit debout à côté d'elle. Il avait déjà enlevé sa veste, alors elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise doucement, laissant découvrir sa poitrine musclée. Terry retint sa respiration. Candy enleva la chemise et la mit sur le lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frôler la poitrine de Terry doucement avec ses lèvres ce qui fit frissonner Terry. Elle se mit à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon, ouvrit le bouton et la tirette et se mit à l'enlever délicatement en le glissant sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ses talons. Terry souleva les pieds à tour de rôle pour enlever complètement son pantalon. Il était en sous-vêtements. Candy prit le peignoir et aida Terry à l'enfiler. Elle ferma la ceinture…

Terry mit ses mains derrière Candy pour chercher la tirette de sa robe. Il trouva la tirette et fit glisser doucement le long de son dos. Candy sentit un frisson la parcourir. Terry continuait à enlever la robe en libérant ses épaules des manches de la robe laissant voir les bretelles de son soutien-gorge qui dessinait si bien la forme de ses seins. Il enleva complètement la robe et la posa sur le lit à coté de ses habits. Il défit ensuite le soutien gorge, Candy retint sa respiration. Terry enleva son soutien-gorge mettant sa poitrine à nu.

Terry posa ses lèvres doucement au milieu des seins de Candy qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Terry l'aida ensuite à enfiler le peignoir et ferma la ceinture.

- Tu as vu ? Dit Candy. Ce n'était pas si mal….

- Pas si mal ? Oh mon Dieu, Candy…. !

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre et s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un long moment. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le grand lit entrain de se caresser mutuellement en poussant des gémissements. Candy sentit une fontaine jaillir d'elle. Sa tête lui disait d'arrêter, elle n'était pas prête à avoir sa première fois de cette façon. Terry pensait aussi dans sa tête qu'il fallait arrêter. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. Ils avaient rendez-vous au salon de spa… Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher Candy. Il ne l'avait jamais désiré comme il la désirait à ce moment là…

Le téléphone sonna les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et Terry répondit au téléphone sans lâcher sa bien-aimée.

- Allô ? Oui… merci, on arrive. Merci.

- Le salon de spa ? Demanda Candy contre sa poitrine

- Il est temps d'y aller…

- D'accord, dit elle en se dégageant de lui, allons-y…

Ils mirent les pantoufles de l'hôtel et se rendirent au salon de spa. Ils furent accueillit par les employés qui s'occupèrent immédiatement d'eux. Terry eut un massage, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Candy eut un massage, une manucure, une pédicure des soins de visages et des cheveux. Elle dit aux coiffeuses qu'elle allait au théâtre, alors elles lui suggérèrent un beau chignon. Elle retourna dans la suite et trouva Terry en train de regarder la télévision.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Dit-elle en entrant

- Je m'ennuie à mourir… dit-il en lui souriant, tu es très belle, taches de son…

- Je ne suis pas encore habillée…

- Ta robe est dans la penderie, dit-il

Candy alla dans la penderie et trouva une robe recouverte par du plastic protecteur noir. Elle la prit et l'amena dans la salle de bain. La robe était mauve clair, le buste et la taille étaient serrés de qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine et sa taille de guêpe. La jupe n'était pas moulante mais un peu évasée.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Terry à la porte

- Oui, avec la fermeture éclair, s'il te plait

Il en avait profité pour s'habiller lui aussi il portait un smoking. Il était très séduisant. Candy sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver un coffret avec un collier en émeraude et des boucles d'oreilles assorties. Avec le bracelet qu'il avait acheté pour elle pendant les vacances de Pâques, tout était parfait.

- Terry… c'est beaucoup trop….

- Ils sont seulement en location ils vont bien avec ton bracelet, dit-il, un jour, je les achèterai pour toi…

Il l'aida à mettre le collier et elle mit les boucles d'oreilles.

- Je me sens comme une princesse, dit-elle

- Tu es une princesse, ce soir dit-il, prête ?

- Attends je mets les chaussures

Terry avait tout prévu. Il connaissait la taille en robe de Candy et il connaissait aussi sa pointure en chaussure. Il avait fait ses recherches minutieusement. Et tout était parfait. Candy n'en revenait pas qu'il se soit donne tout ce mal.

- Quand doit-on retourner à l'école ?

- J'ai parlé au sœurs et je leur ai dit que je t'avais invité chez à la villa de mon père pour ton anniversaire. Nous retournerons demain soir en même temps que les autres élèves

- Elles n'ont rien dit ?

- Je suppose qu'elles trouvent que la villa de mon père est un endroit où mes parents peuvent nous surveiller. On y va ma chérie ?

Il prit son bras et ils allèrent ensemble à l'ascenseur. Les autres clients de l'hôtel dans l'ascenseur ainsi que le liftier les regardaient avec admiration. La limousine les attendait devant l'hôtel. Ils arrivèrent au théâtre et s'installèrent dans la loge familiale. Terry montra qu'il était vraiment Roméo ce soir-la. Candy le surprit avec les répliques de Juliette ! Pendant l'entracte, il lui en fit la remarque.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais le rôle de Juliette

- Et bien, comme je t'ai surnommé Roméo, je me suis dis, « et si je devenais sa Juliette ? ». Alors je suis allée à la bibliothèque prendre le livre de « Roméo et Juliette » et je me suis mise à apprendre les lignes de Juliette pour te surprendre un jour…

- Pour une surprise, ça en est une Juliette ! Dit-il en souriant, tu n'as aucune idée de la joie que tu me fais…

- Oh, mais si je le sais, dit-elle en riant

Après le théâtre, ils se rendirent dans un restaurant chic, pour le dîner. Il y avait un orchestre qui jouait différentes mélodies, modernes ou anciennes, voir même classique. Les clients pouvaient danser, s'ils le désiraient. Après avoir passé leur commande, Candy invita Terry à danser.

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Candy en souriant

Ils dansèrent gaiement pendant un moment, les autres clients les regardaient en souriant. Ce couple semblait très jeune et très amoureux. Quand ils finirent de danser, ils allèrent dîner. Candy ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Sa tristesse du matin semblait si loin. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent de la passion de Terry, le théâtre et le cinéma.

- Tu veux devenir acteur ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, comme j'ai peut être hérité des gênes…

- Des gênes ?

- C'est vrai tu ne le sais pas. Quand on s'est rencontré dans l'avion, je venais de voir ma mère. Je voulais rester avec elle, mais elle m'a renvoyé chez mon père…

- Je suis désolée…

- Merci. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qui est ma mère…

- Qui?

- Eleonor Baker…

- Quoi ? Dit Candy en ouvrant les grands yeux, tu es le fils d'Eleonor Baker ? Mais c'est une de mes actrices préférées !

- Je suis sûre que ça va lui faire plaisir, dit-il sèchement

Candy sentit son hostilité. Il était en colère contre sa mère.

- Terry, tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était mon anniversaire ?

- Non…

- C'est parce que pour moi, c'est aussi l'anniversaire du jour où ma mère m'a abandonnée…

- Oh, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça sous cet angle là

- Ta mère, tu sais qui elle est. Ton père est ton responsable, c'est peut être un arrangement qu'ils ont eu. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas te garder sans causer des problèmes

- Peut être…

- Terry, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as d'avoir une mère. Je donnerai n'importe quoi, je dis bien n'importe quoi pour connaître ma mère et la voir. La vie est trop courte pour rester en colère. Réconcilies-toi avec ta mère.

- D'accord Candy. Je vais le faire. Tu as raison, la vie est trop courte pour rester en colère.

- Tu as hérité du gêne d'acteur de ta mère, je n'en doute pas. Si tu veux vraiment devenir acteur, tu seras le meilleur.

Terry se contenta de sourire. La soirée se terminait, ils dansèrent une dernière fois avant de partir. Le restaurant avait un casino au sous-sol. Pendant qu'ils attendaient la limousine, ils rencontrèrent, Eliza, Daniel, Lizzie, Ethan et quelques autres de leurs amis.

- Salut cousine, dit Eliza, très élégante ce soir…

- Eliza, dit Candy

- Terry, dit Lizzie, tu sors sans chaperon avec cette jeune fille innocente ?

Terry ne répondit pas. Leur limousine était prête et ils s'en allèrent sous le regard en colère de Lizzie. Daniel regarda Candy et fut étonné de la trouver très belle.

- Il a loué une limousine pour elle ! Dit Lizzie maudit sois-tu Candy !

- Tu es toujours jalouse ? Je suppose que tu seras toujours jalouse…, dit Eliza

- Je vais me venger, elle va me le payer ! Dit Lizzie

- Lizzie, dit Ethan, tu as essayé et regarde ce que ça a donné. Tu as perdu Terry et moi je suis la tête de turc de l'école. Laisse tomber. Terry ne te reprendra jamais…

- La ferme Ethan ! Dit Lizzie en colère.

Ethan poussa un soupir contrarié. Lizzie était incorrigible, et son problème de drogue grandissait. Ses parents refusaient de se rendre à l'évidence. Ils allèrent tous dans une soirée dans les garages qu'on appelle en anglais « rave » où l'ecstasy était la drogue consommée.

Dans la limousine, Candy et Terry étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et regardaient la télévision.

- Tu sais que certaines limousines sont utilisées par les prostituées et leurs clients ? Pas besoin de chambre d'hôtel, dit Terry

- Vraiment, et le chauffeur, il ne voit rien dans son rétroviseur ?

Terry appuya un bouton et un écran noir s'éleva et les sépara du conducteur. Il ne pouvait rien voir.

- Ok, dit Candy, wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas inventer ? Il y a même des bordels sur roues maintenant !

- J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans une limousine…

- Pas avec une prostituée….

- Non, avec la fille que j'aimerai…

- Si tu m'épouses un jour, on pourra essayer… Pour le moment quelques bisous, ça te va ?

- Absolument, dit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

- Merci, Terry, merci infiniment pour cette belle journée et cette belle soirée, je t'aime Roméo…

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi dit-il près de ses lèvres, je t'aime Juliette

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent a l'hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 10**

**« Souvenirs douloureux »**

La jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher. Il pleuvait à torrent comme il pleuvait dans son cœur. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, elle regardait les gouttes de pluies s'abattre sur la ville.

_« Il aurait eu 16 ans aujourd'hui… »Se dit-elle, le cœur déchiré._

Elle avait le cœur en cendres chaque année à la même date. Elle essayait d'imaginer comment il aurait pu être. Il aurait ressemblé peut être à son père et irai à l'académie militaire ou peut être aurait-il préféré devenir journaliste comme sa mère. Pourquoi la vie lui avait-elle été si cruelle ? C'était sûrement pour la punir d'avoir menti sur son âge et de s'être donné à un homme sans être mariée, comme le disait sa mère si souvent. Sa mère, le sénateur Verna Grant. Sa mère qui avait passé chaque instant qu'elle avait avec sa fille pour lui rappeler qu'elle était la disgrâce de la famille. Elle regrettait son père qui était décédé quand elle était petite. S'il avait été là...

- Ça va chérie ? Demanda une voix masculine qui la tira de ses pensées

- Oui, mon amour, dit-elle tristement

- Tu penses à lui ?

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher… il aurait eu 16 ans aujourd'hui

- Je sais bébé, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Son mari la laissait pleurer un jour par an. Le jour de la naissance et la mort de leur petit garçon.

Il l'amena sur le lit. Elle se coucha sur le coté et il se coucha derrière elle et la serra contre lui. Sans un mot, ils se mirent à penser à l'unisson au passé, à ce qui s'était passé 17 ans plus tôt…

C'était le mois de juillet à Washington D.C.

- Allez Melissa, ça sera amusant, dit Katie

- Mais si ma mère l'apprenait ? Dit Melissa en brossant ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés

- Tu vas le dire à ta mère ? Demanda Cindy

- Non, mais c'est une soirée de collégiens, nous n'avons que 15 ans, dit Melissa

Melissandre Grant était terrorisée par sa mère le Sénateur Verna Grant, qui voulait que rien ne ternisse sa réputation impeccable. Et sa fille dans une fête de collégiens en train de boire de l'alcool, allait la rentre folle si elle l'apprenait. Curieusement, c'est cette dernière pensée qui convainquit Melissa à se rendre à la fête.

- D'accord. Allons-y. Mais je vais dire à ma mère que je passe la nuit chez toi Cindy, ok ?

- Ok. Il faut qu'on s'habille et qu'on se maquille pour paraître plus vieille.

C'est ainsi qu'elles allèrent dans une soirée de collégiens en se faisant passer pour des filles de 19 ans.

La soirée était assez bruyante. L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique était assourdissante, la fumée de cigarettes rendait l'air irrespirable. Les filles se sentaient un peu perdues. Elles s'installèrent sur des chaises, il y avait du monde sur la piste. Les filles ne tardèrent à être invitées à danser. Elles s'amusaient bien. Melissa eut envie de prendre l'air à cause de la fumée de cigarettes. Elle sortit et se rendit sur la terrasse. Il y avait d'autres personnes en train de causer.

- La fumée te dérange ? Demanda une voix à côté d'elle

Melissa se retourna et vit un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rieurs. Elle lui sourit.

- Je ne fume pas, répondit-elle

- Moi non plus, dit-il en souriant

- Britannique ? Demanda-t-elle

- Mon accent…

- Je trouve ça charmant

- L'accent américain n'est pas mal non plus

- Tu me trouves aussi charmante ?

- Cela va sans dire… je me présente, Philip Crane

- Melissandre Grant, enchantée

- Enchanté

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur pour danser quelques slows. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait 19 ans et qu'elle allait au collège local. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir après cette soirée. Le père de Philip était attaché-militaire à l'Ambassade britannique. Il la trouvait charmante avec ses yeux verts. Quand la soirée se termina, il lui demanda son numéro de téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui donner à cause de sa mère.

- Donne-moi le tien, dit-elle, je vais t'appeler

- D'accord, dit-il en griffonnant un numéro sur un petit bout de papier, appelle-moi

- Sans faute, dit-elle. Bonsoir !

Sur le chemin du retour dans le taxi, ses amies lui demandèrent si elle allait l'appeler.

- Son père travaille à l'Ambassade, dit Melissa

- Il t'a donné son numéro, tu en as de la chance ! Dit Katie

- La chanceuse ! Dit Cindy

- Vous êtes folles, je ne vais pas l'appeler. Il croit que j'ai 19 ans et je suis au collège. C'était amusant pour une soirée mais, ça s'arrête là !

- Melissa, tu as le numéro d'un séduisant fils de diplomate et tu t'en fous ? Demanda Katie

- Il est plus vieux… dit Melissa

- Il est beau, et son accent … dit Cindy

- Non, ma mère va me tuer, dit Melissa

- Ne le dis pas à ta mère, banane ! Dit Katie

- Garde le numéro, fit Cindy

- Ok, on verra demain, dit Melissa

Il se passa presque une semaine avant qu'elle ne se décide finalement à appelé Philipe un beau matin.

- Melissandre, dit-il, salut ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié !

- Non… je voulais savoir comment tu allais…

- Je vais bien maintenant que j'ai entendu ta voix et toi ?

- Je vais bien merci

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- On pourrait aller manger et ensuite aller au cinéma…

- J'adore ton accent…C'est une bonne idée on peut se rencontrer en ville ….

Elle ne voulait qu'il vienne la chercher chez elle de peur que sa mère ne le voie. Elle commettait une folie, sortir avec un garçon plus âgé… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait attendu une semaine pour voir si elle allait l'oublier. Mais son envie de le voir ne s'était faite que plus grande.

Ils se rencontrèrent en ville, ils allèrent manger et ensuite au cinéma. En début de soirée, elle demanda qu'il la dépose chez son amie, Katie. Dans la voiture, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle se sentit comme si elle était brusquement jetée dans un tourbillon in contrôlable. Elle éprouvait pour la première fois des sentiments dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence du haut des ses 15 ans. Elle avait tout fait pour le cacher à sa mère, et elle avait réussi. Elle appelait Philip quand sa mère n'était pas là. Il se demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas recevoir de coup de fil, elle lui avait dit que sa mère était très sévère. Alors il n'insista pas. Au début du mois d'août, il l'invita chez lui un après-midi. Ses parents étaient partis pour le week-end à New York. Elle en parlait avec ses amies avant d'y aller.

- Melissa, tu vas te retrouver seule avec lui….dit Cindy

- Ça peut être tentant, dit Katie

- Mais non, les filles il ne se passera rien. Je vais passer du bon temps avec, c'est tout. Je vais tout vous raconter quand je reviens d'accord ? Si ma mère savait ça …. Enfin, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui…

- Oh Melissa, dit Katie, tu en as de la chance.

- De la chance ? Il va me laisser tomber dès qu'il apprendra mon âge

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire… demanda Cindy

- Je vais le lui dire à la fin des vacances…, dit Melissa. Pour le moment je me sens si bien en sa compagnie

- Profite-en dit Katie. Il n'y a qu'un seul premier amour, et c'est le plus beau la plupart du temps.

Elle alla donc chez Philipe. Ils avaient une villa avec une piscine. Il le lui avait dit et elle avait apporté son maillot de bain. Ils nagèrent, écoutèrent de la musique, regardèrent des films. A un moment donné, elle alla dans la chambre de Philip pour se changer. Il était monté pour chercher quelque chose ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, tous les deux en maillots de bain et….ce qui devait arriver, arriva !

Quelques semaines plus tard elle était en retard dans son cycle. Elle ne voulait pas le dire à sa mère car, ce serait la catastrophe. Mais sa mère le découvrit en la voyant vomir un matin. Melissa aurait préféré affronter une armée de lions plutôt que la colère de sa mère.

- Qui est-il ? Cria sa mère

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, dit-elle, laisse-le tranquille…

- Il n'en est pas question ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait….

- Non Maman, laisse-le je t'en prie….

Elle savait que sa mère allait faire des dégâts. Elle allait causer des problèmes pour Philipe et sa famille. Elle ne dit rien, mais sa mère avec ses connections, elle finit par apprendre l'identité du père de son enfant. Ce fut la débandade….Philipe et ses parents avaient l'immunité diplomatique, mais elle menaça de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

- Détournement de mineur ?Dit Philipe, mais…

- Elle a 15 ans ! Dit Verna…

- 15 ans ? Je n'avais aucune idée… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait 19 ans

- Mme Grant, dit Mr. Crane, je vous assure que nous allons nous occuper de ce problème

- « Ce problème » est votre fils, je vous demande de le faire quitter les Etats-Unis, ou je vais créer un incident diplomatique. Je suis sénateur j'ai beaucoup d'influence.

- Mme Grant…, commença Mr. Crane

- Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que les indiscrétions de votre fils vous causent votre carrière…

- Mme Grant, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me menaciez. Mon fils quittera les Etats-Unis dans le prochain vol pour la Grande-Bretagne.

Une fois Verna parti, Philipe discutait avec son père.

- Va faire tes bagages…, dit son père

- Mais père, je dois la voir…

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ?

- Mais je l'aime…, Je veux lui dire aurevoir…

- Le sénateur Grant ne plaisantait pas, elle peut nous créer beaucoup d'ennuis…Je n'ai aucune envie de créer un incident diplomatique

- Mais…

- Philipe, dit sa mère, je crois que c'est mieux de faire ce que dit ton père…

- Mais maman…

- S'il te plait Philippe, dit sa mère

Philippe ne put que s'exécuter. Il quitta donc les Etats-Unis pour la Grande-Bretagne le soir même, sans avoir revu Melissa.

Mme Grant ne s'arrêta pas là, elle usa de son influence pour faire quitter le père de Philipe des Etats-Unis pour un autre pays. Il fut envoyé en Grèce.

Melissa fut envoyé dans un petit village près du lac Michigan chez des connaissances de sa mère. Elle mena sa grossesse à terme. Elle se faisait une joie d'avoir un petit garçon ou une petite fille à aimer, le bébé de Philippe. Il lui manquait tellement. Avec son bébé, elle aurait au moins une partie de Philippe avec elle, un souvenir. Sa mère était venue juste avant la naissance de son bébé. Quand ses douleurs commencèrent, sa mère l'amena dans une clinique privée. Pendant l'accouchement, elle perdit connaissance. Quand elle se réveilla, elle toucha son ventre, le sentit vide. Elle demanda où était son bébé.

- Melissandre, dit sa mère, Dieu t'a puni pour m'avoir menti et avoir commis l'adultère

- Où est mon bébé ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

- Dieu l'a repris, il est mort…. Dit Verna

- NONNNNNNNNN ! MON BEBEEE ! JE VEUX MON BEBE !

- Calmes-toi, dit sa mère. Tout ira bien. C'est un bienfait inattendu… ce bébé aurait gâché ta vie

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots

- Un petit garçon, dit Verna.

- Je ne comprends pas, tout allait si bien, je le sentais bouger… sanglota-t-elle, c'est tout ce qui me restait de Philippe…. Non ,Non Non ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Comment peux-tu dire que la mort de mon bébé est un bienfait ? Comment peux-tu être aussi cruelle ? Tu es un monstre, maman !

Verna gifla sa fille très fort. Celle-ci la regarda toute étonnée, elle n'avait même pas senti la gifle. Elle voulait son bébé. On lui amena le corps sans vie de son bébé et elle s'y accrocha comme une sangsue. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. On dut le lui prendre par force, elle piqua une crise d'hystérie.

Elle retourna à Washington avec sa mère. Elle était devenue triste et taciturne. Sa mère lui répétait à chaque occasion qu'elle avait, qu'elle était une pécheresse pour avoir forniquer et que Dieu l'avait puni en tuant son bébé. Elle ne fréquentait plus ses amies. Elle avait changé d'école. Sa mère l'avait envoyé à l'internat. Elle termina son école secondaire. Elle s'inscrivit dans des programmes de bourse à l'étranger. Elle demanda à son parrain de l'aider. Il l'aida à avoir une bourse pour l'université d'Oxford. Elle partit en disant à sa mère une heure avant le départ de son avion.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu me quittes…

- Je vais étudier maman. Je dois vivre, ici ta vie est entrain de m'étouffer. Je n'en peux plus…

- Espèce de sale petite ingrate, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…

- Tu es ma mère, c'était une obligation morale…Aurevoir maman.

Elle quitta les Etats-Unis sans regarder en arrière. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait revoir sa mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir appelé la mort de son bébé un « bienfait inattendu ». Cette femme était un monstre !

Une fois à Oxford, elle chercha du travail qu'elle combina avec ses études. Elle fit des études de journalisme et trouva du travail dans un journal londonien. Elle avait commencé à s'occuper de la page mondaine alors elle assistait à toutes les réceptions pour écrire ses articles.

Un jour elle était à une réception aux affaires étrangères en train de parler avec des diplomates. Pendant qu'elle se reposait en se désaltérant, elle entendit quelqu'un parler.

- Ma parole, Melissandre Grant !

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Une voix du passé. Elle se retourna.

- Philippe Crane, ou devrai-je dire lieutenant Crane, d'après ton costume ?

- Ça fait combien d'années ?

- 10 ans….

- Tu es devenue encore plus belle…

- Non, mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu flirtes avec moi ? J'ai du travail à faire….

Elle s'éloigna et alla continuer ses interviews. Elle n'avait pas le temps de flirter, surtout pas avec Philipe Crane ! Pas après avoir disparu sans laisser d'adresse. Mais ça c'était compter sans la persévérance de Philippe. Il lui envoya des fleurs pendant des semaines. Elle ne broncha pas. Il l'attendait maintenant à la sortie de son travail tous les soirs.

- Philippe… Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne veux pas te voir ?

- Mais je veux te parler, je veux te voir…

- Tu me vois….

- Tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour…

- Philippe, je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi manger et dormir.

- Je peux t'accompagner…

- Non

- Melissandre, s'il te plait…

Melissandre le regarda. Elle faisait la tête dure, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser… Mais le passé était encore trop présent. Des petits pas…

- Viens me chercher demain à midi, si tu es disponible…

- Je vais me rendre disponible… Merci et à demain

Le lendemain, ils mangeaient dans un restaurant chic de Londres.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Philippe

- Tu sais comment je vais…

- Tu es devenue un peu… aigrie…

- La vie rend les gens comme ça parfois…

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ensuite elle retourna travailler. Malgré son cynisme et son sarcasme, Philippe ne se découragea pas. Il continuait à l'appeler et ils dînèrent souvent ensemble. Il se passa plusieurs mois avant qu'elle ne se s'ouvre enfin à Philippe. Malgré tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Mais elle se rendit compte aussi que être avec Philippe la rendait heureuse, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Il passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais ne parlaient jamais du passé. Il avait enfin réussi à la reprendre, après beaucoup d'effort. Ils étaient dans le lit de Melissa.

- Ma chérie… tu m'as manqué

- Arrête de dire ça, tu as disparu…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère et ses parents. Melissa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa mère n'avait rien dit à Philippe et sa famille au sujet du bébé.

- Elle ne vous a rien dit… ?

- Dis quoi ? Demanda-t-il

Elle raconta alors son histoire en détails, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Philippe, à son tour, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu as eu notre bébé ?

- J'ai perdu notre bébé… dit-elle en pleurant, ensuite j'étais à l'internat pour le reste de mon école secondaire. A chaque occasion que ma mère avait, elle me répétait que j'étais une pécheresse et que Dieu m'avait puni en prenant mon bébé. Elle appelait la mort de notre bébé un « bienfait » ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ça ! Jamais !

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais rien. J'aurai pris mes responsabilités, je me serai occupé de toi… Tu ne m'avais jamais donné ton numéro de téléphone, je ne savais pas où t'appeler… Et ensuite mes parents ont quitté l'Amérique…

- Verna Grant ne fait pas les choses à moitié… Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti sur mon âge. Je voulais te dire la vérité, mais je me suis retrouvée enceinte, ma mère a découvert… Et c'était la débandade !

- C'est fini. On est adultes maintenant tous les deux. Je ne te l'avais peut être jamais dit, mais je t'aime, je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu… A cette soirée en train d'essayer d'échapper à la fumée en prenant l'air…

- Je t'aime Philippe. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même quand je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné. Ma mère m'a répété pendant des années que faire l'amour avec toi était la raison pour laquelle j'avais perdu mon bébé… Alors tu t'imagines comment ça m'a traumatisé…

- Je ne veux plus te perdre. Melissandre Grant, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, Philippe je veux être ta femme.

Il lui donna une bague en diamant plus tard. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Enfin un peu de bonheur !

Après ça ils devinrent inséparables. Ils se marièrent quelques mois après et Melissandre suivit son mari en poste à travers le monde, tout en continuant à travailler pour le journal à l'étranger. Elle continuait son travail partout où elle allait avec son mari. Ils eurent trois enfants, une petite fille de 5 ans, un petit garçon de 4 ans et une petite fille 1 an. Elle ne retourna pas en Amérique voir sa mère. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner le fait qu'elle ait appelé la mort de son fils un « bienfait inattendu ».

Ils revinrent tous les deux à la réalité. Ils se levèrent, enlevèrent les couvertures et se glissèrent dans les lits. Les enfants étaient couchés depuis un bon bout de temps, et ils s'endormirent. La vie leur avait sourit, ils s'étaient retrouvés des années après et ils avaient une famille et un bon travail qui les amenait à travers le monde. Ils étaient reconnaissants au Bon Dieu.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Candy et Terry s'apprêtaient à se mettre au lit. Candy était dans la salle de bain en train de se démaquiller. Elle portait en chemise de nuit en soie qu'elle avait trouvé dans les tiroirs de la commode de la chambre. Elle défit son chignon et se mit à brosser longuement ses cheveux.

Terry qui s'était aussi changé, le regardait avec tendresse. Il prit un coussin et une couverture et se coucha sur le canapé.

Candy se coucha sur le grand lit. Elle regardait Terry sur le canapé.

- Terry, il y a beaucoup de place sur le lit….

- Tu sais ce qui a failli arriver tout à l'heure….

- Mais, le lit est assez grand. Tu ne te fais pas confiance ?

- Non…. Pas tellement…

- Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux venir sur le lit, il est très confortable…

Terry la regarda pendant un moment et finalement il se leva prit le coussin et la couverture et la rejoignit sur le lit Candy se rapprocha et ils passèrent la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'au matin. Ce fut un peu dur pour Terry au début, mais il finit par s'endormir. Il se réveilla tôt le matin et alla prendre une douche pour calmer son désir évident et grandissant. Passer toute la nuit dans les bras de Candy, était pour lui à la fois un délice et un supplice.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Candy assise sur le lit.

- Bonjour … dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour taches de son…

- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

- On doit retourner à l'école…

- Pas tout de suite quand même…

- Non, le soir, à moins que tu veuilles y aller plus tôt…

- Pour faire quoi ? Me morfondre ? Non, profitons de notre temps libre au maximum

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'amusèrent dans la suite en mangeant, riant. Ils allèrent au zoo et ils rencontrèrent Albert qui y travaillait. Ils passèrent un peu de temps avec lui, pas trop, car il devait retourner travailler. Ils rentrèrent à l'internat en début de soirée.

Annie, Patty et Tanisha vinrent voir Candy le soir dans sa chambre.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée toute seule ? Demanda Annie

- Toute seule ? Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Et Terry ?

- Tu as dis qu'il ne savait pas que c'était ta fête, dit Patty

- Mais il l'a découvert et il m'a fait la plus belle des surprises….

Elle raconta à ses amies tout ce qui s'était passé, elles étaient vertes de jalousie.

- Mon Dieu, dit Tanisha, tu as vraiment le parfait petit ami !

- Oui, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, il t'a traité comme une princesse…dit Annie

- Ce n'était pas tentant d'être dans la suite nuptiale avec lui… ? Demanda Patty

- Tu n'as aucune idée ! Dit Candy en pensant aux baisers fougueux qu'elle avait partagé avec Terry.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas simplement fait ? Demanda Tanisha, ça aurait été un beau merci pour lui…

- Parce que c'était ma fête, pas la sienne ! Je viens d'avoir seulement 16 ans… j'ai tout le temps pour le faire, le reste de ma vie en fait. Tu l'as fait toi Tanisha ?

- Non, mais si je trouve un garçon qui m'aime autant que Terry t'aime, pourquoi pas ?

- Ton petit ami ne t'aime pas ? Demanda Patty

- Il y a « aimer » et « aimer », dit Tanisha, nous on s'amuse… Candy et Terry, c'est l'amour avec un grand « A »…


	11. Chapter 11

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 11**

**« Roumanie, nous voici ! »**

L'école en Angleterre, se terminait pendant la semaine du 22 juillet. Il y avait une colonie de vacances organisée en Roumanie pour les élèves qui le voulaient. Il fallait s'inscrire à l'avance car les places étaient limitées. Candy s'était inscrite, car elle voulait visiter ce pays et ça pouvait être amusant. Elle vit aussi le nom de Terry sur la liste. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, mais ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Plus tard ce soir-là, dans la chambre de Candy, Terry était allé la voir.

- A propos, Taches de son, je t'ai inscrite pour le voyage en Roumanie…

- Sans blague… !

- Quoi, tu as fait la même chose ?

- Hun hun...

- Sans me demander ?

- Tu peux parler toi !

- Roméo et Juliette sur la même longueur d'ondes ? Voyez-vous ça !

- Ça aurait pu être pire, on aurait pu ne pas être sur la liste du tout !

- Mais on serait toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes…

- Nous formons un beau couple !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et se mirent à parler du voyage et de ce qu'il fallait amener.

- Merci Roméo, d'avoir pensé à moi…

- J'aime aussi que tu aies pensé à moi, Juliette…

Il y avait une Kermesse le dernier jour organisé dans la cour de l'école. Tous les élèves étaient là. Il devait y avoir une dernière boum avant le départ en vacances.

Pendant la kermesse, Candy parlait avec ses amies du voyage de l'école.

- Tu viens Annie ? Demanda Candy

- Je suis tentée…

- Allez quand l'école sera finie, on retournera en Amérique. Pour le moment nous sommes en Europe, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour voir d'autres pays ? Dit Candy

- D'accord je vais voir si je peux m'inscrire, dit Annie, Tani, Patty ?

- On te suit ! Dirent-elles en même temps.

Candy éclata de rire et elle le regarda partir. Elle cherchait Terry des yeux et elle rencontra ses cousins.

- Ali, Archie ! Dit-elle en souriant, vous venez en Roumanie ?

- Oui, dit Alistair, je suis curieux d'aller voir le pays de Dracula….

- Super !

- Grandchester vient ? Demanda Archie

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Demanda Ali, qu'il va passer les vacances sans elle ?

- Ouais ! Dit Archie

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Fit Ali

Candy se contenta de sourire. Terry arriva.

- Taches de son, ça va ? Ali, Cornwell. Tu viens m'aider à gagner un toutou pour toi ?

- Ok. Je vous vois tout à l'heure, les gars, Ok ?

Elle s'éloigna avec Terry, sous le regard triste d'Archibald. Terry gagna un gros nounours pour Candy. Tout le monde s'amusait bien, c'était peut être aussi parce que c'était le dernier jour de l'école.

La boum du dernier jour se passa sans la supervision des profs pour une fois. C'était un petit cadeau d'adieu de la part des profs. Les élèves étaient donc libres de se tenir comme ils voulaient. Les slows se passaient dans le noir et la majorité des élèves ne dansaient pas…ou plutôt, ils essayaient de danser, pendant que leurs bouches étaient occupées à se coller l'une contre l'autre. Patty était en train de danser avec Alistair, Tanisha avec son petit ami, Annie avec un garçon de l'école, mais elle ne l'embrassait pas.

Les élèves s'amusèrent beaucoup à la boum. Les sœurs étaient un peu réticentes de les laisser seuls.

- Ma sœur, dit le professeur, vous savez comme moi, qu'ils trouvent toujours un moyen pour se voir seuls, c'est le dernier jour de l'école, laissez-les se divertir….

Les sœurs acceptèrent à contre cœur.

La fête donc se passa sans les profs en train de jouer à la police. Ceux qui prenaient de l'ecstasy en profitèrent pour s'amuser de plus belle. Les sensations que cette drogue donnait, étaient irrésistibles à tous ceux qui en prenaient. Candy, après sa fâcheuse expérience, n'en voulait plus.

- Tout le monde en profite pour s'embrasser sur la piste dans le noir, dit Candy

- Je me demande comment ils arrivent à se concentrer sur la danse, dit Terry

- On peut essayer pour voir, dit Candy tendrement

- Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, Juliette…

Ils allèrent sur la piste pendant la série des slows et ils parvinrent parfaitement à harmoniser la danse et le reste.

Il faisait noir, mais Archie les regardaient et il avait le cœur brisé. Il ne savait pas s'il se remettrait de son chagrin de Candy.

Les jours qui suivirent, l'école du s'organiser pour le voyage en Roumanie. Les élèves et les professeurs devaient loger chez les diplomates locaux. Chaque élève allait dans une famille de diplomate de diverses ambassades. Ils reçurent le nom des familles qui devaient les loger.

- Tu as quel nom ? Demanda Annie à Candy

- Les Crane et toi ? Demanda Candy

- Les Parker… dit Annie

- Les miens s'appellent les Macdonald, dit Tanisha, comme le restaurant…

- Les miens c'est les O'Malley, dit Patty

- Très approprié, dit Candy en souriant. N'oubliez pas d'amener vos GSM et les adapter pour la Roumanie

- Ok, dit Annie, allons faire nos bagages.

Melissa était en train de faire manger son bébé, quand Philippe arriva.

- Chérie, bonsoir

- Bonsoir Chéri

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue et embrassa la petite au front.

- Notre jeune pensionnaire arrive ce soir, dit Philippe

- Je suis contente que tu nous aies inscrits dans ce programme, ça va nous faire du bien d'avoir une invitée pendant l'été…Comment elle s'appelle, c'est bien une fille ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Candice Neige André….

- Je me demande si elle a des liens de parenté avec William André, un homme d'affaire de Chicago

- Tu pourras le lui demander quand tu la verras ce soir. Tu as préparé la chambre d'amis ?

- Oui la bonne s'en est chargée tout à l'heure. Le dîner est prêt. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est te changer et aller chercher notre pensionnaire.

- Tu as l'air bien excitée…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cet évènement me réjouit autant…

- En tout cas elle sera la bienvenue ici. Bon je vais me changer.

Les élèves et les professeurs se trouvaient à l'aéroport de Heathrow pour se rendre en Roumanie. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves et parmi eux les amis de Candy mais aussi ses ennemis ; Eliza, Daniel, Lizzie, Ethan etc. Candy aurait préféré faire le voyage sans eux, mais la vie n'était pas toujours aussi simple.

- Taches de son, je vais voir si je peux m'arranger pour être en première classe avec toi

- Mais je crois que l'école est en business classe…ou économique

- Il n'y a pas de problème sans solution

Terry alla faire des arrangements au comptoir et il réussit à mettre Candy et lui en première classe. Les profs s'en rendirent compte que lorsque ils arrivèrent dans l'avion. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Eliza et Lizzie étaient en colère. Annie était contente pour son amie. Archie fulminait en silence.

- Tu n'es pas possible, dit Candy, quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls

- Je voulais être seul avec toi, à l'abri des regards des profs, on ne pourra plus se voir régulièrement tous les soirs…

- Tu as raison, comment s'appelle ta famille ?

- Les Santarelli, c'est l'Ambassadeur d'Italie

- Wow tu as un ambassadeur, moi je crois que le mien est un attaché militaire…

- Tu as ton laptop ? On pourra s'écrire des courriers comme au début…

- Oui, retour aux sources de notre relation…

Il arrangea le siège pour l'avoir près de lui. Et ce fut ainsi pendant tout le voyage. Les hôtesses de l'air les regardaient avec un sourire. Elle en parlaient entre-elles.

- Tu as vu le jeune couple en première classe ? Disait l'une

- Ils sont beaux à croquer, disait l'autre

Lizzie qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes les entendit et savait instinctivement qu'elles parlaient de Candy et Terry. Elle se maudit pour la millième fois, elle avait perdu Terry par sa faute, et maintenant, c'était fini, il aimait Candy et ne lui jetait même pas un regard.

Elle retourna à sa place à côté d'Eliza.

- Je dois trouver un moyen de reprendre Terry… dit-elle

- Laisse tomber, quoi que tu essayes ne marchera pas, dit Eliza, moi j'ai renonce à lui faire du mal ou plutôt j'essaie de ne plus lui en faire. Mais elle me tape sur les nerfs. Je dois me trouver un mec et occuper mon temps avec des choses plus intéressantes, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu as un nouveau mec, cesse de courir après Terry, car il n'a d'yeux que pour Candy

- Jamais ! Je veux le reprendre, tu ne comprends pas. Terry c'est le meilleur mec que j'ai eu. Il me traitait comme une princesse…Et au lit…. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a fait pour Candy à son anniversaire ? C'est lui que je veux Eliza

- Mais il veut Candy et c'est aussi lui qu'elle veut…Tu as gâché ta chance. Ce que tu aurais dû faire, c'est être amie avec Candy. Elle est tellement loyale avec ses amies, qu'elle ne se serait jamais mise avec Terry par amitié pour toi… Mais tout ça c'est trop tard…tu as brûlé ce pont à la seconde où tu l'as vu

- Trop Tard…dit Lizzie

Annie avait entendu ce que disait Eliza et Lizzie. C'était vrai, si Lizzie avait été l'amie de Candy, elle ne se serait jamais mise avec Terry. Comme elle ne sera jamais avec Archie à cause de son amitié pour elle.

_« Tu es trop bonne Candy » se dit Annie dans sa tête._

Le trajet jusqu'à Bucarest dura 3h30 environ. Ils arrivèrent à Otopeni, l'aéroport de Bucarest, la capitale roumaine aux environs de 18 heures 30. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, car plusieurs avions avaient atterri en même temps. Les procédures administratives furent longues, mais les élèves n'étaient pas pressés. Ils étaient entrain de bavarder entre eux. Candy était avec ses amies et son bien aimé.

- J'ai hâte d'être dans cette famille, dit Candy

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Annie

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit-elle, mais je suis submergée par une joie…

- Et bien j'espère que tout le monde sera aussi heureux que toi, dit Terry

- Ça y est, on avance finalement dit Patty, on sort !

Tout le monde se dirigea enfin vers la sortie d l'aéroport. Les personnes qui devaient recevoir les élèves étaient tous là avec une pancarte et le nom des élèves dessus. Candy vit un homme avec la pancarte écrit « Candice Neige André » dessus. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

Philippe Crane tenait la pancarte et se sentait un peu drôle. L'excitation de Melissa s'était frottée contre lui ? Il vit une jeune fille se diriger vers lui avec un sourire et il lui rendit son sourire. Elle était radieuse avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds… comme Melissa... Il eut l'impression de voir Melissa il y a 17 ans….. Non, c'était sa pensionnaire pour l'été, son esprit et son imagination lui jouait des tours…

- Bonsoir, dit Candy en souriant et en déposant son sac

- Bonsoir, Candice ?

- Appelez-moi Candy comme tout le monde

Candy eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. On dit que la première impression est souvent la bonne…. Elle s'exécuta. Philippe fut un peu surpris mais il lui rendit son étreinte. Cette jeune fille était la joie de vivre.

- Merci d'avoir accepter de m'héberger, dit-elle

- De rien, dit Philippe un peu ému

Il se sentait bien avec cette fille et il était heureux d'avoir été choisi pour l'héberger. Il alla parler aux professeurs responsables, des élèves et de la coordinatrice à Bucarest, pour leur dire qu'il avait bien trouvé sa pensionnaire. Ensuite ils étaient prêts à partir.

- Attendez, M. Crane, je dois dire aurevoir à quelqu'un

- Oh, d'accord

Elle se dirigea vers ses amies, et elle leur dit aurevoir. Elle se dirigea vers Terry qui était avec le chauffeur de l'Ambassadeur d'Italie.

- Roméo ? Je dois y aller

- Aurevoir, Juliette, dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement, bonne chance

- A toi aussi, tu auras l'occasion de pratiquer ton italien… Ciao !

Pendant ce temps, Philippe appela Melissa de son cellulaire.

- Chérie ?

- Oui, chou, tout va bien ?

- Oui. La pensionnaire…

- Elle va bien ?

- Tu vas l'adorer ! Il y a quelque chose en elle….

- Oh chéri, venez vite, tu m'intrigues….

- A tout à l'heure. Bye.

Candy revint près de Philippe devant la porte.

- Ton amoureux ?

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement

Philippe se contenta de sourire. Pendant le trajet dans la voiture, ils étaient à l'arrière. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils se sentaient très à l'aise ensemble.

- J'ai une femme et trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon

- Oh super. J'aime être en famille…

- Toute la famille va t'aimer, j'en suis sûr

Candy se contenta de rire. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la villa des Crane.

- Wow, c'est grand ! Dit Candy

- Oui, dit Philippe, il y a un jardin et une cour pour les enfants

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée pour sonner, mais la porte s'ouvrit et Melissa apparut. Candy regarda Melissa et sentit toutes sortes d'émotions la submerger. Melissa regardait Candy et ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Bonsoir, dit Candy pour briser le silence, Mme Crane

- Melissa, appelez-moi Melissa

Candy la serra dans ses bras. Melissa attendait l'étreinte, elle avait eu envie de le faire aussi.

- Bonsoir Melissa, dit Candy

- Bonsoir Candice, dit Melissa

- Candy, s'il vous plait.

- Candy, répéta Melissa, viens que je te présente les enfants, voici Carissa, James et la petite Cassandra qu'on appelle Cassie.

Candy s'approcha des enfants

- Coucou les petits ! Dit Candy gaiement Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, répondirent les enfants.

La petite Carissa la regardait. Candy s'était accroupie. Carissa lui fit un gros câlin.

- Tu es comme maman…dit Carissa

- Oh… merci, dit Candy en lui rendant son étreinte

James imita sa grande-sœur et il fit aussi un gros câlin. Candy prit la petite Cassie dans ses bras et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Melissa et Philippe regardaient la scène, fascinés.

- Je comprends de que tu voulais dire au téléphone, chéri, dit-elle doucement, il y a quelque chose en cette jeune fille… elle est la joie de vivre mais…

- Je te l'avais dit, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

- En tout cas, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit venue

Le dîner se passa bien. Ils étaient comme une belle grande famille.

Terry arriva à la résidence de l'Ambassade d'Italie et il fut accueillit par L'Ambassadeur, sa femme ses 3 filles et son fils.

- Bonsoir, dit Terry

- Terrence Grandchester ? demanda l'Ambassadeur, Beneto Santarelli

- Enchanté, Excellence, Madame

- Voici mes enfants, Ornella, Francesca, Alessandra et Enzo

- Salut, dirent les enfants

- Comme tu peux le constater nous parlons tous l'anglais. Ma femme est américaine…

- Oh, c'est super! Appelez-moi Terry, s'il vous plait

Francesca qui avait 16 ans, trouvait Terry très beau. Elle était blonde avec des cheveux raides et elle avait des yeux gris. Elle se mit à parler avec Terry et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Terry aimait l'attention, mais il trouvait ça un peu ennuyant. Son cœur appartenait à Candy, s'il avait été libre, il aurait aimé passer du temps avec Francesca. Mais il ne regrettait rien, Il avait Candy et il était heureux.

Apres le dîner, Francesca, l'amena dans la chambre d'ami. Elle resta avec lui quand il était entrain de ranger ses affaires. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien au début. Ensuite, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait plus.

- Je cherche mon cellulaire pour appeler ma petite amie, dit Terry pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas libre

- Oh….elle est restée à Londres ?

- Non, elle ici chez les Crane

- Oh… Mais elle n'est pas dans cette maison…

- Francesca, je suis du type fidèle

- Dommage… Juste une fois, aurait été suffisant…

Terry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle en avait du culot !

- Tu as un petit ami, non ?

- Oui mais il est parti en vacances…

- Tu crois qu'il aimerait que tu flirtes comme ça avec moi ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne vais pas le lui dire. Je ne suis pas encore mariée, je suis jeune, je peux m'amuser un peu non ? Tu te sentiras certainement seul sans ta petite amie. Je voulais que tu saches que je suis disponible…

- Merci, mais non merci…

- Si tu changes d'avis…

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis…

Le cellulaire de Terry sonna le tirant de cette conversation inconfortable

- Candy ? Dit-il soulagé

- Terry ? Tu sembles bizarre. Une fille est entrain de te draguer ?…

Silence.

- Qui ne dit mot, consent. Sois gentil avec elle, elle peut t'aider avec le roumain

- Taches de son, tu n'es pas croyable !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai confiance en mon Roméo ? A propos, ma famille ici est superbe ! Le père, la mère, les enfants sont beaux à croquer ! Je me sens si bien ici !

- Tant mieux pour toi, Juliette. Je suis content

- …qu'il n'y ait pas de beau jeune homme de mon âge ici ? Plaisanta-t-elle

- Qu'est que tu racontes ? Je te fais une confiance aveugle, ma Juliette

- J'espère bien ! Bon Chéri, je te laisse, je vais lire une histoire aux enfants. Appelle-moi avant de dormir.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, Je t'aime…

- Bye. Je t'aime…

Terry posa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Francesca n'avait pas raté un mot de la conversation, du moins du côté de Terry.

- Tu dois l'aimer beaucoup…

- Oui

- Elle a de la chance….. Je vais te laisser, tu peux descendre quand tu auras fini

- Je ne sais pas si je vais me retrouver, c'est tellement grand ici

- Alors je t'attends

Terry termina de ranger ses affaires et descendit avec Francesca, rejoindre le reste des membres de la famille.

Le reste de la bande se portait bien dans leur famille d'accueil. La plupart des familles étaient contentes de leurs pensionnaires à part bien sûr celle de Lizzie et d'Eliza. Daniel se retrouva dans une famille qui avait une fille de 15 ans appelée Tracy et il se mit à flirter immédiatement avec elle. Tous les garçons qui s'étaient retrouvés dans des familles avec des filles, étaient aux anges.

Annie se retrouva dans la famille Parker, il y avait un garçon de 17 ans appelé Warren, il avait deux sœurs, Libby 16 et Carrie 14. La mère était suédoise et le père américain. Warren était sur ses talons et lui donna toute son attention. C'était un changement, par rapport à l'indifférence d'Archibald. Elle appela Candy sur son cellulaire. Celle-ci était dans sa chambre entrain d'installer son laptop

- Allô Candy?

- Annie! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… je crois

- Hum… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Et bien, il y a un garçon ici Warren, il a 17 ans

- Oh….

- Il est très sympa…

- Il flirte avec toi, tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Candy, j'ai passé tout mon temps à poursuivre Archie…. L'attention de Warren c'est…superbe !

- Je suis contente pour toi Annie, mais sois prudente

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Merci. Et toi comment vas-tu dans ta famille ?

- Annie, comme tu l'as dit, « ma famille »… je me sens dans ma famille, c'est une sensation étrange. Il n'y a pas de grand garçon, les enfants sont petits et tellement adorable ! Je suis aux anges !

- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu aussi….gaie !

- Merci. A demain donc. Bonne nuit Annie.

Elle avait à peine fini avec Annie que le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Taches de son ?

- Roméo….

- Je t'appelle pour de souhaiter une bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Roméo, dit-elle en souriant

- Bonne nuit Juliette. A demain

- Tu me manques

- Toi aussi

Melissa passait par là et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Candy venait de finir sa conversation avec Terry.

- C'était qui ? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète

- Terry, mon petit ami

- Oh… Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- On s'est rencontre le 31 décembre, mais on a commencé a sortir ensemble au mois d'avril

- Et tu l'aimes ?

- Quand on s'est rencontré, je venais de perdre mon premier petit ami dans un accident de voiture. Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'allais aimer un autre

Melissa la regardait, elle avait des taches de rousseur, comme elle. Elle aimait être en sa presence.

- Tu veux que je brosse tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ça serait gentil, merci. J'ai été adoptée, je n'ai jamais eu de mère…

- Oh… Tu es de la famille de William André ?

- Oui….

- Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois dans les réceptions mondaines

- Toi au moins tu l'as vu… Je ne l'ai jamais vu, moi

- Mais il t'a adoptée….

- C'était pour faire plaisir à Anthony, mon premier amour… Il est toujours en voyage

- Oh… Je peux te materner pendant ton séjour…

- ça me ferait très plaisir ; merci infiniment

- De rien. C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi

Candy s'assit sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse et Melissa debout derrière elle, lui brossait ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elles continuaient à bavarder. Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Terry. Elles riaient toutes les deux de bon cœur.

Philippe passait par là et les regardait par la porte entrouverte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'entendit penser _« mère et fille »…_mais il chassa cette pensée qu'il traita de ridicule. Mais l'était-ce vraiment ? Il alla chercher son appareil photo, qui était digital. Il revint frappa légèrement à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, dit Candy

- Que fais-tu avec l'appareil photo, chéri ?

- Je veux immortaliser le moment… Je peux ? Demanda-t-il à Candy

- Bien sûr !

Elles dirent « cheese » toutes les deux. Il prit une photo, puis une autre, et une autre encore…. Il alla sur son ordinateur immédiatement pour sortir les photos. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours en train de parler. Candy brossait à son tour, les cheveux de Melissa. Philippe revint avec les photos.

- Déjà ? Dit Melissa en voyant son mari

- La magie de la technologie… dit Philippe

- Elles sont belles, dit Candy

- Tu peux garder celles-ci…

- Merci beaucoup Philippe…, dit Candy

- On va te laisser dormir, dit Melissa, Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit et merci encore.

Ils prirent congé et Candy envoya un courriel à Terry.

_**Roméo,**_

_**J'étais habituée à te voir tous les soirs. Tu m'as manqué.**_

_**Philippe (M Crane) a pris quelques photos de Melissa (Mme Crane) et moi, elles sont très belles. Je vais te le montrer demain.**_

_**Si ta situation est un peu délicate (la fille de l'Ambassadeur te court après…), je sais que tu sauras quoi faire. Je te fais confiance. Je vais me coucher. A tout à l'heure, mon amour.**_

_**Juliette**_

Elle reçut une réponse presque immédiate.

_**Ma Juliette Chérie,**_

Ces six semaines de vacances seront un supplice pour moi, ne pas te voir tous les soirs.

_**Mais demain, je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Je veux passer le maximum de mon temps avec toi pendant la journée.**_

_**A demain donc**_

_**Roméo**_

Melissa et Philippe étaient dans leur chambre.

- Chérie, tu es débordante de joie. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi heureuse, c'était à la naissance de Cassie…

- Ça te dérange ?

- Au contraire, je suis aussi heureux que toi…

- Serre-moi fort mon chéri, dit-elle en fermant les yeux


	12. Chapter 12

**Demain dans ta vie… **

**Chapitre 12**

**Vacances roumaines 1ère partie :**

**« Visite et divertissement »**

Le lendemain matin, Candy fut réveillée par les enfants.

- Bonjour les petits ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour !

Ils montèrent sur le lit, Candy aida la petite Cassie à monter, elle était très mignonne avec ses taches de rousseur, comme elle. Elle parlait avec les enfants qui riaient gaiement. La petite Carissa, lui apprenait à compter en roumain. Elle alla avec eux dans leur chambre, leur donna un bain à tour de rôle et elle les habilla. La bonne vint les chercher pour les faire manger. Candy alla se laver et s'habiller et descendit dans la salle à manger et elle trouva toute la famille à table en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Candy

- Bonjour, répondit tout le monde

- Merci d'avoir apprêter les enfants, dit Melissa

- Oh, non, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ils sont adorables…, dit Candy

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Philippe

- Très bonne, merci, dit Candy en souriant

Le cellulaire de Candy sonna à ce moment la. La bonne, lui servit du thé, des œufs et du pain.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle aux autres. Allô ? Terry bonjour chou ! J'ai bien dormi, merci et toi… On ne t'a pas trop dérangé ? Je te vois tout à l'heure. Ciao.

- Terry ? Il habite chez qui ? Demanda Melissa

- L'Ambassadeur d'Italie…, dit Candy

- Ornella et Francesca….il est beau ton mec ?

- Très…

- Elles vont essayer de se le taper…

- J'ai confiance en Terry

- Tant mieux…

- Je dois aller travailler, dit Philippe, à ce soir, dit-il en embrassant sa femme et ses enfants sur le front, il embrassa aussi Candy sur le front.

Ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner et Melissa alla déposer Candy au centre culturel américain. Il y avait déjà des élèves, dont Terry. Melissa sortit avec Candy de la voiture. Terry se dirigea vers elles. Il fit un rapide câlin à Candy.

- Melissa, je te présente, Terrence Grandchester…Terry je te présente Melissa, dit Candy

- Tu es le fils du Duc Richard Grandchester ?

- Oui, fit Terry étonné

- Je suis journaliste, la page mondaine, c'est mon domaine et j'étais à Londres….dit Melissa

- Oh…, dit Terry tout simplement

- Candy, je viens te chercher à 17 heures… Bonne journée…dit Melissa

- Merci. Bye Melissa, dit Candy

- Bye, dit Melissa

Elle retourna dans la voiture et s'en alla. Candy la regardait partir.

- N'était-elle pas superbe ? Demanda-t-elle à Terry

- Oui. Elle te ressemble… c'est peut être pour ça que tu te sens si bien avec elle

- Elle me ressemble ?

- Les mêmes cheveux… les taches de sons…les yeux…

- Vraiment ? Je ne le vois pas…

- Tu dois être aveugle, Taches de son, cette femme pourrait être ta mère !

Candy voulait répondre, mais ses amies arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Salut, dit Annie en souriant

- Bonjour, dit Patty

- Coucou ! Fit Tanisha

- Salut les filles, dit Candy en souriant, où sont les garçons ?

- Là-bas plus loin en train de parler avec des filles, dit Annie

- C'est quoi le programme ? Demanda Tanisha

- Nous allons à Snagov visiter la ville, c'est là que se trouve le tombeau de Dracula….expliqua Patty

- Il n'est pas en Transylvanie ? Demanda Annie

- Apparemment pas, dit Candy, on nous fait signe, allons monter dans le bus…

Ils allèrent tous monter dans le bus. Terry et Candy allèrent s'asseoir à l'arrière du bus. Ses amies s'assirent sur les sièges devant eux. Eliza. Lizzie et son groupe étaient assis devant. La visite se passa sans problème. Le tombeau de Dracula, Dracula en roumain veut dire « diable » ; la légende disait qu'il s'était tourné vers les sciences occultes et faisait disparaître tous ceux qui lui cherchaient des ennuis.

- Tu crois que Bram Stoker est venu ici faire des recherches sur Dracula avant d'écrire son livre ? Demanda Candy

- Je ne sais pas, dit Terry, mais il s'est trompé de région, nous ne sommes pas en Transylvanie…on l'a peut être seulement enterré ici

Les habitants du village les regardaient en souriant, des touristes, c'était bon de voir d'autres gens à part les habitants du village. Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant roumain tous ensemble. Le guide qui était de nationalité roumaine, était une femme au nom de Lydia Grigore. Elle faisait les traductions et les conseilla d'essayer du « cascaval pané » une spécialité roumaine fait avec un fromage local. C'était servit avec des frites. C'est ce qu'on commanda pour tout le monde. Et tout le monde adorait ! Ils passèrent l'après-midi à visiter les églises locales orthodoxes.

- C'est quoi la différence entre l'Eglise Catholique et l'Eglise Orthodoxes ? Demanda Patty à Lydia

- Les prêtes orthodoxes peuvent se marier…commença Lydia

- Rien que ça, c'est suffisant pour me convertir, dit Daniel

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils terminèrent leur visite en continuant à poser des questions à Lydia. C'était le temps de rentrer à Bucarest. Ils retournèrent dans le bus.

Candy était dans les bras de Terry.

- Tu vas me manquer encore, Roméo

- Nos soirées sont plutôt libres, non ? Je peux venir te voir où tu peux venir me voir.

- Comment s'appelle la fille qui te court après ?

- Francesca….

- Francesca ne va pas me renvoyer ?

- Si elle le fait, je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole… Tu connais l'adresse de ta famille ?

- Non, mais je peux demander à Melissa et je vais t'appeler

- D'accord.

Ils s'endormirent en se tenant l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à l'arrivée au centre culturel américain. Les parents d'accueil étaient déjà là entrain de les attendre. Candy vit sa famille de loin. Terry vit le chauffeur de l'Ambassade d'Italie avec Francesca.

- C'est elle ?

- Oui….

- Elle est belle…

- Vraiment ? je ne l'avais pas remarqué

- Terry arrête, je te fais confiance…

- Merci Juliette. A tout à l'heure…

- A tout à l'heure Roméo, dit elle en souriant

Candy retourna avec sa famille d'accueil, mais ils durent mettre leur projet de se voir en attente, car l'Ambassadeur avait d'autres projets. Ils devaient aller à l'église italienne. Le prêtre ne venaient pas souvent, alors quand il était là, il y avait une messe tous les soirs. Candy accompagna sa famille d'accueil au centre culturel britannique voir un film avec d'autres membres du corps diplomatique. C'était surtout une façon de se rencontrer et de se parler. Candy rencontra d'autres enfants de diplomates, il y en avait des pays africains, de l'Amérique du sud, de l'Asie… c'était très enrichissant pour elle, comparer les pays et les cultures. A un moment donné elle était debout avec Melissa et Philippe.

- Melissandre, dit l'Ambassadrice des Etats-Unis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une grande fille… elle te ressemble, c'est ton portrait craché !

- Mais non, rétorqua l'Ambassadrice de Grande-Bretagne, c'est sa pensionnaire…

- Vraiment ? Mais croyais que… Excuse-moi, Melissandre je suis confuse…

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien, dit Melissa

Philippe comprit que sa femme pensait au fils qu'ils avaient perdu. Il aurait eu l'âge de Candy. Melissa se sentit toute triste. Candy se sentit à sa place, comme si la remarque de l'Ambassadrice américaine, tombait bien à propos. Philippe et Melissa eurent la même impression, mais se turent.

- Tu sais Melissa, Terry aussi m'a dit qu'on se ressemblait… il a dit que tu pourrais être ma mère…, dit Candy

- Vraiment ? Et bien je prends ça comme un compliment, répliqua-t-elle en souriant

- Moi aussi, dit Candy en riant

Ils se mirent à parler d'autres choses. Ils regardèrent le film, qui était un vieux classique, « Casablanca ».

Dans son lit, Melissa pensait à la soirée.

- Tu penses à lui ? demanda Philippe

- Si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurai juré que Candy était ma fille….

- Mais tu as eu un garçon, et il est mort. Tu as vu le cadavre…

- Je sais, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Tout serait plus simple si Candy avait été sa fille. Elle avait eu un lien immédiat avec elle. Mais son bébé était mort.

Candy dans sa chambre, était au téléphone.

- Annie ? Alors, comment ça va avec Warren ?

- Très bien, il est absolument charmant. Combien de temps dois-je attendre avant de le laisser m'embrasser ? Demanda Annie

- Je n'en sais rien… ça dépend de toi, si tu te sens prête…

- Ok. On verra bien

- Tu ne penses plus à Archie ?

- Si un peu, mais il ne me regarde même pas !

- Je suis désolée, Annie

- Merci. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan… Je peux avoir un flirt pendant les vacances, non ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre à cela…

- Bon je te laisse, à demain….

- Demain c'est samedi, on a le week-end libre… Les familles nous amèneront peut être au club diplomatique

- Je viendrai avec Warren, dit Annie tout excitée

- Bye Annie, sois prudente !

Candy alla prendre une douche et elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit. Son cellulaire sonna.

- Terry !

- Ça va Juliette ? Pas trop déçue?

- Non, demain on est libre non ?

- Francesca m'amène au club diplomatique…

- Francesca ?

- Je peux venir te chercher si ta famille n'y va pas…

- Francesca ?

- Désolée, bébé. Le seul garçon de la maison a 11 ans…

- Tu peux devenir son ami….

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de te voir avec elle tout le temps…

- Je vais venir le matin après le petit déjeuner, passer du temps avec toi…

- Comme ça tu verras comment les enfants sont beaux!

- D'accord, je t'appelle le matin pour l'adresse.

- Bonne nuit Roméo, à demain

Elle voulait se mettre au lit, mais elle eut envie de voir Melissa. Elle avait sentit une tristesse depuis qu'on l'avait prise pour sa mère…Pourquoi ? Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes. Melissa eut aussi envie d'aller voir Candy. Elle alla frapper à sa porte.

- Entre Melissa, dit Candy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- On dirait que tu n'as pas aimé lorsqu'on t'a prise pour ma mère…

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça…j'aurai voulu être ta mère, tu es tellement gaie et joyeuse…

- Oh… merci. Ce sujet te rend triste, parlons, d'autres choses… Que penses-tu de Terry ?

- Il est vraiment très beau….

- Il peut venir me voir demain matin ? J'aurai besoin de l'adresse d'ici…

- Pas de problème, je te la donnerai le matin. Est-ce que vous… ?

- Tu veux savoir si on va utiliser ta maison pour satisfaire nos désirs de la chair ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Je suis telle que ma mère m'a mise au monde.

Melissa sourit, elle était soulagée, sans savoir pourquoi. Elles parlèrent pendant un moment et ensuite Melissa retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait mieux après avoir parler avec Candy. Philippe était content d'avoir Candy, mais il se demandait comment Melissa allait prendre le départ de leur petite pensionnaire. Il ne voulait qu'elle s'attache trop à elle. Mais il savait que c'était déjà trop tard. Melissa s'était attachée à Candy dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. La séparation serait douloureuse. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient profiter de sa présence.

Le lendemain, un peu après le petit déjeuner, Terry arriva accompagnée de Francesca. Candy était un peu déçue qu'il soit avec son « chien de garde » comme elle l'avait surnommé dans sa tête. Pendant que Francesca parlait avec Melissa, Candy était allée dans la chambre prendre quelque chose, Terry était avec Philippe au salon.

- Alors, dit Philippe, quelles sont tes intentions envers Candy, Terry ?

- Euh pour aujourd'hui ou à long terme ?

- A long terme, je n'aimerai pas que tu lui fasses du mal…

Terry eut l'impression d'être interrogé par le père de Candy, lors de son premier rendez-vous galant.

- Et bien, je vais l'épouser un jour… Du moins je l'espère… Si elle veut toujours de moi

- Elle est folle de toi…il n'y a qu'à regarder ses yeux quand elle parle de toi.

- Moi aussi je l'aime….

- J'espère bien, sinon tu aurais eu à faire a moi, si tu ne faisais que t'amuser… !

Terry le regarda surpris et il se rendit compte que Philippe plaisantait. Il sourit à son tour. Candy arriva accompagné des enfants. Terry comprit pourquoi Candy se sentait si bien dans cette famille. Elle était dans son élément, avec les enfants qui l'adoraient et qui lui ressemblaient étrangement… Melissa arriva avec Francesca.

- Philippe, tu ne déranges pas Terry j'espère ? Dit Melissa

- Non, Melissa je vais bien, dit Terry, Melle Taches de son, on va dehors… ?

- Ok, on y va les petits, dit Candy

Ils quittèrent le salon pour se rendre dans le jardin et jouer. Melissa et Philippe les regardaient partir. Francesca les suivit.

- Taches de son ? Dit Philippe, ça peut être approprié pour toi aussi, Mme taches de son

Melissa se contenta de rire et elle se rapprocha de son mari pour l'embrasser.

Candy, Terry et les enfants jouaient dans la cour. Francesca était assise sur une chaise et les regardait.

_« Terry et Candy… ils sont ensembles, se dit-elle, il l'aime beaucoup, je perds mon temps. Mieux vaut être son amie. »_

Elle se leva et alla les rejoindre en jouant aussi avec les enfants.

Annie était chez les Parker en train de parler avec leurs filles Libby et Carrie.

- Tu as un petit copain ? Demanda Libby a Annie

- Non. J'aime bien un garçon, qui ne me regarde même pas, dit Annie

- Oh, pour moi c'est pareil. J'aime un garçon qui va à l'Ecole française, mais il ne sait rien

- Tu as essayé de lui dire ?

- Non. Mais il y a la barrière de la langue. Je ne parle pas tellement le français, pour ne pas dire, pas du tout.

- Ton frère sort avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Annie

- Non, par pour le moment. Il était avec cette idiote de Michelle Vignal, la fille de l'Ambassadeur de France… mais c'est fini.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il l'a attrapé dans les bras de Britt Macdonald, le fils de l'Ambassadeur Américain. Il est très mignon, mais c'est un con…

- Oh …Vous vous amusez beaucoup ici !

- Tu n'as encore rien entendu…. !

Libby continua à lui raconter les aventures amoureuses des enfants du corps diplomatique.

Tanisha habitait chez les Macdonald, l'Ambassadeur américain. Leur fils Britt avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs, il était beau et il le savait, alors il flirtait avec toutes les filles. Il était charmant et beau parleur et la plupart des filles ne lui résistait pas. Mais Tanisha avait autre chose en tête. Son petit ami n'avait pas pu faire le voyage avec eux. Elle se disait qu'elle devait résister aux avances de ce séducteur invétéré, mais c'était dur, très dur.

- Tanisha, dit Britt, tu veux venir au Club diplomatique avec moi ? Je crois que la plupart des familles d'accueil vont y amener leurs pensionnaires…

- D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire. Merci.

Elle se sentit toute drôle après ça. Elle se demandait combien temps elle allait résister à ses avances…

Daniel était dans une famille d'accueil d'un diplomate canadien. Ils avaient une fille appelée Tracy qui était ravie d'avoir un beau garçon chez elle. Et elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, elle était sur lui comme la peau sur la chaire… Et Daniel en avait bien sûr profité au maximum.

Alistair et Archie étaient dans une famille de diplomate du Congo avec de jeunes garçons et des jeunes filles. Le père était Ambassadeur et ils avaient été dans plusieurs pays dont les Etats-Unis, ils parlaient donc tous l'Anglais.

Ils étaient très bien accueillis et ils étaient très à l'aise. Ils avaient un peu peur pour la nourriture, mais ils eurent droit à un régime spécial. Alistair voulu goûter à la cuisine africaine et il trouva ça très bon.

Lizzie était dans la famille de l'Ambassadeur de Colombie. Ils avaient une fille appelée Lisa, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'être aimable avec la pensionnaire, qui lui était antipathique.

Eliza était dans la famille de l'Ambassadeur du Bangladesh. Ils avaient une fille appelée Seema. Elle était très sympathique mais elle n'arrivait pas à supporter Eliza. Etant la fille d'un diplomate, elle était très polie et très diplomate avec elle. Grandir dans la diplomatie avait peut être ses avantages.

Ethan était dans une famille allemande, les Bangert, ils avaient deux enfants Christine et Andreas. Christine était très timide avec les garçons. Elle avait 16 ans et elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon. Ethan se fit un plaisir de la charmer et lui faire goûter aux délices que beaucoup de jeunes adolescents goûtaient déjà.

Le but de ces vacances, était d'éduquer les élèves, les faire visiter un autre pays, un ancien pays du rideau de fer et de les faire voir comment la communauté étrangère vivait dans un pays où l'anglais n'était pas la langue officielle. Mais nos jeunes adolescents n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, avec leurs hormones et leurs envies de puberté…S'amuser au maximum !

Tout le monde se retrouva au Club diplomatique avec les membres de leur famille d'accueil. Tout le monde s'amusait. Candy retrouva Annie et Patty et Tanisha. Elles bavardaient gaiement en comparant leurs familles d'accueil. Terry était aussi avec ses amis dont le vietnamien, John qui habitait lui à l'Ambassade du Brésil.

Au club diplomatique, il y avait : une grande et petite piscine, des cours de tennis, un terrain de football, des tables de ping pong, une salle des jeux, vidéo arcades, une salle de vidéo, une salle de billard, un terrain de mini-golf, une boutique diplomatique en dollars américains ou autres devises étrangères, une salle pour les fêtes et les manifestations et enfin un restaurant avec une terrasse. Cela datait de l'époque du communisme, lorsque les étrangers n'avaient pas le droit de fréquenter les roumains. Le club était le lieu de rencontre entre étrangers, membres du corps diplomatique ou représentants commerciaux. Les jeunes gens aimaient aller au club pour s'amuser bien sûr mais aussi pour leurs rendez-vous galants. Pour ceux dont les parents étaient très sévères comme les jeunes africains ou asiatiques ou même latino-américains, le club était l'endroit parfait pour rencontrer leurs petits chéris sous le nez de leurs parents ! La majorité du temps, les parents les laissaient là et ne revenaient les chercher que le soir.

Candy était avec les petits Cranes. Ils allèrent se changer pour nager dans la petite piscine. Annie et Patty étaient aussi en maillots de bains.

- Candy, dit Annie, ces petits te ressemblent dis !

- C'est parce que nous sommes blonds ….

- En tout cas on les prendrait pour tes petits-frères, dit Patty

- Je les considère comme mes petits-frères….

Candy s'amusa avec les enfants elle les amena ensuite au restaurant pour manger. C'est là que Terry la trouva.

- Salut Taches de son… dit Terry

- Laquelle ? Demanda Carissa, moi aussi j'ai des taches de sons….

- Oui, dit Terry, toi tu seras la petite Taches de son…

- Et maman ?

- Maman sera Mme Taches de son

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire tous. Britt Macdonald était assis à une table plus loin avec ses amis et il regardait Candy. Elle avait un petit copain, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de la conquérir. Le fait qu'il avait réussi à le faire plusieurs fois, lui avait donné cette arrogance, qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, quand il voulait. Il mit donc Candy sur la liste des ses prochaines conquêtes.

Candy et Terry ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis leur arrivée en Roumanie. Ils voulaient se retrouver seuls, mais au club avec tout ce monde… il y avait des cachettes bien sûr, mais… Terry termina son repas et devait aller rejoindre ses amis pour un match de football.

- « Football », dit Candy, tu veux dire le « soccer »…

- C'est du « football » dit Terry, vous les Américains vous êtes fous d'appeler votre sport « football » quand c'est une espèce de version du rugby…surtout que vous frapper à peine la balle avec votre pied, nous on appelle ça le « football américain »

- Et bien je ne sais pas pourquoi ils appellent ça football… tout ce que je sais c'est du football et le votre c'est du soccer…

- D'accord, Taches de son, je te vois plus tard, dit-il en souriant

- Ciao, dit Candy en riant

Terry savait qu'elle le provoquait avec « ciao » à cause de Francesca. Il se contenta de sourire.

Candy alla rejoindre les Crane avec les petits. Elle rencontra Tanisha sur le chemin.

- Salut Tani, comment va… ?

- Bien…

- Et dans ta famille ?

- La famille de Britt Macdonald

- C'est le grand blond que j'ai vu au restaurant ? Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon…

- Il était certainement entrain de planifier comment te conquérir

- Il perd son temps…

- Mais Candy, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je sais qu'il est entrain de s'amuser, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tentée…

- Tanisha….

- Je sais. J'ai un petit ami, mais il n'est pas ici avec moi…

- Tanisha, ressaisis-toi ! Ecoutes, si tu veux avoir une amourette de 5 minutes ave Britt, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais pense aux conséquences, tu pourrais avec … ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais merci Candy tu es toujours aussi franche avec moi et avec tout le monde… Je vais voir le match de foot, tu viens ?

- Je vais laisser les petits avec leurs parents et j'arrive.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure…

Elle alla laisser les enfants avec leurs parents et se rendit au terrain de foot. Ils avaient fait deux équipes, les visiteurs contre les jeunes de Bucarest. Ils s'amusaient vraiment bien. Britt qui était en train de se reposer, s'approcha de Candy avec un sourire.

- Salut, dit-il….

- Salut

- Tu aimes le match… ?

- J'aime regarder mon petit ami, dit Candy qui le sentait venir….

- Oh, je ne m'intéresse pas à ton petit ami…

- Moi, si. Excuse-moi… dit-elle en s'éloignant

Elle alla se mettre près d'Annie. Eliza et Lizzie avaient vu ce qui s'était passe et elles décidèrent de concocter un plan pour profiter de la situation.

Candy parlait avec Annie au sujet de Britt.

- Il te draguait ? Demanda Annie

- A ton avis … ?

- Il n'est pas possible. On dirait qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à celles qui ont des petits-amis

- C'est peut être ça qui l'excite, dit Candy en riant, de toute façon, il perd son temps. Je ne vois que Terry, moi. Et ton charmeur ?

- Il est sur le terrain là-bas tu le vois ?

- En rouge ? Oui… il est très mignon…Archie aussi est sur le terrain

- Où ? Fit Annie comme si elle ne le voyait pas

Candy sourit. Annie était toujours un peu blessée par le rejet d'Archie. Lorsque tout le monde rentra chez eux, Terry passa chez les Crane avant de rentrer chez sa famille d'accueil. Ornella, la sœur de Francesca était avec lui. Elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Melissa vit ce qui se passait et appelait Ornella à côté pour lui parler de tout et de rien. Candy remercia Melissa dans son cœur et monta dans sa chambre avec Terry.

- Melissa est gentille d'avoir occupé Ornella…dit Terry

- Elle savait que j'avais besoin d'être avec toi…dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et prenant ses lèvres

Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seul pour un moment, et Melissa les avait aider….Philippe prit Melissa à l'écart pour lui parler.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien, seule dans sa chambre avec lui ?

- Tu es mignon Philippe on dirait que tu te soucies de ta fille…Elle m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas intimes, alors tout ce qu'elle fait c'est embrasser le garçon qu'elle aime…ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls depuis leur arrivée…C'est gentil à toi de te soucier pour elle. Tu te souviens avec nous ?

- C'est sensé me rassurer ça ? dit Philippe, pas très convaincu


	13. Chapter 13

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 13**

**Vacances roumaines 2ème partie :**

**« Le casino à l'Ambassade de France… »**

Le reste des vacances se passa bien. Nos jeunes gens, furent invités à l'Ambassade de France qui organisait un casino. Soirée Casino, robes de soirée pour les filles et costume pour les garçons. L'Ambassade de France était grande, ils avaient remplacé tous les meubles de la maison avec des tables à roulettes, de black jack, machines à sous etc.

Candy était avec ses amis et ses cousins, Terry n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Tu viens jouer, Candy ? Demanda Archie…

- Non, je vais plutôt me régaler avec ce buffet exclusivement français, dit Candy

- D'accord, tu sais où nous trouver, dit Alistair, allons jouer…

Candy alla se servir pendant que les autres jouaient. Pendant qu'elle se servait, elle entendit une voix.

- Salut Candy…

- Britt…

- Où est ton chevalier servant ?

- Il va bientôt arriver…

- J'espère qu'Ornella ou Francesca arrivera à le séduire… En attendant je vais en profiter pour te draguer…

- Tu perds ton temps… Et les deux italiennes aussi…

- Personne ne me résiste…

- Il y un début à tout

- Tu aimes ton fichu britannique

- Je suis sûre qu'il te prend aussi pour un fichu américain…dit-elle en s'éloignant

Elle alla parler avec des jeunes filles, dont Michelle Vignal, la fille de l'Ambassadeur de France, qui parlait couramment l'anglais.

- J'ai vu ton petit ami, dit Michelle, il est très beau. Il habite à la résidence d'Italie ?

- Je sais, il y a deux belles jeunes filles, mais je lui fais confiance…, dit Candy

- On voit bien que tu n'habites pas ici… Tout le monde se poignarde dans le dos, sans se soucier des autres…

- C'est dommage de vivre ainsi, dit Candy

- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça ici… Et ça ne s'arrête pas aux jeunes… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Ok, ça c'est un peu trop d'informations pour moi… dit Candy en riant, voilà Terry enfin !

Terry entra avec Ornella et Francesca à ses bras. Une autre jeune fille aurait été choquée par la scène, mais pas Candy. Elle sourit à Terry, celui-ci lâcha les deux filles et se dirigea vers elle. Ils allèrent parler dehors, dans le jardin.

- Enfin ! En tout cas tu sais faire ton entrée…, dit Candy

- Tu n'étais pas jalouse j'espère ? Demanda Terry

- Non, mais tu peux éviter ce genre de spectacle à l'avenir ? Je deviens tout à coup le point de mire, car tout le monde veut voir ma réaction…

- Je m'excuse ma chérie, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me débarrasser de ces deux filles… Elles me collent dessus comme une seconde peau

- Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir le plus beau garçon du monde, plaisanta-t-elle

- Ouais ! Dit-il en riant. Tu viens taches de son on va jouer un peu ?

- D'accord.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres qui jouaient à la roulette.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer ? Dit Archie

- Elle attendait Terry tiens ! Dit Alistair

- Oh…, dit Archie

Ils s'amusèrent toute la soirée. Daniel perdit un peu d'argent ainsi que Eliza et Patty. Lizzie gagnait beaucoup. Candy et Terry gagnaient et perdaient… Tout le monde s'amusait.

Annie était accompagnée par Warren qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils allèrent dans le jardin pour parler au clair de lune. Warren se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Annie le laissait faire, elle n'avait jamais été embrassée et elle était fatiguée d'attendre qu'Archie la remarque. Le baiser fut plus merveilleux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle, elle fut transportée dans un tourbillon de passion interminable. Elle savourait le baiser au maximum. C'était merveilleux.

Archie passait par là et les vit, entrelacés en train de s'embrasser passionnément, il se sentit un peu drôle. Annie Brighton lui avait donné toute son attention et lui l'avait ignorée. Maintenant elle était entrain d'en embrasser un autre…Pourquoi voulait-il brusquement être à la place de Warren ?

Terry se dirigea vers les toilettes à un moment donné de la soirée. Il fut surpris par Lizzie qui s'enferma à clé avec lui.

- Lizzie ! Dit-il

- Vas-y ne te gênes pas pour moi, c'est pas comme si je ne t'ai jamais vu …,dit Lizzie

- Lizzie, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te veux toi… Terry, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Tu es le meilleur copain et le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu…

En disant ça, elle se rapprocha de lui et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Terry la repoussa

- Lizzie…

- Candy est vierge, je sais que vous ne le faites pas. Tu dois être frustré. Je suis là pour toi Terry…Personne ne le saura…

- Mais toi et moi, nous le saurons… Lizzie arrêtes ! J'aime Candy et je suis avec elle. Relations sexuelles ou pas ! Je l'aime et elle m'aime. Ça me suffit. Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as gâché…

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mon corps qui t'intéressait ? C'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi ?

- Lizzie… Arrête ça, cette conversation, ne nous mène nulle part…

Lizzie ouvrit la porte et sortit de la toilette, suivi de Terry. Eliza les vit et elle se fit un plaisir de courir chez Candy qui prenait l'air dans le jardin.

- Salut cousine… Où est ton amoureux ? Dit Eliza

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eliza ? Dit Candy

- Te prévenir que tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir tes cuisses... J'ai vu ton mec avec Lizzie, enfermés aux toilettes…

Candy avait confiance en Terry à 100. Mais entendre ça d'Eliza, la troubla un peu. Mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer.

- Et tu as ta propre théorie sur ce qui se passait derrière la porte…, dit Candy

- Ils prenaient un petit coup rapide…, dit Eliza

- Oh, et tu sais ça parce que c'est toi qui les as déshabillés ?

- Non, mais…. Que peut-il se passer d'autre… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Une dernière tentative désespérée de Lizzie de reprendre Terry, peut être ?

Eliza savait que Candy avait raison, mais elle continuait à lui faire croire le contraire.

- Continue à te dire ça peut être que tu vas finir par y croire…,fit Eliza

Elle s'éloigna propager la nouvelle chez les autres. Avant la fin de la soirée, tout le monde avait entendu la rumeur. Lizzie voulut aussi semer le doute dans l'esprit de Candy, pour qu'elle se dispute avec Terry. Elle trouva Candy seule dans le jardin sur la balançoire.

- Oh qui voilà ! La reine vierge ! S'écria Lizzie

- Vérifies les manuels de l'histoire de ton pays, car d'après eux, la reine Elizabeth 1ère était « la reine vierge »… Mais nous savons toi et moi que tu n'as que le même prénom et pas le même surnom…

- Tu as la langue bien pendue, espèce de sainte-nitouche… !

- Et toi tu es tellement désespérée que tu t'enfermes de force avec Terry dans les toilettes pour essayer de le séduire…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le séduire, même si tu me l'as volé…

- Tu ne vas pas me faire douter de Terry, Lizzie, n'essaye même pas… Je ne te l'ai pas volé. Tu l'as perdu en essayant de me montrer sous un mauvais jour… Pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça ? Nous savons toi et moi ce qui s'est passé… Tu as de la chance qu'on ne t'ait pas dénoncé chez les sœurs…

- Je devrais te remercier ?

- Non, tu es beaucoup trop polie pour ça…

- Salope !

- Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui viens de te jeter sur mon petit ami et c'est moi la salope ?

- Il était à moi…

- Oui, « était ». Il ne l'est plus, il est à moi, maintenant ! Et je n'ai aucune attention de te laisser ! Tu l'avais, tu l'as perdu, tant pis pour toi. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment…

Eliza qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, prit Lizzie et l'amena loin de là.

- Non, vas-y, je suis prête, commença Lizzie

- Lizzie, dit Eliza, allons-y, tu ne vas pas te battre ici…

- Pourquoi, pas ? Elle est tellement fière d'être avec Terry… Je vais lui casser la gueule

- Attention que ça ne soit pas la tienne qu'on casse…dit Candy

- Espèce de…, commença Lizzie

- Lizzie, on y va, dit Eliza en la traînant de force

- Mais, pourquoi tu la défends… ? Dit Lizzie

- Je ne la défends pas, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit pénalisé à cause d'une bagarre… On s'amuse bien ici. Et si vous vous battez vous risquez de tout gâcher pour tout le monde…dit Eliza

- Tu vas me le payer ! Cria Lizzie à Candy

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait plus envie de discuter. Elle voulait voir Terry, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner au casino.

Terry eut vent de la rumeur et se mit à la recherche de Candy.

- Grandchester, dit Archie, tu ne peux pas mettre Candy dans ton lit, alors tu vas aux toilettes avec Lizzie ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Cornwell…

- J'ai entendu les rumeurs…

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on entend…dit Terry, tu sais où est Candy ?

- Loin de toi, j'espère…fit Archie, comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Elle t'aime tellement !

- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, dit Terry en s'éloignant

Il continuait a chercher Candy partout.

Candy était toujours sur la grande balançoire, quand elle entendit la voix de Britt…

- Candy…. Ton Roméo est dans les toilettes entrain d'avoir un coup rapide….

- Wow, Britt, merci pour la nouvelle, tu es d'une subtilité…

- Il ne te mérite pas…

- Et toi tu me mérites ?

- Il est avec son ex…

- J'ai entendu…

- Et ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Non, je lui fais confiance…

- Tu es incroyable et si naïve…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai confiance en mon petit ami ?

- Mon Dieu…

- Tu as cru que je serai assez bouleversée pour avoir un coup rapide avec toi ? Désolée de te décevoir, Britt…

- Candy, je veux seulement être un ami…

Terry trouve Candy, là ou Lizzie et Eliza l'avait laissée, sur la balançoire du jardin en train de se balancer…avec Britt

- Laisse-la tranquille, Macdonald ! Dit la voix de Terry

- Regardez qui est la, le garçon au coup rapide ! Dit Britt

- Britt, dit Candy, laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plait

Britt regarda Terry et il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il partit de là.

- Juliette ?

- Oui, Roméo….

Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur la grande balançoire.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui.

- Elle m'a surprise dans les toilettes…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Terry. Je te fais confiance. Elle a essayé de te séduire… Ça du être très tentant étant donné que notre relation à nous est… platonique…

- Candy…je t'aime et c'est toi et toi seule que je veux…le reste n'a pas d'importance…

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois frustré…

- Je t'aime Taches de son…et je n'ai envie que de toi…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les gens se mettent à partir.

Comme c'était une soirée pour jeunes, les parents n'étaient pas là. La plupart vinrent chercher leurs pensionnaires, d'autres retournaient avec le chauffeur.

Philippe vint chercher Candy pour la ramener chez lui. Melissa les attendait.

- Candy, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son expression triste

- Oui, mais ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ?

Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Lizzie et Terry

- Tu as confiance en Terry ?

- Oui

- Alors Lizzie perd son temps. Tu as de la chance. Tu as un mec fidèle…

Le cellulaire de Candy sonna. C'était Annie. Melissa la laissa parler.

- Candy, tu étais où ? J'ai entendu la rumeur… Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien Annie et toi ?

- Il m'a embrassé !

- Oh… C'était comment ?

- Et bien c'était enfin très réjouissant de le vivre au lieu d'écouter les paroles de ses amies…

- Tant mieux pour toi…

- Je te laisse. Bonne nuit à demain, ma puce.

- Toi aussi.

Dès qu'elle raccrocha, il sonna de nouveau.

- Candy

- Patty, comment vas-tu ?

- C'est à moi de te poser la question…

- Je vais bien.

- Tant mieux. Annie t'a dit ?

- Pour le baiser ouais !

- Je vais le dire à Alistair pour qu'il le répète à Archie…

- Vas-y peut être qu'il sera jaloux….

- Ok. A demain alors. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit

Ses cousins l'appelèrent pour savoir aussi comment elle allait après la rumeur sur Terry et Lizzie.

- Candy un seul mot et je lui casse la gueule, dit Archie

- Et si c'est la tienne qu'il casse ? Demanda Candy en riant. Merci Archie

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda Alistair en prenant l'appareil

- Très bien cousin. Je vais bien. Arrêtez de vous souciez pour moi, dit Candy

- Pour ça, tu peux toujours courir ! On se souciera toujours de toi Candy, dit Alistair

- Bonne nuit à tous les deux…

- Bonne nuit Candy.

Melissa était revenue dans la chambre quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Tu es populaire ce soir, dit Melissa

- Tout le monde veut me réconforter… Cette fois-ci c'est Terry, dit-elle en regardant son téléphone. Roméo ?

- Juliette, je voulais te dire bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Roméo, à demain. Je t'aime.

- Pas plus que je t'aime… bonne nuit mon amour

Melissa la regardait en souriant.

- Roméo ?

- C'est mon surnom pour lui, il connaît le rôle par cœur…

- Vraiment ?

- Il veut devenir acteur, je crois…

- C'est bien. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit

- Merci, Melissa. Merci pour tout, dit Candy. Bonne nuit

Dans leur chambre Philippe parlait avec sa femme.

- Ces vacances sont mouvementées, dit Philippe, tous les enfants dorment ?

- Oui. Pauvre Candy… Mais elle va mieux. Elle a confiance en son mec à 100

- Tant mieux pour elle. Elle est tellement amoureuse de lui…

- Et lui d'elle….

- Comme on s'aimait …

- Et on s'aime toujours…

Il embrassa sa femme.

Patty appela Alistaire pour lui parler du baiser d'Annie et rendre Archie jaloux.

- Quoi ? Elle l'a embrassé ? Dit-il

- Oui, son premier baiser, il fallait la voir, elle était sur un nuage…

- Elle en a eu assez d'attendre mon frère ? Et bien je suis content pour elle.

- Moi aussi. Bonne nuit chou.

- Bonne nuit, Patty.

Quand il raccrocha, Archie le regardait bizarrement.

- Qui a embrassé, qui ? Demanda-t-il

- Annie a embrassé Warren…,dit Alistair

- Oh…. dit Archie un peu déçu, je les ai vu…

- Quoi ? Elle t'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait de toi et tu passais ton temps à rêver de Candy….

- Déjà ? Pourquoi va-t-elle si vite ?

- Parce qu'un beau garçon lui donnait son attention et qu'elle a trouvé ça magnifique, étant donné que toi tu ne la regardais même pas….

- Quel con ! S'il lui fait du mal…

- Archie, arrête. Tu l'as ignoré tout ce temps, tu ne peux pas commencer tout à coup à être jaloux…

- Pourquoi pas… Elle est à moi…

- Alors il fallait le lui dire….

Archie resta silencieux. Annie avec un autre ? Mais pourquoi ça le dérangeait tellement ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 14**

**Vacances roumaines 3eme partie ;**

**« La montagne, la mer et le mariage… »**

Une partie du programme, fut d'aller dans une ville appelée Brasov, à la montagne. Le climat était un peu plus frais, par rapport à la chaleur torride de Bucarest. Ils y passèrent deux jours.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans des cabines séparées. Pendant la journée, ils avaient de longues randonnées sur la montagne et ils ne revenaient que le soir, très fatigués.

Lizzie et son petit ami revinrent en dernier. Elle devait calmer ce dernier, qui après la rumeur qu'avait propagée Eliza, voulait rompre avec elle. Lizzie était ravie parce que la rumeur l'associait à Terry mais elle devait convaincre son petit ami que ce n'était pas vrai. Il y eut même une confrontation avec Terry.

- Smith, dit Terry tu plaisantes j'espère ? Lizzie et moi ? Non, je ne retourne pas à ce que j'ai jeté…

- Mais Eliza a dit que vous étiez ensemble aux toilettes…

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Lizzie ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai la fille de mes rêves, je n'ai pas besoin de Lizzie

- Pas même pour un coup rapide ? Il paraît que ta reine est vierge…

- Surveille ton langage ! Je passerai le reste de ma vie en train d'essayer de convaincre Candy avant de retourner chez Lizzie…

Smith ne répondit pas. Il savait que Terry disait la vérité, Lizzie avait toujours un faible pour lui. Terry n'avait d'yeux que pour Candy. Lizzie finit par le convaincre que c'est lui qu'elle voulait et il lui donna une autre chance. Lizzie toisa Candy en entrant dans la cabine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Terry restait avec une fille si… si…. « pure » ! Il avait des désirs, elle le savait, mais il les réfrénait pour Candy ? Il devait beaucoup l'aimer !

_« Maudite sois-tu, Candice Neige André ! » Se dit-elle_

Le cellulaire de Candy se mis à sonner, c'était Terry. Toutes les filles le savaient.

- Roméo ? Attends, je sors dehors, il y a trop de monde ici, dit-il

Les autres fille firent semblant d'être déçues en poussant un « Awww ». Lizzie sentit son cœur se serrer. Candy alla dehors pour parler avec Terry.

Eliza enviait Candy, Terry n'était pas seulement beau, mais aussi riche. C'était un beau parti, littéralement ! Elle voulait les séparer. Cette idiote de Lizzie avec son complot de drogue stupide, les avait rapproché pour de bon.

Le matin, on entendit du bruit dehors et des cris. Les filles se réveillèrent et vire une maman ours et ses 3 petits en train de fouiner autour de la cabane. Les jeunes filles se mirent à crier

- DES OURS ! DES OURS !

Pendant que les autres criaient, Candy, elle chercha son appareil photo et elle prit quelques poses, avant que la petite famille ours s'en aille en courant terrifiés par les cris des filles.

- Candy, dit Annie, tu as pris des photos ? Quelle bonne idée ! On aura un bon souvenir.

Les garçons qui entendirent les cris des filles regardèrent par la fenêtre et ils virent les ours en train de s'enfuirent. Ils se mirent à crier à leur tour. La plupart se précipitèrent vers leurs cellulaires pour appeler leurs petites amies ! Ces dernières les rassurèrent et ils parlèrent pendant un moment avant de raccrocher pour se doucher à tour de rôle.

Quand ils furent tous dehors, prêts à partir, ils continuaient de parler de l'incident des ours.

- Ça faisait un peu peur, dit Patty, mais les cris des ours faisaient plus peur que les ours en questions !

- Vraiment ? Dit Alistair

- Mais Candy, n'avait pas peur, elle a prit des photos…dit Patty

- Taches de son, dit Terry, quand tout le monde était paniqué, toi tu prenais des photos ?

- Je voulais immortaliser le moment, dit Candy

- Tu continues de m'épater, M'zelle Tarzan ! Dit Terry en l'embrassant au cou

Candy se mit à rire et Lizzie les regardait le cœur serré. Candy et ses amies continuait à parler de l'incident des ours avec les autres élèves.

Après la montagne, ils rentrèrent à Bucarest pour quelques jours. Ils prirent le train pour Constanta pour aller passer quelques jours à la mer noire. Constanta, baptisée ainsi à cause de Constantin, l'empereur romain qui aimait venir se reposer à la mer noire. Le nom Roumanie, en roumain, « Romania »venait des soldats romains qui en arrivant dans ce pays, le trouvèrent tellement beau qui l'appelèrent « Romania » la petite Rome. Tout ceci était les histoires que racontait la population locale. Constanta était aussi la ville de la boue thérapeutique, qui faisait des miracles. Elle fut découverte par hasard par un homme dont le cheval s'était cassé la jambe. Il aimait tellement son cheval, qu'il ne voulait pas l'abattre d'un coup de fusil. Le cheval était dans la boue avec sa jambe cassée. Il revint le lendemain et trouva le cheval debout et remis de sa fracture ! Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu guérir la fracture, il comprit que c'était la boue, qui avait fait ce miracle. Depuis, c'était devenu la boue thérapeutique pour soigner le rhumatisme, les douleurs musculaires etc. Les gens venaient du monde entier pour cette boue thérapeutique.

Les jeunes gens en profitèrent pour se bronzer au soleil et se laver dans la mer. Le soir ils avaient des danses nocturnes autour d'un feu, où ils parlaient, racontaient des histoires, écoutaient de la musique, jouaient au ballon et danser. Il y en avait qui profitait pour être seuls dans un coin reculé de la plage, mais jamais pour longtemps, sinon, les surveillants allaient à leur recherche.

Eliza cherchait un moyen d'être près de Terry. Vers la fin de la journée, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde à la plage, elle était sur une petite barque avec son frère, Alistair et Archie. Elle fit exprès de se lever pour tomber à l'eau, toute habillée.

- Au secours ! Au secours ! TERRY ! Aide-moi !

Terry qui était au bord de la mer, ne put résister à l'appel à l'aide.

- Il est tombé dans le panneau, dit Archie ravi

- Il ne sait pas qu'elle se fout de lui, dit Ali

- Eliza perd son temps, dit Daniel, Terry n'a d'yeux que pour Candy

Terry alla dans l'eau prit Eliza qui faisait semblant de se noyer. Elle s'agrippa à Terry de toutes ses forces. Elle était dans les bras de Terry, et elle se sentait bien. Elle savait que c'était temporaire, mais elle en savoura chaque seconde. Terry la posa sur le sable.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'accrocha à son cou, tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Eliza, dit Daniel en arrivant, ça suffit….

- Tu sais nager, dit Candy tu peux lâcher Terry maintenant

- J'allais me noyer, dit-elle…

- Tu sais nager ? Dit Terry en la repoussant

- J'allais me noyer, répéta-t-elle…

- C'était un subterfuge pour être dans tes bras… dit Candy, ma parole Eliza, je ne te savais pas si désespérée d'être dans les bras de mon Terry…

En disant cela, elle se rapprocha de Terry qui était encore étonnée de la ruse d'Eliza. Archie et Alistaire riaient. Lizzie avait une expression indifférente. Les autres riaient de bon cœur. Eliza était ravie d'avoir eu ces quelques secondes dans les bras de Terry.

- Tu veux Terry aussi ? Demanda Lizzie à Eliza

- Je m'amuse Lizzie, je voulais voir de quoi tu parlais. Il est super… tu as perdu un bon mec…

Ils retournèrent à Bucarest pour les derniers jours des vacances avant de retourner à Londres. Ils devaient partir le lundi suivant. Le samedi, il y eu un mariage dans le corps diplomatique. Lorsqu'une ambassade se retrouve sans Ambassadeur, il y avait un chargé d'affaires ad interim. C'était le cas de l'Ambassade d'Autriche, Mlle Ulrike Tilly était le chargé d'affaires a.i. de l'Ambassade d'Autriche. L'Ambassadeur espagnol Rafaelo dos Santos était tombé amoureux d'elle et ils devaient se marier, le samedi avant le départ de nos jeunes pour Londres.

- C'est romantique, dit Candy à Melissa, mais comment ils vont faire pour leur travail ? Ils seront obligés d'être accrédités dans le même pays à chaque fois.

- Ils trouveront un compromis. Quand j'ai épousé Philippe, je travaillais dans un journal à Londres, j'avais la rubrique de la page mondaine…Je continue à travailler partout où je suis et j'envoie mes articles par courrier.

- C'est pratique, dit Candy la technologie facilite tout. Et bien on s'est bien amusé ici en Roumanie. Maintenant on assiste à un mariage diplomatique ! Vous allez me manquer tous, dit Candy.

- Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer. Tu promets de garder le contact avec nous ?

- Bien sûr, dit Candy en souriant. On va s'écrire et se téléphoner. Je vais vous laisser mon numéro de téléphone. Et si vous passez à Londres un de ces quatre matins…

- Je ne manquerai pas de t'appeler, dit Melissa. Bon on a encore deux jours. On ne va pas commencer à pleurer maintenant…

- Tu as raison, allons nous apprêter pour la fête….

La cérémonie du mariage eut lieu à la Cathédrale Catholique de Bucarest. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, les membres du corps diplomatique, mais aussi les Roumains curieux qui passaient par là rien que pour voir des étrangers en train de se marier. Philippe avait sa camera et il avait filmé une partie de la cérémonie. Pendant la réception, Candy était debout avec ses parents d'accueil avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis et ses cousins. Un colonel roumain qui travaillait avec Philippe, vint les saluer.

- Doamna Crane, ce fetita frumuosa aveti ! Sa insemna cu dumna voastra foarte multe ! (Mme Crane, quelle belle fille vous avez, elle vous ressemble beaucoup !)

- Nu e fata mea dit Melissa, e una prietena…pensionara (Ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est une amie, pensionnaire)

- Je m'excuse, continua-t-il en anglais, Philippe, je suis confus

- Pas de problème, dit Philippe…

- Il t'a aussi prise pour ma fille, dit Melissa à Candy

- Oh… dit Candy simplement, elle savait que le sujet mettait Melissa mal à l'aise.

Elle décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis et ses cousins.

- Je vais voir mes amis, à tout à l'heure, dit Candy

Les amis de Candy se trouvaient près du jardin. Ils sourirent à l'arrivée de Candy.

- Salut, dit Annie

- Ça va ? Demanda Patty, tu as l'air un peu distraite

- Je vais bien. Vous avez vu Terry ?

- Il est certainement avec ses italiennes, dit Archie

- Je lui fais confiance, dit Candy en cherchant Terry du regard.

Elle le vit près du patio avec Ornella et Francesca, comme d'habitude. Elle se dirigea vers lui, il avait besoin d'être sauvé, et elle se faisait un plaisir de le faire.

- Roméo ?

- Juliette ! Tu es là finalement !

- Francesca, Ornella… Je peux le prendre ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit Francesca

Ornella ne disait rien, jusqu'à ce que Terry et Candy s'éloignent.

- Roméo ? Dit-elle ironiquement, stupide !

- Je trouve ça romantique, dit Francesca, j'aurai aimé avoir un mec aussi fidèle…

Terry lui était ravi d'avoir été secouru. Ces deux filles italiennes savaient qu'elles perdaient leur temps, mais elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'essayer.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer à Londres, dit Terry

- Moi aussi, mais ma famille d'accueil va me manquer…

- Vous pourrez rester en contact…

- J'espère que toi tu vas couper le contact avec ces barracudas !

- Juliette….

- Je m'excuse, dit-elle

- Non, ça fait du bien de te voir un peu jalouse…

La soirée dansante commença en début de soirée. Tout le monde s'amusait. Britt Macdonald était là et il était toujours frustré de ne pas avoir pu séduire Candy. Ils se retrouvèrent par hasard devant les toilettes.

- Candy, ça c'est ma dernière chance… dit Britt

- Dernière chance pour quoi ?

- Pour t'avoir…. dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

Il était très grand ; 1,85m et musclé. Il prit Candy et l'entraîna dans une des salles vides à proximité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ? Lâche-moi !

- Aucune fille ne m'a résisté, j'ai même pu embrasser ta copine Tanisha… Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que tu es la première à avoir un petit copain ?…

Il prit Candy et la mit de force sur un canapé qu'il y avait dans la salle. Candy se débattit tant bien que mal, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle criait mais la musique de la fête masquait tous ses cris. Il mit sa bouche sur la sienne, mais elle tourna son visage en se débattant. Pendant ce temps il essayait de soulever sa robe pour faire descendre sa culotte. Candy comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et se débattit de plus belle. Il fut surpris par sa force soudaine et recula, mais il se ressaisit vite, en l'emprisonnant de nouveau.

- Non ! A L'AIDE ! A l'aide……

Britt mit sa main devant sa bouche, qu'elle s'empressa de mordre. Il cria et la gifla fort. Candy avait des larmes aux yeux…

- TERRY ! Cria-t-elle, Aide-moi !

- TAIS-TOI, SALOPE !

Il fut tout à coup enlevé du corps de Candy, et un coup de point l'envoya contre le mur.

- Philippe ! Cria Candy, Dieu merci !

Elle se précipita vers lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Terry arriva et vit le spectacle et comprit ce qui avait failli arriver. Il se précipita vers Britt pour lui donner encore des poings sur la figure. Philippe dut les séparer car ils avaient commencé à se battre.

- Espèce de salaud, dit Terry, c'est comme ça que tu t'es fait une réputation de Don Juan ? En te forçant sur les filles ?

- Qui te dit qu'elle ne le voulait pas ? C'est une petite traînée comme toutes les filles, dit Britt…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle criait « non » peut être ? Demanda Philippe, Britt, ton père aura de mes nouvelles….

Terry s'était approché de Candy pour la prendre dans ses bras. Philippe leur dit d'aller à la voiture, et il alla chercher Melissa. Candy pleurait silencieusement dans la voiture. Melissa était entrain de parler avec des amies.

- Chéri, dit Philippe

- Salut ! Dit-elle en souriant, où étais-tu ?

- Avec Candy, il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

- Quoi ! Demanda Melissa inquiète

- Britt Macdonald a failli abuser d'elle…

- Quoi ! Je vais le tuer !

Philipe dut la calmer, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de scène a la réception.

- Melissa, s'il te plait, pas maintenant, Candy a besoin de toi…

- Tu as raison, ou est-elle ?

- Dans la voiture avec Terry, on y va !

Melissa alla dans la voiture et elle serra Candy dans ses bras. Elle sentait le besoin de la protéger, elle se sentait si mal, si impuissante… comme si quelqu'un avait fait mal à sa chair et son sang, son bébé… Melissa continuait a la tenir dans se bras. Terry était assit devant de la voiture avec le chauffeur. Une fois chez eux, Candy alla prendre une douche. Terry l'attendait dans sa chambre.

- Roméo, dit-elle doucement, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, je vais bien

- Candy, je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien.

- Je vais bien merci. Il ne s'est rien passé, grâce à Philippe, Dieu merci.

Tout cela c'était passé au sein de l'Ambassade d'Espagne, c'est considéré comme l'Espagne, un autre pays. Il en est ainsi pour toutes les ambassades. La police ne pouvait rien faire à cause de l'immunité diplomatique. Melissa décida alors de faire une chose qu'elle s'était juré ne jamais faire. Philippe et elle allèrent à la résidence de l'Ambassade américaine, parler aux parents de Britt, qui étaient étonnés du comportement de leur fils, et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le croire.

- Vous devez faire quelque chose, dit Melissa

- Nos mains sont liées à cause de l'immunité diplomatique…dit Philippe

- Mme Crane, comment pouvez-vous prendre la parole d'une étrangère contre celle de mon fils. Il a dit qu'elle était consentante…dit l'Ambassadeur

- Elle disait « non » ! Dit Philippe

- Mais les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui sont tellement bizarres, dit l'Ambassadeur

Melissa n'en pouvait plus. Elle explosa.

- M. Macdonald, vous savez qui je suis ?

- Euh la femme de Philippe…

- Vous savez qui est ma mère ? C'est le sénateur Verna Grant. Avec un seul coup de fil, je peux compromettre votre carrière…

- Melissandre… dit Philippe

- Non, chéri. J'en ai assez entendu. Vous allez prendre votre fils et lui procurer l'aide dont il a besoin. J'ai entendu les rumeurs et je ne voulais pas les écouter… Mais trop c'est trop. Il a failli abuser d'une pauvre jeune fille. Elle vient aussi d'une famille influente des Etats-Unis, les André de Chicago… vous connaissez ? Alors vous allez faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne recommence pas, sinon, entre ma mère et l'oncle de Candy, vous ne survivrez pas !

M Macdonald resta sans voix. Il savait que son fils était coupable et qu'un jour cela pourrait lui coûter sa carrière.

- Je vais prendre les dispositions pour qu'il quitte la Roumanie et qu'il reçoive l'aide dont il a besoin, dit-il enfin

- Je suis ravie que nous ayons trouvé un compromis. Bonsoir, dit Melissa

Philippe et Melissa s'en allèrent. Tanisha avait tout entendu. Elle alla dans la chambre de Britt.

- Tu as essayé de violer Candy ? Mais, ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux… Pourquoi voulais-tu celle qui était occupée… ?

- Aucune fille ne me résiste…

- Je regrette de t'avoir laissé m'embrasser… Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'enferma à double tour. Elle avait succombé à la tentation et elle l'avait embrassé. Elle le regrettait amèrement, maintenant.

Melissa et Philippe ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre à coucher.

- Je m'excuse chéri, dit-elle enfin

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser… Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi

- Mais tu n'as rien dit pendant le trajet

- Je sais ce que ça t'a coûté de d'utiliser le nom de ta mère, je voulais te laisser le temps de te remettre…

- Merci, Philippe, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Je n'avais pas le choix, il semblait ne pas vouloir écouter. J'ai détesté chaque seconde…

- Tu l'as fait pour Candy. C'était pour une bonne cause.

Terry était sur le lit au dessus des couvertures avec Candy dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Candy était un peu secouée, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de la première fois, c'était techniquement, la deuxième fois qu'on essayait de la violer. Elle croyait qu'elle était perdue, jusqu'à ce que Philippe arrive… Elle ne voulait plus jamais sentir cette sensation d'impuissance, face à un lâche qui ne sait pas que quand une fille dit « non », ça veut dire « non ». Terry resta tard et rentra à la résidence d'Italie.

Melissa vint dans la chambra après son départ et passa pratiquement toute la nuit avec Candy sur le lit. Elle alla dans sa chambre aux petites heures du matin. Candy partait le lundi soir, elle allait lui manquer terriblement.

Le lendemain, Annie, Patty, Tanisha, Archie et Alistair vinrent la voir après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé. Ils passèrent la journée avec elle. Même Daniel vint voir comment elle allait quand il apprit la nouvelle. Terry était la depuis le matin, seul, cette fois-ci. Candy décida de ne pas jouer les rabats joies.

- Allons tout le monde, assez avec cette tête d'enterrement ! C'est notre dernier avant notre départ de Bucarest. Faisons quelque chose…

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Annie

- Et bien nous ne sommes jamais sortis sans les guides…

- Une escapade, seuls dans la ville ? Dit Terry, on ne parle pas le roumain….

- C'est ce qui sera amusant, dit Candy, se promener dans une ville où on ne parle pas la langue…

- Elle a raison, dit Ali, allons-y ! On a assez de monnaie locale sur nous, non ?

Ils allèrent donc se promener dans la ville de Bucarest, seuls, sans personne pour traduire le roumain. Ils se promenèrent en bus, en métro, en trolleybus (des bus électriques) en tramway et en taxi. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. La plupart du temps ils devaient expliquer les choses avec des gestes et des mots en italien et espagnol et français. C'était très marrant !

Lizzie appela Britt pour lui parler.

- Britt, espèce d'idiot, tu as essayé de l'avoir de force ?

- Oui, je me suis impatienté

- Tu n'as même pas essayé de la droguer ?

- Apparemment ça n'a pas marché pour toi, non ?

- Mais ça aurait pu marcher pour toi…

- Mes parents m'envoient en Amérique pour des sessions de thérapie

- Pauvre de toi ! Tu as tout gâché. Eliza a raison, cette fille n'apporte que malheur à ceux qui lui veulent du mal…Sinon, on s'est bien amusé, toi et moi, tu es super au lit….

Eliza entra à ce moment là. Elle avait entendu le reste de la conversation.

- Tu as aussi couché avec Britt… ?

- Toi aussi… ?

- Il est super, non ? Je me souviendrai de ces vacances, dit Eliza en souriant

- Il n'était pas aussi bon que Terry… mais c'était bien, dit Lizzie….je me souviendrais aussi de ces vacances…

- Tu me donnes envie d'essayer Terry…

- N'y pense même pas ! On peut partager tous les mecs, sauf Terry. Tu laisses Terry tranquille, il est à moi !

- Non, il est à Candy. D'accord ! Pas besoin de gueuler ! Bonne Chance pour essayer de l'arracher à Candy… Tu en auras besoin ! Britt était superbe, fit Eliza

- Ouais ! dit Lizzie en riant

Ces deux petites traînées, n'étaient pas croyables !


	15. Chapter 15

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 15**

**« La fin des vacances… »**

Philippe et Melissa invitèrent Candy, Terry, leurs amis et leurs hôtes au restaurant de l'hôtel Intercontinental. Ils passèrent tous une belle dernière soirée, après un séjour mémorable et inoubliable. Philippe avait sa camera et filma chacun des jeunes en leur demandant de dire quelque chose en souvenir. Melissa prit des photos de tout le monde avec tout le monde. Elle était très heureuse et très triste à la fois.

Elle passa la nuit dans la chambre de Candy avec la petite Carissa. Cette dernière dormait, mais Candy et Melissa parlèrent jusqu'au matin.

Le départ pour Londres fut très douloureux pour Candy et les Crane. Les enfants pleuraient de la voir partir.

- Tu viendras nous voir encore ? Demanda Carissa

- Oui, dit Candy et vous viendrez me voir si vous venez à Londres.

Elle embrassa James et Cassie aussi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle entra dans la voiture avec Philippe et Melissa. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Philippe aussi était triste, et il savait que Melissa allait être triste pendant longtemps, après le départ de Candy.

- Tu as toutes mes coordonnées, dit Candy à Melissa, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je vais t'envoyer des messages électroniques tous les jours et je vais tout te raconter….

- Moi aussi. Tu vas me manquer Candy.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, et toi aussi Philippe, vous allez tous me manquer. C'était bon d'avoir une famille… Une mère, un père…des petits frères et sœurs…

Melissa resta silencieuse et Philippe aussi. Ils pensèrent à l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu et qui aurait eu 16 ans, s'il avait survécu... C'était comme si Candy avait comblé ce vide…

A l'aéroport ils trouvèrent la plupart des élèves déjà prêts à embarquer. Terry aussi était là. Il avait déjà changé les sièges de l'avion en première classe.

- Bonjour, Melissa, Philippe. Juliette, j'ai réussi a changé de siège encore….

- Vraiment ? On va encore en première classe ? Super ! Dit Candy

- Tu as changé les sièges ? Demanda Philippe

Terry leur raconta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés en première classe la veille du nouvel an.

- Comme c'est romantique, dit Melissa, on dit que la personne avec qui tu te trouves à minuit le jour de l'an, est la personne qui t'est destinée…

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy, en tout cas l'univers nous a remis ensemble à l'école après ça…

Les cousins et les amies de Candy s'approchèrent.

- Salut tout le monde, dit Candy, prêts pour le retour ?

- L'internat, à la Roumanie dit Archie, je préfère la Roumanie….

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Tu peux toujours revenir, dit Ali, je suis sûr que Léopold se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir…

- Oui, sa famille et lui étaient superbe ! Ce voyage fut très enrichissant, on a pu voir comment vivaient des gens de cultures différentes.

Candy entraîna Tanisha un peu plus loin.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à Tanisha

- Candy, c'est à moi de te demander comment tu vas …

- Je vais bien, grâce à Philippe, Terry, Melissa et vous tous….

- J'ai embrassé Britt…

- Je sais, ce con me la dit, pendant qu'il essayait de me forcer…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Tu as succombé à la tentation, tu es humaine. Mais heureusement que tu n'as fais que l'embrasser.

- Oui, mais Eliza et Lizzie, elles sont allées jusqu'au bout ! Il me l'a dit…

- Oh… Et bien je crois que Terry y a échappé belle avec Lizzie…

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux. Elles allèrent rejoindre les autres. C'était le moment de l'embarquement. Warren était là pour dire aurevoir à Annie.

- Tu m'écriras ? Demanda-t-elle

- Tu auras le premier message dès que tu seras dans l'avion…

- J'ai aimé passer tout ce temps avec toi

- Moi aussi….

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Archie les regardait irrité.

- Annie tu vas rester ! On y va !

- J'arrive, dit-elle entre deux baisers…

Mais elle continuait à embrasser Warren. Archie s'éloigna pour monter dans l'avion.

Candy serrait Melissa et Philippe dans ses bras en pleurant. Son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux et le leur aussi.

- Je t'écris dès que je suis dans l'avion, dit-elle à Melissa

- Je t'écris dès que j'arrive à la maison…

- Dès que je serai à l'internat, on pourrait se voir sur la webcam…

- Les enfants seront contents de te voir

- Vous allez me manquer…

- Juliette, dit la voix de Terry

- Je dois y aller. Melissa, Philippe

- Bon voyage Candy…..

Elle suivit Terry qui l'attendait de l'autre coté. Elle rencontra Annie qui s'était aussi attardée en faisant ses adieux à Warren.

- Annie, dit Candy… Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, c'était très bon….

- Annie… ! Dit Candy en riant

- Je crois que Cornwell est ennuyé par ton amoureux, dit Terry

- Tu crois Terry ? Demanda Annie

- Oui. J'ai vu comment il vous regardait, je crois qu'il est jaloux…

- Tant mieux, dit Annie. J'ai passé du bon temps et j'ai rendu Archie jaloux… J'adore la Roumanie !

Pendant le trajet, Candy était très triste. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir laissé sa famille en Roumanie. Elle ouvrit son laptop et vit un courriel de Melissa. Elle sourit.

_**Salut Candy,**_

Je sais que tu viens à peine de monter dans l'avion, mais comme promis, voici mon premier message.

_**La vie ne sera plus la même sans toi Candy. C'est drôle je ne te connaissais pas il y deux mois, mais maintenant, c'est comme si tu avais toujours été dans ma vie. Fais un bon voyage, ma chérie, et bonne chance à l'école.**_

_**Melissa**_

Candy sourit, elle se sentait mieux déjà. Terry la regardait.

- C'est un message de « ta maman » ? Dit Terry

- Oui, elle me manque déjà…, dit Candy

Elle répondit au message comme suit.

_**Ma chère Melissa,**_

_**Merci pour ton message. Il m'a réconforté. Je voulais te remercier pour l'accueil que j'ai reçu dans ta maison. J'avais l'impression d'être chez mes parents. Je sais que ça te rendait triste chaque fois qu'on me prenait pour ta fille. Tu dois avoir tes raisons et tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête. Mais moi, je me sentais fière et contente d'avoir été prise pour ta fille. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. **_

_**Merci encore pour ce merveilleux séjour et remercie aussi Philippe pour tout. Embrasse les enfants de ma part.**_

_**Je te vois tout à l'heure sur la webcam.**_

Melissa sourit en lisant le message de Candy. Philippe la regardait. Grâce à la technologie, Candy sera toujours un peu présente dans leur vie. Melissa avait besoin de Candy pour combler le vide laissé par son fils décédé.

La vie reprit à l'Académie Saint Paul. Les élèves en vacances revinrent avec plein d'histoires à raconter. Le premier travail de la première semaine, était de raconter ses vacances d'été. Le groupe qui était allé en Roumanie devait faire un travail collectif, mélanger les photos, les films pour raconter les vacances devant toute l'école. Ils devaient se rencontrer tous les jours après les cours pour préparer leur travail. Tout le monde ne s'aimait pas, alors ils étaient divisés en deux groupes. Il y avait un professeur qui les surveillait, il ne se souciait pas de leurs sentiments, alors Candy se retrouva dans le même groupe avec Lizzie. Elles travaillèrent ensemble avec les autres, tant bien que mal. Lizzie faisait toujours des allusions sur sa relation passée avec Terry ou sur sa prétendue escapade dans les toilettes…

- Lizzie, dit Candy, tes bêtises ne m'intéressent pas …

- Les bêtises avec ton mec tu veux dire… tu n'arrives pas à le satisfaire…c'est pour ça qu'il se tourne vers moi…

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit Candy qui n'en pouvait plus, tes jambes tu les ouvres pour Smith, Terry et Britt ? Comment tu fais ? Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Ou bien c'est la drogue qui décuple tes forces ? Et Eliza ? Vous faisiez un ménage à trois ?

Elle n'aimait pas être comme ça, mais, Lizzie lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis le premier jour. Lizzie resta silencieuse, étonnée de voir que Candy était au courant pour Britt. Annie pouffa et Patty éclata de rire.

Le résultat final fut magnifique, ils le présentèrent dans l'auditoire devant toute l'école. Ceux qui n'étaient pas allés, regrettaient d'avoir raté un voyage aussi amusant et intéressant. Candy se sentit triste, en pensant la famille Crane et en le voyant sur l'écran.

Cette année là le professeur d'art dramatique décida de ne pas faire une pièce de théâtre, mais un film avec les élèves comme star. Les auditions commencèrent pour le film de l'école. Terry alla aux auditions. Il fut retenu pour un rôle, le rôle principal. Le film devait être sur Scrooge de Charles Dickens, il devait être finit juste à temps pour les vacances de Noël, étant donné que c'était une histoire de Noël. Les élèves choisis devaient travailler pratiquement tous les jours après l'école. Candy n'avait pas fait les auditions. Elle aidait plutôt Terry à apprendre son rôle.

- Terry, je crois que tu as hérité des gênes d'acteur de ta mère. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle, mais tu es super. Je vois que ça te passionne…tu aimerais en faire ta profession ?

- Tu es très perspicace, Juliette…C'est mon rêve…

- De devenir acteur ? Oh Terry, tu as tout le talent qu'il te faut et ta mère pourrait t'aider… Attends un peu… Tu veux le faire sans son aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, je veux essayer de réussir seul…

- Mais que va penser ton père ?

- Il sera certainement très déçu, là et il va certainement me couper les vivres…J'y pense sérieusement depuis un certain temps. Je voulais t'en parler, mais comme tu as abordé le sujet…

- C'est ta dernière année à l'école, tu comptes partir pour Hollywood ?

- Oui…Je sais, ça sera dur d'être loin de toi…

- Je croyais que tu irais à Oxford ou Cambridge et qu'on pourrait se voir le week-end…

- Moi aussi, mais je me suis dis que je devais tout faire pour que mon rêve se réalise

- On ne se verra plus alors… Mais je suis fière de toi. Tu as un but et tu veux l'atteindre.

- Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, on a tout le temps pour être ensemble pour le reste de l'année…on en parlera plus tard.

Candy ne répondit pas, elle n'allait plus le voir s'il partait à Hollywood pour essayer de devenir acteur. Mais Terry avait raison, ils en parleraient plus tard. Pour le moment, ils étaient encore à l'école ensemble et elle allait profiter de sa présence au maximum.

Depuis le retour de Roumanie, Archie se mit à s'intéresser à Annie. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en train d'embrasser Warren Parker en Roumanie à l'Ambassade de France, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête. Annie était aux anges, elle avait finalement l'attention d'Archibald, tant voulue ! Elle le fit marcher un peu au début, mais elle fini par succomber. C'était après tout le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

Terry reçu un message de sa mère qui était de passage et voulait le voir. Il pensa aux paroles de Candy et il décida de suivre son conseil. Il alla voir sa mère et se réconcilia avec elle. Cette dernière était contente de voir son fils si aimable…

- Terry, dis-moi, tu es amoureux ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Tu me réponds par une question, c'est oui… Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Maman…dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, Candy…

- C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me donner une autre chance ?

- Oui…

- Dis-lui merci de ma part… Que Dieu la bénisse

Il passa une belle journée avec sa mère. Candy lui avait fait voir qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aime. Candy aurait voulu être à sa place… c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était attachée tellement à Melissa. Elle lui servait de mère, inconsciemment. Eleonor acheta un beau déshabillé en soie rose, complet avec un peignoir pour Candy. Elle le donna à Terry pour qu'il le donne à Candy. Cette dernière fut très touchée par le geste de la mère de Terry.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Eleonor Baker m'a acheté un déshabillé ? Un déshabillé en soie avec peignoir ? Merci ! Dis lui merci de ma part, Terry ! Dis lui qu'elle est mon actrice préférée et j'aime tout son travail…

- Wooa, Taches de son ! Tu pourras le lui dire toi même…

- Moi-même ? Comment ?

- En venant la voir avec moi, banane !

- Oh… Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je décrocherai la lune pour toi si tu me le demandais…

- Terry… Tu es si bon avec moi

- C'est parce que tu es la bonté même et que je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi. Promets-moi qu'on se dira toujours la vérité… Quelle que soit la gravité de la situation… Quelque soit la gravité… La vérité avant tout…

- Je te promets, qu'on se dira toujours la vérité, quelque soit la situation. Maintenant, allons voir ma mère

- Je pourrais avoir des photos dédicacées pour mes cousins ? Ils l'adorent aussi…

- Bien sur Taches de son, elle sera ravie de le faire

Elle alla la voir avec Terry pour remercier Eleonor en personne. Elle était tellement excitée de rencontrer son actrice préférée.

- Mme Baker, dit-elle c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis une de vos plus fervente admiratrice. Merci beaucoup pour votre geste, j'aime beaucoup le déshabillé…

- De rien, Candy, dit Eleonor, c'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour te remercier. Tu as convaincu mon fils de me donner une autre chance et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je suis contente qu'il soit avec une fille qui lui donne d'aussi bons conseils.

- Il peut être têtu parfois, dit Candy

- A qui le dis-tu ? Répliqua Eleonor

- Hey, je suis dans la salle, merci beaucoup ! Dit Terry

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils passèrent une très belle soirée ensemble.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des photos dédicacées pour moi, mes cousins et mes amies, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Candy

- Bien sûr Candy, avec plaisir, dit Eleonor en souriant

- Merci beaucoup !

Eleonor signa des photos pour tout le monde. Candy et Terry étaient prêts à retourner à St. Paul.

- Aurevoir Maman, dit Terry

- Aurevoir Chéri, dit Eleonor en l'étreignant

- Aurevoir Mme Baker, dit Candy

- Aurevoir Candy, dit-elle en l'étreignant aussi, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer. Terry ne la laisse pas s'échapper…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Terry en souriant

Candy retourna à St. Paul avec des photos dédicacées de la mère de Terry. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. Elle donna les photos dédicacées à ses cousins et ses amis dans la salle de télévision.

- Wow ! Dit Archie, où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Terry et moi l'avons rencontrée au restaurant où nous dînions, dit Candy

- Merci, Candy, dit Alistair, j'aurai aimé être là ! Comment est-elle ? Est-elle aussi belle en personne ?

- Oh oui ! Elle est plus belle en personne que sur les écrans. Elle est très gentille

- Merci, Candy d'avoir pensé à nous, dit Archie. Tu es la meilleure !

- Oui, merci dirent ses amies en même temps

Candy regarda Terry qui lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui sourit. Terry était toujours touché par sa générosité ; elle ne voulait pas garder la joie d'avoir rencontrer sa mère pour elle-même, elle voulait la partager avec ses cousins et ses amies.

Lizzie fut larguée par son petit ami, Smith qui avait appris qu'elle avait succombé aux désirs de Britt Macdonald en Roumanie. Il n'aimait pas porter des cornes ! Eliza et elle continuaient avec leur réputation de méchantes filles. Les garçons de l'école qui s'intéressaient à elle, étaient seulement pour les mettre dans leur lit. Elles s'en fichaient, car elles aimaient ça. Lizzie après avoir perdu Terry, n'avait plus goût à rien. Eliza, elle, profitait de sa jeunesse comme elle le disait.

Daniel qui avait changé d'attitude envers Candy pendant les vacances, était devenu plus gentil envers elle. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Britt avait failli la violer. Il avait éprouvé le désir de la protéger, de casser la figure à Britt. Il fut surpris lui-même par ses sentiments… Il avait suivit les pas de ses cousins, il était tombé amoureux de Candy ! Il essaya de dire à sa sœur d'arrêter se donner a tout le monde. Elle écouta son frère et se limita à un seul garçon, à l'école. Mais lors des ses escapades pendant le week-end avec Lizzie, elle n'hésitait pas à avoir des aventures d'un soir.

- Eliza, disait son frère, tu te protèges au moins ?

- Parfois…

- Parfois ? On est à l'époque des maladies incurables, comme l'herpès, le sida….Il faut te protéger ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre, ne t'en fais pas….

- Eliza je t'en supplie, il en va de ta vie, « parfois » n'est pas acceptable, tu dois toujours te protéger, toujours ! Ou carrément reste avec un seul partenaire…

- Tu plaisante ou quoi ? Quand je serais mariée, j'aurai le même homme pour le reste de mes jours. J'en profite maintenant…

- A cette allure, tu ne vas pas te marier si tu tombes malade… Promets-moi de toujours te protéger, promets-le. Pas d'union sans préservatif…

- Ok, frérot. Je te le promets. Tu es content ?

- Oui. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais je crois que j'ai un faible pour Candy…

- Quoi ! La fille d'écurie ! Non ! Pas toi aussi…. !

- Je suis le premier surpris…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc pour que vous tous vous la vouliez ? Terry pratique même l'abstinence avec elle, Lizzie a essayé de le séduire, mais il n'a même pas bronché…

- C'était donc vrai, il n'a rien fait avec elle ?

- Rien du tout… C'était très embarrassant pour elle…

- Grandchester l'aime vraiment…. Je n'ai aucune chance

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Après tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir, même sans Grandchester, elle ne se mettra jamais avec toi !

Daniel ne dit rien. Il savait qu'Eliza avait raison. Avec ou sans Terry, Candy ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Il décida d'essayer de devenir son ami.

Candy, trouva l'attitude de Daniel étrange. Il était gentil avec elle et ne la provoquait plus. Elle ne se posa pas trop de question, elle espérait seulement que ce n'était une ruse de sa sœur et lui. Elle lui accorda le bénéfice du doute…


	16. Chapter 16

**Demain dans ta vie… **

**Chapitre 16 **

**« Le temps des fêtes… »**

Le temps passa et vint le temps des fêtes et du film de l'école. Il fut visionné par les élèves la veille des vacances de Noël. Ce fut un triomphe ! Terry était superbe en Ebenezer Scrooge, il était tellement crédible, c'était un acteur né !

Il y avait un festival de films d'étudiants et le professeur décida d'envoyer le film. Si Terry hésitait à devenir acteur avant, sa décision était prise après qu'il se soit vu sur le grand écran. Si le film était un succès, ça pourrait aider pour sa carrière d'acteur. Il voulait réussir de lui même, pas à cause du nom de sa mère.

Candy continuait à communiquer avec les Crane. Grâce à la webcam, ils se voyaient tous les soirs. Les vacances de Noël étaient là. Candy était avec Terry dans sa chambre.

- Terry tu vas voir ta famille ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, c'est le dernier Noël que je vais passer avec eux…. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Non, tu as besoin de temps avec eux avant que tu leur jettes ta bombe que tu veux devenir acteur…

- Tu as raison. Je viendrai le jour de Noël pour être avec toi… Je vais rester avec eux pour le réveillon. Un jour j'espère que nous passerons tous nos réveillons ensemble…

Candy ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui. Il n'y avait rien de garantie dans la vie. Elle l'avait appris avec Anthony. Maintenant Terry voulait devenir acteur, leur chemin allait se séparer pour un temps… Ou pour de bon ? L'univers les avait mis ensemble et il semblait maintenant vouloir les séparer.

Patty et Tanisha allèrent voir leurs parents. Annie alla à Chicago passer les vacances de Noël avec ses parents. Elle fit le voyage avec Alistair et Archibald dont les parents voulaient cette fois-ci passer Noël sous la neige. Daniel et Eliza allèrent aussi voir leurs parents à Chicago. Candy, qui n'avait aucune envie de subir la froideur de la Grande Tante Elroy à part si elle y était forcée, resta à l'internat, avec quelques rares élèves dont les parents étaient trop occupés ou étaient morts. Terry viendrait le matin de Noël passer les fêtes avec elle.

La mère supérieure et les autres religieuses organisèrent un repas de Noël pour ceux qui étaient restés à l'internat, le 24 décembre. Candy était dans sa chambre entrain d'écouter de la musique. Elle allait vérifier ses messages le jour de Noël. On frappa à sa porte.

- Candy, la mère supérieure demande que tous les élèves descendent pour le réveillon de Noël, dit la voix d'une élève à la porte

- Merci, j'arrive !

Candy s'arrangea avant de descendre. Elle porta une jupe rouge, un pull vert et rouge, les couleurs de Noël, des bas rouges et des chaussures vertes. Elle prit son temps pour descendre. Elle arriva dans la salle de gymnastique décorée pour Noël avec un grand arbre décoré avec les ornements fait à la main par les élèves. Les sœurs ne voulaient pas de décorations brillantes ou achetés, tout était fait à la main. Le résultat était très beau. Candy entra et s'assit sur une chaise. La sœur Margaret lui donna une petite enveloppe rouge.

- Merci, dit Candy

- Ferme les yeux Candy et fait un vœux, dit Sœur Margaret…

- Comment ?

- Ferme les yeux…

Candy ferma les yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

_« Je veux être avec Terry » se dit-elle dans la tête_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Terry était devant elle.

- Terry !

- Joyeux Noël, Taches de son !

Il la serra dans ses bras ! Pour les fêtes, ils étaient autorisés aux marques d'affection.

- Je te croyais dans ta famille…

- J'y étais, je voulais te faire une surprise…

- Tu as réussi…

- Ce n'est pas tout. Ferme les yeux …

- D'accord, dit-elle en obéissant

- Parfait. Attends un peu, dit Terry, maintenant ouvre les yeux…

Candy ouvrit les yeux et elle eut la plus belle surprise de la soirée, après Terry.

- Melissa, Philippe, les enfants ! Cria-t-elle, Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se jeta à leur cou en les embrassant en riant et pleurant en même temps. Melissa la serra longuement dans ses bras. Candy lui avait manqué terriblement.

- Mais comment… ? Demanda Candy…

- J'avais envie de te voir, dit Melissa et Terry appela et suggéra que nous fassions un tour ici pour te surprendre…

- Vous êtes venus de Bucarest ?

- Oui, dit Philippe, pour passer Noël avec ma famille et avec toi…

- Merci, merci beaucoup

- Tu viens avec nous ? Dit Melissa

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais aller chercher mon manteau..

- Je t'accompagne, dit Terry… Je peux ma sœur ?

- C'est Noël, dit Sœur Margaret, soyez sages !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et allèrent dans la chambre de Candy chercher son manteau. Une fois à l'intérieur, Candy serra Terry très fort contre elle.

- Merci, merci mille fois Terry pour cette belle surprise…

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Taches de son…Je savais que tu voulais voir ta « famille »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément.

- Voici ton cadeau, dit Terry….

Elle ouvrit et vit une paire de boucles d'oreilles en émeraudes

- Terry…

- Joyeux Noël, Taches de son

- Elles sont très belles… Merci mon chéri…

Elle alla chercher son cadeau. Il ouvrit et il vit, des boutons de manchettes en or avec ses initiales « TGG »

- Oh, merci, Taches de son… c'est très beau, dit-il en l'embrassant…

- Joyeux Noël, Roméo…Il faut y aller… dit Candy entre deux baisers… On nous attend

- Je sais… dit-il en continuant à l'embrasser partout

Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres. Ils allèrent passer le réveillon dans la famille de Philippe à Croydon dans le Surrey. Candy passa un des plus beau Noël de sa vie, elle était avec Terry, Melissa, Philippe, les enfants et elle n'aurait voulu rien d'autre de la vie.

Les jours qui suivirent, Candy amena les enfants faire des achats, comme elle ne les attendait pas, et qu'elle leur avait déjà envoyé des cadeaux en Roumanie. Elle leur acheta des jouets, des vêtements à Londres pendant les soldes de Boxing day. Les enfants étaient aux anges.

- Je peux avoir une maison de poupées ? Demanda Carissa, et des poupées ?

- Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, dit Candy

- Candy, dit Melissa, tu les gâtes trop !

- Allons Melissa, c'est les fêtes, laissons les avoir ce qu'ils veulent

- Ok, dit Melissa, comme tu veux !

Ils achetèrent pleins de choses, même des petits vélos et des petites voitures. Candy ne pouvait pas être à la Maison Pony, avec ses deux mamans et les enfants ; c'était bon de gâter les enfants de Melissa. Annie s'occupa des enfants de la Maison Pony.

La veille du jour de l'an, Terry l'invita au restaurant, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur rencontre.

- Il y a un an, j'ai rencontré la fille de mes rêves…

- Il y a un an, j'ai rencontré le garçon que j'aime…

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer autant une personne

- Je ne pensais pas aimer un autre après Anthony…

Le restaurant était plein. Tout le monde voulait célébrer le nouvel an. Mais Candy et Terry se sentaient seuls au monde. Ils eurent un dîner romantique, ils dansèrent, parlèrent, jusqu'à minuit et cette fois-ci, Terry l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Philippe et Melissa étaient encore à Londres. Candy et Terry allèrent les voir le jour de l'an.

- Alors c'était comment le dîner ? Demanda Melissa

- Superbe ! J'ai passé la meilleure année de ma vie…

- Candy, je sens un peu de tristesse dans ta voix

- Terry termine l'école cette année. Il veut aller à Hollywood…

- Oh…

- Oui, il veut essayer de devenir acteur… On va être séparés

- Vous vous aimez, l'amour surmonte tout.. Crois-moi. Et n'oublies pas vous êtes destinés à être ensemble…vous étiez encore tous les deux à minuit…

- Merci Melissa, dit Candy en riant

Candy alla jouer avec les enfants pendant un moment. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec Carissa qui ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait de la fièvre.

- Melissa, dit Candy, je crois que Carissa a de la température…

- Oh… dit-elle en s'approchant d'elles pour toucher sa fille, oui, elle est brûlante. Elle est un peu fatigué ces derniers temps. Philippe…

- Je prends la voiture, on l'amène à l'hôpital.

Melissa était très inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de sirop contre la fièvre, elle voulait qu'un docteur l'examine. Ils se rendirent tous à l'hôpital en laissant les deux autres enfants avec les parents de Philippe. Carissa fut examinée par le médecin qui voulait faire plus de tests.

- Plus de tests ? Demanda Melissa curieuse, pourquoi ?

- Pour s'assurer que tout va bien…

Melissa n'était pas dupe. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Candy resta près d'elle pour la rassurer et l'encourager.

Apres des heures qui leur semblèrent interminables, le docteur réapparut pour leur annoncer une triste nouvelle.

- Je suis désolé, dit le docteur

- Quoi ! demanda Philippe

Melissa était livide. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre sa petite fille

- Votre fille a les symptômes de la leucémie… dit le docteur

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Dirent Candy et Melissa en même temps

- Vous êtes sûr docteur ? Demanda Philippe très inquiet

- Je suis désolé. J'aurai voulu avoir de meilleure nouvelle

- Vous avez trouvé ce qui ne va pas, dit Terry, maintenant, quelles sont les options de traitement ?

- Nous allons commencer par un traitement normal pour la leucémie pour voir comment elle réagit au traitement. Mais comme vous le savez tous, une greffe de la moelle osseuse est ce qui va la sauver si on trouve un donneur compatible. Elle a des frère et sœurs ?

- Oui, dit Melissa, on peut les amener demain pour se faire tester…

- D'accord. Mais ne vous découragez pas. Il y a beaucoup d'options…. Si on ne trouve pas un donneur de la famille, il y a toujours les donneurs anonymes…

- Je peux aller la voir ? Demanda Melissa

- Oui bien sûr…

Philippe et Melissa allèrent voir leur petite fille dans sa chambre. Elle était un peu effrayée par l'hôpital.

- Maman ! Papa ! Je veux rentrer chez nous !

- Bien sûr ma chérie, dit Melissa, mais tu es malade, il faut te faire soigner…

- Mais on me pique ici, dit-elle en pleurant

- Allons, allons, ça ira, je vais rester avec toi, je ne vais pas te quitter…

- N'aies pas peur ma chérie, dit Philippe, on va rester près de toi…

Candy et Terry les regardaient par la porte. Ils étaient très tristes pour la petite famille. Candy avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait inutile. Terry la tenait par les épaules pour l'encourager.

Carissa commença à recevoir le traitement de comprimés et de chimiothérapie, ce qui la rendait encore plus malade et lui donna plus de malaises. Melissa passait tout son temps à l'hôpital avec sa fille. Les autres enfants venaient la voir à l'hôpital. Elle avait peur de perdre un autre bébé. Les autres enfants ne furent pas encore testés. Les docteurs attendaient le résultat du premier traitement pour voir comment allait réagir Carissa.

L'école reprit et Candy était toujours inquiète pour Carissa. Ses amies revinrent des vacances, avec plein d'histoire. Annie en particulier. Elles étaient seules dans la chambre de Candy.

- Comment étaient les vacances ? Tu t'es occupé des enfants de la Maison Pony ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde était content, mais tu leur manquais, dit Annie

- Ils me manquaient aussi, j'aurai aimé être là mais comme c'est ma dernière année avec Terry, et mes dernières fêtes… Bon. Parles-moi de tes vacances. Tu sembles… Différente… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Candy… je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Annie, tu es prête à exploser… Oh ne me dis rien, tu l'as fait… N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était comment ? Allez raconte !

- C'était le jour de l'an….

Annie lui raconta comment elle avait succombé aux charmes d'Archie. Elle était tellement heureuse.

- C'était improvisé ? Dit Candy, tu t'es protégée ?

- Il avait un préservatif dans son porte-feuille…

- Oh…

- Apparemment tous les mecs en ont un dans leurs portes-feuilles…

- Vraiment ? Je devrai peut être regarder dans le porte-feuille de Terry…Comment tu te sens ? Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Non, je l'aime tellement Candy, c'est incroyable…

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Annie…

Annie avait franchi le pas, elle avait amené sa relation avec Archie au prochain niveau. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir eu Archie, qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le perdre, même offrir son corps. Candy espérait que les sentiments de Archie étaient bien fondés et qu'il n'allait pas la faire souffrir.

Patty et Tanisha arrivèrent et Annie leur raconta son histoire.

Candy était sur sa prétendue colline entrain de parler avec Archie.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, dit Archie, elle t'a raconté…

- Oui… C'est ma sœur Archie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, la voir en Roumanie avec ce garçon…Farren…

- Warren

- Soit… dit-il ironiquement. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais

- Dieu merci. Mais ne la blesse pas, c'est ma sœur. Elle t'aime à la folie.

- D'accord, je te le promets.

- Bien. Maintenant parles-moi des vacances au Manoir des André et de l'adorable grande-tante Elroy…

Archie éclata de rire e se mit à lui raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances. Ils rirent de bon cœur.

Le temps était passé tellement vite, avec la maladie de Carissa, que Candy et ses amis avaient tout oublié. Candy avait oublié l'anniversaire de Terry. Elle n'avait pas vraiment oublié, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le célébrer. Terry avait compris et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais elle lui avait offert un petit cadeau, une chevalière avec les initiales « CT ».

- Merci, Juliette, avait-il dit, je suis étonné qu'au milieu de la leucémie de Carissa, tu aies pensé à moi…

- Terry, je pense toujours à toi, je t'aime. Bon anniversaire mon chéri…Je suis désolée, j'aurai voulu faire plus…Je vais me racheter

- Non, Juliette, c'est l'attention qui compte… dit-il en l'embrassant

- De rien, mon amour. Maintenant mangeons du gâteau…

- Comment va ta « famille » ?

- Ils sont courageux… C'est dur

- J'espère que tout ira bien

- Moi aussi…

- Maintenant, à propos du gâteau…


	17. Chapter 17

**Demain dans ta vie… **

**Chapitre 17 **

**« Le travail de l'amour… »**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Carissa était toujours à l'hôpital et Candy allait la voir tous les week-ends. Carissa semblait s'adapter au traitement, mais après un temps, les médecins décidèrent de trouver d'autres moyens de traitements dont la greffe de la moelle osseuse. Melissa, Philippe, James et Cassie furent testés en premier. Mais aucun n'était compatible. James et Cassie étaient compatibles entre eux. Melissa et Philippe étaient dévastés. Il fallait maintenant chercher parmi les donneurs anonymes. Ils devaient chercher dans la banque nationale des donneurs. Ce qui allait prendre du temps.

- Docteur, dit Melissa, que va-t-il se passer si on ne trouve personne de compatible ? Trouver un donneur parfait qui ne fasse pas partie de la famille est extrêmement rare…

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, dit le docteur

- Oui dit Philippe, nos amis et familles viendront se faire tester

- Et si tout ça ne marche pas ? Dit Melissa

- Et bien il y a une autre possibilité…, dit le docteur

- Laquelle ? demanda Philippe

- Vous pouvez essayer d'avoir un autre enfant et prier qu'il soit compatible…, dit le docteur

- Prier ? Dit Melissa

- Il y a 50 de chance que le bébé ne soit pas compatible…,dit le docteur

Melissa et Philippe restèrent silencieux. Il n'y avait pas de problème pour avoir un autre bébé, alors….

- Chérie, dit Philippe, tu penses comme moi ?

- Ça prend 9 mois pour faire un bébé…

- On n'a rien à perdre en essayant…

- On va gagner un autre bébé…

Ils décidèrent de faire un autre bébé, pour être préparés au cas où les autres solutions ne marchaient pas.

Quand Candy vint les voir le samedi avec Terry, ses amies et ses cousins, ils apprirent la triste nouvelle et ils décidèrent tous de se faire tester.

- On ne sait jamais, dit Candy, la solution est peut être en train de nous regarder…

- Merci Candy, dit Melissa, merci à tous, vous êtes très aimables.

- C'est un plaisir, dit Alistair, on espère pouvoir aider la petite Carissa…

Ils allèrent tous se faire tester. Candy remercia Terry et ses amis.

- Pas besoin Taches de son, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire…

- Je vais aller voir Carissa, pendant qu'on vous teste…

Candy alla dans la chambre de Carissa, elle était pâle et elle commençait à perdre ses cheveux.

- Candy ! Dit-elle d'une voix faible

- Ma chérie, dit Candy tendrement, comment tu vas ?

- J'ai envie de vomir…

- C'est normal après la chimiothérapie…, ma pauvre chérie

- Ne sois pas triste Candy, Dieu va trouver une solution, il ne va pas me laisser mourir… Il ne voudrait pas que maman soit encore triste par la perte d'un autre enfant…

- Tu as raison, il faut être optimiste, dit Candy la serra dans ses bras

Candy ne comprit pas ce que Carissa voulait dire par… « la perte d'un autre enfant » mais elle ne voulait pas poser trop de question à la petite fille. Elle lui raconta des histoires et Melissa les regardaient en souriant. Candy était tout à fait charmante. Toute sa famille était tombée amoureux d'elle. Comme c'était le samedi, les employés du laboratoire n'étaient pas là. Il faudrait attendre le début de la semaine prochaine pour les résultats. Candy parlait avec Melissa devant la chambre à coucher de Carissa.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Comme on peut aller…

- Que disent les médecins ?

- Ils font tout pour nous rassurer…

- Tu sais j'ai fait des recherches sur l'internet, au cas où rien ne marche, tu peux faire un autre bébé et espérer…

- Candy, je suis en avance sur toi…

- Oh…Oh ! Dit Candy en rougissant

- Tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis, dit Melissa en souriant

La semaine qui suivit devait être celle avant les vacances de Pâques. Melissa et Philippe étaient à l'hôpital avec Carissa depuis presque 3 mois.

Un bon matin, le docteur qui s'occupait de Carissa vint les voir avec un beau sourire. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Carissa.

- Melissa, Philippe, dit-il, je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr docteur, dit Melissa, allons dans le couloir

- Carissa on arrive, dit Philippe

Ils se rendirent dans le couloir pour ne pas parler devant Carissa.

- Voilà, Melissa Philippe, nous avons trouvé un donneur compatible pour Carissa…, dit le docteur

- Quoi ? Dirent les parents en même temps

- Oui, je viens d'avoir les résultats, c'est le parfait donneur, ce qui est extrêmement rare chez un donneur non apparenté, dit le docteur

- Docteur qui est le donneur, nous la connaissons ? Dit Philipe

- Oui, en fait c'est votre protégée…, dit le docteur

- Candy… dit Melissa instinctivement

- Candy est compatible ? Dit Philippe, mais c'est merveilleux !

- Oui, Candy Neige André est le parfait donneur pour votre fille, dit le docteur

- Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle cette jeune fille est entrée dans notre vie, c'était pour sauver Carissa…dit Melissa les larmes aux yeux

- Nous allons appelé l'internat et demander la permission à la directrice pour que Melle André puisse venir à l'hôpital pour le prélèvement…

Candy fut appelée au bureau de la mère supérieure. Pendant le cour d'Anglais de la première heure.

- Vous voulez me voir ma mère ? Demanda Candy en entrant

- Oui, entrez, asseyez vous, Melle André.

- Merci.

- L'hôpital May Day vient de téléphoner, M et Mme Crane vous demandent d'aller à l'hôpital immédiatement…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Quelque chose est arrivée à Carissa ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autres informations, à part le fait que ça a un rapport avec leur petite fille Carissa… Vous pouvez aller vous changer pour vous rendre à l'hôpital. Le père Cyprien, va vous conduire avec le véhicule de l'école.

- Merci, ma mère. Aurevoir ma mère.

- Aurevoir, Melle André.

Candy alla se changer rapidement très très inquiète. Pourquoi l'appelait-on au milieu de la matinée ? Elle devait laisser Terry sans savoir ce qui se passait. Elle lui envoya un message texte sur son cellulaire, lui disant où elle se trouvait, comme elle devait partir vite. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller le voir dans sa classe. Elle arriva à l'hôpital presque en courant, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver.

- Melissa, Philippe, dit-elle en arrivant toute essoufflée, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Candy ! Dit Melissa en la serrant dans ses bras, fort, très fort et très longtemps, en pleurant

Candy se mit aussi à pleurer, croyant que le malheur était arrivé à Carissa.

- C'est arrivé quand ? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant

- Ce matin…, dit Melissa

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… dit-elle en pleurant

- Désolée ? dit Philippe, Melissa, toi et tes larmes… tu l'as induite en erreur… !

- Tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Melissa en défaisant son étreinte

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? Demanda Candy

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Melissa, l'école ne t'a rien dit…

- Au sujet de…. ?

- Tu es compatible Candy, tu peux sauver Carissa !

- Quoi ! Oh, mais c'est merveilleux ! Dit-elle en serrant encore Melissa en pleurant de joie cette fois-ci

- Merci, dit Melissa en pleurant, merci beaucoup Candy, merci d'être entrée dans notre vie

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie d'être entré dans la mienne.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous attendrir, dit Philippe, le docteur nous attend dans l'autre salle…

Les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire au milieu des larmes. Les formalités furent prises pour la greffe de la moelle osseuse, Candy devait passer au moins une nuit à l'hôpital. Elle alla voir Carissa dans sa chambre. On lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer.

- Candy ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Comment vas-tu chérie ?

- Je vais aller mieux grâce à toi… Merci Candy!

- Oh… Je suis contente d'être en mesure de t'aider, chérie

- Je t'avais dit que Dieu n'allait pas me laisser mourir…

- Tu as raison, Dieu est bon…

- Il va te récompenser pour ça Candy, tu verras. Ton vœu le plus cher deviendra réalité

- Mon vœu le plus cher ?

- Ne le dis pas tout haut… Et il deviendra réalité, dit Carissa

_« Mon vœu le plus cher est de retrouver mes vrais parents pensa Candy dans sa tête »_

- Tu as fait ton vœu ? demanda Carissa

- Oui…

- Il va se réaliser. Je vais m'en assurer. Je vais demander à Dieu de le réaliser comme récompense parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie…

- Merci, chérie dit Candy émue, à tout à l'heure, ok ?

- Ok…

Candy la serra dans ses bras et alla dans sa chambre pour la procédure.

Le prélèvement se fit en début d'après-midi et le traitement de Carissa commença.

Terry reçu le message de Candy sur son cellulaire et il demanda la permission pour aller la voir à l'hôpital. Alistair et Archie, ainsi que Annie, Patty et Tanisha furent aussi autorisés à aller voir Candy à l'hôpital.

Terry entra le premier dans la chambre.

- Taches de son ?

- Roméo, dit-elle doucement, je suis le donneur de Carissa…

- Oh… Superbe ! Elle va être guérie ! C'était comment le prélèvement ?

- Quand tu entends moelle osseuse, tu penses aux os, mais en fait c'était du sang dans un paquet…

- Vraiment ? C'est marrant… dit Terry. Tu vas bien, ma chérie, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Oh la douleur n'a pas d'importance, si je peux sauver Carissa…

Les autres entrèrent dans la chambre, tous très contents. La petite fille était sauvée grâce à Candy.

- Candy, mon Dieu, dit Annie, les Crane sont chanceux de t'avoir rencontré, tu es un ange pour eux !

- Je suis ravie de les avoir rencontrés, dit Candy, je suis contente d'avoir pu les aider…

- Ça c'est un miracle, dit Alistair, tu connais les probabilités de trouver un donneur compatible chez une personne qui n'est pas de la famille ?

- Oui et heureusement pour eux, j'ai habité dans leur famille…, dit Candy

Daniel fit aussi son entrée plus tard. Il faisait tout pour être ami avec Candy.

- Daniel ? Dit Candy, entre…

- Candy je voulais savoir comment tu allais, j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital

- Depuis quand ? Demanda Archie, Daniel qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Rien, dit Daniel, je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'elle allait bien

- Laisse-le tranquille, Archie, dit Candy, merci Daniel, c'est gentil. Je vais bien, je ne suis pas malade, je suis le donneur pour la petite fille des Crane, Carissa

- Vraiment ? Alors c'est un travail d'amour ? Dit Daniel. C'est très bien ça. Je suis content que tu aies pu la sauver.

Archie et Alistair se sentirent drôle de voir Daniel si gentil. Il avait été méchant avec elle depuis leur première rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ils ne demandèrent pas trop de questions, après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Ils restèrent dans la chambre de Candy jusqu'à ce que les heures de visites soient terminées. Ils retournèrent à l'école. Terry l'appela de sa chambre et ils parlèrent pendant des heures avant de s'endormir.

La petite Carissa, commença à aller beaucoup mieux, après la greffe de la moelle osseuse de Candy. Son organisme accepta la moelle osseuse sans problème. Candy passa ses vacances de Pâques avec les Crane pendant la convalescence de Carissa. Terry bien sûr vint la voir tous les jours.

- Candy, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. J'ai presque perdu ma petite fille, dit Melissa

- Pas besoin, Melissa, ce fut un plaisir…

- Tu es une gentille fille, dit Melissa

Les Crane retournèrent en Roumanie vers le mois d'avril. Candy les accompagna à l'aéroport. Sa « famille » partait… Elle était triste.

- Vous allez me manquer, dit Candy, j'étais habituée à vous voir tout le temps…

- Moi aussi Candy, c'est vrai qu'à toute chose, malheur est bon, la maladie de Carissa nous a permis d'être ensemble plus souvent… Tu vas nous manquer... Mais on va se revoir, dit Melissa

- Oui, dit Philippe, on peut s'arranger pour se voir encore

- Aurevoir Candy, dit Carissa, et merci encore de m'avoir sauvé

- De rien, Chérie, dit Candy, tu vas tellement me manquer

La vie à l'école continuait. Lizzie et Eliza ne pouvaient pas trop déranger Candy, car elle n'était plus tellement là avec la maladie de Carissa. Elles voulaient toujours se venger d'elle.

Le film de l'école fut envoyé à Cambridge au festival des films d'étudiants. Les élèves qui voulaient y aller furent autorisés par l'école. Candy accompagna Terry qui était l'acteur principal du film avec d'autres élèves. Lizzie et Eliza étaient aussi du nombre. Elles espéraient se taper des mecs de l'université de Cambridge. Les cousins et les amis de Candy y allèrent aussi pour soutenir l'école. Les élèves furent logés dans un motel pas très loin de l'université. Les deux premiers jours, c'était surtout regarder le film de tout le monde. La plupart des films étaient très bien fait. Mais Terrence Grandchester, avait la meilleure performance, sans aucun doute. L'Académie Saint Paul reçu le prix Lumière pour le meilleur film et le meilleur acteur. C'était la joie totale. Ils célébrèrent en participant à une fête de l'université. Les professeurs les surveillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Lizzie et Eliza n'hésitèrent pas à s'éclater. Annie et Patty restaient près de leur petit copain, Ali et Archie. Candy ne quittait pas Terry d'une semelle. Elle se méfiait des boissons. Elle ne buvait que des cannettes qu'elle ouvrait elle même. Apres sa fâcheuse expérience il y a un an, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Tout le monde dansait et s'amusait. A un moment donné, Terry voulu prendre l'air avec Candy, ils décidèrent de sortir, mais comme il pleuvait, ils décidèrent de rester à l'intérieur et trouver un endroit discret où ils pourraient être seuls. En cherchant, ils ouvraient les portent des dortoirs pour en trouver un de libre. C'est comme ça qu'ils tombèrent dans une chambre avec un couple qui était très occupé… Candy vit que c'était Lizzie et elle entraîna Terry loin de la chambre.

- Taches de son ?

- Il y avait un couple occupé…

- Oh…

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de le faire pendant une fête, il peut y avoir l'alcool et la drogue

- Il y a des gens insouciants qui s'en fichent. Et c'est dommage…

Ils entendirent des rires et se retournèrent. Lizzie et son partenaire, sortaient de la chambre. Terry avait une expression indifférente.

- C'est ce que tu voulais me cacher ? Demanda-t-il a Candy

- Je suis désolée…, dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Tu es trop gentille, Taches de sons, dit-il en souriant, d'autres se seraient fait un plaisir de me montrer la disgrâce de mon ancienne petite amie… pas ma Juliette. Tu es un ange…

- Terry, je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça. Enfin… Tu as le prix du meilleur acteur, je parie que ça t'a donné encore plus envie de suivre les traces de ta mère…

- Et comment ! Mais mon père va piquer une crise….

Ils rencontrèrent les amis de Candy qui essayaient de fuir la fumée et le bruit.

- Salut Candy, dit Annie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On voulait prendre l'air, mais il pleut…dit Candy

- Ouais, dommage…, dit Annie

Ils entendirent du bruit et virent Eliza sortir d'une chambre avec un garçon de l'université.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Archie, c'est notre cousine avec un homme ?

- N'est-ce pas un détournement de mineur ? Dit Alistair

- Tu crois que c'est important pour elle ? Dit Patty

Eliza passa et leur jeta un regard noir.

- Non, dit Annie, ce n'est pas du tout important pour elle !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et allèrent dehors dans la pluie prendre l'air.

L'anniversaire de Candy arriva, mais Terry était en pleine session, comme il était en dernière année. Il lui avait deja acheté un cadeau. Il vint le lui donner le soir de son anniversaire. C'était un collier en émeraudes

- Oh Terry…

- C'est pour aller avec les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet

- Merci, Roméo, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment et Candy dit.

- Tu dois aller étudier …

- Ok, à demain…

- Merci encore pour le cadeau et bonne nuit… Je t'aime

- Je t'aime…

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour étudier.

A Bucarest, Melissa se sentait triste, mais moins triste que d'habitude cette année-là. Après avoir failli perdre la petite Carissa, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était plutôt chanceuse. Sa fille avait été sauvée. Mais elle était quand même triste. Ça faisait 17 ans.

- Ça va chérie ? Demanda Philippe

- Oui mon amour, je suis enceinte…

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- C'est merveilleux…., dit-il

- Tu es sûr ? C'était pour sauver Carissa…., dit-elle

- Je suis sûr, il sera le bienvenu…

- Je t'aime Philippe

- Je t'aime Melissa


	18. Chapter 18

**Demain dans ta vie**…

**Par Mallory Quinn**

**Chapitre 18**

**« Les surprises de l'amour… »**

La cérémonie de graduation se passa très bien pendant de mois de juillet. Candy était fière de Terry. Elle était aussi triste à la fois. C'est lui qui devait faire le discours, étant donné qu'il avait les meilleures notes de sa promotion. Il fut absolument merveilleux. Candy était aux anges. Après la cérémonie, il était avec Candy. Son père était venu à la cérémonie avec son frère et ses sœurs jumelles, même sa belle-mère était du nombre. La grand-mère aussi était-là. Terry n'avait pas encore dit à son père qu'il voulait devenir acteur. Candy était en train de parler avec Rose Anna et Anna Rose, ça faisait longtemps. Elles parlaient de temps en temps au téléphone. Junior était poli et il se tenait à l'écart. Ils allèrent tous dîner dans un restaurant chic pas très loin de l'école. Terry ne voulait pas annoncer la nouvelle pendant le dîner. Il parlerait à son père plus tard. Quand sa famille fut partit, il retourna à l'internat avec Candy.

Il y avait les festivités de la fin de l'année ; une kermesse, des danses et un défilé de mode. Il devait y avoir un quadrille dansé par les élèves dans la soirée.

Annie était en charge du défilé de mode et elle avait demandé à Candy de présenter la robe de mariée.

- Annie, dit Candy en mettant la robe, tu t'es surpassée cette fois-ci, elle est superbe !

- Elle est aussi parfaite pour le quadrille…

- Mais tu ne veux pas la mettre ? Tu veux que je la mette ?

- Elle te va si bien, j'ai une autre robe blanche….

- D'accord, merci Annie

Candy présenta donc la robe de mariée créée par Annie avec le voile qui allait avec. Ce fut un triomphe. Avant que la soirée ne commence, les élèves dansèrent le quadrille et la soirée débuta après ça. Candy dansa bien sûr avec Terry. A la deuxième danse de quadrille, ils changèrent de partenaire, Terry se retrouva avec Lizzie qui était aux anges et Daniel se retrouva avec Candy, il était aussi aux anges. Lizzie, bien sûr ne manquait pas une occasion de provoquer Terry.

- Tu comptes vraiment battre le record de l'abstinence ?

- Lizzie, ne commence pas…

- Elle en vaut vraiment la peine ? Tu l'aimes donc tant que ça ?

- Nous ne sommes pas en train d'avoir cette conversation… D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'as pas besoin de moi

- C'est depuis que tu m'as laissé… Terry je t'aime, tu étais le meilleur…

- Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis, Lizzie

Terry fit la sourde oreille et fut ravi quand la danse fut terminée. Il chercha Candy des yeux et se dirigea vers elle.

- Pas trop dur d'entendre les tentatives de séduction de Lizzie ? plaisanta-t-elle

- Ce fut un supplice…. !

Candy éclata de rire.

- Tache de son, viens avec moi…

- Où ?

- Tu vas voir, c'est une surprise…

Il l'amena à l'église.

- Terry, dit Candy, pourquoi m'amènes-tu à l'église ?

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas prier… ?

- Oui… C'est pour ça que tu déranges pendant la messe...?

- Je m'amuse et c'est pour énerver les sœurs… Mais ce soir, c'est pour te faire une promesse devant Dieu. Ta robe de mariée tombe bien à propos. On va se marier dans nos cœurs…

Candy était intriguée, que voulait-il dire ? Ils entrèrent à l'église, qui était vide et Terry l'entraîna devant l'autel.

- Candy, mon amour, je viens ici avec toi, pour te faire la promesse solennelle devant Dieu que je viendrai te chercher un jour pour t'épouser. Nous sommes devant l'autel de Dieu. Alors je vais te présenter mes vœux… Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de prêtre pour nous marier, mais en prononçant nos vœux nous serons mariés dans nos cœurs.

Candy était bouche-bée ! Prononcer les vœux de mariages devant l'autel de l'église ? Terry voulait l'épouser dans son cœur ?

- La première fois que je t'ai vue, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je savais qu'un jour je t'épouserai. Tu es comme un soleil qui est venu éclairer ma vie et mon amour pour toi ne cesse de grandir. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime Candy.

Candy avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était son tour, elle n'avait rien préparé mais elle parla du fond de son cœur en disant :

- La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu as fait bouger mon cœur, tu étais la pièce manquante dans ma vie. A chaque fois que je te vois, je t'aime plus que la veille et moins que le lendemain. Je jure de t'aimer et de te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime, Terry.

Ils scellèrent leur union par un baiser. Et ils sortirent de l'église. Il fut appelé au bureau ; il reçut un message de la part de sa mère pour la rencontrer. Il appela Candy et lui dit;

- Je dois aller voir ma mère au Hilton, Juliette. Mais, je vais d'abord passer chez mon père déposer certaines de mes affaires…. Je viendrai te voir plus tard dans la soirée

- D'accord, Roméo. A tout à l'heure.

Il se rendit chez lui pour déposer ses affaires. Il dit à son père qu'il allait voir sa mère à l'hôtel et qu'il retournait ensuite à l'internat. Il se rendit à l'hôtel Hilton et il demanda la chambre d'Eleonor Baker. On lui donna la carte pour entrer dans la chambre, qui était la suite royale. Il prit l'ascenseur et se rendit devant la porte de la suite royale. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

- Maman ? Appela-t-il

Les rideaux de la suite étaient fermés, il y avait des chandelles allumées dans toute la suite. Il y avait des pétales de roses rouges qui commençaient au seuil de la porte d'entrée, jusqu'au très grand lit royal à baldaquins. Il y avait aussi de la musique douce et romantique qui jouait. C'était un nid d'amoureux ! Sa mère s'était-elle trompée d'heure ? Devait-elle rencontrer son amant ? Ou s'était-il carrément trompe de chambre ?

- Maman ? Appela-t-il encore.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux sortit, elle portait un déshabillé rose clair. Terry ne la voyait pas bien, car il était un peu loin et l'éclairage des bougies, n'était assez clair. Il se rapprocha pour mieux la voir et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir…sa bien-aimée …

- Candy !

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- M. Grandchester, je croyais que vous n'arriveriez jamais… dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

- Et bien, Melle André, vous êtes pleine de surprises….dit-il en souriant, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir, M Grandchester…

Ils se mirent à danser en se tenant très près l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec tant d'amour. Le reste du monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur terre. Terry prit finalement possession de ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux et gourmand. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même vigueur et elle lui enleva sa veste se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, son pantalon….il enleva son déshabillé. Ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le grand lit. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, se caresser. Terry prit ses seins dans la bouche un par un pour les caresser avec sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son désir à elle devenir plus fort. Elle se mit à lui caresser le dos, le torse et le bas de la ceinture. Il se mit à l'embrasser différemment ; elle suçait sa langue comme un bonbon. Le désir de Terry se fit sentir et elle ouvrit instinctivement ses jambes. Il entra en elle très très doucement et il la sentit tressaillir sous la douleur de son hymen déchirée, qui avait maintenant disparu à jamais, pour laisser place à un plaisir nouveau, qui montait, montait, comme le mouvement régulier de son va et vient qui devenait de plus en plus vite. Elle le sentit en elle après la vive douleur qui se dissipait peu à peu pour faire place à une sensation délicieuse, inconnue qui devenait de plus en plus grande et qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle se mit à bouger à son rythme ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la volupté qu'elle sentait grandir en elle. Ils furent propulsés tous les deux au sommet de la volupté avec des gémissements de plaisir sourds.

Ils étaient serrés dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, les yeux fermés, toujours un peu grisés par la jouissance qu'ils venaient d'éprouver.

- Candy… Je t'aime

- Je t'aime Terry, je t'aime tellement. Tu vas me manquer, mon amour

- Je sais… Je sais ma chérie. C'était une très belle surprise. Tu viens me rendre très heureux…

- Toi aussi…, je suis contente que tu aies été mon premier, dit-elle en se levant pour éteindre les bougies

Terry se leva pour l'aider à éteindre.

- Je suis content d'avoir été ton premier. Je ne savais pas que tu y pensais…

- C'est pour ça que c'était une surprise…

- Pendant une minute, j'ai pensé avoir interrompu ma mère et son amant…

- Eww… Désolée ! Je suis ravie que ça n'a pas gâché l'ambiance… Les vœux que nous avons prononcés plus tôt… Nous sommes mariés dans nos cœurs

- Ta surprise est une pure coïncidence… Un autre signe que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes…

- Ça on le savait déjà, Roméo

- Ça sera dur de te laisser, mon amour

- Ne pensons pas à ça maintenant. La chambre est payée pour la nuit….

- Alors profitons-en ; dit-il en lui prenant ses lèvres.

Ils passèrent leur première nuit de passion à se faire plaisir mutuellement jusqu'au matin.

Annie était dans sa chambre entrain de parler avec Patty, et Tanisha après la fête.

- Tu sais où est Candy ? Demanda Patty

- Je crois qu'elle est allée célébrer la fin de l'année avec Terry, dit Annie

- Où ça ? Chez Terry ? Elle va revenir ? Demanda Tanisha

- Euh, je ne crois pas, dit Annie…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Patty…

- Qu'elle va finalement passer la nuit avec Terry ! Cria Tanisha

- Chut ! Dit Annie, on pourrait t'entendre…

Mais c'était trop tard. Lizzie et Eliza qui passaient par là, avaient déjà entendu. Lizzie devint très en colère contre Candy. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour se venger, elle ne voulait plus que Candy soit dans la même école qu'elle. Terry ne serait pas là l'an prochain, mais Candy allait lui rappeler qu'elle avait perdu le garçon qu'elle aimait à cause d'elle. C'était ridicule, mais elle espérait récupérer Terry avec son corps, puisque Candy était chaste. Mais maintenant… La maudite !

Candy se réveilla dans les bras de Terry. Elle se leva doucement pour aller prendre une douche avant qu'il ne se réveille. La salle de bain avait une grande baignoire et une douche individuelle. Elle se brossa les dents et entra dans la douche et se mit à se laver les cheveux. Ensuite elle se savonnait le corps, elle essayait d'atteindre son dos quand elle sentit une main lui prendre le chiffon savonneux. La main se mit à lui frotter vigoureusement le dos.

- Merci Roméo, dit Candy, laisse-moi t'aider aussi…

Elle se mit à lui frotter le dos et le reste du corps. Ils étaient sous la douche en train de rincer le savon de leur corps sans se quitter des yeux. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Terry la porta et elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la pénétra doucement, elle s'accrocha à la porte glissante de la douche. Le mouvement continua sous l'eau de la douche chaude jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase ensemble.

Plus tard dans la chambre, pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, Candy lui dit :

- Chéri, tu sais que tu avais vraiment un message de ta mère…

- Un vrai ?

- Oui… tu dois la rencontrer aujourd'hui…

- Oh…ici ?

- Oui. Dans une autre chambre bien sûr. On va prendre le petit déjeuner…

- Ici dans la chambre…

- Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir du monde autour de nous…

Candy rentra à l'internat en début d'après-midi. Elle était dans sa chambre en train de vérifier ses messages, quand Annie frappa à la porte

- Entre Annie, dit-elle en souriant…

- ça va ?

- Oui…

- Et alors…. ?

- Alors quoi… ?

- Allons Candy, tu sais de quoi je parle…

Candy rougit comme une pivoine

- Annie…

- Tu as honte d'en parler avec moi ? Je t'ai raconté mon expérience ! Je suis ta sœur !

- D'accord sœurette…

Elle lui raconta sa nuit de passion avec Terry.

- Il va te manquer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Terriblement, je ne sais pas comment je vais vivre sans lui… Annie, je l'aime tellement ! Dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

- Où est-il maintenant ?

- Il est allé voir sa mère. Je ne peux pas être égoïste et l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve…

- Il faut être optimiste, dit Annie, il deviendra un grand acteur et il viendra te chercher…

- Et on va galoper sur un cheval blanc sous le soleil couchant ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Oui, dit Annie. Prions pour qu'il réussisse, ensuite, vous pourrez être ensemble…

- Merci Annie

Terry était avec sa mère dans sa suite.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, chéri… Je suis désolée d'être en retard, j'ai manqué la cérémonie

- L'important est que tu sois là maintenant maman. Je suis content de te voir

- Moi aussi

- Et tu aurais attiré l'attention de tout le monde… Eleonor Baker la grande actrice, tout le monde aurait oublié la graduation

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Comment va Candy ?

- Elle va bien, elle est triste de me voir partir..

- Tu ne seras pas loin, Oxford n'est pas si loin de Londres

Terry ne répondit pas. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il allait à Hollywood. Elle aurait été très heureuse et elle aurait probablement voulu l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas être le « fils à maman », qui serait obligé de travailler deux fois plus pour prouver qu'il avait du talent, parce que sa mère l'avait aidé. Les gens allaient dire que c'est grâce à sa mère…alors il joua le jeu. Quand sa mère quitta Londres il alla chez son père jeter sa bombe et bien sûr, ce fut la débandade…

Terry retourna à l'école le soir. Il frappa à la fenêtre de Candy. Elle se leva pour ouvrir.

- Terry, bonsoir

- Bonsoir Taches de son

Il la serra dans ses bras. Il devait partir. Il avait déjà vidé sa chambre, affronté son père qui lui avait coupé les vivres comme il s'y attendait. Sa mère était déjà repartie en Amérique. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, elle avait sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Candy, je pars demain pour Los Angeles…Mon père m'a coupé les vivres et quand je dis vivres, c'est le tout, mon compte en banque est gelé, mon téléphone cellulaire est coupé, mon ordinateur, mon courrier… tout est démantelé…Tout ce que j'ai c'est mon ticket pour Los Angeles et très peu d'argent. Je ne veux pas que ma mère m'aide. Je veux percer avec mon propre talent. Si je ne réussis pas, je reviendrai chez mon père pour faire ce qu'il veut… C'est-à-dire reprendre les affaires de la famille. Je ne serai pas en mesure de te contacter, de communiquer avec toi… Pendant un temps. Je vais t'écrire par la poste. Tu vas en vacances en Ecosse avec l'école ?

- Oui

- Les Sœurs feront suivre tes lettres. Candy je t'ai aimé dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Mais tu es encore à l'école, je ne peux pas te demander de venir avec moi. Mais je vais te faire une promesse, une fois que j'aurai percé comme acteur, et que je deviens célèbre, je viendrai te chercher pour t'épouser et passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Ceci est une promesse de mariage, je te promets que je viendrai te chercher pour t'épouser. Si la carrière d'acteur ne marche pas, tu seras la femme d'un homme d'affaires britannique…

- Terry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, je t'aime. Tu vas me manquer. Je t'attendrai. Je vais attendre ta lettre avec impatience. J'attendrai que tu viennes me chercher, que tu réussisses ou que tu retournes chez ton père…Je t'aime. J'ai confiance en toi, tu as beaucoup de talent et tu vas réussir, j'en suis sûre.

- Merci, ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa et elle s'abandonna dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour une dernière fois avant longtemps. Elle l'accompagna à l'aéroport le lendemain et la séparation fut très douloureuse. Elle pleurait et lui aussi essayait de cacher ses larmes. Il quittait la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout pour aller poursuivre son rêve. Il viendrait la chercher une fois que son rêve se réaliserait ou non. Il faudra être très patient. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter dans l'avion.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas

- Je t'aime, bonne chance, mon amour

Elle regarda l'avion s'en aller le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Elle retourna à l'internat et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Annie, Patty et Tanisha vinrent la voir pour la consoler et lui remonter le moral. Candy appela Melissa en Roumanie, celle-ci lui remonta le moral.

- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, tu es destinée à être avec Terry, c'est ton âme-sœur, j'en suis sûre, dit Melissa

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Je vous ai vu ensemble. Vous me rappeliez Philippe et moi… Tu es encore très jeune. Tu as toute la vie devant toi

- Tu as raison. Je vais finir l'école et je vais attendre Terry. Comment vas-tu avec ton ventre ?

- Il pousse bien, dit Melissa en riant

- Et Carissa et les autres ?

- Ils vont bien merci. Carissa me dit qu'elle demande à Dieu d'exaucer ton vœu le plus cher…

- Elle est très gentille. Dis-lui merci. Comment va Philippe ?

- Il va bien, il est très content pour le bébé…

- Merci Melissa de m'avoir remonter le moral. J'en avais besoin.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Candy. Maintenant repose-toi. Tout ira bien.

- C'est à moi de te dire de te reposer, Melissa. Prends soin du bébé que tu portes. Tu me manques

- Tu me manques aussi, Candy. Bye

- Bye, Melissa.

Lizzie apprit que Terry était parti et qu'il avait passé sa dernière nuit dans la chambre de Candy. Elle en voulait toujours à Candy de lui avoir volé le meilleur mec qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle oubliait que c'était sa jalousie envers Candy et son geste mesquin qui lui avait fait perdre Terry. Elle décida avec Eliza d'aller dans la chambre de Candy mettre de la drogue et d'alerter les sœurs. Mais Eliza n'avait pas su tenir sa langue devant son frère. Ce dernier se précipita dans la chambre de Candy. Il frappa. Candy ouvrit la porte et elle fut surprise de le trouver.

- Daniel ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Je peux entrer ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Les sœurs arrivent pour une inspection…

- Et alors… ?

- On va trouver de la drogue dans ta chambre…

- QUOI !

- Ma sœur et Lizzie…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Entre vite… Tu sais où elles ont mis la drogue ?

- Non… je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander, dit-il en se mettant à fouiller partout…

Candy aussi se mit à chercher partout dans sa chambre, les tiroirs, les armoires, la salle de bain. Daniel trouva finalement la drogue en dessous du petit lavabo de la salle de bain. Mais c'était trop tard, les sœurs entrèrent et l'attrapèrent la main dans le sac…

- Ma sœur, dit Daniel en souriant nerveusement, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- M.Legrand, si c'est de la drogue que vous avez en main et que vous cherchiez à vous en débarrasser, alors, c'est ce que je crois…

- Mais ma sœur…

- Silence, vous avez été attrapé avec de la drogue en main dans la chambre de Melle André

- C'est à moi, dit Daniel, Candy n'a rien à avoir avec ça…

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Daniel Legrand venait-il de prendre le blâme pour elle ? Eliza non plus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

- Daniel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas tout gâcher, tais-toi ! Dit Eliza

- M. Legrand, cette drogue est à vous ?

- Oui, ma sœur…

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix que de contacter vos parents. Vous êtes renvoyé sur le champ…

Daniel renvoyé à cause d'elle ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire.

- Ma sœur, dit Candy, il me protège, cette drogue est à moi

- Candy tais-toi, dit Daniel, je m'en occupe…

- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser te faire punir à ma place…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, dit la mère supérieure, vous êtes tous les deux renvoyés ! Nous n'avons aucune tolérance pour la drogue. Vous ne participerez pas au voyage en Ecosse, évidemment…


	19. Chapter 19

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 19**

**« La princesse de glace »**

Les Legrand apprirent que Daniel était renvoyé à cause de Candy et il entrèrent dans une très grande colère. La Grande-tante Elroy ordonna à tout le monde de retourner en Amérique.

Candy était triste de laisser ses amies mais elle était heureuse de rentrer en Amérique. Elle pourrait revoir la maison Pony, ses deux mamans et tous ses petits amis. Annie arriva dans la chambre de Candy en larmes, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Candy, tu pars ? Pour de bon ? Et Archie aussi ?

- Tu peux rentrer avec nous tu sais…, dit Candy

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, si vous ne revenez plus, je vais dire à mes parents que je veux rester aussi en Amérique. Je ne vais pas en Ecosse avec l'école

Tanisha et Patty arrivèrent en catastrophe. Elles avaient entendu les dernières paroles d'Annie.

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas assez qu'Alistair s'en aille, je dois perdre mes 2 meilleures amies aussi…

- C'est pas juste, Candy, tu es innocente…

- Je suis ravie de retourner en Amérique… C'est un bienfait inattendu

- Tu vas me manquer, dit Patty et toi aussi Annie

- Tu pourras venir nous voir pendant les vacances…,dit Annie

Candy et Annie parlèrent en arrangeant leurs affaires. Elles ne prenaient que le nécessaire. Le reste leur serait envoyé plus tard par les sœurs. Ensuite, elle allèrent dans la chambre d'Annie faire ses bagages. Annie appela ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle revenait à la maison. Ils ne protestèrent pas trop, ils étaient ravis que leur fille revienne à la maison. Et comme le jeune Cornwell revenait aussi en Amérique…

C'est ainsi que tout le monde retourna en Amérique Quelques jours à peine après le départ de Terry. Candy quitta l'Angleterre sans avoir reçu la lettre de Terry. Son ordinateur attrapa un virus avant son départ et tomba en panne.

Une fois en Amérique, elle alla à la maison Pony pour passer ses vacances avec sa première famille. Annie venait la voir de temps en temps. Melle Pony et Sœur Maria étaient ravies de revoir leur petite protégée. Candy leur avait raconté ce qui c'était passé.

- Mais Candy, l'Académie St. Paul est très réputée, c'est dommage, dit sœur Maria

- Je suis sûre que Georges me trouvera une école ici, toute aussi réputée…

- Tu avais un petit ami ? Demanda Melle Pony

- Oui, il a fini cette année…

- C'est pour ça que tu ne regrettes pas avoir quitté l'Angleterre…

Candy rougit et sourit

- Melle Pony, Sœur Maria, je suis très heureuse d'être revenue parmi vous…

- Chef, chef, crièrent les enfants, viens jouer !

- J'arrive….

Elle alla jouer avec les petits. Avec son ordinateur en panne, elle décida de prendre un petit congé, pas d'électronique. Mais elle pensa à Melissa, elle serait inquiète de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

_« Je l'appellerai une fois à Chicago se dit-elle, et je vais trouver la lettre de Terry dans mes affaires de St. Paul avec une adresse où lui écrire. Oh Terry tu me manques tellement »_

Elle passa le reste de ses vacances sans vérifier son courrier.

Georges l'inscrivit avec les autres dans une école privée de Chicago, l'Académie St. Dominique, pour leur dernière année de secondaire. Elle devait porter encore l'uniforme. Annie aussi fut inscrite dans la même école. Avec Archie désormais en Amérique, il n'était pas question que sa mère la renvoie à St. Paul. Elle voulait que sa fille épouse Archie qui avait une famille très riche. Alistair était à l'université de Chicago et il faisait des études d'ingénieur. Candy devait habiter au Manoir avec le reste de la famille ; c'est à dire avec la Grande tante Elroy. Mais le Manoir était assez grand pour les deux dames ne se voient pas, à part pour le dîner quelques fois. Candy participait à toutes les activités extra-scolaires pour rester au manoir le moins possible. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps chez Annie avec ou sans Archie.

L'école qui était privée, avait tous les enfants riches, capricieux et snob de Chicago. Dans les couloirs de l'école, les plus riches avaient leur groupe, les moins riches et ceux qui venaient de l'autre côté de la société mais qui avaient eu la chance et le privilège d'être dans cette école à cause de leur bonnes notes, avaient une bourse spéciale, car leur parents n'avaient pas les moyens de payer leurs études et une école aussi chère.

Candy était dans le couloir avec Annie et Archie en train de parler.

- Il fallait vraiment qu'on nous mette dans cette école, dit Candy, j'aurai été heureuse dans une école publique…

- Avec tes bonnes notes, on aurait fini par te transférer ici de toute façon, dit Archie

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, dit Candy, merci Annie, merci Archie

Daniel arriva et était aussi debout à côté d'eux. Les autres regardaient les nouveaux venus qui se s'étaient fait renvoyés de l'Académie St. Paul de Londres. La nouvelle bien sûre s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre, avec dix milles et une version différente…Le groupe des enfants des plus riches de Chicago les regardait. Le chef du groupe une certaine, Mireille Robin regardait Candy avec dédain, son petit ami, Pascal Colin, la regardait avec des yeux envieux. Mireille était brune et Pascal était châtain.

- Regardez-la, dit Mireille, si sûre d'elle, si pure alors qu'on l'a renvoyé de St. Paul parce qu'elle se droguait !

- Mireille, dit Pascal, tu te drogues aussi… Et ce n'est pas ça qui t'ennuie, ce qui t'ennuie c'est que c'est la fille de William André…

- Adoptive…fit Mireille

- Soit, « adoptive » veut dire que c'est sa fille au même titre qu'un enfant qu'il aurait eut naturellement… Et pour le moment, c'est la seule héritière de toute cette fortune ce qui veut dire que pour le moment, qu'elle est plus riche que toi… Et si gentille et innocente…

- Innocente ? Tu crois qu'elle est vierge ? Elle a certainement eu plusieurs petits copains…

- Comme toi… ? Dit Pascal, je ne crois pas, d'après son cousin Daniel elle n'a eu qu'un seul copain à St. Paul…

- Tu t'es bien renseigné, dit Mireille tu veux sortir avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mireille, que dis-tu ? Tu es la seule dans mon cœur… fit-il d'un ton ironique

Mireille regarda Candy; plus riche qu'elle ? Plus jolie qu'elle, elle voulait la tenir près pour la surveiller... Il fallait qu'elle devienne son amie. Elle s'approcha de Candy avec son groupe.

- Salut, Mireille Robin, et lui c'est Pascal Colin, Nathalie Saloir, Sherry Mann, bienvenue à St. Dominique… nous sommes le groupe des plus riches de l'école et nous t'invitons à te joindre à nous, Candy…

- Moi seulement ? Et mes amis ? Dit Candy

- Ils ne sont pas aussi riches que toi…

- Oh… C'est le compte en banque de **nos parents** qui compte ?

- Evidemment, dit Mireille

- Alors dis-moi combien tu as contribué pour la fortune de tes parents ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien…

- C'est ce que je croyais, tout ce que tu as fait c'est venir au monde dans une famille riche… Pas avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche…

- Tu as été adoptée ! On t'a abandonnée…

- Oui, je le sais. Je n'ai contribué en rien à la richesse de ma famille adoptive. Je vais tâcher de faire ma propre fortune en ayant une bonne carrière plus tard… Si tu veux que je sois dans ton groupe rien que parce que mon père adoptif est un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique, tu peux toujours courir, car je ne suis pas intéressée…

Les autres pouffèrent. Et Pascal la regarda avec fascination. Candy s'éloigna avec son groupe. Mireille resta là, furibonde.

- La garce ! Dit Mireille

Pascal essaya de s'intéresser à Candy en classe. Elle était courtoise avec lui jusqu'à un certain point, mais dès qu'il commençait à aller plus loin, elle devenait de marbre. Pascal était étonné de voir comment qu'une fille si gaie devenait de glace dès qu'il parlait d'une relation amoureuse.

- Je peux passer chez toi après les cours…dit Pascal

- Pourquoi faire ? Dit Candy

- Pour te voir, on peut travailler ensemble

- Mireille sera là ?

- Non, bien sur…

- Alors si tu veux travailler sur quoi que ce soit, il faudra que ca se passe ici à l'école, tu vois, ma grande-tante n'aime pas que je ramène des garçons de l'école à la maison…

- Mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir…

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'être chez moi pour travailler ensemble, tu ne voudrais pas que Mireille soupçonne quoi que ce soit…

Pascal insista, mais Candy ne broncha pas. D'autres garçons essayèrent aussi de l'avoir ils en parlèrent à Pascal.

- Elle est tellement gaie et souriante, dit l'un

- Ouais, jusqu'à ce que tu commences à la draguer, dit Pascal, elle devient de marbre, un glaçon, de glace, la princesse de glace…

- C'est parce que tu as une copine, elle doit être du genre loyale, dit l'autre garçon... Je l'aurai moi

- Bonne chance, dit Pascal ironiquement

Le garçon essaya en vain, Candy était de marbre, il en fut ainsi pour tous ceux qui essayèrent...C'était peine perdue… Il y en a qui voulait la droguer, mais comme elle n'allait jamais dans les soirées ou les fêtes… Candy était toujours gaie et souriante, mais elle rabrouait tous les garçons qui la draguaient, ce qui lui valut le nom de « Princesse de glace ». Daniel écoutait les commentaires des garçons et se taisait. Il savait que Candy ne pensait qu'à Terry et qu'elle était loin d'être de glace avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Terry ne donnait pas signe de vie. L'année prochaine à l'université, il allait lui faire une cour assidue…

Eliza voulait faire partie du groupe des riches, mais comme ses parents n'étaient pas assez riches pour le groupe, Mireille refusa de l'inclure. Eliza était en colère. Cette idiote de Candy, l'orpheline, la fille d'écurie était plus riche qu'elle ! Mireille avait demandé à Candy d'être dans son groupe ce qui n'arrivait jamais et la fille d'écurie avait refusé !

Candy appela finalement les Crane en Roumanie.

- Allô ? Melissa ?

- Candy ! Oh mon Dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps, tes messages revenaient…

- Je sais : mon ordinateur a attrapé un virus, alors j'ai pris quelques jours de congé. Je suis retournée en Amérique pour de bon. Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé en détail par courriel. Je me reposai à la maison Pony où j'ai été élevée près du lac Michigan. Je m'occupais des enfants… Comment va Carissa ?

- Elle va très bien merci. Elle est complètement guérie grâce à toi…

- Dieu soit loué…Je vais t'écrire dès que j'ai une nouvelle adresse de courriel. Embrasse Philippe et les enfants de ma part. A bientôt, Vous me manquez tous !

- Aurevoir Candy. Merci d'avoir appeler. Tu nous manques aussi beaucoup…

Candy était avec Annie et Archie. Elles évitaient toutes les deux, les filles snobs. Annie avait Archie et elle était aux anges.

- Candy, dit Archie, « Princesse de glace » ? Tu ne vas pas arrêter de vivre parce que Grandchester n'est pas là…

- Archie chéri, merci de te soucier de moi, mais je vais bien

- Mais est-ce qu'il t'a même écrit ? Demanda Archie

- Il croit que je suis toujours à St Paul…

- Mais on a reçu nos affaires, il n'y avait rien de sa part ?

- Non…

- Oublie-le, lui t'a certainement déjà remplacé

- Archie, dit Annie, laisse-la espérer si elle veut. Ils s'aiment…

- J'espère seulement que tu ne te fais pas des illusions, « Princesse de glace »

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit Candy en riant.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Terry. Son ordinateur ne fonctionnait pas pendant l'été, son compte courriel était fermé…Mais la poste ordinaire marchait, elle aurait du recevoir sa lettre.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser cette question. A Los Angeles, Terry était dans un café-internet, pendant son temps de midi et essayait d'envoyer un message à Candy. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Et il avait maintenant déménagé depuis la rédaction de cette lettre.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Taches de son ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ? Tu me manques tellement… »_

Son temps de midi se termina, et il retourna travailler dans le restaurant chic où il avait trouvé du boulot. Le restaurant chic où venait toute la crème d'Hollywood. Il avait laissé ses photos dans plusieurs agences. Il avait essayé de trouver un agent, mais personne ne voulait d'un inconnu. Mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il allait aux auditions des rôles qui l'intéressait seulement. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, il parlait avec d'autres jeunes acteurs qui lui conseillèrent d'aller à toutes les auditions, on ne savait jamais qui ils allaient voir. C'est ainsi que pendant son temps libre, il allait à toutes les auditions possibles et imaginables. Quand il se décourageait, il pensait à sa Taches de son et il se souvenait de la définition de la persévérance ou ténacité ; ne jamais reculer devant les difficultés pour atteindre son but.

Eliza cherchait son album-photos dans ses affaires, quand elle vit une enveloppe adressée à Candy. La lettre de Terry. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ouvrit bien sûr la lettre.

_**Candy mon amour,**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Je suis bien arrivé à Los Angeles. Il fait vraiment très chaud ici. J'ai une chambre dans un petit motel et je cherche du travail en attendant, de trouver un rôle. C'est dur mais je me dis que une fois que j'atteindrai le but que je me suis fixé, ça en valait la peine. Ce but c'est toi, je vais réaliser mon rêve pour pouvoir être avec toi, ma chérie. De toutes les choses qui me manquent, l'ordinateur, l'argent, le cellulaire etc. c'est la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien qui me manque le plus. Surtout le beau cadeau que tu m'as fait avant mon départ. **_

_**Je t'aime Candy, ne l'oublies pas, ne l'oublie jamais. Je viendrai te chercher. Tu es ma femme dans mon cœur. Nous avons échangé nos vœux en privée. Je suis ton mari dans ton cœur. **_

_**Je te laisse, ma chérie et j'attends de tes nouvelles.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Ton Roméo**_

_**Terry**_

Eliza était folle de jalousie. Il n'était pas question que Candy voie cette lettre, elle serait rassurée par l'amour de Terry, et ça elle ne le permettrait pas ! Candy ne verra jamais cette lettre, jamais !

_« Maudite Candy ! Se dit-elle »_

Si Terry échoue à Hollywood, il aurait les affaires familiales sur quoi retomber. La chance ne faisait que sourire à cette fille d'écurie.

Le temps des fêtes arriva. Candy communiquait avec Melissa qui était enceinte jusqu'au dents ! Elle devait avoir son bébé au début du mois de janvier. Elle ne voulait pas connaître le sexe de son bébé, elle voulait être surprise.

Patty communiquait tous les soirs par courrier avec Alistair et ses amies en Amérique. Tanisha aussi. Elles viendraient les voir toutes les deux en été.

Melissa eut un petit un petit garçon le 1er janvier, le jour de l'an. Elle était aux anges, elle avait maintenant deux garçons et deux filles.

_« J'aurai eu trois garçons, pensa-t-elle pendant un instant »_

- Philippe, tu as pensé à un nom ?

- Pourquoi pas « André » en l'honneur de Candy pour avoir sauver Carissa…

- Quelle bonne idée, Philippe ! Elle sera folle de joie !

Candy resta sans voix au téléphone quand Philippe lui annonça la nouvelle

- Mais Philippe, ce n'est pas la peine, J'étais ravie d'avoir pu vous aider

- C'est pour ça que nous te remercions

- Merci… dit-il toute émue. Félicitations et Bonne Année ! Embrasse les enfants spécialement le petit André sans oublier Melissa !

- Merci, pareillement. Bye Candy

- Bye Philippe

- Je t'envoie des photos par courriel

- J'ai hâte de les voir

Candy était dans sa chambre avec Annie et raconta ce qui était passé.

- Tu as sauvé leur fille, c'est gentil de leur part

- Je ne voulais pas de récompense

- Candy, voyons, Tu as un bébé appelé André en ton honneur. Il doit être absolument adorable. Tu as des photos ?

- Philippe doit les envoyer par courriel tout à l'heure, ou tout de suite attends je vais voir…

Elle alla à l'ordinateur vérifier ses messages. Elle avait raison, il y avait plein de photos du petit André…

- Candy, dit Annie, il est adorable ! Il a des taches de rousseur comme toi…

- Il est vraiment très beau

- Je ne sais pas si c'est les taches de rousseur, mais je trouve qu'il te ressemble…

- Annie voyons… Allons voir les autres en bas.

L'expérience que Candy avait eue avec Carissa, lui avait donné l'envie de devenir docteur elle-même. Elle envoya des lettres à toutes les grandes universités. Elle décida aussi de prendre des cours de conduite, car Georges voulait lui acheter une voiture de la part de l'Oncle William comme cadeau de fin d'études.

Annie voulait faire la gestion des entreprises. Archie voulait faire le droit. Patty voulait devenir journaliste elle espérait faire ses études à Chicago pour être près d'Alistair.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, les élèves se mirent à recevoir les lettres d'admission à l'université de Chicago en médecine. Elle alla passer le test et elle réussit brillamment.

Tout le monde fini par aller à l'université de Chicago, même Daniel et Eliza.

Patty et Tanisha, vinrent passer les vacances d'été à Chicago. Elles arrivèrent au début du mois d'août, comme l'école en Angleterre se terminait à la fin du mois de juillet.

- Alors comment va St Paul ? Demanda Candy

- Toujours pareil, Lizzie faisait la terreur, dit Patty

- Avec son nouveau mec…, dit Tani

- Elle continue à se droguer ? demanda Annie

- Oui, dit Tanisha

- Elle finira mal… à son âge…dit Candy

- Ses parents refusent de se rendre à l'évidence que leur fille se drogue, dit Tanisha

- Dommage pour elle. Et elle n'est pas entourée de gens qui l'aiment assez pour faire une intervention…, dit Annie

- Peut être qu'on aurait du lui faire une intervention, dit Tani

- Mais elle était si méchante, qu'elle aurait découragé toutes les tentatives que nous aurions pu faire, dit Patty, enfin, je restais loin de son chemin

- J'espère que sa famille l'aidera un jour, dit Candy

- Assez avec cette fille odieuse, dit Annie, parlons d'autres choses…

Elles passèrent de bonnes vacances ensemble. Patty était très heureuse de revoir Alistair. Ils devinrent inséparables pour le reste des vacances. Patty se décida de rester à Chicago. Elle en informa ses parents.

Candy n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Terry. Elle était très triste en y pensant.

_« Terry, tu me manques tellement, mon amour. J'ai quitté St. Paul. J'ai changé de courriel, la compagnie d'internet avait déjà donné mon nom à une autre personne. Terry je t'aime. »_

Eliza ne manquait pas une occasion de dire à Candy que Terry l'avait oublié. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'elle avait caché la lettre de Terry.

- Alors, fille d'écurie, où est ton amoureux ? Il t'a probablement déjà oublié…

- Comment le sais-tu Eliza ? Tu as quelque chose a me dire ? demanda Candy

- Euh… non, dit Eliza un peu déboussolée…

- Alors tu es simplement méchante avec moi comme à l'accoutumé ?

- Bien sûr, dit Archie, qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?

Daniel regarda sa sœur et secoua la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Candy.

Pendant la nouvelle année scolaire académique, Daniel commença à lui faire une cour assidue. Candy n'était bien sûr, pas intéressée. Son cœur appartenait à Terry. Eliza se moquait de son frère.

- Elle aime Terry, Daniel, tu perds ton temps…

- Mais il ne fait aucun signe de vie. Il ne lui a même pas écrit…

- C'est là que tu te trompes…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il lui a écrit…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai reçu la lettre par erreur avec les affaires de St Paul

- Et tu ne l'as pas donné à Candy ? C'est une offense fédérale d'ouvrir le courrier de quelqu'un

- Quoi ? le FBI va m'arrêter pour avoir volé une lettre de Candy ? Balivernes !

- Que disait la lettre ?

- Elle était pleine d'amour, tu en serais malade si tu la voyais…

- Elle n'a jamais reçu la lettre et elle continue à l'attendre…

- Apparemment ils ont prononcé leurs vœux de mariage dans une église ou quelque chose, alors ils sont « mariés dans leur cœur » dans leur tête, tu te rends compte ? Elle est fidèle à son « mari dans son cœur », Ridicule !

- Oh Candy, dit Daniel le cœur brisé, c'est pour ça qu'elle est au mode « Princesse de glace »

- La « Princesse de glace » avec vous, mais avec Terry, elle est loin d'être de glace…

- Tais-toi Eliza !

- Elle le faisait avec lui, Daniel, mets-toi bien ça dans le crane

- Assez ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Au moins elle n'est pas une traînée comme toi !

- Daniel !

- Désolé sœurette…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être méchant parce que je dis la vérité. Désolée frérot… tu perds ton temps. Mais je te comprends. Si je savais où était Terry, je serai derrière lui, rien que pour voir de quoi parlait Lizzie… Mais pour le moment, je m'amuse

- Tu te protèges au moins ?

- Oui, je te l'ai promis

- Tant mieux. Mais essaye de rester avec le même partenaire

- Un seul ? Et tous les autres qui veulent de moi ? Je vais m'arrêter quand je me marierai…

- A cette allure, je me demande si tu vas te marier…

Eliza éclata de rire. Daniel savait que ce conseil tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il espérait qu'elle se protégeait au moins, car Eliza faisait une chose et en disait une autre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 20**

**« Un lien indestructible…»**

Terry continuait à travailler comme serveur. Il prenait aussi des cours du soir en gestion des entreprises et affaires. Il voulait être prêt au cas il devrait retourner en Angleterre, travailler chez son père.

Un vendredi soir, Robert Hathaway, un célèbre réalisateur d'Hollywood, voulait faire un film sur le « Roi Lear ». Il avait déjà trouvé tous les acteurs, mais il cherchait un nouveau visage pour jouer le roi de France. Avec un peu de chance, le film serait un succès et il lancerait la carrière du jeune acteur et il se ferait beaucoup d'argent.

- Marge, dit-il à son assistante, trouve-moi un nouveau visage rapidement, il faudra accélérer les auditions.

- M. Hathaway, il y a un moyen d'accélérer les auditions. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez le faire sur le confort de votre fauteuil, le soir chez vous

- Comment ?

- Et bien, il y a des films d'étudiants, il y en a des centaines, mais j'ai sélectionné ceux qui on gagné le prix des meilleurs acteurs et meilleurs films et ceux dont j'ai trouvé la performances des acteurs bonne

- Tu es une perle Marge, dit Hathaway

Il rentra donc chez lui ce soir la et se mit à visionner les films des étudiants pendant le tout le week-end. Il s'amusa beaucoup et appréciait le talent des ces jeunes acteurs en herbes… jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur « Scrooge » de l'Académie St Paul de Londres et remarqua le talent de l'acteur principal.

Terry travaillait au restaurant le samedi soir. Il fut chargé de s'occuper d'une table en particulier, celle d'Esther Henderson, une agente réputée à Hollywood. Ils s'entendirent bien des le début. Elle le trouva sympa et son accent était charmant. Terry recevait toujours ce compliment, mais en général, ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

- Terrence, dit Esther, tu as un beau visage. Tu as déjà essayé de devenir mannequin ?

- Non, c'est plutôt le cinéma qui m'intéresse

- Moi, je te dis que ça peut être une porte d'entrée pour toi

- Mannequin ? Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien…

- Ne saute surtout pas de joie ! Prenons des petits pas, les grands pas viendront après

- Merci, Mme Henderson. Je vous apporte mes photos tout à l'heure.

C'est ainsi que plus d'un an après son arrivée à Hollywood, Terry eut finalement un agent ou une agente, comme c'était le cas.

Robert Hathaway appela Marge dans son bureau le lundi matin

- Marge, je crois avoir trouvé notre nouveau talent…

- Oui monsieur ?

- Le film « Scrooge » de l'Académie St. Paul de Londres, celui qui à gagne la couronne du meilleur acteur, Terrence Grandchester… Trouvez-le moi !

- Oui Monsieur !

Marge ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Le film datait de deux ans en Grande Bretagne… Elle appela les agences locales pour voir s'ils avaient parmi leurs acteurs un certain Terrence Grandchester. Elle espérait qu'il était ambitieux et qu'il cherchait à être acteur. Elle appela les agences pendant toute la journée, personne n'avait Terrence Grandchester. En début de soirée elle appela Esther Henderson, juste pour la formalité d'avoir contacter toutes les agences, en attendant une réponse négative

- Esther ? Dit-elle salut

- Marge ? Salut. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu veux un acteur, une actrice, un mannequin ?

- Un acteur et pas n'importe lequel. J'ai appelé presque toutes les agences…

- C'est bon de savoir que j'étais sur ta liste…

- Esther, je t'en prie… je t'appelle non ?

- D'accord. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Un britannique…

- Je viens tout juste d'en ajouter un sur ma liste le samedi soir…

- J'espère que c'est celui que je cherche

- Et bien, tu as une chance sur 1 million… vas-y !

- Terrence Grandchester….

- Sans blague !

- Tu l'as….

- Et comment que je l'ai !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est celui du samedi soir… !

- Le seul et l'unique…

- Tu es une veinarde ! M. Hathaway le veut pour le rôle du roi de France dans le Roi Lear. Tu sais combien voudraient être à ta place ?

- Tous ceux qui l'ont rejeté…

- Ils vont le regretter…

Terry était en train de penser à Candy, il ne savait pas où elle était ou ce qu'elle faisait. Les André de Chicago n'étaient pas dans l'annuaire. Il ne voulait pas appeler ses sœurs avant d'avoir au moins eu un petit rôle.

_« Juliette, tu me manques tellement. On a perdu le contact, Mais je sais que tu vas m'attendre… »_

Son téléphone sonna. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le restaurant qui l'appelait pour lui demander d'aller travailler. C'était presque à contre cœur qu'il prit le cornet.

- Terrence ? Esther Henderson, ton agent

- Oh Bonsoir ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà du travail pour moi

- Oh mais si…

- Oh… comme mannequin ?

- Quoi ? Ils sont bien payés…

- Je n'en doute pas

- Non, ce n'est pas comme mannequin. Tu es bien assis ?

- Oui…

- Robert Hathaway te veut pour le rôle du roi de France dans le « Roi Lear »

Il y eut un silence. Terry ne dit pas un mot.

- Terrence, tu es là ? Terrence ?

- Oui…. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive enfin…. Comment a-t-il entendu parler de moi ?

- Tu le sauras demain à la première heure, je viens te chercher et nous irons ensemble à son bureau…

Terry avait finalement son premier rôle. Enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Robert Hathaway l'engagea pour son premier rôle. Il était secondaire mais remarquable. Le tournage commença au mois de janvier après les fêtes. Il devait durer environ six mois.

Eleonor Baker était dans sa villa entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son assistante était venue de bonne heure pour manger avec elle et la tenir au courant des nouvelles du show-biz. Elle s'appelait Hélène.

- Alors, Hélène, qu'elles sont les nouvelles d'Hollywood ? Demanda Eleonor

- Mme Baker… il y a quelque chose que j'ai entendu… commença Hélène

- Quoi ?

- Ça vous concerne

- Vraiment, comment ?

- Et bien, Robert Hathaway est entrain de tourner un nouveau film ; Le Roi Lear

- Oui, j'ai entendu la nouvelle… et alors ?

- Il cherchait pour un nouveau visage pour le rôle du Roi de France…

- Et… ? Demanda Eleonor qui commençait à s'impatienter

- Il en a trouver un…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec moi ?

- Tout…

- Comment ?

- C'est Monsieur Terrence…

- Quoi ?

- Votre fils…

- Mon fils joue le rôle du Roi de France dans le film d'Hathaway ? Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Oui, Mme Baker

- C'est merveilleux ! Oh mon Dieu, il a réussi sans moi ! Je suis tellement fière de lui ! Hélène vous connaissez la règle, pas un mot sur notre relation. Laissons le décider quand il voudra annoncer la nouvelle au monde que nous sommes mère et fils.

- D'accord, Mme Baker. Motus et bouche cousue.

Eleonor était tellement contente pour son fils, qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il voulait suivre ses traces. Son père l'avait appelé pour crier sur elle, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait... Son fils était à Hollywood et trop fier pour lui demander de l'aide, il voulait réussir seul et il avait réussi. Elle pouvait maintenant dormir en paix ; elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour son fils qui vivait dans la pauvreté. Tout allait bien maintenant pour lui.

A Chicago, la vie continuait. Candy était toujours appelée la « Princesse de glace », par les hommes.

A la fin de l'année académique, Candy décida de déménager et de prendre un appartement. Le dortoir n'était pas assez spacieux et silencieux. Elle en parla à ses amies pendant une de leur sortie commune.

- Je voudrais prendre un appartement…

- Tu es sûre Candy, tu peux aller habiter à la villa… ? Dit Archie

- Non merci, je préfère avoir un chez moi, ou personne ne viendra être désagréable…

- Tu n'aimes plus le dortoir ? Demanda Patty

- Si mais, parfois, il y trop de bruit et je veux plus d'espace…Je vais en parler à Georges…

Elle en parla à Georges qui en parla à l'oncle William, qui voulait que Candy soit plus en sécurité, il lui donna un appartement familial en ville pas très loin de l'université. La grande tante ne pouvait pas dire grand chose ; l'ordre venait de l'Oncle William de donner l'appartement à Candy. Comme elle allait à l'université, elle se concentrait sur ses études, elle n'avait pas le temps de travailler. Georges ne voulait pas qu'elle loue un appartement dans les quartiers peut recommandés alors que l'appartement familial était disponible. L'appartement était très grand et beaucoup trop luxueux pour elle. Il y avait un très grand salon et un plus petit de l'autre côté de l'appartement près de la cuisine. Il y avait six chambres à coucher, chacune avec salle de bain adjacente. Il y avait 2 cuisines et une petite chambre et douche pour la bonne qui s'appelait, Paloma. Candy aurait voulu avoir des amies, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle serait distraite avec elles. Quand elle finirait l'université et se mettrait à travailler, elle allait demander à ses amies d'habiter avec elle. Pour le moment, elle se concentrait sur ses études. Elle pensa à Terry.

« Roméo, que fais-tu en ce moment ? Comment vais-je te revoir ? Tu me manques tellement»

Elle priait tous les soirs pour revoir Terry. La « Princesse de glace » ce surnom l'ennuyait un peu, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait déjà quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Terry lui avait dit d'attendre, elle allait donc attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de ses nouvelles. Elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

Parmi les gens qui habitaient l'immeuble, il y avait une famille, les Newman, ils avaient une fille Tammy qui avait 15 ans et Jeremy qui avait l'age de Candy. Tammy et Candy devinrent des amies malgré leur différence en âge. Jeremy avait bien sûr un faible pour Candy, mais se rendit bien vite compte pourquoi les autres mecs l'appelaient la « Princesse de glace ». Tammy passait beaucoup de temps avec Candy, elle organisait des soirées entre jeunes filles avec Annie, Patty et les amies de Tammy, elles passaient la soirée a regarder des films et parler des garçons. Ensuite elles dormaient toutes par terre au salon dans des sacs de couchage et des couvertures.

- La Princesse de glace, dit une des amies de Tammy, appelée Olivia, c'est vrai que tu es de glace ?

- Avec les mecs, dit Tammy, elle a un petit ami… c'est lui sur la photo dit-elle en montrant une photo de Candy et Terry dans l'avion lors de leur première rencontre…il s'appelle Terry

- Oh, dit Olivia, il est beau comme tout ! Comment vous êtes vous rencontré…

- C'est la veille du nouvel, j'étais dans l'avion…

Candy raconta l'histoire avec l'aide d'Annie et Patty. Tammy et ses amies étaient captivées par les histoires d'internat de St. Paul. Ensuite chacune raconta leur rencontre avec leur petits amis, du moins celles qui en avaient. Elles passèrent la nuit à se moquer des mecs à se donner des conseils etc. Les plus âgées insistèrent sur fait d'aller à l'école et faire des études pour devenir quelqu'un, car les mes seraient toujours la.

A Bucarest vers le mois de juillet, Melissa était devant la télévision en train de regarder une émission à la télévision. L'émission parlait de la greffe de la moelle osseuse. Il parlait de la compatibilité que c'était extrêmement rare chez un donneur inconnu, d'être compatible à 100 .

_« Mais Candy l'était, pensa Melissa. » _

Il y avait encore un autre feuilleton qu'elle regardait qui parlait de la compatibilité sanguine, que certaine maladie demandait que le sang donné vienne seulement des membres de la famille. Et quand la compatibilité était parfaite pour le sang et la moelle osseuse, c'était sûrement un membre de la famille, dont on ne connaissait pas l'existence. Melissa eut un flash, elle était sur le lit à la clinique et sa mère lui disait qu'elle avait eu un garçon. Le flash s'arrêta. Candy avait été le parfait donneur pour Carissa. Sur le moment, ils avaient été tellement heureux de trouver un donneur, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux détails. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux ans et demi, que ça c'était passé, que Carissa avait reçu la greffe de la moelle osseuse de Candy. Elle entendit la voix de Candy au téléphone dans sa tête.

_« … Je me reposai à la maison Pony où j'ai été élevée près du lac Michigan. » _

Le lac Michigan… Le refuge et la clinique où sa mère l'avait envoyé, étaient près du lac Michigan.

_« Oh mon Dieu, serait-ce possible ? »pensa Melissa_

Elle avait sentit un lien très fort avec Candy dès leur première rencontre. Sa tête était entrain de tourner….Sa mère avait-elle pu être aussi cruelle ? Lui dire qu'elle avait eu un garçon mort-né alors que c'était une fille en bonne santé ? Candy avait été adoptée. Elle aurait du avoir des soupçons, mais comme elle croyait avoir eu un garçon… Elle devait demander la date de naissance de Candy, c'est drôle qu'elles n'en aient jamais parlé. Qu'elle heure était-il ? 21 heure de Bucarest, ce qui faisait 16 h, à Chicago. Elle pria que Candy soit en dehors de l'hôpital pour que son cellulaire soit en marche. Elle forma le numéro, ça sonnait…

- Allô ?

- Candy…

- Melissa ? dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, ma chérie. Et toi, comment va la médecine ?

- C'est dur, mais j'aime ça. Les enfants vont bien ?

- Oui tout le monde va bien. Candy, c'est bête, mais je voulais connaître ta date de naissance pour t'acheter un cadeau… C'est drôle qu'on n'en ait jamais parlé…

- Oui. Mais je suis toujours triste à ma fête, parce que ça me rappelle aussi le jour où j'ai été abandonnée…

- Oh... dit Melissa tout émue

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mon anniversaire, mais c'est le jour ou j'ai été trouvée...C'est le 7 mai….

Melissa crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle resta sans voix pendant un moment. Candy s'inquiéta.

- Melissa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, ma chérie, je suis là. Merci, je vais marquer mon calendrier…

- D'accord, embrasse Philippe et les enfants de ma part. Merci d'avoir appelé

- D'accord, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda Candy en entendant sa voix

- Ça va Candy, je t'assure. Aurevoir.

- Aurevoir

Melissa raccrocha le téléphone et éclata en sanglot. Philippe revint un peu plus tard et la trouva en train de pleurer.

- Chérie ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en s'approchant d'elle, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle vit son mari et elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant. Philippe ne dit rien et la laissa se calmer seule. Quand elle arrêta finalement de pleurer. Ils allèrent dans la chambre et elle se mit à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu crois que tu as eu une fille et que cette fille c'est Candy ?

- Philippe, pense à la connexion immédiate que nous avons eue. Tu l'as dit toi-même que le jour où elle est arrivée ici, j'étais heureuse comme le jour où j'avais eu Cassie…

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de te voir à cet âge là. Je me suis senti proche d'elle dès le moment où je l'ai vu… Le premier soir quand tu lui brossait les cheveux et que je suis venu vous prendre en photo, j'ai pensé dans me tête, « mère et fille »… pendant une fraction de seconde…

- Vraiment ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

- Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste…

- C'est comme si j'étais aveuglée, Candy nous ressemblait, elle ressemblait aux enfants…

- Mais il faut que nous en soyons sûr. On va faire notre petite enquête et on va demander à l'hôpital May Day s'il y a moyen de faire un test ADN. S'il le faut nous irons près du lac Michigan voir cette clinique…

- Si tout cela est vrai, alors ma mère est pire que je ne le croyais….

Philippe demanda quelques jours de congé et alla avec Melissa et les enfants à Londres d'abord, demander le test ADN et dans le Michigan voir cette petite clinique. Ils laissèrent les enfants chez dans la famille de Philippe à Londres. Ils apprirent que la clinique avait été démantelée et transférée dans un hôpital local, mais qu'il y avait eu un incendie et que tous les dossiers médicaux avaient été détruit.

- C'est trop évident, dit Melissa, ma mère a certainement voulu brouiller ses traces… Nous devons aller la voir à Washington…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, il le faut pour avoir la vérité

Ils allèrent donc à Washington voir la mère de Melissa. Ils se rendirent à sa résidence sans téléphoner. Le valet la reconnut.

- Melle Melissa ? Dit le valet

- Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que ma mère est là ?

- Oui, mais…

- Merci. Viens chéri, dit-elle à Philippe en entrant sans se soucier de ce que voulait dire le valet.

Melissa n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis qu'elle avait quitté pour aller à Oxford. Elle trouva sa mère dans le salon avec quelques connaissances.

- Bonsoir… dit-elle en entrant

- Melissandre ! Dit Verna étonnée, quelle bonne surprise !

- Maman…Je suis venue te demander quelque chose

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai des invités…

- Non, maman ça ne peut pas. Je te présente mon mari, tu te souviens ? Philippe Crane ?

- Bonsoir Madame, dit Philippe

- M. Crane… Melissa pour l'amour du ciel !

- Maman, je voulais te parler de la clinique près du lac Michigan….

- Ok, dit-elle tout à coup. Allons dans la bibliothèque.

- Je savais que ça t'intéresserait…dit Melissa

Elle ne voulait pas que ses invités entendent le sujet de cette conversation. Ils allèrent donc tous les trois dans la bibliothèque.

- Je vais aller droit au but, Maman, où est mon bébé… ? Qu'as-tu fais avec ?

- Que dis-tu ? Ton bébé est mort….

- Je veux la vérité Maman. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu, un garçon ou une fille ?

- Un garçon mort-né, je te l'ai dit…

- Ça suffit ! Dis-moi la vérité pour une fois de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas continuer avec ce jeu si cruel…

- Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu dois savoir…

- Tu n'as pas changée d'une semelle ! Tu es toujours aussi froide ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ma mère !

- Si c'est pour m'insulter que tu es venue, il fallait rester chez toi…

- C'est peine perdue ! Viens Philippe, on n'aura jamais nos réponses ici.

Elle quitta la maison de sa mère en rage. Elle éclata en sanglot dans la voiture dans les bras de son mari. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné une mère aussi cruelle ?

- Je savais qu'on perdait notre temps en venant ici, dit Melissa

- Il fallait essayer, chérie. J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas intervenir…

- Merci, chéri. A ta place, j'aurai explosé, moi !

- La diplomatie a ses avantages…

Ils rirent doucement et s'en allèrent de là.

- Le couple qui m'a hébergé… Emmet et Polly Fisher… Polly était infirmière…

- Si c'était des complices de ta mère, je doute qu'ils nous disent quoi que ce soit !

- Mais on peut essayer. Ils ne peuvent pas être plus cruels que ma mère, ça c'est impossible !

Ils se retournèrent donc là ou la clinique avait brûlée. Melissa se souvenait de l'adresse de la maison des Fisher. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et ils sonnèrent. La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui leur souriait.

- Polly ?

- Oui… mais… Melissandre ?

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Entre, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras !

Ils entrèrent dans la jolie petite maison. Melissa se rappela de l'odeur de brioche qu'elle aimait tant pendant sa grossesse.

- Polly voici mon mari, Philippe Crane

- Philippe ? Demanda Polly, est-ce… ?

- Oui, c'est le père du bébé

- Vous vous êtes, mariés ? Mon Dieu ! Emmet, regarde qui nous fait une bonne surprise…

- Ma parole, Melissandre ! Ça fait presque 20 ans…dit-il en se levant pour l'embrasser

- Oui, comment vas-tu Emmet ?

- Bien, je vieillis….

- Allons, tu as l'air d'un jeune homme… voici mon mari Philippe Crane

- Philippe… ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, dit sa femme, c'est le même…

- Oh…

Ils eurent tous les deux une expression de tristesse sur leurs visages.

- Polly, Emmet, je suis venue pour vous demander une chose

- Oui…

- Que s'est-il passé pendant mon accouchement ? Et s'il vous plait je veux la vérité…

Le couple se regarda.

- Je reviens de chez ma mère, elle n'a même pas bronché… S'il vous plait. J'ai vécu avec vous, nous étions comme une famille pendant la durée de ma grossesse. Au nom de l'amitié qui nous a unie … dites-moi la vérité

- Ça fait presque 20 ans, dit Emmet, elle a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé….

- D'accord, dit Polly après silence tendu. Ta mère nous a contactés pour nous demander de t'héberger pendant que tu attendais ton bébé. J'étais à l'école avec elle, nous étions amies mais on s'était perdu de vue, elle devenue sénateur… Enfin. Au moment de l'accouchement, elle me dit qu'elle avait demandé au docteur de t'endormir pour prendre ton bébé. Elle m'amena ton bébé…

- Il était vivant ? Demanda Melissa les larmes aux yeux

- Oui. Elle me demanda de l'amener à l'orphelinat… Je l'ai laissé devant la porte de la Maison Pony. Il y avait déjà un autre bébé devant la porte. Quand tu t'es réveillé, ta mère t'a dit que ton bébé était mort-né. Elle a même arrangé pour t'amener un cadavre d'un autre pauvre bébé…J'étais très triste de te voir tant souffrir. Je suis désolée, Melissandre

Melissa pleurait, son mari le tenait par les épaules.

- Merci, Polly. Mais encore une chose… qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ?

- Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu dire ?

- Est-ce que j'ai eu un garçon ou une fille… ?

- Oh… Que t'a dit ta mère… ?

- Que c'était un garçon…

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Emmet, cette femme est un monstre !

- Emmet ! dit Polly

- Non. Je regrette d'avoir accepté de ne rien dire à cette pauvre enfant…

- Tu as eu une fille Melissandre

Melissa éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Philippe, elle pleurait tout ce temps perdu, dans l'ignorance. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu un garçon… Un garçon ! Pour brouiller ses traces sans aucun doute…

- Merci, dit Philippe qui était reste silencieux. Merci pour tout.

- On s'excuse, dit Polly… Bonne chance Melissa.

Melissa et Philippe étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel, couchés sur le lit. Melissa n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Pendant toutes ces années, elle pleurait un garçon mort-né, alors qu'elle avait eu une petite fille en bonne santé.

On frappa à la porte. Philippe alla ouvrir. C'était un employé de l'hôtel avec un fax pour eux. Il paya l'employé qui s'en alla.

- C'est le résultat du test ADN sur Candy et nous…

- Alors ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 21**

**« Une merveilleuse surprise… »**

Candy venait d'arriver chez elle le vendredi soir. Elle était un peu fatiguée. Le téléphone sonna. C'était Annie.

- Candy ! J'attendais ton retour avec impatience !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Annie ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi…

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Devine qui j'ai vu à la télé… ?

- Euh la reine d'Angleterre… ?

- Très drôle, Candy… Allez…

- J'en sais rien Annie, dit Candy qui était fatiguée

- Ton amoureux !

- Mon amoureux… ?

- Ton Roméo…

- Terry ?

- Finalement tu piges… Oui Terrence Grandchester, il vient de finir de tourner un film de Robert Hathaway…le Roi Lear

- Il a réussi ? Il est devenu acteur ? Oh merci, mon Dieu !

- Et ce n'est pas tout…

- Quoi encore ?

- Il y aura la première du Roi Lear ici à Chicago dans une semaine. Tu pourras finalement revoir Terry !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Cria Candy

- Candy tu me casses les oreilles ! Dit Annie en riant

- Désolée Annie, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il me manque tellement ! Merci Annie, merci beaucoup pour l'information.

- De rien ma puce. Passe une bonne soirée

- Bonne nuit, Annie

- Bonne nuit

Candy se changea sur un nuage. Elle portait un training bleu pâle. Terry, elle allait voir Terry dans une semaine ! Elle mit de la musique et se mit à danser en pensant à Terry. Il avait réussi ! Il était devenu acteur, il passait même a la télé !

_« Terry, je t'aime tellement ! » se dit-elle_

On sonna à la porte de son appartement. Elle n'entendit pas la première fois à cause de la musique. On sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, elle entendit, elle diminua la musique et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut étonnée de voir Melissa et Philippe devant elle. Elle se jeta dans leur bras tour à tour toute heureuse.

- Philippe, Melissa ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Où sont les enfants ?

- Ils sont chez mes parents, dit Philippe.

- Oh… C'est gentil d'être venu me voir, prenez place je vous en prie.

- Merci, dit Melissa en la regardant avec amour…

Ils prirent place tous les trois sur le canapé en cuir blanc à trois places. Melissa regardait l'appartement. Candy avait mis des photos de tout le monde, ses amis, ses cousins, il y avait une photo d'elle avec les enfants Crane, et une autre avec toute la famille Crane.

- Tu as l'air contente, dit Melissa

- Oh… je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui m'a fait très plaisir…

- Laquelle ? Demanda Philippe

- Terry a réussi ! Il est devenu acteur ! Et il vient ici à Chicago pour la première de son film le roi Lear….

- Oh, dit Melissa, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! J'aimerai l'interviewer…

- Je crois que je peux arranger ça une fois que je le vois… Ça fait presque 3 ans… Oh il me manque tellement !

- Tu n'as personne d'autre… ? Demanda Philippe

- Je ne veux que Terry, Philippe. A l'école et à l'université, on m'a surnommée la « Princesse de glace » par les mecs

- « Princesse de Glace », répéta Melissa, ça me rappelle quelque chose…

Elle pensa à toutes ces années après qu'elle a perdu son bébé et qu'elle était sombre et taciturne…

- On t'appelait aussi la « Princesse de glace » ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, je sais ce que tu ressens, dit Melissa

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Candy

- Non merci, ça va, dit Melissa, Philippe ?

- Je vais bien merci, dit Philipe

- Je vais commencer alors. Candy nous sommes venus pour te parler. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ma vie, de notre vie, dit Melissa

- D'accord, dit Candy

Ils racontèrent leur histoire en détail jusqu'à leur rencontre. Candy pleurait en écoutant l'histoire.

- Quand tu es venue en vacances chez nous, dit Melissa, c'est comme si tu étais la pièce manquante…Il y avait un je ne sais quoi chez toi, qui nous rendait heureux

- C'était la même chose pour moi, dit Candy

- Quand tu as été un donneur compatible pour Carissa, dit Philippe, on s'est dit que c'était peut-être pour ça que tu étais entrée dans notre vie…

- Mais on ne savait pas que l'univers avait un plus grand plan en cours

Candy ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Que se passait-il ?

- Philippe, Melissa, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire…

- On y arrive, chérie, dit Philippe

- Ok, dit Candy

Melissa raconta comment elle avait suivi un documentaire qui parlait de compatibilité familiale de la greffe de la moelle osseuse, et aussi du feuilleton télévisé qui disait la même chose.

- Tu fais la médecine Candy, tu sais de quoi je parle…

- Oui… dit-elle incertaine

Elle raconta alors comment elle avait commencé à se poser des questions parce Candy était le parfait donneur.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé ma date de naissance ?

- Oui…

- Et alors… ? Demanda Candy qui avait presque peur de la réponse

- C'est la date à laquelle j'ai eu mon bébé…

Candy retint son souffle.

- C'est peut être une coïncidence, dit Candy doucement

- Oui… Alors nous sommes allés voir ma mère, qui ne m'a rien dit. Ensuite nous sommes allés voir le couple qui m'a hébergé pendant ma grossesse… ils ont confirmé mes soupçons… J'ai eu une fille, en vie

Candy tressaillit d'émotions et elle mit la main sur son cœur. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la suite, elle attendait…

- Avant de venir ici en Amérique, nous sommes passés à l'hôpital May Day où a eu lieu la greffe de Carissa, et nous avons demandé qu'ils fassent un test ADN sur nous trois…dit Philippe, et en voici les résultats

Il lui donna une feuille, le fax qu'il avait reçu tout à l'heure. Candy prit la feuille et la lut. Elle resta sans voix et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Vous… vous êtes mes parents… dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se jeta dans leurs bras en pleurant et en riant en même temps. Elle croyait que la nouvelle de Terry avait embellie sa journée, mais ça c'était l'apothéose ! Ses parents ! Melissa et Philippe étaient ses parents ! Elle était blottie entre ses deux parents.

- Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, dit Melissa

- Tu croyais avoir eu un garçon, dit Candy, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Terry vous appelle toujours, mes parents…

- Il est très perspicace…C'est pour ça que tu étais le donneur parfait pour Carissa

- J'ai deux frères et deux sœurs…dit Candy

- Je t'aurai gardé si j'avais su que tu étais vivante…fit Melissa

- Et moi, j'aurai pris mes responsabilités, si j'avais su que ta mère était enceinte…

- Ma mère est un monstre, dit Melissa. Je te demande pardon Candy…

- Oui, dit Philippe, Pardon pour tout ce qui est arrivé

- Oh mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Dès l'instant où nous sommes rencontrés, vous vous êtes comportés comme des parents avec moi. Votre subconscient travaillait sans que vous ne le sachiez…

- C'est vrai, c'est comme si inconsciemment, on savait qu'on était tes parents. Le jour où tu es arrivé, Philippe a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis la naissance de Cassie. J'étais en presence de ma fille que je croyais être un garçon mort-né…je comprends…

- C'est la voix du sang…dit Philippe

- Oh, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! Je sais que Terry a réussi et maintenant… J'ai retrouvé mes vrais parents ! Merci mon Dieu ! Maman, Papa !

Philippe appela ses parents, bien qu'il soit 2 heures du matin avec le décalage horaire, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ceux-ci se proposèrent de venir à Chicago le lendemain avec les enfants pour rencontrer Candy.

- Maman, Papa, vous ne partez nulle part, dit Candy, vous rester ici avec moi…

- Mais notre chambre d'hôtel ? Dit Melissa

- Papa peut aller prendre vos affaires.

- D'accord, dit Philippe, j'y vais, reste avec ta mère, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire…

- D'accord, Papa ! Oh j'aime dire ça ! Dit-elle en riant

Melissa tenait sa fille par les épaules. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de lui arriver, son bébé n'était pas mort… !

- Maman…

- Oui ma chérie…

- Je suis tellement heureuse…Mon vœu le plus cher était d'avoir une famille…

- Je croyais que c'était être avec Terry….

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant, je voulais fonder une famille avec lui, où nos enfants auraient deux parents qui s'aiment… Ce que lui et moi n'avons jamais eu petits…

- Mais je croyais qu'il avait une famille à Londres, le duc…

- Oui son père et sa belle-mère…Tu es journaliste, je te demande de ne pas révéler ce que je vais te dire. Pas encore en tout cas, en temps voulu…

- Quoi, ma chérie ?

- Terry est le fils de Eleonor Baker….

- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi ça lui a pris tant de temps pour percer ?

- Parce qu'il voulait percer sans l'aide de sa mère… Une fois qu'il aura eu un grand rôle …

- Il va dévoiler son secret…

- Tu peux en avoir l'exclusivité si tu veux…

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr…

- Merci. Je voulais te demander…Terry et toi, ça fait longtemps que vous vous ne vous êtes pas vu, alors quand vous allez vous voir…

- Tu veux savoir ou nous en sommes… ? Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, Maman…

- Oh…

- Et il n'y a que Terry et si Dieu le veut, il n'y aura que Terry…

- Allons dans la cuisine faire quelque chose à manger

- D'accord.

Pendant qu'elles préparaient le dîner, elle continuait à parler. Melissa lui raconta sa grossesse, comment elle bougeait, ce dont elle avait envie. Comment elle lui parlait, comment elle l'appelait Philippe ou Philippa. Elle lui racontait des histoires, elle lui parlait de son père.

- J'avais tellement hâte que tu naisses, je voulais avoir quelque chose à moi que personne ne pouvait m'arracher, même ma mère…Mais j'avais sous estimée ma mère…

- Annie et moi imaginions toujours un scénario qui aurait conduit à notre abandon, peut-être que nos mères n'avaient pas le choix, peut être qu'on leur avait menti…Je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas abandonné de ton propre gré…et que je ne sois pas le produit d'une seule nuit de viol ou sans importance…

- Tu es le fruit, le premier fruit de notre amour, à Philippe et à moi

- Merci. C'est bon de le savoir. Vous vous êtes retrouvés…

- Je l'ai fait marcher longtemps avant de le reprendre. Ma mère me répétait à longueur de journée, que j'étais une pécheresse et que mon bébé était mort pour me punir d'avoir eu des rapports sans être mariée

- Mon Dieu…ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es devenue la « Princesse de glace »

- Candy, je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir trouvée. Tu es le miracle que je n'espérais plus avoir…

Philippe revint avec les bagages et ils dînèrent ensemble. Candy leur donna sa chambre, qui était très grande et qui avait un grand lit.

- Mais ou vas-tu dormir ? Demanda Melissa

- Il y a d'autres chambres …

- Mais celle-ci est la tienne, on peut prendre la petite

- Non, il n'en est pas question !

- D'accord, dit Philippe, elle est aussi têtue que toi Melissa…

- Quoi ? Et tu n'es pas têtu, toi ? Dit Melissa

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Et s'apprêtèrent pour dormir. Dormir ? Candy passa la nuit sur le lit avec ses parents entrain de parler jusqu'au matin. Elle leur raconta son enfance, la maison Pony, les Legrand, Anthony. Les jours qui suivirent, les enfants arrivèrent d'Angleterre avec les parents de Philippe qui étaient contents d'avoir une autre petite-fille. Candy prit quelques jours de congé, en réalité elle changea d'horaire avec une autre pour travailler la semaine qui suivait. Elle ne se lassait pas d'être avec les Cranes qu'elle aimait déjà, mais maintenant, savoir qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de les aimer… ses amies et ses cousins passaient les soirées avec eux

Elle était dans une des chambres avec Carissa.

- Candy, dit Carissa, Je suis contente que tu sois ma sœur…

- Moi aussi, chérie et je voulais te remercier, dit Candy

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir fait exaucer mon plus grand souhait…

- Tu veux dire… ?

- Mon plus grand souhait était de retrouver mes parents, merci Carissa

- De rien, dit Carissa en souriant, remercies Dieu, c'est lui qui a tout fait…

- Je l'ai déjà remercié, dit Candy en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras

Depuis que Terry passait à la télé, Candy enregistrait toutes ses apparences. Terry était toujours si beau et son accent britannique… c'était ridicule, elle était déjà amoureuse de lui, mais c'était comme si elle retombait amoureuse de lui…

Annie passa beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi heureuse.

- Candy, dit Annie, tu en as de la chance… C'est pour ça que tu les aimais tant ! La voix du sang…Je suis contente pour toi !

- Merci Annie.

Melissa et Philippe et le reste de la famille retournèrent en Europe. Philippe disait qu'il allait demander d'être muté aux Etats-Unis pour être près de sa fille.

A Los Angeles, Terry avait maintenant un grand appartement de luxe, une nouvelle voiture… Il devait se déguiser pour éviter la presse. Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir sa mère. Il alla chez elle un soir, pour éviter que la presse ne le suive. Il se rendit à la villa. Une bonne ouvrit la porte

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais voir Mme Baker, dit Terry

- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

- Ça va Pilar, dit la voix d'Eleonor, vous pouvez laisser M. Grandchester entrer…

La bonne le laissa entrer et il courut dans les bras de sa mère. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Terry

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Terry, je suis tellement fière de toi, tu as réussi tout seul !

- Oui, maman… j'ai souffert au début, mais ça en valait la peine…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon pour parler.

- Quand vas-tu annoncer que nous nous connaissons « bien »… ?

- Quand j'aurai mon premier rôle principal

- D'accord, mais ils vont spéculer, quand ils vont nous voir ensemble…

- Une romance ? Dit Terry, laisse-les spéculer, ils seront ridicules quand la vérité va sortir…

- D'accord, chéri… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis contente que tu aies suivi mes traces…

- Et bien tu m'as donné les gênes, après tout, dit Terry en souriant

- Oui ! Ton père doit être ravi. Même sans moi pour t'élever, tu as voulu devenu un acteur. Tu peux rester pour quelques jours ?

- Bien sûr, Maman. J'ai hâte de voir ces journaux à sensation spéculer sur notre relation…

Il passa quelques jours avec sa mère et les journaux à sensation, bien sûr se mirent à spéculer sur leur relation. Eleonor Baker paraissait bien trop jeune pour être prise pour la mère de Terry…

Candy lut les spéculations sur la relation de Terry et Eleonor, sa mère et elle éclata de rire.

- Une romance ? Dit-elle à haute voix, mais c'est sa mère !

Elle riait de bon cœur. Mais ses amis, qui ne connaissaient pas la vérité, étaient aussi entrain de spéculer

- Candy, dit Archie, pendant qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble un jour, tu as vu les journaux ?

- C'est ridicule ! Dit Candy

- Eleonor Baker ? Ne l'avez-vous pas rencontré à Londres ? Dit Patty

- Oui, dit Candy, elle est vraiment très gentille

- On dirait qu'elle a eu Terry, dit Archie

- Allons Archie, ils se sont rencontrés à Londres, dit Candy, c'est normal qu'ils parlent s'ils se rencontrent à Hollywood…

- Tu n'es pas inquiète ? Dit Patty

- Non, Patty, pas le moins du monde ! Et j'ai confiance en Terry

- D'accord dit Annie, si tu le dis…


	22. Chapter 22

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 22**

**« Ensemble de nouveau… »**

La routine reprit. Le soir de la première arriva un jeudi soir. Mais Candy devait travailler ce soir la. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait voir Terry, ça faisait trop longtemps ! Il était avec son équipe cinématographique, elle ne savait pas où le joindre. Tant pis, si elle ne voyait pas Terry, elle allait mourir….Flanny Hamilton, sa collègue.

- Flanny, je t'en supplie, je peux me mettre à genoux si tu veux. Est-ce que tu peux me remplacer ce soir ?

- Non Candy, c'est ton tour…

- Je sais que c'est mon tour… c'est pour ça que je demande que tu me remplace

- Je dois travailler aussi ce soir là, dit Flanny…je n'ai pas comme certaines d'entre-nous, une riche famille adoptive, alors c'est non.

- Flanny, ce n'est pas de ma faute, si j'ai été adoptée par une famille riche… S'il te plait, je dois aller voir l'homme que j'aime…Ça fait 3 ans que l'on s'est pas vu…

- Ça ne me regarde pas…dit-elle en s'éloignant

- Sylvia, demanda Candy à une autre interne, je dois aller voir Terrence Grandchester…

- La première du Roi Lear ? Tu veux me dire que tu le connais ? Arrête !

- C'est mon petit ami…depuis l'école

- C'est ça et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre… ! Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais rien dit ? Dit-elle en s'éloignant en riant avec les autres, la princesse de glace à un petit ami ? Ça c'est la meilleure !

Candy ne savait pas quoi faire. Entre Terry et une réprimande ? Le choix était clair. Elle irait au moins voir le film et elle reviendrait à l'hôpital finir son travail.

Elle alla chercher sa robe de soirée pendant le temps de midi, elle se changerait à l'hôpital. Elle prit soin de toute la paperasse et s'apprêta pour la première qui devait débuter à 19 heures.

- Candy tu es en retard, dit Annie, vite !

- Je devais finir la paperasse…

- Allons le film va commencer, dit Archie

Ils se dirigèrent vers la loge familiale. Eliza regarda Candy avec dédain. Elle pensa à la lettre de Terry et elle devint jalouse.

- Candy n'entre pas dans la loge, dit Eliza

- Eliza dit Daniel, la ferme ! Entre Candy…

- Merci Daniel, dit Candy en souriant

Eliza faisait la moue et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Le film commença et Candy put enfin voir son Terry sur le grand écran…il était magnifique, il lui manquait tellement. Ce film allait lancer sa carrière, le mettre sur la carte. Quand le film se termina, Candy se dirigea vers la sortie avec les autres.

- Je dois y aller, dit Candy tristement

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ma puce, tu dois voir Terry, dit Annie

- Je sais Annie mais, je dois y aller. Je suis sortie sans permission déjà…

- Ok, dit Annie. Dommage…

- J'espère seulement qu'il se souviendra de toi…, dit Archie

- Sois gentil Archie, dit Annie

- Je dois y aller, dit Candy tristement

- Ne t'en fais pas Candy, je vais bien m'occuper de Terrence pour toi, dit Eliza avec un sourire triomphant

- Je t'emmerde, Eliza ! Dit Candy fâchée

Candy s'éloigna tristement. En se dirigeant vers sa voiture, elle passa par la sortie des artistes. Les acteurs sortaient par là et elle vit Terry accompagné des autres acteurs et une jeune actrice, Susanna Marlowe. Les fans étaient entrain de crier pour avoir des autographes. Les journalistes étaient là en train de leur poser des questions avec leur camera de télévision et les flash des photographes. Elle vit Terry en personne pour la première fois depuis le jour de son départ à Londres. Il avait l'air plus vieux, plus mur et il était toujours aussi séduisant.

_« Roméo, comme tu es beau… se dit-elle »_

Comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée, Terry se retourna et regarda autour de lui.

- Terry, dit Susanna, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les journalistes continuaient à leur poser des questions et les photographes continuaient à prendre des photos. Candy se dit qu'elle allait chercher l'hôtel dans lequel il logeait pour l'attendre. Mais dans quel hôtel logeait-il ?

_« Je vais chercher dans tous les hôtels de luxe, dit-elle »_

Elle commença sa quête.

Pendant ce temps-la à la réception, Annie, Patty, Archie et Alistair étaient en train de parler en buvant et mangeant des amuse-gueules.

- C'est beau d'assister à une première, dit Annie, regarde-moi toutes ces célébrités !

- Regarde Grandchester, dit Archie, si fier et imbu de lui-même

- Archie, dit Alistair, tu vas arrêter de dire ça … ?

- Il faut l'encourager, dit Patty, on était à l'école ensemble… je vais écrire un article pour le journal de l'université, je pourrais dire fièrement que je connaissais Terrence quand il était jeune…

- Je vais prendre une photo pour toi, dit Annie

Ils continuaient à bavarder, quand ils entendirent une voix familière ;

- Alistair ? Annie, Patty, Cornwell…

- Terry, dit Annie en l'embrassant, ca fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, merci Annie et toi ?

- Je vais bien merci.

- Je peux écrire un article sur toi ? Demanda Patty

- Je prends une photo au nom du bon vieux temps, dit Annie

- Patty, tu peux écrire un article et si tu en veux d'autres, dis-le moi…

- Merci Terry, dit Patty.

Susanna l'avait suivie et écoutait la conversation. Terry avec ses amis d'enfance.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Candy ?

- Enfin, dit Archie, ca t'a pris 3 heures pour te souvenir d'elle ? Tu as bien vite fait de l'oublier, hein ?

- La ferme Cornwell ! Dit Terry

- Candy était ici, dit Alistair

- Quoi ! Où ? Quand ! Demanda Terry étonné

- Elle était là à la première, dit Annie, mais elle ne pouvait pas venir à la réception…

- Pourquoi !

- Elle devait retourner à son travail à l'hôpital, dit Patty, elle est étudiante en médecine

- Etudiante en médecine…L'hôpital ? Quel hôpital ?

- Pourquoi, dit Archie, laisse-la tranquille ! Tu ne lui donnais même pas de tes nouvelles…

- Quel hôpital ? Répéta Terry

- Elle est à l'hôpital Ste Joanna, dit Alistair

- Merci Alistair, dit Terry en sortant à la quatrième vitesse.

Il passa devant Susanna et Eliza.

- Terrence ? Dit Eliza, mais vas-tu , comme ça ?

Mais Terry était déjà parti !

- Il va voir Candy, dit Annie avec un sourire triomphant

- Candy! Maudite Candy! Qu'est qu'il lui trouve à cette blonde décolorée ?

- Je crois que c'est une vraie blonde, dit Annie ironiquement

_« Candy ? Pensa, Susanna qui est Candy ? » _

Elle se rendit compte que Terry avait un passé, et qu'elle ne pouvait peut être pas s'y mesurer. Cette pensée la rendit très triste. Il était si beau, et elle le voulait…

Terry prit un taxi et se rendit à l'hôpital St. Joanna. Arrive à la réception il demanda à voir Candy.

- Excusez-moi… dit Terry

- Oui, dit Sylvia sans levez les yeux

- Je m'appelle Terrence Grandchester et je suis à la recherche de Candy Neige André…

Sylvia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Candy disait vrai ! Elle connaissait Terrence Grandchester !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Terrence Grandchester ? Wow ! Vous ne deviez pas être à la réception pour la première de votre film ?

- Je devais voir Candy, vous savez où elle se trouve ?

- Elle s'est déplacée un peu. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans la salle d'attente là-bas, dit-elle en indiquant un coin avec des magasines et des chaises

- Merci.

Elle alla, bien sûr appeler les autres infirmières qui vinrent le voir et lui posèrent des questions. Terry y répondait comme il le pouvait.

Candy, quant à elle, après avoir laissé des messages pour Terry, dans tous les hôtels de Chicago, retournait à l'hôpital pour terminer son travail. Elle stationna sa voiture derrière l'hôpital au parking réservé pour les employés. Elle entra par derrière, alla se changer et se dirigea vers la réception de l'hôpital. Elle vit de loin un groupe d'infirmières entrain de parler gaiement. Elle se sentit un peu drôle. Elle avança doucement, elle avait peur que ce soit un rêve. Elle entendit une voix parler.

- Vous savez quand Candy va revenir ? Demanda Terry

- La Princesse de glace ? Tu la connais vraiment ? Demanda une infirmière

- Oui, j'étais à l'école avec elle à Londres, à l'internat…

- Vraiment, on l'appelait aussi la princesse de glace là-bas ?

- « Princesse de glace » ? Pourquoi l'appelez-vous comme ça ? Ce n'est pas très gentil…

- C'est pas nous, c'est les mecs… Elle ne les regarde même pas ! dit Sylvia

- Oh vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas intéressée à sortir avec eux … ?

- Roméo ? Dit la voix de Candy

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regarda Candy.

- Juliette ! Dit Terry avec un grand sourire.

Il se leva se mit à courir vers elle, qui se mit aussi à courir dans le couloir vers lui. Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

- Salut, dit Terry

- Salut, dit Candy, alors on est une grande star maintenant ?

- Oui, enfin pas tout à fait. Il paraît qu'on t'a couronnée la Princesse de glace… ?

- Sans mon Prince de feu, je suis devenue un glaçon…Tu vois ce ton absence m'a fait ?

- Oh, Candy !

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément pendant un moment devant les regards éberlués des autres. La Princesse de glace avec un mec et pas n'importe lequel, un jeune acteur grandissant, Terrence Grandchester. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se serrèrent dans les bras pendant longtemps.

- Oh Terry tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Et toi, tu me peux pas avoir combien tu m'as manqué, Taches de son !

- Tu as réussi, tu es devenu acteur…

- Je t'ai écrit…

- Je n'ai pas reçu la lettre, on a quitté St. Paul quelques jours après toi…

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

Il se défit de son étreinte.

- J'ai toute la nuit…dit Terry

- Mais je dois travailler…fit Candy

- Je peux arranger ça…

Puis se tournant vers les autres filles.

- Mesdemoiselles, je peux vous demander un service ? Si je vous promets des billets gratuits pour le Roi Lear et des photos dédicacées… vous pouvez vous occuper du travail de Candy ? Ça fait presque 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu… on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper et on a seulement cette nuit…

- Bien sûr Terrence… On s'occupe du travail de Candy, amusez-vous bien ! Dit Sylvia

Candy n'en revenait pas !

- Tu ne peux pas corrompre les employés de l'hôpital…dit-elle

- Je viens de le faire… Allons, Taches de sons, le temps passe. Je dois partir demain à midi…

- Mais…

- Candy vas-y ! Dit Sylvia. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir cru, va passer du bon temps avec lui. Maintenant on sait que tu n'es pas une princesse de glace…on va rectifier ça avec les mecs…Je m'occupe aussi de Flanny.

- Merci Sylvia.

- Tu as un appartement ? Où tu habites au foyer ? Demanda Terry

- J'ai un appartement…

- Superbe, allons-y !

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital en sortant par derrière pour aller chercher la voiture de Candy au parking.

- Tu conduis ? Wow !

- Je suis à la faculté de médecine, Roméo…

Candy se contenta de sourire. Elle était sur un nuage, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Candy. Au rez-de chaussée, il y avait des portiers et des liftiers pour l'ascenseur.

- Melle André… dit le portier

- Ruben…

- Tu as des portiers… ? Dit Terry d'un ton moqueur

- Tu en as aussi non ?

- Bien sûr !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il y avait un liftier qui les attendait.

- Bonsoir Melle André…

- Angelo, dit Candy en souriant

Il y eut d'autres gens qui entrèrent aussi dans l'ascenseur. Ils rencontrèrent les Newman avec Tammy et Jeremy. Terry était derrière Candy, il la tenait par la taille et lui parlait dans l'oreille et la chatouillait. Elle riait doucement.

- Terry arrête ! Dit-elle doucement, Bonsoir M et Mme Newman

- Candy, dit Tammy, on revient de la réception de la première du Roi Lear…

- J'ai vu le film, dit Candy, mais je devais retourner à l'hôpital…

- Tu as raté, Terrence Grandchester est encore plus beau en personne… je l'ai vu brièvement à la réception, mais il a disparu…

- Je sais, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu l'as vu… Mais…

Elle se rendit compte que c'était Terrence Grandchester qui tenait Candy par la taille

- Terrence Grandchester ? Oh mon Dieu Candy tu le connais… Enfin je vois bien que tu le connais…

- Tammy je te présente Terry….fit Candy

- Terry ? Ton petit ami ? Terrence Grandchester est ton petit ami…dont tu parles tant ?

- Depuis l'école, dit Terry

- Je me demandais pourquoi il me semblait familier ! Les photos dans ton appartement ! Oh Candy espèce de cachottière ! Je peux avoir un autographe, dit-elle à Terry en lui donnant son programme de la soirée.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Terry en sortant un stylo de la poche interne de sa veste pour signer

- Merci Beaucoup ! Dit Tammy ravie

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, dit Terry

Les parents regardaient la scène en souriant, Jeremy était indifférent. Il

avait un petit faible pour Candy. Ils arrivèrent au 22 étage, l'étage de Candy.

- Aurevoir, dirent Candy et Terry en sortant

- Aurevoir, dit Tammy et sa famille

Une fois chez eux, Tammy regarda Jeremy et lui dit.

- Tu peux dire à tes amis que Candy est loin d'être une princesse de glace, elle a déjà un petit ami…

- J'ai vu, dit Jeremy frustré

- Il est encore plus beau de près….

- Ça va ! Dit Jeremy en allant dans sa chambre

- Pauvre Jeremy, dit Mme Newman, il s'en remettra…

Candy et Terry étaient dans l'appartement.

- C'est luxueux…

- Georges a insisté, comme je ne voulais pas être à la villa avec l'adorable Tante Elroy…

- Il insista pour te donner l'appartement familial…du moins un des appartements

- Je ne paye pas un sou…

- Mais c'est grand, très grand

- Je sais. Je voulais louer un appartement plus petit, mais les coins où se trouvaient ces appartements n'étaient pas très recommandés pour une jeune fille seule. Mais une fois que je finis l'école et que je travaille, je vais chercher mon propre logement.

- Tu fais la médecine ? Ça demande beaucoup de concentration je comprends que tu n'aies pas le temps de travailler avec l'école

- J'y ai pensé mais, l'université coûte très cher et le loyer aussi alors je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas continuer à profiter de la facilité que m'offre mon père adoptif ?

- Ne te sens pas coupable, Taches de son. C'est ton père adoptif, c'est son obligation physique et morale de s'occuper de toi.

- Trêve de bavardages. Roméo… Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en le serrant contre lui, je n'avais pas de nouvelles

- Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre…j'ai envoyé des courriels…

- Mon ordinateur est tombé en panne et quand on m'a acheté un nouveau, mon adresse courrier avait déjà changé

- Je ne savais pas où te joindre, je n'avais pas le numéro de téléphone de ta famille, vous n'êtes pas dans l'annuaire… Ton cellulaire avait changé comme tu n'étais plus en Europe…Je voulais te rassurer…

- Tu m'as rassurée le dernier jour où on s'est vu. Je t'aurai attendu jusqu'à la fin des temps mon amour…Je suis ta femme dans ton cœur, tu te souviens ?

- Et je suis ton mari, dans ton cœur. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

- Terry…je t'aime

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Candy sur le lit. Ils s'adonnèrent à leur passion… toutes ces années…ils devaient se rassasier d'eux même. La princesse de glace avait complètement fondue pour faire place à une jeune femme passionnée par l'amour profond qu'elle éprouvait pour son Roméo. Elle était consumée par le feu de la passion. Toutes ces années… toute cette passion non-consommée. Leurs corps avaient soif l'un de l'autre. La princesse de glace avait du feu dans les veines qui fit fondre la glace pour toujours.

Candy avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de Terry.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois dans tes bras

- Pas plus que moi Taches de son, Comment vont tes « parents » Melissa et Philippe ? Tu es toujours en contact avec eux ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'ils sont vraiment tes parents ?

- Oui… Comme tu l'as toujours dit…

- Que le grand cric me croque !

- Ils sont venus me voir, il y a une semaine à peu près…

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé dans les moindres détails

- Elle croyait que non seulement j'étais morte, mais que j'étais un garçon…

- Wooa ! Ça dû être un choc pour toi !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Philippe m'a questionné quand on était en Roumanie, j'ai eu l'impression d'être interrogé par ton père… J'étais loin de me douter que c'était le cas…

- Pourtant, tu les appelais mes parents… A chaque fois qu'on me prenait pour la fille de Melissa, elle était triste car elle pensait à son premier bébé, qu'elle croyait mort

- Alors tout le monde avait raison, tu étais bien sa fille… Candy c'est merveilleux, tu as trouvé tes parents !

- Ce soir-là, Annie venait de m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle t'avait vu à la télé que tu venais à Chicago. J'étais tellement heureuse… Melissa et Philipe sont arrivés peu de temps après

- C'était certainement la plus belle soirée de ta vie…

- Depuis que je sais ce que sont mes parents, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils m'avaient abandonné…

- Et maintenant tu sais qu'ils ne t'ont jamais abandonnée, ils ne connaissaient pas ton existence

- C'est une sensation irrésistible, envoûtante, délicieuse joyeuse… Et te revoir…Oh Terry…

Il l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent du lit à contre-cœur.

- Ton vol est à quelle heure ?

- Midi…

- Tu as des choses à prendre à l'hôtel ?

- Je vais demander à la réception de préparer mes bagages et les envoyer à l'aéroport avec les autres

Il appela l'hôtel et il appela aussi son assistant pour les billets de cinéma et les photos dédicacées. Il les aurait à l'aéroport.

- Merci, Terry, dit Candy, c'est parfait ! On va se laver ?

- Comment résister à une invitation pareille ?

Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants dans le bain qui était en fait un jacuzzi. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Paloma la bonne les servit.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une bonne, dit Terry

- Elle est venue avec l'appart…c'était compris… dit Candy en souriant

- Superbe !

Avant de partit pour l'aéroport, ils échangèrent, leur coordonnées téléphoniques et leurs adresses de courriel

- Taches de son, il ne se passera pas un jour sans que je t'appelle

- Moi non plus. On a 3 heures de différence, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes…

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport vers 11 heures il y avait plein de journalistes et de reporters qui prenaient des photos.

- M.Grandchester ! Qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? Votre petite amie ? Vous l'avez rencontré quand ?

Terre tenait Candy par la taille.

- Elle s'appelle Candy Neige André et on se connaît depuis les bancs de l'école…

- Vous en êtes amoureux ?

- Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu, dit-il en le regardant avec amour

- « André » ? Elle ne serait pas la fille de William André par hasard ? demanda une femme

- C'est chez elle que vous aviez disparue hier soir ? Demanda une autre

- Bon ça suffit dit Hathaway si vous voulez plus, faites des arrangements pour une entrevue… Allez, circulez !

Susanna parlait à Karen, une autre actrice.

- C'est « elle », l'amour de sa vie ? Dit Susanna, plutôt banale…

- Allons Susanna, c'est un canon ! Dit Karen, reconnais-le…

- Jamais ! Dit Susanna, plutôt mourir ! Il sera à moi, tu verras…

Terry donna les tickets de cinéma et les photos dédicacées, qu'il avait prit chez son assistant, et les donna à Candy.

- Merci Terry, elles seront très contentes, dit Candy

- Rien n'est trop beau pour les fans, dit Terry, aurevoir Taches de son, je vais t'appeler, Je t'aime

- Aurevoir, Roméo, je t'aime

Il l'embrassa et alla embarquer dans l'avion avec le reste de sa troupe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 23**

**« Bonjour M. Albert ! »**

Candy et Terry s'écrivaient et s'appelaient tous les jours après ça, en fait, il commença quand il fut dans l'avion ! Comme ce n'est pas prudent de parler avec le téléphone à l'oreille en conduisant, Candy avait un système de speaker dans sa voiture. Le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ? Dit-elle

- Taches de son ?

- Roméo ? Déjà ? Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on s'est séparé…

- Dix minutes de trop…

Il était assis à côté de Susanna Marlowe qui ne manquait pas un mot de la conversation, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès qu'elle avait posé son regard sur lui. Il était gentil avec elle, mais sans plus. Elle espérait qu'il allait changer et la draguer, mais…. Rien ! Maintenant elle savait pourquoi, il était amoureux d'une autre !

Terry continuait à parler

- …Princesse de glace… Si tes collègues t'avaient vu hier soir, ils l'auraient changé en princesse de feu !

- Je crois qu'après avoir assisté à nos retrouvailles hier soir, la princesse de glace a complètement disparue…

- Je dois t'avouer que j'étais fier de toi mon amour…

- Pourquoi, chéri ?

- Nous avions perdu le contact, tu aurais pu croire que je t'avais oublié…

- Jamais ! On s'est fait une promesse. On s'est mariés dans nos cœurs…

- Trouver qu'on t'appelait la princesse de glace car tu ne regardais aucun mec… Merci ma chérie.

- J'attendais, mon mari, mon Roméo

- Ma femme, ma Juliette chérie, je t'aime…

- Je t'aime Roméo…

Susanna était en train de mourir ! Terry continuait à parler au téléphone avec Candy pendant tout le trajet. Pendant les quelques minutes où elle était dans l'ascenseur il lui envoya un message électronique. Susanna le regardait tristement, c'est comme si depuis qu'il avait vu Candy, le reste du monde avait disparu, il ne pensait qu'à elle et ne parlait pas avec elle. Susanna se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle rencontra Karen une autre actrice.

- Susanna ? Ça va ? Je suis étonné de voir que tu aies lâché Terry d'une semelle…dit Karen

- Chicago a tout gâché ! Il a retrouvé sa petite amie !

- Candy, il l'a présenté à la presse il doit beaucoup l'aimer

- Il l'a présentée à la presse…

- Elle doit être très importante pour lui. Il doit l'aimer

- Tu n'as aucune idée ! Tu crois que c'est pour rien que je me suis levée ? J'en avais assez d'entendre Terry parler avec tant d'amour à sa petite amie

- Il est toujours au téléphone ?

- Oui, depuis le décollage…Quand elle était dans l'ascenseur, il lui a envoyé un courriel et il la rappelé à la seconde où elle est arrivée dans son appartement !

- Laisse tomber Susanna, il ne te regardera jamais comme tu veux. Il a disparu pendant la réception, dit Karen

- Après avoir parlé à un groupe de gens, elle n'était pas là, à la réception, je m'en serai souvenue… elle m'a volé mon Terry !

- Susanna, il n'a jamais été à toi. Il connaît Candy depuis le banc de l'école, il est à elle pas à toi…

- On va voir ! Dit Susanna

Candy parlait avec Terry pendant tout le trajet en avion. Ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre. Ils se parlaient quand ils étaient libres tous les deux. Ils s'envoyaient des messages électroniques et se voyaient sur la webcam. Terry l'appelait tous les soirs avant de se coucher malgré le décalage horaire, si elle n'était pas là, il lui laissait un message dans sa boite vocale ou il l'appelait à l'hôpital. La presse se mit à aussi déranger Candy, elle voulait une entrevue avec la petite amie de la nouvelle star grandissante. On la prenant en photo, devant elle, en cachette, à sa sortie de l'hôpital… ses collègues de l'hôpital lui posèrent plein de question ;

- Candy ! Tu as nos photos dédicacées et nos billets ? Super !

- Tu es une petite cachottière, nous cacher que ton petit ami est célèbre ! C'est pour ça que les autres mecs ne t'intéressent pas !

- J'ai essayé de vous le dire mais vous ne vouliez pas me croire…Il n'était pas célèbre quand je l'ai connu à l'école… Du moins pas comme acteur, car il faisait la loi à l'internat

- L'internat ? Où ?

- A Londres, l'Académie St. Paul

- C'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Non, on s'est rencontré dans l'avion qui nous amenait à Londres, la veille du jour de l'an

- On dit que la personne avec qui on se trouve à minuit le jour de l'an, est la personne qui nous est destinée…

- Je ne sais pas, dit Candy, tout ce que je sais s c'est que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis que j'ai 15 ans !

- Alors, dit Annie en entrant chez Candy, le soir, tu es devenue difficile à joindre au téléphone ! Tu ne prends même plus les appels en attente !

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Annie, dit Candy

- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu frustrée !

- Annie, je n'ai pas vu Terry depuis 3 ans…

- Je sais ! Tu dois être aux anges !

- Plus haut que les anges, si c'est possible

On sonna à la porte. C'était Patty et les autres : Ali et Archie.

- Candy, dit Archie, tu dois être contente. Grandchester ne t'a pas oublié, comme je le croyais, il t'aime vraiment.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée entre-amis à bavarder et rires. Ils mangèrent et regardèrent des films. Le téléphone de Candy sonnait toutes les heures, c'était Terry. Au début, ses amis ne disaient rien, mais à la longue, quand le téléphone sonnait, ils poussaient tous des cris de semblant d'indignation et d'exaspération et de rires.

- Il est devenu fou, dit Annie

- Vous exagérez, dit Archie

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls amoureux au monde, dit Patty

- Ouais, dit Ali, ça suffit !

- La ferme ! Dit Candy en riant, je n'entends rien… Roméo ? Oui… Ils sont jaloux, plaisanta-t-elle

- Aww, crièrent les autres.

Candy alla parler dans sa chambre…

Pendant ses rondes, Candy entendit les autres stagiaires en train de parler.

- Tu l'as vu ? L'amnésique ? Il est beau comme tout ! Disait une

- Je peux lui dire que nous sommes mariés… comme il ne se souvient de rien…

- Moi aussi, il est peut être riche comme Crésus…

- Ou aussi pauvre que Job pendant ses malheurs…

- De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Candy

- Il y a un nouveau malade, il est amnésique, mais il est beau comme tout ! Et ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds…

- C'est un patient, dit Candy en riant, reste professionnelle

- Facile à dire, tu as déjà un beau mec riche

- Qui vous dit qu'il est riche ?

- On peut espérer non ?

- L'espoir fait vivre, dit Candy en riant

Candy entra dans la chambre du fameux malade et elle s'arrêta en le voyant. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais si ! C'était bien lui, sans la barbe, la moustache et les lunettes fumées…

- M. Albert! cria Candy

Le patient ne répondit pas. Il était sur son lit entrain de regarder dans le vide.

- M. Albert, répéta Candy, c'est moi Candy…

- Excusez-moi, je vous connais ?

- Candy, tu le connais ? Dit une des infirmières

- Oui, depuis toujours, il m'a sauvé la vie…

- Alors il n'est pas riche ?

- Suki, s'il te plait…dit Candy, vous êtes amnésique, ne vous en faites pas, on va s'occuper de vous

Albert regarda la jeune stagiaire aux taches de son, aux yeux verts… Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux blonds. Il connaissait cette belle jeune femme ? Il maudit pour la millième fois sa mémoire… Mais il était ravi d'avoir l'attention de Candy, elle était aux petits soins pour lui. Les autres malades dans la chambre lui en faisaient même la remarque.

- Hé, John Doe, tu es chanceux, tu as l'attention spéciale de la stagiaire la plus gaie…

- C'est peut être ta femme et tu ne t'en souviens pas, disait un autre malade

Albert riait de bon cœur.

- Si elle était ma femme elle me l'aurait dit et ne m'appellerai pas M.Albert…

- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te traumatise, plaisanta un autre , elle belle à couper le souffle, tu pourrais faire une crise cardiaque !

Tout le monde éclata de rire dans la salle.

Candy parlait avec Terry au téléphone pendant son temps de midi

- Je t'ai dit que M.Albert est un patient ici ?

- Oui, Taches de son

- Alors, comme il a perdu la mémoire, je pensais l'héberger chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre la mémoire… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- L'héberger chez toi ? Tu veux dire, vivre avec lui ?

- Je sais que ça semble bizarre, mais il m'a sauvé la vie jadis et je ne peux pas l'abandonner

- D'accord, dit Terry après un moment, j'espère seulement que la princesse de glace réapparaîtra au moindre geste inapproprié…

- Je ne sais pas, plaisanta-t-elle, il est plutôt séduisant…

- Candy !

- Allons Roméo, j'ai eu trois ans d'abstinence pour te tromper et je ne l'ai pas fait… je ne vais pas commencer maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé !

- Je te fais confiance, Juliette. Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je te fais confiance… Roméo… Je t'aime.

Quand elle raccrocha ses collègues la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Tu vas l'amener chez toi ? Demanda Sylvia

- Oui. Je suis la seule qui le connaisse…fit Candy

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Maintenant, il faudra le convaincre…

- Pas de danger, je crois qu'il a un faible pour toi…

- M.Albert ? Mais non, dit Candy en riant

Elle alla voir Albert pour lui parler de son idée.

- Habiter avec vous ? Que diront vos parents ? Demanda-t-il

- Mes parents comprendront. Je vais leur expliquer la situation. Et puis c'est seulement jusqu'à ce que vous recouvriez la mémoire.

- Et vous avez confiance en moi ?

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie jadis… ça me suffit.

Albert resta silencieux. Il avait le choix entre le néant et l'hospitalité de cette aimable jeune femme. Il la regarda et il sentit son cœur fondre. Etait-ce prudent de sa part d'habiter avec elle ? C'était mieux que le néant, l'inconnu, le trou noir… Pourquoi ne pas attendre que la lumière se fasse dans sa mémoire avec elle. Elle était tellement chaleureuse et aimante…

- D'accord Candy. Je viendrai vivre avec toi, jusqu'à ce que je recouvre ma mémoire. Merci, tu es très généreuse. Tu as de la place ?

- Et comment que j'ai de la place ! Vous allez voir !

Il était debout près de la fenêtre. Candy s'approcha de lui et le serra sans ses bras. Albert était étonné, avoir Candy dans ses bras était grisant pour lui.

- Merci, merci M.Albert de me faire confiance. Je vais m'occuper de vous, vous verrez, vous retrouverez la mémoire.

Albert se disait dans sa tête;

_« Mon Dieu, qu'elle me lâche vite, elle va me rendre fou ! Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser… »_

Candy le lâcha finalement et Albert poussa un soupir de soulagement

- Je viens vous chercher quand je finis de travailler.

Elle alla dehors pendant un instant libre et elle appela ses parents en Roumanie sur son cellulaire. Melissa répondit.

- Maman ? Bonjour

- Candy, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et vous ? Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, ça va…

- Maman, je suis à l'hôpital, je t'appelle pour vous dire que M. Albert, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai parlé de lui…

- Oui

- Il a eu un accident et il a perdu la mémoire. Comme je suis la seule qui le connaisse, pour le moment, je l'amène chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre la mémoire

- Oh…. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui, il m'a sauvé la vie jadis, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- D'accord ma chérie. Je vais informer ton père. Merci de m'avoir appelé

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu me manques, Maman, vous me manquez tous.

- Tu nous manques aussi. Bye

- Bye.

Le problème des parents était réglé. Mais elle savait que Philippe allait l'appeler plus tard. Elle amena Albert chez elle. Et ils passèrent une bonne soirée ensemble. Philippe l'appela comme elle s'y attendait.

- Papa, tu me surveilles ?

- C'est mon droit, dit Philippe en riant, j'en ai été privé que trop longtemps

- Je sais papa. Ça doit ennuyer beaucoup de gens, mais moi j'adore que mon père me surveille

Philippe éclata de rire.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as confiance en lui ?

- Oui papa.

- Alors, d'accord. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es très compatissante. Que pense Terry de tout ça ?

- Il était un peu réticent au début, mais il me fait confiance…

- Il est gentil. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu sa réaction, la femme que j'aime seule avec un homme…

- Papa !

- Mais c'est bon qu'il te fasse confiance et vice versa

- Je sais, Hollywood est une jungle…

- Je te laisse ma chérie. Bonne nuit.

- Aurevoir Papa.

Elle avait à peine raccrocher que le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Roméo ?

- Ça va Taches de son ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Il est bien installé

- Tu l'as mis dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir j'espère

- Roméo !

- Je sais, toutes les autres chambres sont loin de la tienne de toute façon. Je devrais remercier l'architecte

Candy éclata de rire. Elle finit de parler avec Terry et alla rejoindre Albert au salon.

- Vos parents vous ont laissé ce grand appartement ?

- En fait, il appartient à ma famille adoptive. Mon père adoptif ne voulait pas que je prenne un petit appartement dans les quartiers moins cher. Et l'université coûte cher… Bref c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi de vivre ici seule, qu'à la villa avec les autres

- Qui ne te supportent pas… ?

- Juste la tante Elroy, mais c'est suffisant pour me tenir à l'écart…

- Tu as été adoptée, mais tu as trouvé tes parents…

- C'est tout récent…

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré les Crane et tout le reste.

Elle amena Albert faire des courses. Il n'avait rien sur lui à part quelques effets de toilette de l'hôpital.

- Il vous faut toute une garde robe, dit Candy

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop, dit Albert

- Non, j'ai les moyens, je ne dépense pas tellement, ne vous en faites pas M. Albert, je m'occupe de tout.

Candy acheta quelques habits, des chaussures, des pyjamas, du parfum, mousse à raser etc.…Il ne manquait de rien. Elle lui donna même de l'argent de poche et une carte de crédit, malgré les protestations d'Albert.

- Allons vous devez vous promener, acheter ce dont vous avez envie. Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Albert se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme Candy, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas !


	24. Chapter 24

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 24**

**« Ne me dis pas ça… »**

La vie continua et le temps passa… Les Cranes furent mutés à Chicago à la base militaire. Candy passait tout son temps libre avec sa famille et ses amis. Annie et Archie étaient fiancés, Patty et Alistair aussi. Les deux frères voulurent se marier le même jour, comme ils avaient toujours les mêmes idées…

Terry obtint finalement un grand rôle. Il voyait Candy à chaque occasion qu'il avait. Un soir en rentrant, Candy avait des provisions en main.

- M. Albert ? J'ai besoin d'aide…. dit-elle en posant les provisions par terre pour allumer la lumière.

- SURPRISE !

Candy sursauta et sourit. Terry en smoking était au milieu de salon, et il y avait des bougies allumées partout.

- Terry… Bonsoir

- Bonsoir, dit Terry

Des serveurs apparurent pour l'aider avec ses paquets. Candy les regardait étonnée.

- Va dans la chambre, il y a une surprise pour toi…

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, je dois me changer de toute façon

Elle alla dans la chambre pour se changer et trouva une robe sur le lit. Elle était verte et nouvelle. Elle l'enfila et alla rejoindre Terry dans la salle à manger. Les serveurs arrivèrent avec le dîner et ils se mirent à manger. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Au moment du dessert, les serveurs amenèrent des assiettes couvertes.

- Terry, je ne peux plus manger, dit Candy

- Allons Taches de son, c'est le dessert… Fais-toi plaisir

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, juste un petit peu…

Elle enleva le couvercle de l'assiette et découvrit une bague avec une émeraude… elle ouvrit la bouche, tellement elle était étonnée…

- Candice Neige André, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Candy se retourna et vit Terry sur un genou, il prit la petite boite avec la bague et attendait sa réponse.

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, oui, je veux être ta femme….

Il lui mit la bague à son l'annulaire et ils se levèrent et tombèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Il l'embrassa. Candy était heureuse, elle était fiancée à Terry, elle allait être sa femme officiellement, comme elle l'était déjà dans son cœur.

- J'ai obtenu le rôle principal dans la nouvelle version de Roméo et Juliette, ma carrière est lancée, Juliette

- Félicitations mon amour…

- Je peux maintenant dire au monde que je suis le fils d'Eleonor Baker… Tu veux que ta mère ait l'exclusivité ?

- Roméo, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche…

- J'aimerai voir la tête de tous ces journalistes qui imaginaient que nous étions amants….fit Terry en riant

Les journaux et la presse consacrèrent un temps fou à leur sujet. Candy annonça la nouvelle à ses amis avant qu'ils l'apprennent par la presse.

Annie et les autres vinrent la voir le lendemain soir, pour prendre un verre et féliciter les jeunes fiancés. Annie avait commandé de la nourriture chez un traiteur pour la soirée. Daniel Legrand était du nombre avec sa copine et Tanisha était venue spécialement pour l'occasion avec son copain. Candy était contente de revoir son amie.

- Tani ! Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras

- Candy, Terry ! Félicitations ! Vous avez été patients ! Moi à votre place, je me serai mariée le jour de vos retrouvailles…pour ne pas prendre de risque…

- Tani, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, dit Candy

- A la santé des fiancés ! dit Annie

Ils trinquèrent ensemble et passèrent une belle soirée. Albert était là aussi et il regardait la scène avec tristesse. Candy ne serait jamais à lui.

Melissa eut le privilège d'avoir la première entrevue télévisée avec la nouvelle star de Roméo et Juliette. Eleonor Baker était aussi là. Tout le monde regardait l'émission car elle devait mettre les choses au clair. Terrence Granchester était fiancé à Candice Neige André mais se promenait toujours avec Eleonor Baker.

- Terrence, dit Melissa, tout le monde spécule sur votre relation avec Mme Baker… Que vous êtes amants

Terrence Grandchester éclata de rire.

- C'est ridicule, dit-il en riant

- Vraiment, vous pourrez alors nous dire la vérité sur votre relation très spéciale ?

- Et bien je vais lui laisser la parole, elle pourra vous dire ce qu'il en est exactement, dit Terrence

Eleonor Baker arriva et embrassa Terrence sur la joue et s'assit à côté de lui en lui prenant la main.

- Bonsoir, Eleonor, dit Melissa

- Melissa…

- Le monde veut savoir, quelle est la nature de votre relation… Terrence est fiancé à Candy, mais il ne semble pas vouloir vous laisser tomber. Les gens disent que vous êtes amants et que vous l'aidiez dans sa carrière.

- Laissez-moi vous dire que Terrence n'a nullement besoin de moi pour sa carrière. Son talent parle pour lui…Quand à être amants…Il est vrai que nous avons une relation amoureuse, mais pas dans le sens que les gens croient…

- Comment alors ?

- Eh bien, j'espère que tous les journalistes des journaux à sensation sont entrain d'écouter… Terrence Graham Grandchester… Est mon fils !

- Votre fils ? Wow !

- Je l'ai eu très jeune comme vous pouvez le constater et il habitait avec son père en Angleterre. Il est venu à Hollywood sans rien me dire et il a percé seul, sans aucune aide de ma part… Il est venu me voir seulement lorsqu'il a obtenu son premier rôle…

La nouvelle se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. Les amis de Candy l'appelèrent au téléphone.

- Candy, dit Annie, tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que les rumeurs ne te faisaient rien…

- Désolée Annie, je devais garder le secret…

- Depuis Londres, les photos dédicacées… Oh mon Dieu !

- Je voulais partager ma joie avec vous…

- Merci Candy, ça a du être dur de ne rien pouvoir dire…

- Tu n'as aucune idée ! Je voulais hurler au monde entier quand je voyais les journaux à sensation ; C'EST SA MERE !

Susanna était folle de rage. Elle devait agir vite, si elle voulait l'avoir avant qu'il ne se marie. Elle l'aimait à la folie et c'était devenu presque une obsession. Elle devait avoir Terry contre vents et marées ! Elle signerait un pacte avec Satan si elle le pouvait. Elle mit son plan pour avoir Terry en action…

Terry se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible, il sentit un poids sur lui

- Candy ?

Mais ce n'était pas Candy….

- Terry ? Tu es réveillé mon amour…

Terry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Non, ce n'était pas possible !

- SUSANNA ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant et s'éloignant d'elle comme si elle avait la peste, que fais-tu ici ?

Il était debout nu, il voulut prendre le drap sur le lit, mais il dévoilait la nudité de Susanna. Il regarda par terre et vit un short qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler…

- Je t'ai posé une question…

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- De notre nuit d'amour…

- Notre… non impossible ! Je m'en serai souvenu, tu mens !

- Terry, tu as été merveilleux, mon chéri…

- Je ne sais pas qui a été merveilleux, mais ce n'était pas moi !

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu as oublié, hier soir, on s'est embrassé…

Terry eut un flash ; il embrassait Susanna mais c'était sûrement une illusion ! Non ! Il n'aurait jamais trompé Candy de son propre gré ! Il se souvient qu'il buvait avec des collègues et il eut mal à la tête et appela Candy puis alla s'allonger… Ensuite…. Il se réveilla nu à coté de Susanna !

- Susanna, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec toi…

- Terry, dit Susanna, si tu veux me rejeter vas-y, mais ne prétends pas que la nuit dernière n'est pas arrivée

- C'est parce que c'est faux ! J'aime Candy et je ne veux que Candy. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon !

Susanna se sentit blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Terry était si cruel avec sa sincérité…

- Mais Terry…

- Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Je dois aller voir Candy…

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne lui cache rien

- Terry, penses un peu, elle ne comprendra pas…

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Susanna… Tu en as assez fait…

- Mais…

- J'ai dit sors d'ici !

Susanna ramassa ses vêtements, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement.

Terry avait quelques jours de libres, il pensait aller à Chicago voir sa bien aimée. Il se doucha et s'apprêta. Il prit l'avion pour Chicago. Il arriva en fin d'après-midi. Il se rendit à l'appartement qu'il trouva vide. Albert était allé faire des courses. Il alluma la télé et ne s'intéressa même pas à se qui passait. Mon Dieu, Candy allait-elle lui pardonner ? Il pria qu'elle comprenne.

Candy rentra chez elle en début de soirée.

- M. Albert ?

- Albert n'est pas ici…

- Terry ! dit-elle en courant vers lui

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra longtemps.

- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il

Candy sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Terry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Oui. J'ai eu un petit problème…

- Avec ton agent ?

- Non, avec Susanna

- Susanna Marlowe ?

- Oui…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé du moins, ce dont il se souvenait, sans omettre le moindre détail. Candy était assise à côté de lui. Elle écoutait chaque parole qui lui perçait le cœur. Quand il termina son récit, il y eut un silence lourd. Candy brisa enfin le silence.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux…

- Je me souviens du mal de tête, t'avoir appelé et ensuite je me suis retrouve nu à coté d'elle…

- …nue aussi. Elle est amoureuse de toi ?

- Elle est toujours gentille et aimable et aux petits soins. Elle me défend toujours…

- Ok, chéri. Ça c'est être amoureuse de toi ! Tu n'as rien vu ?

- Non…

- Oh Terry !

- Je m'excuse…Tu me pardonnes ?

Candy resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas la faute de Terry. Il ne lui mentirait pas. N'avait-elle pas été sauvée par Terry un soir de la danse de la St.Valentin ? Et elle ne se rappelait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé…Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait été droguée ! Terry ne se souvenait de rien non plus ; c'est possible qu'il ait été drogué aussi ! Elle pria de tout son cœur qu'elle ait raison.

- Terry… tu dis avoir commencé à avoir mal à la tête après un verre de bière ?

- Oui. Même pour me saouler, il me faut plus qu'un verre…

- Les pertes de mémoire sont souvent dues à des drogues que l'on a prises

- Je ne me drogue pas…

- Oui, je le sais ! Mais Terry tu te souviens au collège quand tu m'as sauvé d'Ethan ? Je ne me rappelle toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé…

- …parce que tu étais droguée ! S'écria-t-il, tu crois que Susanna m'a drogué ?

- C'est une possibilité… je peux te faire une prise de sang et l'envoyer au labo

- D'accord

- Tu te sens comment depuis ton réveil ?

- Je n'ai envie de rien, j'ai des nausées… Mais je croyais que c'était du à l'horreur de la situation… Oh mon Dieu ! C'est comme ça que tu te sentais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle alla prendre son sac de docteur et en sortit des seringues jetables. Elle mit un élastique autour de bras gauche de Terry et lui fit une prise de sang.

- Tu es douce Juliette, je n'ai rien senti…

- Dommage, j'aurai voulu que tu aies mal pour te punir de ta stupidité… !

Elle appela un courrier qui vint chercher la fiole de sang de Terry et ordonna un test pour toutes les drogues. Elle appela l'hôpital et demanda au laborantin de garde de lui faire une faveur.

- Candy… dit Terry doucement

Elle le regarda. Elle l'aimait tellement. S'il avait fait quelque chose avec Susanna, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Comme elle ne serait pas souvenue si Ethan avait abusé d'elle ce soir-là. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que je t'aime pour le meilleur et pour le pire …dit-il

- On est marié dans nos cœurs depuis St. Paul

- Promets-moi qu'on ne laissera rien nous séparer…

- Terry, on ne peut pas faire des promesses qu'on ne peut tenir… C'est compter sans le monde extérieur…

Albert arriva et ils changèrent de conversation. Ils dînèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Albert avait senti la tension et ne fit aucun commentaire. Apres le dîner, il se retira dans la chambre pour laisser les deux amoureux parler, le téléphone sonna. C'était le laboratoire de l'hôpital.

- Allô dit Candy, Ernest ?… Oui, tu as les résultats ? Faxe-les moi, s'il te plait, je te donne le numéro…

Candy raccrocha et alla dans sa chambre prendre les résultats sur le fax de son ordinateur, qu'elle imprima sur-le-champ. Elle lut les résultats et alla au salon pour les donner à Terry. Il prit le fax et il lut.

- Taches de son, je ne comprends pas trop ce jargon médical…

- Tu es testé positif pour le Rousseau…

- La drogue du viol ?

- Susanna t'a violé, dit Candy avec un rire nerveux

- Violé…

- S'il s'est passé quelque chose, parce que maintenant, sa parole n'est pas d'évangile… Tu n'as vraiment pas vu qu'elle avait un faible pour toi ?

- Non…

- Aveuglé par ta Taches de son ?

- Oui… ça semble idiot, mais c'est le cas… tu me pardonnes ?

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Roméo… Tu as été un peu stupide, mais c'est à cause de moi.

- Candy, tu sais que je ne te tromperai jamais sciemment ? Dans mon cœur, nous sommes mariés. Tu es le seul bonbon que je vois dans le magasin…

- Je sais chéri. Mais ça m'a fait mal d'entendre que tu t'es réveillé nu à coté d'une femme, nue elle aussi…. Tu sais que cette nuit aura des conséquences… Elle ne va pas s'arrêter là…

- Je sais, elle viendra sûrement avec une histoire de grossesse

- « Ne vous souciez pas du lendemain, le lendemain aura soin de lui-même. A chaque jour suffit sa peine. »

- Candy, c'est une actrice et ses parents ont beaucoup d'influence à Hollywood, ils peuvent m'obliger à…

Candy mit sa bouche sur celle de Terry et se mit à l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Elle voulait profiter de sa presence . Hollywood….Hollywood voulait lui voler son bonheur. Susanna Marlowe avait un plan, ce plan était de les séparer pour avoir Terry rien qu'à elle. Son Terry, son mari dans son cœur. Elle se rappela le soir où ils sont allés à l'église vide, pour échanger leurs vœux de mariage, seuls sans le prêtre… Ils étaient, mariés dans leur cœur… Ensuite par pure coïncidence, car Candy avait planifié cela avant, ils avaient consommé leur passion et passé une nuit magique. Elle l'avait attendu pendant ces 3 ans de séparation. On lui avait donné le surnom de « Princesse de glace » par les mecs… Ils s'étaient retrouvés et il lui avait demandé de l'épouser… Ils étaient fiancés et maintenant… Elle ne voulait pas y penser…Terry essaya d'aborder encore le sujet.

- Taches de son, il va falloir…

- Chut, mon amour ! Après, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi, Roméo…

- D'accord. Juliette, on parlera plus tard…

Il la porta dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre en l'embrassant.

Albert qui passait par là, les vit et il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais les voir si passionné lui donnait toujours un pincement au cœur.

Candy était dans les bras de Terry, la tête sur sa poitrine nue. Elle pleurait. Elle venait de réaliser la grandeur de la situation. Si Terry avait vraiment été avec Susanna, même en étant drogué, il y aurait des conséquences. Susanna n'était pas allée aussi loin pour des queues de cerises, elle voulait Terry. Qu'une personne aille aussi loin, rien que pour lui arracher Terry, c'était ignoble ! Terry sentit qu'elle pleurait. Il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa comme pour la rassurer.

- Je t'aime Candy

- Terry…

- On trouvera une solution…

- On doit se marier, Susanna le savait…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a tout fait pour nous séparer. Elle espérait que je ne te le dise pas, pour que tu l'apprennes par d'autres sources…

- Elle ne s'attendait pas ce que tu sois honnête avec moi. Si elle vient avec une histoire de bébé…

- C'est une actrice et ses parents ont beaucoup d'influence à Hollywood, il suffit qu'ils disent ce qu'il faut à la presse…

- Mais pas au détriment de la carrière de Susanna et de sa réputation…

- Attendons d'arriver au pont pour le traverser, dit Terry

- On continue alors, nos préparatifs pour le mariage ?

- Bien sûr, Chérie. Je veux t'épouser officiellement…

L'atmosphère de leur optimisme, ne semblait pas vouloir chasser le nuage de tristesse qui s'était abattue sur leur bonheur.


	25. Chapter 25

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 25**

**« Le cœur brisé en mille morceaux… »**

Terry était à Hollywood quelques semaines plus tard. Susanna, comme il s'y attendait, vint le voir avec une nouvelle.

- Je suis enceinte Terry, dit-elle

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Demanda Terry

- Tu insinues que je l'ai fait exprès ? Demanda Susanna

- Et comment, que tu l'as fait exprès ! Cria-t-il avec colère

- Alors tu couches avec moi…

- Tu m'as drogué, Susanna

- Quoi ? Mais….

- J'ai des analyses pour le prouver

Susanna resta silencieuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Terry sache qu'elle l'avait drogué…

_« Ça ne peut venir que de sa prétendue doctoresse et petite amie, qui était maintenant sa fiancée…Candy ! Maudite soit-elle ! » Se dit-elle_

- Je suis maintenant enceinte…

- Susanna, tu étais si désespérée que ça… ?

- Je t'aime Terry, de tout mon cœur.

- J'aime Candy depuis les bancs de l'école…

- Tu vas nous abandonner, le bébé et moi ?

Terry poussa un soupir contrarié. Quel dilemme ! Il voulait épouser Candy et une aventure involontaire d'un soir avait porté des fruits indésirables…

- Susanna, laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

- Susanna…

- D'accord. Je te laisse

Il appela Candy. Elle était chez ses parents.

- Allô ? Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète

- Candy…

Il l'appelait par son prénom, ce n'était pas un bon signe, les nouvelles n'étaient sûrement pas bonnes.

- Terry… Elle est finalement venue…

- Oui…

- Enceinte… ?

- Oui

- Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Ça me ferait plaisir

- D'accord, mon chéri. J'arrive.

Melissa avait entendu. Candy lui avait raconté l'incident.

- Tu pars ?

- Maman, elle dit qu'elle est enceinte…

- Oh… tu as de la chance, d'avoir un homme honnête

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais non, ma chérie. C'est ton bonheur, va le sauver

- Merci, Maman. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime, Candy.

Elle dit aurevoir aux petits et à son père qui venait arriver.

- Candy, tu t'en vas où ?

- A Los Angeles

- Oh… on veut dévorer ton bonheur ?

- Oui

- Vas-y chérie. Bonne chance. Je t'aime

- Merci, papa. Je t'aime.

Elle n'alla même pas chercher ses affaires, elle se rendit à l'aéroport pour prendre le prochain vol pour Los Angeles. Elle arriva quelques heures après. Elle avait appelé Terry de l'avion. Il l'attendait à l'aéroport. Il portait une casquette et des lunettes noires.

- Terry? Oh… Incognito? D'accord Roméo.

- Filons vite d'ici ! Tu as des bagages ?

- Non, je suis venue sans rien. J'étais chez mes parents…

- Parfait, allons nous-en vite !

En effet, des gens se mirent à les regarder. Terry lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie presque en courant. Une fois dehors, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi. Terry donna son adresse et la voiture démarra. Une fois qu'ils étaient en route, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment

- T'avoir ici me fais le plus grand bien.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où j'aurai voulu être, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement de Terry, il trouva Esther, son agent, et Robert Hathaway.

- Robert, Esther, dit Terry

- Bonjour, dit Candy

- Bonjour, dirent-ils

- Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Terry

Terry était un peu déçu d'avoir de la compagnie ; il voulait être un peu seul avec Candy, lui montrer l'appartement. Ils prirent place.

- Terry, dit Esther, on est là pour le problème de Susanna

- Oui, dit Robert, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne compte me marier qu'avec Candy, dit Terry

- Mais Terry… dit Hathaway

- Robert, dit Terry, j'aurai pu épouser Candy depuis l'école, mais je voulais être en mesure de prendre soin d'elle…

- Mais Susanna… dit Esther

- Tu aurais du y penser avant de la mettre dans ton lit…, dit Hathaway

- Elle m'a drogué, Robert

- QUOI ! Dirent Hathaway et Esther en même temps

- Je peux le prouver

- Susanna n'est qu'une enfant gâtée qui prend Terry pour un jouet… mais ses parents ont beaucoup d'influence, ils peuvent te détruire, Terry, dit Esther, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, tu dois t'en occuper…

- M'en occuper ? Comment ? Je lui envoie un chèque tous les mois ?

- Non. Tu dois être avec elle, temporairement, jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne…dit Esther

- Vous semblez ne pas comprendre ; je vais me marier avec Candy !

- On te demande d'attendre un peu, dit Esther

- Attendre quoi ? demanda Candy qui ne pouvait plus rester silencieuse, et comment ?

- Vous pouvez faire semblant de rompre, pour que Terry s'occupe de Susanna, pendant un temps, elle a le bébé et ensuite…

- Ensuite je l'abandonne pour retourner chez Candy ? Demanda Terry

- Oui…, dit Esther

- L'abandonner maintenant, c'est mauvais pour la publicité et ses parents…, dit Hathaway

- Mais l'abandonner après, c'est mieux vous trouvez ? dit Terry ironiquement, faire semblant de rompre, je pourrai continuer à voir Candy ?

- Non, dit Esther, Susanna et ses parents doivent croire que tu es sincère, que tu as rompu avec Candy. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien…

- Non, dit Terry, mais vous plaisantez j'espère ! Il n'en est pas question !

- Malheureusement… dit Hathaway

- Alors, ce n'est pas faire semblant, c'est rompre pour de vrai !

Candy était devenue livide. Terry s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues.

- Vous ne pouvez rien dire à personne, dit Hathaway, Candy vous êtes la fille de Melissa Grant Crane, vous ne pouvez rien dire à votre mère…

- Oui, ni à votre entourage, tout le monde doit croire que vous avez rompu pour de bon…, dit Esther

Esther et Robert les regardaient. L'amour de Candy et Terry était presque palpable. Ça leur brisait le cœur de leur faire cela. Mais Susanna et ses parents pouvaient faire beaucoup de dégâts, pas seulement à Terry mais aussi à la compagnie de production et à l'agence d'Esther. Terry amena Candy dans sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle devait rompre avec Terry !

- Candy, dit Terry, je veux ton opinion… Que dois-je faire ?

- Terry… dit-elle dans un sanglot, oh Terry, je t'aime… mais, je ne peux pas te demander de tout abandonner pour moi. Tu finirais par m'en vouloir. Je sais que tu n'as pas passé la nuit sciemment avec elle, mais le résultat est le même. Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités et t'occuper de Susanna et du bébé…

- Candy, je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour toi…

- Mais elle sera toujours enceinte… Pourquoi abandonner ce que tu aimes ? Susanna et ses parents peuvent te détruire, tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. Et tu ne serais pas celui que j'aime, si tu ne prenais pas tes responsabilités… Il y a un bébé innocent qui n'a pas demandé à venir…

- Mais ne plus te voir…

- Tu as raison, faire semblant, c'est une façon de parler, nous devons rompre réellement… Terry occupes-toi de la situation…

- Tu me demandes de rester avec Susanna et le bébé… ?

- Oui…

- Candy, je t'aime… C'est toi que je veux. C'est pour toi que je suis venu ici

- Mais c'est aussi pour réaliser ton rêve. Tu es merveilleux en tant qu'acteur. Tu es né pour être acteur.

- Mais…

- Terry tu sais que c'est la chose à faire, pense au bébé… il n'a rien demandé à personne… Il a besoin de ses deux parents. Toi et moi savons ce que c'est de vivre avec sans des parents aimants… Tu voudrais ça pour ton enfant ?

Il y eut un silence lourd. Terry était complètement dévasté. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec Candy. C'est la femme qu'il aimait depuis la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Hollywood, réaliser son rêve, c'était pour être avec Candy en faisant ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il maudit Susanna pour son piège machiavélique ! Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle à la longue ? Jamais ! Son cœur était à Candy pour de bon. Mais le bébé…

- Je le fais pour le bébé…Candy, je t'aime. Je vais dire à Esther et Hathaway que nous sommes d'accord, dit-il d'une voix incertaine et remplie de tristesse. Mais ensuite, je vais la laisser pour revenir chez toi…Je te demande de m'attendre Candy. Je sais que je n'ai peut être pas le droit, mais s'il te plait, ma chérie, attends-moi… Que je mette de l'ordre dans cette situation sordide…Je veux toujours t'épouser…

- Et si on te force à épouser Susanna… ?

- Candy, ils peuvent me forcer à m'occuper d'elle à cause de la publicité, temporairement, mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne me forceront à l'épouser…C'est toi et toi seule que je veux épouser…Tu auras certainement beaucoup de prétendants, tu en aimeras même peut-être un peu… mais Candy, je t'en prie, attends-moi, mon amour. Je reviendrai vers toi et on se mariera tout de suite pour ne plus que le sort s'acharne contre nous ! On croyait qu'on avait tout notre temps… Alors, ma chérie, tu va m'attendre ?

Candy resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Attendre Terry ? Il allait annoncer officiellement qu'il était avec Susanna et qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé…Ca lui faisait mal, mais Terry… Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était la pensée de ne pas être avec Terry du tout…La solution était simple, elle devait laisser Terry prendre soin de Susanna et ensuite, il viendrait vers elle, comme il l'avait promis…Alors….

- D'accord, Terry, je vais t'attendre. Aussi douloureux que ça sera d'être séparée de toi, la pensée de ne plus vivre du tout avec toi, est pire… Alors oui, je vais t'attendre, mon amour. Occupes-toi de cette situation et reviens-moi vite…

- Merci Candy, tu me donnes le courage de faire une chose que je n'ai aucune envie de faire… mais la pensée que nous serons ensemble à la fin, me donne du courage. Merci, mon amour.

Il sortit de la chambre. Candy alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Elle avait le cœur en cendre. Elle devait rompre avec Terry pour sauver sa réputation et sa carrière à Hollywood… Mais à quel prix ? Oh, son cœur faisait mal, très mal ! Terry revint dans la chambre et trouva Candy sur le lit.

Elle se leva.

- Ils sont partis ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui…murmura-t-il

- Je vais partir aussi, maintenant, dit-elle avec une voix chevrotante

- Je vais t'accompagner à l'aéroport…

- Non, la presse pourrait être là pour voir nos adieux touchants…

- Candy !

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, et commença à descendre les escaliers. Terry la rattrapa et la tenait par derrière, elle avait le dos tourné et lui avait le visage dans ses cheveux et les lèvres sur son cou. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

_« Terry pleure, se dit-elle »_

- Candy, ne pars pas…

- Je dois y aller Terry, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles…

- Attends, laisse-moi t'aimer une dernière fois…

- Terry…

- S'il te plait, mon amour, laisse-moi t'aimer… Laisse-moi sentir ton corps contre le mien mon amour… S'il te plait, ne dis pas non… Mon amour, je t'aime. Laisse-moi te le montre encore une fois

- Oh Terry, je t'aime !

Candy se retourna et leurs lèvres se soudèrent. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et ils enlevèrent leurs habits et se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Terry lui fit l'amour, doucement, tendrement, intensément, fougueusement. Elle se donna à lui une dernière fois avant leur séparation. Ils savaient que leur séparation « temporaire » était peut-être une illusion. Susanna voudrait plus et elle se servirait de ses parents pour l'obtenir. Mais Terry lui avait assuré qu'il ne se laisserait pas manipuler davantage… Le nuage de tristesse qui s'était abattu sur leur bonheur toujours était là, mais il était derrière le soleil pendant le moment, où ces deux êtres amoureux consommaient leur passion pour la dernière fois. Tous leurs problèmes furent balayés, temporairement. Ils ne formaient qu'un, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et la vie cruelle les séparait. L'univers ne serait plus jamais le même jusqu'à ce que ces deux amoureux soient de nouveau ensemble.

Ils s'aimèrent passionnément pendant toute la nuit, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter.

Finalement à l'aube, Candy se leva doucement, s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement avant que Terry ne se réveille.

Elle retourna à Chicago et alla directement à l'hôpital. Elle prit une douche et se changea pour commencer son travail. Elle pleura pendant tout le trajet. Elle dut se ressaisir devant ses collègues. La nouvelle de leur rupture ferait la une des journaux dans quelques jours. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait l'annoncer à ses amis ou si elle allait les laisser découvrir par la presse.

Terry se réveilla et trouva le lit vide. Il eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui avait disparue avec Candy, son amour, son âme-sœur, sa femme dans son cœur… Il lui fallait beaucoup de courage et de force pour supporter cette situation sordide. Il dut faire appel à toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas prendre le premier avion pour Chicago et aller la rejoindre en envoyant le reste du monde promener. Mais comme Candy lui avait dit, Susanna serait toujours enceinte…Il fallait donc s'occuper de cette situation, du bébé, un innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne… Son bébé ! Oh, il croyait qu'il aurait eu son premier bébé avec Candy… Pas avec une femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit et ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Une femme qu'il ne regardait jamais, car il était aveuglé par son amour pour sa Taches de son. Oh, avaient-ils pris la bonne décision ? Se séparer, arranger la situation pour mieux se réunir ? Aurait-il du courir le risque de tout jeter et sa carrière avec ? Candy voulait qu'il continue à être acteur, s'il fallait se sacrifier au moins il ferait ce qu'il aimait, même si il n'avait pas la femme qu'il chérissait. Mais il l'aurait plus tard…c'était toujours douloureux… Vivre sans Candy, il l'avait fait pendant 3 ans et c'était l'enfer. Il venait à peine de la retrouver, qu'il devait la perdre encore… ? Temporairement. Alors il ne devait pas perdre de vue son but… Retrouver Candy. Il allait supporter la séparation, la compagnie d'une femme qu'il méprisait, rien que pour avoir Candy à la fin…Elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il continuer à accomplir son rêve. Il venait d'avoir son premier rôle principal et elle ne voulait pas que les Marlowe gâche ça pour lui… On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs… mais son cœur comme celui de Candy était en brisé en mille morceaux.

Il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et essaya de manger quelque chose. Son assistant arriva, il s'appelait Hunter.

- Bonjour Terry

- Hunter…

- Pas de bonne humeur ?

- Hunter, Susanna dit qu'elle est enceinte…

- Oh….

- Alors, j'ai du rompre avec ma fiancée hier soir…

- Je suis désolé… Terry je sais combien vous l'aimez

- Merci. Annulez tout mes rendez-vous et appelez Susanna, dites-lui que je veux la voir…

- D'accord Terry.

Il ne pouvait dire la vérité à personne, pour éviter les fuites à la presse. Il pensa à sa famille, sa mère, ses sœurs, elles seraient dévastées d'apprendre qu'il avait rompu avec Candy… Il devait les prévenir, mais il n'avait pas la force ou le courage de leur annoncer la nouvelle… La presse allait s'en charger. Un des rares avantages d'être célèbre, c'était qu'on pouvait annoncer la nouvelle à ses proches et au monde entier, bien sûr, sans avoir à leur dire en face. Les répercussions… Il serait prêt…Il allait falloir jouer la comédie… Il allait montrer ses talents d'acteur et jouer la comédie pour le reste du monde, mais c'était pour Candy…

Susanna arriva chez lui en début d'après midi. Terry avait envie de l'étrangler, mais il parvint à garder son calme. Le bébé, pense au bébé …

- Susanna… Comment vas-tu ?

- A part les nausées matinales, ça va…

- C'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous chez le docteur ?

- Cet après-midi…

- Je voudrais venir avec toi…

- Avec moi, en tant que le père du bébé ?

- Tu as bien dit que c'est moi le père non ? Je veux participer autant que je peux… je vais t'accompagner chez le docteur, m'assurer que tu manges comme il faut

- Tu vas t'en assurer à distance…

- Non, tu vas venir vivre ici avec moi…

- Avec toi ?

- Oui, dans la chambre d'ami….

- Mais…

- J'aime avoir de l'espace sur mon lit Susanna

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi à côté de toi, mais ta chère Candy !

- Susanna, j'ai rompu avec Candy. Après l'histoire du bébé, elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi… Et elle a raison, qui voudrait d'un homme qui a engrossé une autre femme ?

- Mais pourquoi la chambre d'ami ? Je veux dormir à côté de toi… Je veux mes nuits de passions comme la première…

- La première dont je ne me souviens pas ? Et bien tu as assez de souvenirs pour nous deux et il faudra t'en contenter… Je vais m'occuper de toi pour le bébé, c'est tout.

- Mais, Terry, je t'aime tellement. Je porte notre bébé dans mon ventre…

- Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je t'adresse même la parole. Le bébé…

- Mais mes parents…

- Tes parents verront que je m'occupe de toi… Ce n'est pas suffisant ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Susanna. Tu viens habiter ici avec moi ou tu retournes chez tes parents et advienne que pourra !

Terry savait qu'il bluffait mais Susanna était obsédée par lui et il espérait qu'elle accepterait la situation sans trop se poser des questions. Elle préférerait avoir Terry dans le même appartement qu'elle.

Susanna réfléchit un peu. Il avait rompu avec Candy, donc elle avait le champ libre… Alors autant habiter avec Terry sous le même toi, elle allait tout faire pour le séduire. L'homme qui résisterait à ses avances, n'était pas encore né, se dit-elle. Terrence Grandchester, elle l'aurait encore, de gré ou de force.

- D'accord Terry je viens habiter avec toi. Ça sera plus simple pour les répétitions…

- Les répétitions ? Demanda-t-il étonné

- Oui, oh tu ne sais pas… ? J'ai eu le rôle de Juliette… Alors mon Roméo… on sera le couple parfait sur les écrans et à la maison…

Susanna sera Juliette ? Non seulement il sera obligé de souffrir de sa présence à la maison mais aussi au boulot ! Non, le sort ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel avec lui ! Mais il devait se ressaisir et feindre la joie.

- Sublime, tu es une excellente actrice, Susanna. Tu feras une parfaite Juliette… Tu vas chercher tes affaires ?

- Non, je vais appeler pour qu'on me les envoie… Je veux rester ici avec toi en attendant le rendez-vous chez le docteur.

- Je vais faire une annonce à la presse, annonçant la rupture des mes fiançailles avec Candy. Et dans une semaine, on annoncera la nouvelle de notre bébé et notre …couple…

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'annoncerai la nouvelle tout de suite… Mais d'accord on fait comme tu as dit. Oh Terry, merci! Tu m'as rendu tellement heureuse.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Elle avait presque tout ce qu'elle voulait…elle n'avait pas encore Terry mais ça allait venir. Terry sourit et la serra en pensant dans sa tête qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler. Hunter passait par là et les regardait. Son patron et Susanna formaient un beau couple.


	26. Chapter 26

**Demain dans ta vie**

**Chapitre 26**

**« Je me souviens… »**

Candy entra dans l'appartement en larmes. Albert qui était dans la cuisine en train de préparer, arriva en souriant quand il entendit le bruit de la porte.

- Candy, salut. Le dîner est presque …

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant ses larmes.

- Candy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il y a un problème ?

- Terry…

- Oui…

- C'est fini entre-nous…Oh, M. Albert, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je l'aime tellement dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant.

Albert n'en revenait pas. Candy était libre et elle pleurait dans ses bras ! Il était tellement heureux. Elle continuait à pleurer dans ses bras. Il l'amena sur le canapé sans la lâcher. Elle commençait à se calmer. Albert lui caressait les cheveux doucement pendant un moment. Il sentait le désir monter en lui. Candy se retourna et leva la tête, leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baisser passionné. Albert croyait qu'il allait devenir fou de joie, elle ne le repoussait pas, elle se laissait faire. Il se mit à la caresser partout, les seins, le corps, ils enlevèrent leurs habits et continuaient à se caresser mutuellement et leurs bouches se mangeaient avec gourmandise. Quand la pénétra finalement, il crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir et de joie. Il se mit à faire des vas et viens et ils poussèrent des gémissements de plaisir, qui les amenèrent petit à petit à l'apothéose, quand il se déversa finalement en elle.

Le téléphone sonna et Albert se réveilla en sursautant. Il maudit le téléphone de l'avoir tirer de son beau rêve. Il était en sueur et il n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de quitter un rêve ! Il semblait si réel ! La sonnerie du téléphone continuait. Il répondit à regret.

- Allô ?

- M. Albert ? C'est moi…hum c'est moi… c'est Candy

- Candy dit-il dans un souffle

- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air bizarre…

- Non, je vais bien.

- C'est pour vous dire que je serai un peu en retard ce soir. Si on m'appelle dites-leur que je suis retenue à l'hôpital

- D'accord Candy. Merci d'avoir appelé

- A tout à l'heure… Bye

- Bye.

Albert décida d'aller se promener pour s'éclaircir la tête. Il se changea d'abord, car il avait sali son pantalon avec son rêve. Il alla se promener en pensant à son rêve. Son subconscient essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ? On dit que les rêves sont nos pensées cachées que le subconscient nous dévoile. Alors, cela voulait dire qu'il désirait Candy ? Oh… Mais elle n'était pas libre et elle ne jure que par Terry et ils passent leurs temps au téléphone. Il devait quitter l'appartement. Il ne regardait pas ou il allait, il ne vit pas que le feu était rouge pour les piétons en traversant la rue et il fut renversé par une voiture qui avait freiné brusquement, rendant l'impact moins violent mais assez fort pour jeter Albert par terre. Sa tête cogna l'asphalte brutalement. La douleur. Le trouble, la surprise, la stupéfaction, tout tournait autour de lui. Il eut l'impression de tomber des nues. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il par terre ? Tout continuait à tourner autour de lui.

Le chauffeur de la voiture sortit. C'était une belle jeune femme.

- Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolée. Mais vous êtes apparu devant moi sans crier gare… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ma tête tourne, dit Albert en essayant de se lever

- Attendez que je vous aide… dit la jeune femme

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever, il continua à s'appuyer contre elle.

- Venez avec moi, je vous amène à l'hôpital…

- Ce n'est pas la peine…, dit Albert encore étourdi

- Mais si. Vous venez d'être renversé par une voiture, vous pouvez avoir une hémorragie interne et je ne voudrais pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça.

- D'accord, dit Albert dont la tête continuait à tourner

Dans la voiture, la jeune femme continuait à parler.

- Je m'appelle Rachel Treverland et vous ?

- William Albert André, mais, on m'appelle Albert… Oh… Je me souviens…

- Quoi ? Vous vous souvenez ? C'est votre nom, vous l'aviez oublié ?

- Oui…

- Comment ?

- J'étais amnésique… L'impact de ma tête sur l'asphalte a dû déclencher ma mémoire…

- Vraiment ? Alors mon accident est providentiel ?

- Je crois que, oui

- Oh… Un bienfait inattendu…

- Merci de m'avoir renversé avec votre voiture…

- Euh, de rien… je crois…. Tout le plaisir était pour moi, plaisanta-t-elle

Ils se mirent à rire. Elle amena Albert à l'hôpital de Chicago Hope pour se faire examiner. Après quelques examens. Il fut prêt à quitter l'hôpital.

- Et bien M. André, dit le docteur, cet accident vous a été providentiel, votre mémoire est de retour. Remerciez la jeune femme qui vous a renversé

- C'est déjà fait

- Parfait. Je vous prescris des comprimés pour votre mal de tête, prenez-en selon le besoin…

- Merci docteur.

Rachel l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je vais bien… Pas d'hémorragie interne

- Dieu merci

- Merci encore…

- Arrêtez de me remercier, on dirait que c'est bien de renverser les gens avec sa voiture…

- Ça l'était dans mon cas…

- Un cas sur un million…Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? La mémoire vous a rendu une femme ? Des enfants ?

Albert pensa à Candy. Sa fille adoptive ! Comment avait-il pu avoir un rêve érotique à son sujet ? Mon Dieu, il ne pouvait plus habiter avec elle. Il avait recouvert la mémoire de toute façon, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'hébergeait.

- J'ai une fille adoptive, dit Albert

- Femme ?

- Non. Vous voulez dîner avec moi… ? Vous me devez bien ça… l'accident aurait pu être fatal…

- D'accord, dit Rachel en souriant, qu'est-ce que vous aviez en tête ?

- Je dois aller me changer… Mais je dois aller prendre quelque chose chez ma fille adoptive d'abord. Ça ne vous ennuis pas ?

- Non. Je n'avais rien à faire de toute façon, où habite-t-elle ?

Il alla dans l'appartement de Candy prendre ses affaires. Il appela Georges, son assistant.

- Georges ?

- M. André, ça fait longtemps. Votre mémoire…

- Candy vous a dit qu'elle m'hébergeait ?

- Oui, mais comme vous étiez amnésique…

- Ça va Georges. C'est une merveilleuse jeune femme. Elle ne s'est pas souciée du qu'en dira-t-on. Elle a vu un ami dans la détresse et elle l'a aidé. Si elle savait que tout ceci m'appartient… Je suis très heureux qu'elle en fasse bon usage. Allez m'attendre à l'hôtel. Je ne vais pas au manoir, je ne suis pas prêt à affronter Tante Elroy.

- Bien Monsieur

- A tout à l'heure

- Aurevoir, Monsieur.

Il laissa une note pour Candy.

_**Ma chère Candy,**_

_**Les mots ne pourraient exprimer la gratitude que j'ai envers toi, tu m'as aidé alors que je ne savais même pas qui j'étais. Ta générosité est celle d'un ange. J'ai eu un petit accident tout à l'heure. J'ai été renversé par une voiture. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, plus que bien même. Ma mémoire est revenue avec le choc de l'accident ! Je suis un peu désorienté, mais je sais maintenant qui je suis. Notre arrangement était que je reste avec toi, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire me revienne… C'est fait. Alors je m'en vais. Le dîner est prêt dans la cuisine. Merci infiniment, encore pour la générosité et ton hospitalité. Je vais t'appeler.**_

_**Je t'embrasse**_

**_Prends soins de toi,_**

_**Albert**_

Il prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Rachel l'attendait en bas dans la voiture. Elle l'amena à l'hôtel Rosemary, nommé d'après sa défunte sœur. Georges l'attendait dans la suite du dernier étage.

- Cet hôtel appartient aux Entreprises André, dit Rachel, Oh… Attends un peu, tu as dit que ton nom c'est William Albert André ? William André ? C'est toi ?

Albert acquiesça.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai failli tuer la tête des Entreprises André ! Oh…

Elle était un peu bouleversée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé…

- Je travaille dans l'immobilier, expliqua Rachel

- Tu connais tes immeubles… Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. Tu m'as rendu ma mémoire

- J'ai failli te tuer…

- Il faut dire que je me suis pratiquement jeté devant ta voiture…

Candy venait de rentrer. Elle fut étonnée de trouver l'appartement vide. Où était donc Albert ? Elle vit le mot sur la table et le lut. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait retrouve la mémoire, mais triste qu'il ait disparu sans lui dire aurevoir. Il allait lui manquer. Le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- Candy ?

- M. Albert ! Comme je suis contente de vous entendre !

- Moi aussi. C'est pour te dire que je vais bien et que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Vous auriez pu attendre que je revienne pour me dire aurevoir en personne

- Je sais. Je m'excuse. Mais j'étais un peu désorienté…

- Je comprends…

- Je viendrai te voir. Merci, Candy pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie jadis, sans vous, je serai morte, alors, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est moi qui vous remercie

- Tu es très généreuse Candy. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit et merci pour le dîner. Merci d'avoir préparer pour moi tous les soirs, je suis une affreuse cuisinière. Mais je prends des leçons chez ma mère… Et la bonne était en congé forcé…

- De rien Candy, Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Candy raccrocha et ne pu s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme de tristesse. Elle s'était habituée à avoir de la compagnie. Et elle avait besoin de compagnie, après sa rupture avec Terry. Elle se changea et mangea le dîner que lui avait laissé Albert. Ensuite elle alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

_« Oh, M. Albert, j'aurai aimé que vous soyez encore ici, j'ai besoin de réconfort » Se dit-elle_

Elle se leva prit quelques affaires et alla chez ses parents pour passer la nuit ; elle ne pouvait pas rester seule.

Albert raccrocha et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il avait rêvé, il se sentait un peu gêné d'affronter Candy. C'est pour cela qu'il s'attacha à Rachel et aussi parce qu'elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux bond-roux et ses yeux clairs.

- Rachel, dit Albert, tu as un petit ami ?

- Et bien, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, toi !

- La façon la plus simple d'obtenir des informations, c'est de demander

- J'aime ta sincérité… Non, j'ai rompu avec mon petit ami, il y a un mois. Et toi ? Ta mémoire ne t'a pas dit que tu avais une petite amie ?

Albert pensa à Candy pendant un bref instant. Non, elle était avec Terry et ils s'aimaient à la folie. Et en plus, c'était sa fille adoptive ! Et il n'était pas le héros de « Papa longues jambes » !

- Non, pas de femme ou de petite amie. Juste une fille adoptive. Pour moi la providence m'a mis sur ton chemin…

- Apprenons à nous connaître.

Georges avait commandé un dîner pour deux qui arriva accompagné de serveurs. Ils dressèrent la table et leur servirent le dîner.

Albert et Rachel passèrent la soirée à se connaître, à bavarder, à rire, en bref, une excellente soirée, quoi ! Albert pensait toujours à Candy, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux mettre en pratique la phrase ; « Quand on a pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a »

Il s'accrocha à Rachel pour oublier Candy, au début, mais à la longue ses sentiments changèrent petit à petit. Ils devinrent inséparables. Il aimait toujours Candy mais il avait de la place dans son cœur pour Rachel dans son cœur.

Candy arriva devant la porte de ses parents et sonna. Elle ne les avait pas appelés et elle n'avait pas écouté ses messages, elle arrivait donc chez ses parents sans crier gare…Elle sonna. Melissa ouvrit la porte.

- Maman ! Dit Candy en se jetant dans ses bras

- Candy, mon bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Candy entra dans la maison sans lâcher sa mère.

- Terry…dit-elle entre deux sanglots

- Oui… ?

- On a rompu, c'est fini !

- Oh Candy ! Ma pauvre chérie. Ça va aller

Elles montèrent dans la chambre de ses parents où se trouvait Philippe en train de lire.

- Candy ?

- Oh, Papa ! Dit Candy en courant vers lui

- Allons bébé dit Philippe, c'est Terry n'est-ce pas vous avez rompu ? Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas de faire souffrir…

- Philippe… dit Melissa, pas maintenant

- Il reste avec elle et le bébé ?

- Je lui ai demandé de prendre ses responsabilités…,dit Candy

- Tu t'es sacrifiée, dit Melissa, tu es trop bonne pour ton propre bonheur, ma chérie…

- Mais le bébé est innocent, il n'a rien demandé à personne

- Je sais dit Philippe, mais beaucoup de gens n'auraient pas fait ce que tu as fait… Tu me suis… ?

- Oui papa, dit Candy en souriant au milieu des larmes.

Elle dormit au milieu de ses parents, comme un bébé. Elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé ses parents. Elle passa quelques jours avec eux, elle s'occupait de ses frères et sœurs, pour ne pas penser à Terry. Mais c'était impossible, c'était comme lui demander de ne plus respirer…

Une semaine après, la télé et la presse annonça la rupture des fiançailles de Candy et Terry. Candy n'avait rien dit à son entourage, alors elle savait que ses amis et connaissance allaient réagir. Mais à l'hôpital, ses collègues la laissèrent tranquille avec son chagrin. La presse commença à la suivre un peu partout. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaire. Annie et Patty vinrent la voir.

- Candy, dit Annie, ma pauvre chérie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est fini…

- Je sais que c'est fini, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Annie

- Susanna Marlowe…

- QUOI ? Impossible ! Cria Annie, il ne t'a pas trompé !

- Hollywood change les gens, dit Patty

- Pas Terry, dit Annie, il est fidèle… Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche…

- Vous l'apprendrez tôt ou tard, dit Candy, elle est enceinte…

- Oh Candy, dit Annie en la serrant dans ses bras

Les garçons qui étaient en train de stationner la voiture, arrivèrent et Daniel était du nombre.

- Candy, dit Archie en la serrant contre lui

Ils l'étreignirent tous à tour de rôle. Et Daniel était ravi d'avoir Candy dans ses bras, même pour un bref instant.

- Ce salaud de Grandchester ! Dit Daniel

- Je vais lui casser la gueule, dit Archie, Quel con !

- Arrêtez ! Cria Candy, arrêtez de l'insulter !

- Non mais, tu plaisantes ? Tu le défends ?Demanda Archie

- C'est toujours l'homme que j'aime. Ne dites pas de mal de lui devant moi…,dit Candy

- Tu n'es pas possible ! Dit Ali

- Laissez-le tranquille, dit Candy, sinon je vais me fâcher contre vous !

- D'accord, comme tu veux, dit Archie

Annie et Patty ne disaient rien. Annie devint encore plus convaincue qu'il y avait effectivement, anguille sous roche. Elle essaya de parler à Candy, mais elle ne broncha pas. Les garçons changèrent de sujet pour ne plus parler de Terry.

- Annie tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, dit Annie je vais me concentrer sur la mode, mais je voudrais aussi avoir une école de mannequins pour les faire porter mes créations

- Bonne idée, dit Candy

- Et je voulais organiser aussi des défilés de mode et encourager les modélistes en herbes à défiler et les aider à percer…Je vais utilisé mes élèves comme mannequin…

- Et moi, je vais acquérir un magasine pour le que Patty puisse le transformer en magasine de mode entre autre et qu'elle puisse écrire ses articles à sa guise…, dit Alistair…

- C'est bien vous tous des projets…, dit Candy

Elle pensa à ses projets avec Terry, comment ils étaient partis en fumée après une seule nuit…Des larmes lui vint aux yeux et elle les refreina. Pourquoi le sort s'était-il acharne contre eux ? Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'est vivre leur vie ensemble tranquillement, sans déranger personne… Oh Terry !

On sonna à la porte et Candy alla ouvrit presque en courant pour cacher ses larmes. Tanisha se trouvait devant elle.

- Tani ! Dit Candy en tombant dans ses bras !

- Oh Candy… fit Tanisha en la serrant dans ses bras, ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, merci d'être la, merci d'être venue…

- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit ou j'aurai voulu être… Tu es mon amie Candy, je suis venu te consoler et je sais combien tu aimes Terry

- Merci, Tani… allons voir les autres

- Les autres ?

- Oui, tout le monde a eu la même idée de venir me consoler… c'est merveilleux d'avoir des amis comme vous !

- Tu es une bonne amie Candy, tu es la première à aider les autres. C'est ton tour…Salut la compagnie ! Dit Tani aux autres…

- Tani ! Dirent Patty et Annie en courant pour l'embrasser

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rigoler, chanter, regarder des films mais surtout à remonter le moral de leur meilleure amie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 27**

**« La nuit des Oscars »**

A Los Angeles, Terry habitait maintenant avec Susanna. Ils ne dormaient pas dans la même chambre. Mais il s'occupait d'elle ; s'assurant qu'elle mangeait comme il faut, l'accompagnant chez le docteur, elle ne manquait rien ; il la dorlotait, mais pas au lit. Il ne la touchait pas et il faisait attention de ne pas laisser son verre ou son assiette sans surveillance, de peur qu'elle ne le drogue encore pour lui faire faire des choses contre sa volonté. Susanna était ravie d'avoir Terry aux petits soins pour elle, c'était mieux que l'indifférence qu'il lui montrait d'habitude… Elle était heureuse, elle aurait aimé l'avoir un peu plus tendre envers elle, et dans son lit, mais elle prenait ce qu'elle avait. Aussi longtemps qu'elle avait le bébé de Terry dans son ventre, il ferait attention à elle.

L'entourage et la famille de Terry aussi apprirent la nouvelle de sa rupture avec Candy par la presse et la télé. Ses sœurs jumelles décidèrent d'aller le voir, elles rencontrèrent Eleonor Baker en entrant dans l'immeuble ou se trouvait l'appartement de Terry.

- Eleonor Baker, dit Anna Rose, bonjour

- Bonjour, dit Rose Anna en souriant

- Vous êtes les sœurs de Terry, dit Eleonor, il m'a parlé de vous…

- Nous sommes de ferventes admiratrices de votre travail, en particulier, Terry, dit Anna Rose

- Merci, je suis heureuse qu'il ait des sœurs comme vous…

- Alors on sonne, dit Rose Anna, voilà j'y vais

Elle sonna à la porte. Terry ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de voir sa mère et ses sœurs.

- Maman, Rose Anna , Anna Rose ! Entrez, dit-il en souriant et les embrassant

- Terry, dit Eleonor, et quoi ? Maintenant nous sommes monsieur et madame tout le monde ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi maman…

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! Dit Rose Anna

- On l'a appris à la télé ! Dit Anna rose

- Oui, Terrence, dit sa mère, pourquoi devons-nous apprendre la rupture de tes fiançailles par la presse ?

Susanna arriva en souriant.

- Terry, on a de la visite ?

- Maman, Rose Anna, Anna Rose, je vous présente Susanna Marlowe…

- Mme Baker, Rose Anna, Anna Rose, dit Susanna avec un sourire

Les trois femmes restèrent sans voix pendant un moment. Que se passait-il ? Terry avec une autre femme ?

- Bonjour, dit Eleonor…

- Salut, dirent les jumelles

- Je crois que c'est mieux que je vous le dise avant que vous l'appreniez par la presse encore, Susanna et moi, allons avoir un bébé

- QUOI ! Crièrent les trois femmes en même temps

Eleonor Baker du s'asseoir sur le canapé pour se ressaisir. Les jumelles firent de même.

- Ai-je glissé dans un monde parallèle sans le savoir ? Tu t'appelles Quinn Mallory ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et Candy ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ? Tu l'as trompé ? Non, tu es fou d'elle et tu ne la tromperais jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et je veux la vérité, pas de sornettes ! Dit Eleonor

- Maman, dit Terry, je ne savais pas que tu regardais « Sliders »…

- Ne change pas de sujet, dit Eleonor, réponds-moi !

- Mais maman, je croyais que c'était clair ; c'est fini entre Candy et moi et je suis maintenant avec Susanna. Elle attend un bébé…

- Terry, dit Anna Rose, je te connais, tu aimais Candy à la folie, tu ne l'aurais jamais trompée…

- Oui, dit Rose Anna, vous vous complétiez, vous aviez les mêmes idées au même moment, c'était ton âme sœur… Vous vous êtes attendu pendant ces trois ans où tu essayais de percer….

- Et vous n'aviez aucunes nouvelles l'un de l'autre, dit Anna Rose…

Terry était un excellent acteur. Alors il n'eut aucun mal à jouer la comédie en restant calme. Il voulait leur dire la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas prendre de risque que la presse ait vent de la véritable histoire. Candy… Elle lui manquait tellement. Il priait Dieu tous les soirs pour qu'il se remette avec Candy, il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait pas comment, mais il savait que l'univers allait finir par les réunir.

- Ecoutez, dit Terry, je vous ai dit que j'allais avoir un bébé avec Susanna… Et ce n'est pas très élégant de votre part de parler de Candy devant elle…

Les trois femmes tombaient des nues ! Mais elles n'insistèrent pas. Elles connaissaient Terry suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas broncher. Susanna alla dans la cuisine chercher des rafraîchissements. Eleonor regarda son fils, elle était sûre qu'il jouait la comédie. Il devait avoir ses raisons. Elle savait que les parents de Susanna avaient beaucoup d'influence à Hollywood et pouvaient briser la carrière de son fils. Les jumelles et elle, s'avouèrent vaincues devant la fermeté de Terry, et elles changèrent de conversation.

Albert appris la rupture des fiançailles de Candy par la presse aussi et alla la voir un soir après son travail à l'appartement.

- M. Albert, dit-elle en se jetant à son cou, comme vous m'avez manqué !

- Candy, je suis désolé pour Terry.

- Merci, c'est la vie…

- Mais tu l'aimais tellement… Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais aussi bien qu'on puisse aller avec un cœur brisé…

- Oh… Attends. Je vais te préparer à dîner…

- Merci, Monsieur Albert, mais ce n'est pas la peine…

- Non, tout le plaisir est pour moi

Candy le serra dans ses bras. Elle était contente d'avoir l'amitié d'Albert.

Les jours et les mois passèrent. Terrence Grandchester avait fini de tourner son premier film où il jouait le rôle principal, Roméo et Juliette. Susanna jouait Juliette. Le tournage du se faire un peu en accéléré à cause de l'état de Susanna. Cette dernière avait toute l'attention de Terry, mais pas son amour. Il était très amical avec elle, son agent lui avait conseiller d'être au moins son ami. Il était allé la voir dans son bureau.

- Esther, je n'en peux plus…

- Terry allons…

- Quand je voulais devenir acteur c'était soit sur scène, ou devant les cameras ; pas chez moi, 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7…

- Tu peux lui parler un peu non ? Ça va baisser la tension…

- A chaque fois que je la regarde, je me souviens que je ne suis plus avec Candy à cause d'elle

- Pense au bébé

- C'est la seule chose qui me donne le courage de continuer. Le bébé… Je pensais avoir mon premier bébé avec Candy…

- Il faut faire des sacrifices dans la vie parfois

- Sacrifices ? J'ai vécu dans la misère pendant 3 ans pour percer comme acteur ! J'aurai pu aller voir ma mère, et lui demander une faveur…J'ai tout abandonné ; l'argent, les voitures, les cellulaires, l'ordi… J'étais même séparé de celle que j'aimais pendant ces 3 ans sans savoir où la joindre. Elle m'a attendu, on l'appelait la « Princesse de glace » pour l'amour du ciel ! Susanna…. Est venue tout gâcher ! On dirait que l'univers a une dent contre moi !

Ça lui prit beaucoup de temps, mais il finit par suivre le conseil d'Ester et se mit à parler à Susanna. Cette dernière eut une lueur d'espoir à l'horizon. Mais à la longue, elle comprit que l'amitié de Terry n'irait jamais au prochain niveau. Il l'accompagnait chez le médecin chaque semaine vers la fin de la grossesse. Ils ne voulaient pas connaître le sexe du bébé, ils voulaient avoir la surprise. Quand vint le moment de l'accouchement, il était en train de tourner une publicité, lorsque son pager sonna. Tout le monde au studio se mit à l'appeler.

- Terry, ton pager, dit un des cameramen

- Susanna doit être prête, dit le réalisateur

- Merci les gars, j'ai entendu…

Il prit son cellulaire et appela Susanna

- Terry, dit-elle, je crois que c'est le moment

- D'accord, tu peux te rendre à l'hôpital ?

- Oui…je les ai appelés

- Je te vois là-bas. A tout à l'heure. Courage

Terry assista à l'accouchement de son enfant et toute la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Susanna disparu instantanément.

- C'est une fille ! Dit le docteur

Terry aurait peut être voulu avoir son premier bébé avec Candy, mais l'expérience de voir un enfant venir au monde, n'avait pas de prix.

Il fit faire un test de paternité qui prouva qu'il était le père.

Candy apprit la nouvelle par la presse que Susanna avait eu une petite fille qu'elle avait prénommé Serena. Elle vit Terry à la télé qui disait qu'il était fou de joie.

Elle pleura toute la nuit. Elle aurait du avoir le bébé de Terry, pas Susanna ! La vie n'était pas juste ! Elle avait perdu Anthony, trop jeune et maintenant…

Albert l'appela le matin pour savoir comment elle allait. Annie et Patty vinrent la voir le matin.

- Ça va ma puce ? Demanda Annie en étreignant

- C'est pas trop dur ? Demanda Patty

- Je vais bien, dit Candy, la vie continue.

- Tu as une bonne attitude, c'est bien, dit Annie

- Merci d'être venues, vous êtes de véritables amies, dit Candy

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, dit Annie.

- On aurait voulu être capable de t'enlever cette douleur, dit Patty

- Et bien vous avoir comme amies, atténue ma douleur…

A chaque fois que Terry répondait aux questions au sujet de Susanna et du bébé, il demandait pardon à Candy dans son cœur. A chaque fois que Candy le voyait à la télé en train de répondre aux questions, elle se disait ;

_« Je sais que c'est dur mon chéri, je comprends, je te pardonne »._

Le nouveau film de Terry était une nouvelle version de Roméo et Juliette. Il avait donné sa meilleure performance. On parlait d'Oscar par les journalistes. Mais avant les Oscar, il y avait les « Golden Globes ». Les journalistes disaient que les Golden Globes étaient un brouillon pour les Oscars. Terrence Grandchester fut nominé pour le Golden Globe du meilleur acteur. Terry était heureux, mais il aurait voulu partager cette joie avec Candy.

_« Je sais que tu me félicites, Taches de son, merci, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là »._

Candy apprit la bonne fortune de Terry à la télé. Elle était heureuse intérieurement.

_« Félicitations, mon amour. Tu l'as mérité »._

Terrence Grandchester se rendit au Golden Globes avec sa maman. Susanna était malade et ne put l'accompagner. Candy ne manqua pas un instant de l'émission. Elle avait une télévision et un magnétoscope dans sa chambre, elle enregistra l'émission sur cassette vidéo. Elle avait sur cassette toutes les apparitions de Terry à la télé qu'elle pouvait enregistrer. Elle les arrangeait ensuite sur une même cassette et la regardait quand elle avait envie de le voir…

Candy regardait les Golden Globe avec sa jeune voisine et amie Tammy. Cette dernière venait la voir tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Melissa était au Golden Globe comme journaliste. Candy enregistrait aussi tous les passages de sa mère à la télévision.

- Ta mère a l'air tellement jeune, dit Tammy

- C'est parce qu'elle m'a eu très très jeune, dit Candy

- Tu veux que Terry gagne ?

- Bien sûr, dit Candy en souriant, c'est le meilleur

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, dit Tammy en riant, tu ne lui en veux même pas ?

- Ça m'avancerait à quoi ? demanda Candy. La vie est trop courte pour passer son temps à être en colère…

- Candy, j'espère être aussi bonne que toi quand je serai plus vieille…

Candy éclata de rire. Elles passèrent une soirée amusante. Tammy lui parlait des ses aventures à l'école avec ton petit ami. Vint le moment pour le Golden Globe du meilleur acteur dans un drame. Les deux jeunes filles se turent et retinrent leur haleine. Terrence Grandchester fut annoncé comme le gagnant. Candy et Tammy sautèrent littéralement de joie pendant quelques instants. Il fit un discours en remerciant sa maman, ses amis, les producteurs etc., sans adresse spéciale à Susanna, mais une pour sa petite Serena. Candy eut un petit pincement au cœur. Terry pensait dorénavant à sa petite fille en premier.

Elle ne savait pas que Terrence Grandchester dut presque se mordre la langue pour ne pas remercier sa Taches de son….

Quelques semaines plus tard, le jour de la St. Valentin, la liste de la nomination des Oscars, fut annoncée à 8h30 heures de Chicago, ce qui faisait 5h30 du matin, heure de Los Angeles. Terrence Grandchester fut nominé pour l'Oscar du meilleur acteur. Candy s'était réveillée de bonne heure, mais elle avait aussi programmé son magnétoscope pour enregistrer les nominations au cas où elle était appelée à l'hôpital ou qu'elle se réveillerait tard. Elle pria pour Terry. Quand elle entendit son nom, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter et de crier de joie. On sonna à la porte. C'était Tammy qui venait aussi d'entendre la nouvelle.

- Candy ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureuse

- Je suis folle de joie !

- Tu m'épateras toujours, moi j'aurai été indifférente… Il a eut un bébé avec une autre

- Ça n'a rien à avoir avec son talent…. Avant d'être mon petit ami, il était mon ami.

Annie, Patty, Archie et Alistair, vinrent passer la soirée des Oscars avec Candy, quelques semaines plus tard. Tammy arriva pour regarder les Oscars avec sa meilleure amie. Candy bien sûr enregistrait la cérémonie dans sa chambre.

- Je prie que Terry gagne, dit Candy

- Pas possible !Dit Archie

- C'est un ancien ami, dit Annie

- Et s'il gagne, on pourra dire qu'on a été à l'école avec le gagnant d'un Oscar, dit Patty

Elle préparait déjà un article pour la revue de presse de l'université et le journal pour lequel elle travaillait à mi-temps, pendant qu'elle terminait ses études. Elle avait déjà l'exclusivité sur Terrence Grandchester étant son amie depuis l'école. Et Melissa lui enverrait les photos de la cérémonie et les fêtes qui suivront.

Comme Melissa avait eu l'exclusivité d'annoncer au monde que Eleonor Baker, gagnante de l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice jadis, était la mère de la nouvelle star grimpante, Terrence Grandchester, elle était devenue une des tops journalistes du show business.

Eleonor Baker accompagnait son fils aux Oscars. Terrence avait amené aussi ses deux sœurs jumelles, Rose Anna et Anna Rose qui étaient ravies d'être près de leur frère chéri pour cette grande soirée. Ils posaient tous les quatre pour les photographes et les cameras de différentes émissions. Sur le tapis rouge Eleonor portait une robe de Vera Wang couleur champagne serrée au buste et à la taille, elle était sans bretelles et la jupe était un peu moulante avec une traîne derrière. Les jumelles portaient des robes identiques de Versace mais de couleur légèrement différente Rose Anna en Rose fuschia et Anna Rose en rose pale ; le haut avec de fines bretelles et moulait le buste et le bas très moulant. Terry portait un smoking de Valentino.

- M. Grandchester vous croyez que vous allez gagner… ?

- Je croise mes doigts, mais c'est un honneur d'être nominé, dit-il en souriant.

- Mme Baker, vous croyez que votre fils va suivre vos traces…

- Il a hérité de mes gênes d'acteur, non ? Si l'Académie a bien fait son boulot, il me suivra mes traces et remportera l'Oscar. Mais bien sûr, je suis pas impartiale, je suis sa mère, dit-elle en riant

Le journaliste éclata de rire. Susanna était restée à la maison. Elle n'avait pas perdu tout le poids accumulé pendant la grossesse. Elle ne voulait pas que les journalistes se moquent de sa silhouette et de son habillement. Les Oscars était la plus grande soirée d'Hollywood, diffusée dans au moins 70 pays. Terry était nominé, toutes les cameras seraient sur eux. Elle ne voulait pas paraître grosse devant les cameras. Terry lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était ridicule, que tout le monde savait qu'elle venait d'avoir un bébé, mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle était donc restée à la maison en train de broyer du noir. Le bébé était avec sa nounou.

La nuit des Oscars durait toujours plus de 3 heures et l'Oscar du meilleur acteur était décerné vers la fin. Quand ce fut le moment, tous ceux qui connaissaient Terry personnellement, retinrent leur respiration. L'actrice gagnante de l'année précédente, commença les présentations en nommant les 5 acteurs, le film et il y avait aussi un petit extrait de leur performance.

- E l'Oscar est décerne à…

L'actrice ouvrit l'enveloppe et elle lut ;

- Terrence Grandchester pour « Roméo et Juliette » !

Ce dernier était tellement sidéré qu'il resta un moment sans réagir, Sa mère du lui souffler sous les applaudissements et la musique

- Terry chéri, c'est toi ! Tu as gagné !

Il se leva, embrassa sa mère et ses sœurs et il monta sur l'estrade. Il prit la statuette, embrassa l'actrice sur la joue et commença son discours.

- WoooooA ! Je ne pensais pas être ici sur l'estrade…. D'accord, peut être un tout petit peu…. Mais c'est un grand honneur pour moi d'avoir été mis dans la même catégorie que ces 4 grands et talentueux acteurs. Je voudrai remercier Dieu sans qui, tout ceci ne serait pas possible. Je te remercie, maman de m'avoir transféré tes gênes d'acteur…. Je remercie mon agent Esther Henderson de m'avoir recruté alors que je n'étais qu'un inconnu. Robert Hathaway de m'avoir fait confiance pour ce grand rôle. Les professeurs de l'Académie St. Paul pour m'avoir donne mon tout premier rôle. Les producteurs…

Il continua à remercier son entourage cinématographique. Vers la fin, il leva son Oscar et dit ;

- Et finalement et pas le moindre… Ça c'est pour toi, ma Juliette chérie, je t'aime tellement !

Les applaudissements retentirent et Terrence Grandchester quitta la scène.

Chez Candy, ses amis parlaient et faisaient des commentaires, lorsqu'ils entendirent la dernière phrase de Terry.

- Oh Candy, je suis désolée, dit Patty

Candy avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la dernière phrase de Terry, elle murmura pour elle-même

_« Je t'aime aussi Roméo, merci de tout cœur. » _

Elle avait compris que Terry s'était adressée à elle. Sa Juliette chérie, c'était elle, pas Susanna, comme le croyait tout le monde.

- Non Patty, c'est merveilleux ! Terry a gagné ! Il faut le célébrer….

- Candy, dit Archie, il vient de déclarer son amour pour une autre femme devant 70 millions de spectateurs… Célèbre aussi la naissance de son bébé tant que tu y es !

- Archie, Terry vient de gagner l'oscar du meilleur acteur. Tu sais ce ça veut dire ? Sa valeur a augmenté à Hollywood rien qu'avec les nominations…. Son rêve est accompli. Je suis très heureuse pour lui… Annie vient m'aider dans la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, Annie, qui observait son amie, n'était pas dupe…

- Candy, Archie a raison, il vient déclarer son amour à une autre femme devant 70 millions de spectateurs, et toi tu es sur un nuage…

- Je suis contente pour lui

- Il vient de dire à une autre femme qu'il aime…ou bien… ?

- Annie tu penses trop… Je suis contente, c'est tout

- Non. C'est plus que ça. Tu es tellement heureuse on dirait que c'était à toi qu'il s'est adressé…

Candy ne dit rien.

- Attends une minute, Juliette, sa Juliette chérie c'est toi ! Pas Susanna ! C'est bien à toi qu'il s'adressait ! Il t'aime toujours !

- Annie, les autres nous attendent au salon, dit Candy, allons-y !

Annie savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle prirent les friandises et allèrent manger au salon avec les autres.

A Hollywood, pendant une des nombreuses fêtes des Oscars, Terry rencontra Melissa.

- Terry ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, Melissa ! Comment allez-vous **tous** ?

- Nous allons **tous** bien, dit Melissa qui comprit que tous, voulait surtout dire Candy. Comment vont ta fille et ta compagne ?

- Ma fille va très bien. C'est une petite merveille et Susanna va bien

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là pour ta grande soirée ?

- Euh… Elle ne se sentit pas bien…

- Hum, elle avait honte de venir avec tout le poids qu'elle a accumulé pendant sa grossesse, comme pour les Golden Globes ?

- Tu n'es pas très aimable avec elle dans tes articles….

Melissa se contenta de rire.

En effet, Melissa dépeignait toujours Susanna sous un mauvais jour. Terry se souvint de la scène. Susanna se demandait pourquoi la journaliste avait une dent contre elle. Terry ne voulait rien lui dire. Elle apprit la vérité pas sa mère et par hasard, un après-midi.

- La mère de ta rivale ne te fait pas de cadeau…

- La mère de ma rivale ?

- Melissa Grant Crane, c'est la mère de l'ancienne fiancée de Terrence…

- Candy ? Melissa Crane est la mère de Candy ? Terry ne m'a rien dit !

- Il se sentait certainement gêné, dit Mme Marlowe

En rentrant ce soir-là, elle avait confronté Terry

- Tu aurais pu me le dire…

- Je suis désolé, dit Terry

- Je me demandais pourquoi elle m'attaquait…

- Maintenant tu le sais. Ça a changé quoi ? tu es toujours la même, dit Terry sèchement

Susanna ne répondit pas. Terry n'avait pas l'air de changer d'attitude à son égard. Parfois elle se demandait si tout ça en valait la peine. Mais son amour fou pour Terry reprenait bien vite le dessus…Il revint à la réalité et continuait de parler à Melissa.

- Melissa… Je suis désolée pour Candy

- Elle ne s'est pas remise, tu sais ? On dirait qu'elle t'attend ou quelque chose…

Terry ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était le cas, Candy l'attendait vraiment….

- Dis bonjour à tout le monde, fit Terry, bonne soirée, Melissa. C'était bon de te revoir. Si tu veux une entrevue, n'hésite pas à m'appeler…

- Merci, Terry, aurevoir….

Terry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour partager sa nuit de bonheur avec Candy… Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles sont.


	28. Chapter 28

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 28**

**«Un goût de miel… »**

Quelques temps après avoir obtenu son Oscar, une troupe de Théâtre de New York, proposa à Terry de jouer Roméo au théâtre pour une grosse somme d'argent. Terry voulait aussi faire du théâtre alors il sauta sur l'occasion, mais aussi pour s'éloigner un peu de Susanna qui restait à Los Angeles pour tourner un film. Il amena Serena avec lui à New York. Il aimait faire du théâtre et fut bien sûr excellent, ce qui lui valut une autre récompense ; un Tony, la récompense pour le théâtre. Sa carrière ne faisait que devenir meilleure. Il eut une apparence spécial dans un feuilleton hebdomadaire, ce qui lui valu un Emmy, les récompense pour la télé. Il essaya de dire à Esther et Robert qu'il voulait quitter Susanna et retourner vers Candy, mais à chaque fois, ils lui conseillèrent de rester, car sa carrière était à son apogée et ils ne voulaient pas que les parents de Susanna la détruisent. Ceux qui sont en haut tombent le plus bas. Il gagna toutes sortes de récompense pour son rôle de Roméo, les britanniques, ses compatriotes, lui donnèrent le BAFTA du meilleur acteur. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Serena. Il l'amenait avec lui partout avec sa nounou et dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, il le passait avec elle. Elle était la seule personne avec qui il ne jouait pas la comédie.

Candy avait fini ses études et était maintenant un docteur. Daniel avait essayé de la conquérir sans succès. Il s'avoua vaincu et jeta son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Melissa rencontra Albert un jour chez Candy.

- Albert ? William Albert André ?

- Oui, Melissa…

- Candy ne sait pas que c'est toi le fameux Oncle William ? C'est la protégée dont tu me parlais ?

- Non… Et oui…

- Oh… Et pendant tout ce temps, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré chez Candy…Il faut le lui dire…

- Me dire quoi ? Demanda Candy en entrant

- Que c'est moi l'Oncle William… dit Albert

- QUOI !

- Oui, je ne voulais pas prendre la tête de la famille alors je voyageais et parcourais le monde, mais parfois j'allais dans les réceptions et j'ai rencontré Melissa…

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité… ? Demanda Candy

- J'ai perdu la mémoire, tu t'es occupé de moi…

- Tout ceci est à vous…. Oh mon Dieu !

- Je suis heureux que tu en fasses bon usage, dit Albert

Candy se jeta à son cou.

- Merci de tout cœur de m'avoir adoptée… Alors ce jour là à Londres au restaurant, tu étais la ! Oh Albert tu devrais jouer la comédie car tu es un bon acteur !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Candy alla dans sa chambre avec ses petits frères.

- Est-elle au courant ? Demanda Melissa

- De quoi ? Demanda Albert

- Que tu es amoureux d'elle….

- Non. Et elle ne le saura jamais…

- Tu ne vas même pas essayer ? Demanda Melissa, elle n'est plus avec Terry…

- Mais elle l'aime à la folie et elle n'aimera que lui. On dirait qu'elle est en train de l'attendre. Je ne supporterai d'avoir mon cœur brisé parce qu'elle s'est remise avec Terry

- Elle t'aime aussi…

- Mais elle est amoureuse de Terry. Merci Melissa, mais, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

- D'accord… Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais c'est dommage, je crois que tu aurais été bon pour elle…

- Merci, Melissa.

Les amis de Candy avaient aussi terminés leurs études. Annie avait un diplôme en gestion des entreprises, Archie avait passé l'examen du barreau en droit. Alistaire était ingénieur et Patty journaliste. Les études étaient terminées, c'était le moment pour les couples de se marier. Albert épousa Rachel, Les frères Cornwell épousèrent leurs bien-aimées le même jour. Daniel épousa une jeune fille au nom de Kimber Locke et Eliza aussi avait trouvé un homme qui l'aimait assez pour l'épouser. Le seul inconvénient est qu'elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ses aventures extra-conjugales… Candy était la seule à ne pas avoir un homme. La Princesse de glace ne semblait pas vouloir fondre, depuis sa rupture avec Terry. Ses amis et ses parents avaient essayé de lui présenter des jeunes hommes, mais sans aucun succès. Ils ne comprenaient pas, car elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire, qu'elle attendait Terry.

Esther et Robert continuaient à dire à Terry d'attendre avant de quitter Susanna. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait été très occupé, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Avec le tournage, les galas, le théâtre, la télévision… Susanna qui commençait à s'impatienter. Terry ne parlait pas de mariage. Elle croyait qu'il l'aurait épousé après la naissance de Serena pour qu'ils forment une famille… Elle prit les choses en main, s'acheta une bague et alerta la presse de ses « fiançailles avec Terry »

Terry bien sûr entra dans une colère noire. Esther et Hathaway durent le calmer.

- Terry tu dois te calmer, dit Esther

- Oui dit Hathaway c'est pas si grave…

- Pas si grave ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Je ne veux pas me fiancer à Susanna ! Je veux épouser Candy !

Esther et Hathaway soupirèrent, ils espéraient qu'avec le temps, Terry aurait oublié Candy et s'attacherait à Susanna pour le bébé, comme ça leur problème serait résolu. Un mariage avec Susanna serait une mine d'or pour eux. Mais l'amour que Terry avait pour Candy était trop fort. Ils avaient aussi appris, grâce à leurs sources, que Candy ne fréquentait personne romantiquement, la Princesse de glace attendait patiemment Terry. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils déçus, n'avaient-ils pas dit à Candy et Terry que leur rupture serait temporaire ? Maintenant c'est comme s'ils essayaient de la rendre permanente.

- Terry, tu ne peux pas démentir Susanna, dit Esther

- Sans causer des problèmes… dit Hathaway

- Candy va être blessée… j'en ai assez ! Vous m'avez mis la corde au cou ! D'accord, je ne dirai rien à la presse. Mais au prochain coup de Susanna, j'abandonne tout et je m'en fou des conséquences…

Terry était chez lui et parlait à Susanna. Serena dormait dans la chambre.

- Terry je sais que tu es fâché…

- Vraiment ? Qu'est qui te fais penser comme ça ? Dit-il ironiquement

- Je veux que nous soyons une famille légale

- En général, on doit attendre que l'homme te demande en mariage, avant de s'acheter une bague et annoncer la nouvelle au monde entier, il continua sur le même ton, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Je veux que tu fasses de moi une femme honnête…

- Honnête ? Toi, honnête ? Notre relation a commencé par un mensonge !

- Mais on a produit Serena… Tu ne veux pas qu'elle ait un papa et une maman mariés ?

- Je ne t'aime pas Susanna. Ce serait un mensonge

- Moi je t'aime assez pour nous deux ! Réfléchis ! Dit-elle en quittant la pièce

Terry resta seul.

_« Pardonnes-moi Taches de son, je sais que ca va te faire mal »._

Il avait des contrats à honorer et ensuite… Il dirait à Esther qu'il ne voulait plus rien faire pendant un temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Candy apprit la nouvelle des fiançailles de Terry et Susanna et elle se sentit comme si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau en plein cœur. Que se passait-il ? Il ne devait pas aller aussi loin. C'était sûrement une ruse pour les apparences. Cette pensée la rassura, mais n'empêchait pas son cœur de saigner.

Candy accompagna Melissa à New York. Cette dernière devait assister à une réception avec des acteurs et des producteurs à l'occasion de la première d'un film. Candy allait à New York pour voir Tanisha qui avait ouvert un restaurant international. Elle y allait seule car elle n'avait pas pu accompagner ses amis qui eux y étaient la semaine d'avant. Elle devait travailler à l'hôpital. Mais dans son cœur elle était contente de faire le voyage seule, car voir tous ces amis heureux et mariés, la déprimait un peu.

Elle était dans la Limousine avec Melissa.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Demanda Melissa

- Non, maman. C'est le monde de Terry. Le voir serait beaucoup trop douloureux

- Il ne sera peut être pas là…

- Ça, c'est un risque que je ne suis pas prête à courir …

- D'accord. Viens m'attendre dans la Limousine quand tu termines. Dis à Tanisha que je viendrai manger dans son restaurant à toutes mes visites à New York et j'amènerai des célébrités

- Merci maman. A tout à l'heure !

- Appelle-moi s'il y un problème…

- Passe une bonne soirée Maman, parmi les vedettes

Elle descendit de la Limousine. Elle portait un deux pièces très élégant de couleur rose avec des chaussures assorties. Elle entra dans le restaurant « Tanisha's touch ». Il était très grand et très élégant. Tanisha la vit entrer de loin.

- Candy, cria-t-elle en courant vers elle

- Tani !

Les deux amies s'embrassèrent et s'étreignirent en riant gaiement.

- Wow ! dit Candy, c'est chic chez toi…

- A St.Paul, je n'avais pas l'occasion de cuisiner pour vous, si bien que tu ne connais pas mes talents de cuisinière…

- J'ai hâte de goûter à ta cuisine, fit Candy

Les deux amies mangèrent ensemble et elles parlèrent de tout et de rien

- Comment vas-tu avec l'affaire Terry ? Il est fiancé…

- Ça fait mal, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?

- Trouves-toi un autre mec, tiens ! Tu vas rester comme ça jusqu'à quand ?

- Jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille

- Et si elle ne part jamais ?

- Alors il faudra que je m'habitue à vivre avec…

- Je suis désolée. Mais Candy, tu dois vivre !

Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Le mari de Tanisha vint les voir

- Alors les retrouvailles se passent bien ?

- Jamal bonsoir ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Tu es seule, Candy pas de cavalier ? Tu attends toujours ton acteur ?

- Jamal, laisse-la tranquille. Elle n'est pas pressée…

- Oui, j'ai tout mon temps. Je dois y aller, Tani, je vais attendre ma mère dans sa limousine

- Tu m'as préférée à une soirée mondaine avec des célébrités ? Je suis flattée

- Je préfère passer la soirée avec une amie chère, que « des inconnus » prétentieux. Aurevoir Tani, aurevoir Jamal et merci. C'était très bon. Ma mère a dit qu'elle viendrait et qu'elle allait recommander ton restaurant à toutes les célébrités….

- Wow. Que Dieu la bénisse dis lui merci de ma part. Aurevoir Candy, dit Tani en riant, et merci encore

- Non merci à toi, j'ai passé une agréable soirée.

Melissa était à la réception. Elle rencontra, comme elle s'y attendait un peu, Susanna sans Terry.

- Melle Marlowe…

- Mme Crane. Vous êtes la mère de Candy. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous me traitez de la sorte…

- Vous vous surestimez ma chère. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir volé le fiancé de ma fille ?

- Tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec celui que j'aime et former une famille pour ma fille. Terry m'aime…

- Vraiment ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? Dites ça à d'autres, je suis la mère de Candy, vous vous souvenez ? Je vous souhaite d'être heureuse, si vous ne l'êtes pas déjà…

Melissa la laissa pour aller interroger d'autres célébrités. Susanna resta là à fulminer, elle n'était pas heureuse. Terry ne la regardait même pas. Elle avait pourtant tout fait. Même se promener à moitie-nu dans la maison pour le provoquer. Il agissait comme si tout était normal. Il avait promis de l'accompagner à cette réception… Où était-il ? Karen qui avait assisté à la scène lui dit ;

- Susanna, tu vas continuer comme ca jusqu'à quand ?

- Je l'aime tellement Karen

- Susanna, ça ne peut pas être ton rêve d'avoir Terry indifférent…

- Il est bon qu'avec Serena… Je l'envie parfois, elle au moins a toute son attention… Et son amour

Terry soupirait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre Susanna à la réception. Les journalistes, les fans, les photographes, les cameramen… Il prit la Limousine et il se rendit à la réception. Il voulait prendre un peu d'air avant d'entrer. Il mit des lunettes noires et un chapeau et sortit de la Limousine.

Candy arriva devant le Radio City Hall, où avait lieu la réception et vit une limousine blanche, la Limousine de sa mère. Elle entra, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et attendit sa mère.

Terry marchait mais malheureusement les fans, qui vinrent pour voir les célébrités le reconnurent et se mirent à le suivre. Il se mit à courir et il entra dans sa limousine et cria.

- Vite Barry, démarrez !

La Limousine démarra en trombe. Il allait rater la réception. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller de toute façon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui… ? Fit une voix dans la voiture

Terry regarda qui avait parlé et il resta sans voix !

- …se passe ? Arrêtez cette voiture et sortez ! C'est la Limousine de ma mère !

Terry enleva les lunettes noires et le chapeau…

- Oh mon Dieu, Terry !

- Candy !

Ils se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras. Candy pleurait de joie. Tout ce temps… ça faisait tellement longtemps !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Terry, tu es bien là dans mes bras

- Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller, dit Candy

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer que c'était bien réel.

- Où allons-nous Monsieur ? Demanda le chauffeur

- N'importe où, n'arrêtez cette voiture sous aucun prétexte, dit Terry

- Bien Monsieur

Il appuya sur un bouton et un écran noir les sépara dorénavant du chauffeur.

- Terry, dit Candy, si la presse nous voit…

- Ils sont occupés à la réception, dit Terry

- Mais…

- Candy, de toutes les Limousines, tu as choisi la mienne et en plus je venais d'arriver… l'univers nous donne une chance de nous voir, d'être ensemble…

- Mais Terry… Ma mère va me chercher

- Appelle-la, tu as son numéro, non ?

Candy était toujours dans les bras de Terry, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Elle prit son sac pour sortir son cellulaire. Elle composa le numéro de Melissa.

- Maman, tu as fini ?

- Oui. Où es-tu ? Je croyais te trouver dans la Limousine…dit Melissa

- Oui, je sais. Ne m'attends pas. Je vais retourner seule à l'hôtel

- Tanisha et toi allez festoyer ?

- Oui, mentit-elle

- D'accord bébé, tu as besoin d'un peu de distraction. Amuses-toi bien.

- J'y compte… Aurevoir Maman…

- Aurevoir bébé.

Terry la serra plus fort.

- Elle te croit où ?

- En train de festoyer avec Tanisha…

- Oh… Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a ouvert un restaurant international, Tanisha's Touch…

- Vraiment, je vais aller voir ….

- C'est très bon, je viens de là

- Taches de son, tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé ?

- Parce que j'ai peur que tu disparaisses comme dans mes rêves…

Elle lui pinça le bras.

- Aie !

- Tu ne rêves pas Roméo, je suis là…

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent enfin en un baiser gourmant, fougueux, passionné qui ramena les sensations qu'ils avaient presque oubliées, pendant leur temps de séparation. Le baiser dura une éternité…les deux amoureux qui avait respecté le conseil d'Esther et Robert, n'avaient ni chercher à se voir, ni à se parler, ni même à s'envoyer des courriers. Cette rencontre, par un pur hasard, était un cadeau du ciel pour eux. Ils se languissaient l'un de l'autre. Terry se mit à la caresser, ses mains se retrouvèrent sous la blouse de Candy, et il caressa sa poitrine. Candy poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Oh… Comme ça faisait longtemps… Son corps n'arrivait presque pas à croire qu'il éprouvait enfin ces sensations qu'il croyait oublié à jamais. Terry, qui vivait avec Susanna, mais qui ne la désirait pas, n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Candy qu'il avait dans ses bras, la seule femme qu'il est jamais aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Si on ne s'arrête pas… dit Terry n l'embrassant au cou

- Quoi ? Je croyais que ton rêve c'était de le faire à l'arrière d'une Limousine… dit Candy en fermant les yeux

- … Avec la femme que j'aime. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Si je ne m'abuse, je suis la femme que tu aimes, non ? Oh Roméo, je t'aime tellement !

Ils parleraient plus tard, leurs lèvres se soudèrent et ils se mirent à se déshabiller… L'arrière d'une Limousine n'était peut être pas l'idéal, mais nos deux tourtereaux s'en fichaient. Ils avaient été privés de ce plaisir trop longtemps…Pour eux la Limousine à ce moment là, était l'endroit le plus romantique du monde ! Ils s'adonnèrent à leur passion. La Limousine était la voiture la plus commode pour boire, regarder la télévision, des cassettes vidéo, des DVD, écouter de la musique etc.…Les adolescents s'en servaient pour se rendre à la danse de la fin de l'année, les célébrités pour se rendre à leurs galas, réceptions, les premières de film etc.…Certaines compagnie s'en servent pour les rendez-vous d'affaires à la hâte entre deux réceptions ou en route pour l'aéroport, d'autres pour les « promotions canapés » et d'autres carrément pour le plus vieux métier du monde. C'est peut-être ce que pensait le chauffeur de la Limousine de Terry. La discrétion dans le métier de chauffeur était primordiale. Terrence Grandchester était sympathique, Barry, le chauffeur l'aimait bien, il était toujours très gentil et très généreux et ce qu'il faisait derrière l'écran noir, ne le regardait pas.

Les deux amoureux se reposaient sans se lâcher.

- Roméo…

- Hum…

- Merci pour les Oscars…

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te mentionner, même si le monde entier croyait que je m'adressais à Susanna…

- Pas Annie. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle a deviné que c'était à moi, non à Susanna que tu parlais…

- Et les autres ?

- N'y ont vu que du feu. Mais je n'ai ni nier, ni confirmer les soupçons d'Annie. Félicitations mon amour pour tous tes prix, le Golden Globe l'Oscar, l'Emmy, le Tony, le BAFTA et j'en passe !

- Merci, ma chérie. J'aurai voulu vivre tous ces moments avec toi à mes côtés, ma femme dans mon cœur

- J'étais avec toi dans ton cœur, mon cher mari

- Je m'excuse pour les fiançailles, elle a annoncé sans me consulter, elle s'est achetée la bague toute seule…

- … Comme une grande

- Et pour Serena…

- Non, mon amour, ne t'excuse pas pour ça. C'est un ange. Elle est innocente, et elle doit être adorable…

- C'est la seule personne qui ne donne la force de continuer cette farce…

- J'ai hâte de la voir

- J'ai hâte qu'on soit ensemble tous les trois. Mais Taches de son, apprendre la naissance de Serena a dû te faire quelque chose…

- J'aurai voulu être celle qui t'aurait donné ton premier enfant… J'ai pleuré toute la nuit

- C'est pour ça que je m'excusais

- Merci chéri. Oh… je n'ai pas envie de te laisser !

- Moi non plus !

- Je t'aime Terry

- Je t'aime Candy

Et ce fut ainsi toute la nuit, ils se faisaient du bien et se dorlotaient tendrement.

Candy rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Elle était heureuse que sa mère dormait, sinon elle l'aurait vu toute décoiffée et démaquillée par une nuit d'amour passionnante avec Terry. Elle alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Elle se mit soudainement à penser. Elle n'était pas préparée à voir Terry. Elle n'avait prit aucune précaution. Oh… Il faut arriver au point pour le traverser. Elle sortit de la douche et alla se coucher dans son lit ou elle s'endormit immédiatement comme une souche…Elle se réveilla vers 15 heures.

- Maman ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Allô la dormeuse ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Tanisha et toi ? Danser toute la nuit ?

_« Oui, avec Terry dans sa limo, sans Tani… se dit-elle dans son cœur »_

- Je me suis bien amusée, maman

- Tant mieux. Je te commande quelque chose à manger

- Ok. Je vais m'apprêter, dit-elle en allant dans la salle de bain.

Elle prit encore une douche et s'attarda sous l'eau. Elle finit sa toilette et alla manger la nourriture que sa mère avait commandée. Elle était pétillante de joie. Melissa se demandait ce qui aurait pu la rendre sa fille aussi heureuse.

_« Elle est comme une mariée au lendemain de sa nuit de noce » se dit-elle dans sa tête »_

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire, pas au sujet de la mariée, mais sa fille venait de passer une nuit magique.

A Los Angeles, Terrence Grandchester était de très bonne humeur. Il jouait avec sa fille et s'était excusé tendrement auprès de Susanna pour avoir manquer la réception. Susanna était étonnée de le voir si gentil. Ils avaient pris l'avion dans la matinée à New York. Elle continuait à l'observer.

_« Il est un peu trop content. Il ne se drogue pas… Mais, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi gai, c'est quand il revenait de Chicago, après avoir rendu visite à Candy ! C'est ça, il a vu Candy ! »_

Elle savait que si elle lui demandait, il allait nier ou éluderait la question. Mais si Terry avait vraiment vu Candy et qu'elle l'avait rendu si heureux, ses jours avec lui étaient comptés.

Annie n'était pas dupe. Elle vit le changement en Candy. Depuis que Patty et elle avaient épousé Ali et Archie, Candy avait été un peu triste, se souvenant sûrement des projets qu'elle faisait avec Terry.

- Candy, dit Annie qui alla la voir un soir chez elle, ça suffit !

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Annie. Je vais bien et toi ?

- Depuis ta rupture avec Terry, tu es une énigme ! Tu le défends, tu l'enregistres à chaque fois qu'il passe à la télé. J'ai mis ta cassette vidéo par hasard, dit-elle en guise d'explication devant l'air étonnée de Candy. Il te déclare son amour et te remercie aux Oscars… Maintenant, tu es plus heureuse qu'une jeune mariée le lendemain de sa nuit de noce… Allez crache le morceau !

Candy regardait sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, vraiment ! Elle se dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler et partager ce bonheur. Annie ne la trahirait pas.

- D'accord Annie, tu as gagné. Tu m'as toujours lue comme un livre… Mais tu dois me jurer sur la tête de ton futur enfant, que tu ne diras rien, pas même à ton mari

Annie toucha son ventre instinctivement. Candy vit son geste.

- Junior est déjà en route…

- Oui, dit Annie en souriant, c'est ce que je venais te dire…

- Oh ma chérie, dit Candy en lui sautant au cou, c'est merveilleux ! C'est pour quand ?

- Dans 7 mois… Merci. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute. Et je te promets de ne rien dire à personne…

Candy la regarda pendant un moment. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Annie.

- Voilà Annie…

Elle lui raconta tout en détail depuis le début, jusqu'à la nuit dans la Limousine…

- A l'arrière de la Limousine ? Dit Annie, c'était comment ?

- Etant donné que ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, c'était…Merveilleux !

- Sans blague ! A voir ta récente joie de vivre…. Tu jouais donc la comédie avec nous ?

- Non, mes larmes étaient sincères, car on a coupé tous les ponts, on ne se voit pas, on ne s'appelle pas, on ne s'écrit pas…Et tu sais qu'on s'appelait pratiquement toutes les heures…. J'aurai tellement voulu être avec lui pendant tous ces moments de gloire…

- Ça ne sera plus pour longtemps j'espère

- Que le ciel t'entende !


	29. Chapter 29

**Demain dans ta vie… **

**Chapitre 29 **

**« Le tremblement de terre… »**

Terrence Grandchester ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Sa carrière était au top, il avait gagné toutes ces récompenses, il avait vu Candy… C'était elle la pièce manquante de sa vie. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il était sur un nuage et la sensation était délicieuse. Une semaine après son retour de New York, il alla rejoindre Susanna au salon un matin. Elle l'évitait car elle pressentait qu'il voulait en finir.

- Susanna, il faut qu'on parle…

- Terry je suis fatiguée, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non…

- Tu veux en finir ?

- Oui…

- Je m'y attendais… C'est pour ça que je t'évitais

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, depuis notre retour de New York, tu es de trop bonne humeur…

- Oh… Et pour toi ça veut dire que je veux rompre… ?

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi heureux, c'était lorsque tu revenais de Chicago… De chez Candy

- Tu ne peux pas croire que cet arrangement marchait…

- Mais tu devais m'épouser…

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé en mariage, Susanna

- Mais… Je t'aime, j'ai eu notre bébé ; le fruit de notre amour…

- Susanna arrête ! Tu sais dans quelles circonstances elle a été conçue. Mais je l'aime beaucoup, malgré tout…

Susanna sentait le désespoir l'envahir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Terry ! Elle avait besoin de lui !

- Mon père va briser ta carrière si tu me quittes…

- J'ai accompli tout ce que je voulais. Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche ! Mais je prends Serena avec moi…

- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! C'est ma fille !

- C'est aussi la mienne. Tu ne passes presque pas de temps avec elle…. Je l'amène au studio, moi

- Elle n'est pas de toi…

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu, ce n'est pas ta fille…

Terry resta calme pendant un moment. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge ? Il aimait tellement Serena. Si c'était la vérité, alors il avait perdu tout ce temps pour rien ? Sans Candy ? Le test de paternité…

- Le test de paternité… dit Terry

- Je l'ai changé, dit Susanna, je savais que tu allais le faire, alors j'ai payé un employé du laboratoire pour qu'il dise que c'était toi le père…

- Ça n'a aucune importance, dit Terry blessé, si c'est le cas, alors je veux plus que jamais l'éloigner de toi ! Tu t'en es servi comme un jouet ! Alors je vais faire un marché avec toi. Tu me la laisses et la presse et la télé n'apprendront jamais vérité sur la façon dont tu m'as piégé…

- Si je menace de te l'arracher, tu diras tout à la presse ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Sans le cinéma, je vais reprendre les affaires de mon père. Et je suis assez sûr que tes parents ne peuvent plus rien contre moi… C'est fini, Susanna !

- Mais c'est du chantage !

- Et bien j'ai pris une page de ton agenda.

- Tout ça c'est à cause de Candy, avoue ! Tu l'as vu à New York… C'est pour ça que tu es revenu le matin !

- Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à la presse dans une semaine. Ça te donne le temps de préparer tes parents…

- Terry, Terry attends, je t'aime ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Terry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre se sentant soulagé d'un gros poids. Il apprêta Serena pour l'amener à la crèche, pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec d'autres enfants. Ensuite il irait au studio pour continuer son film. Il appellera Ester et Robert plus tard dans la soirée…

Candy était en train de faire ses rondes à l'hôpital quand elle entendit la télé dans la chambre des patients.

« Le tremblement de terre à Los Angeles était de 8.0 sur l'échelle de Richter. De nombreuses maisons et immeubles ont été détruits. Les routes sont fendues et il y a de nombreux morts, blessés et disparus… »

Candy sentit tout son univers s'écroulé ! Terry ! Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

L'aide humanitaire fut organisé dans tout le pays pour les sinistrés du séisme de Los Angeles. Candy fut sélectionnée parmi les médecins envoyés pour aider la population. Elle allait en profiter pour s'assurer que Terry allait bien. Il devait aller bien ! Ils étaient si près de leur but. Elle appela Albert pour lui demander une très grosse faveur.

- Candy ? Bonjour

- M. Albert, j'ai besoin de votre aide

- Tout ce que tu veux Candy…

- J'ai besoin d'aide pour aller à Los Angeles sauver et chercher les gens

- D'accord, je viens avec toi, je veux aider aussi et je m'occupe de tout

- Merci, M. Albert

Elle appela ses parents.

- Candy, ça va bébé ?Dit Melissa

- Je vais à Los Angeles…

- J'étais sur le point de t'appeler, ton père et moi y allons aussi

- Oh… Sublime ! On va faire le voyage ensemble… et les enfants ?

- J'ai une gardienne qui va s'en occuper pour quelques jours…

- C'est parfait, alors à tout à l'heure maman

Candy se rendit à Los Angeles avec les autres volontaires et ses parents et Albert. Flanny faisait partie des volontaires et elle vit Candy avec un nouvel œil.

_« Elle amène ses parents pour aider les sinistrés… Elle ne doit pas être si mal que ça…Je l'ai peut être mal jugée parce qu'elle était riche et qu'elle avait la facilité que je n'avais pas. »_

Ils trouvèrent la ville transformée en chantier. Comme ils ne savaient pas si il y aurait d'autres secousses, les hôpitaux préféraient ne garder que les blessés graves mais étaient loin d'être presque vide. Des tentes furent dressées à l'extérieur pour assister les blessés légers. C'était un peu le désordre. Le séisme était arrivé vers 9h11 du matin ; les enfants étaient à l'école, les fonctionnaires étaient au travail. Tous les parents partirent à la rechercher de leurs enfants. Les époux et épouses cherchaient à joindre leurs conjoints au téléphone sans succès. Tout le monde voulait être rassuré sur l'état de santé des personnes chères.

Candy allait avec son équipe secourir les sinistrés. Ils trouvèrent des gens bloqués dans l'ascenseur entre deux étages, d'autres sous les décombres légèrement ou grièvement blessés. En passant près d'une école primaire, ils virent les parents paniqués en train de chercher leurs enfants. Candy remarqua une petite fille d'environ deux ans, elle avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, elle était adorable. Elle pleurait fort et dans la panique générale, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Candy s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Je veux mon papa ! Dit-elle en criant et pleurant à la fois, Je veux mon papa !

Candy fut un peu étonnée. En général, les enfants pleuraient leur maman, mais peut être que c'était un père célibataire.

- Ooooh, ça va aller, dit Candy en la portant, je vais t'aider à trouver ton papa, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ena…

- D'accord Ena, arrêtes de pleurer, viens avec moi. Je m'appelle Candy.

- 'jour 'Andy.

Les autres membres de l'équipe s'assurèrent que tout le monde allaient bien et personne n'était bloqué sous les décombres. Elle amena la petite fille avec elle. Il y avait une tente sur le chantier avec des enfants. Les parents qui s'y retrouvaient allaient voir si leurs progénitures y étaient. Candy laissa la petite Ena sous la tente des enfants. Celle-ci ne voulait pas se retrouver encore seule parmi les inconnus, elle refusait de lâcher Candy. La petite était traumatisée d'avoir vu tout en train de bouger et tous les adultes qui d'habitude étaient calmes, entrant de crier de frayeur.

- Non, pas laisser Ena, Andy…

- Regarde Ena, tu peux jouer il y a des jouets et d'autres enfants… je viens te voir tout à l'heure. Fais-ça pour moi, oh ?

- 'kay, dit la petite

Candy l'embrassa et lui fit un gros câlin et repartit à la recherche d'autres sinistrés.

_« Terry dit-elle dans sa tête, dis-moi où tu es. Mon Dieu conduisez-moi, vers lui, je vous en supplie »_

Elle répétait cette petite prière depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Los Angeles.

Après maints sauvetages, elle se reposait un peu et alla voir Ena. Personne ne l'avait encore récupérée. Elle était pratiquement seule. Il eut une autre secousse, tout le monde se mit à crier encore. La petite Ena se jeta dans les bras de Candy en tremblant de peur. Candy la serra en la rassurant. Tout se mit à tomber autour d'eux. Quelques immeubles s'écroulèrent un peu plus.

Candy devait aller à la recherche d'autres blessés, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Ena effrayée comme elle l'était. Elle l'amena donc avec elle. Albert qui allait avec elle cette fois-ci, lui dit que ce n'était pas prudent, mais dangereux.

- M. Albert, tout Los Angeles est une zone de danger. Je préfère la savoir avec moi.

- D'accord tu as raison. Allons-y.

Ils partirent en camionnette et ils trouvèrent des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide. La camionnette où se trouvait Candy eut une crevaison. Les autres camionnettes s'arrêtèrent aussi pour les aider à changer le pneu. Candy se promena avec Ena pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Terry. Elle avait appelé le téléphone de la maison, il était hors service, comme elle s'y attendait et son cellulaire ne répondait pas. En marchant elle vit une voiture coincée au milieu d'une route fendue. Elle alla voir s'il y avait du monde.

- Allô, allô, il y a quelqu'un ?

On ne répondait pas mais elle pu distinguer une forme à l'intérieur. Elle alla chercher de l'aide et Albert s'y rendit avec des cordes et une autre camionnette pour aider à tirer la voiture. Ils secoururent la personne de la voiture.

Candy attendait près des autres camionnettes avec les autres médecins pour lui prodiguer des soins si nécessaire. Albert arriva d'abord, avec une expression grave.

- M. Albert ? La personne est morte ?

- Non, Candy, mais …

- Quoi ?

Les autres arrivèrent avec le blessé sur le brancard. Il était inconscient. Il avait du sang sur la tête. Le cœur de Candy bondit fort dans sa poitrine.

- Terry ! Cria Candy, merci Mon Dieu

- Papa ! Cria Ena

Les autres docteurs se précipitèrent pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Candy était trop bouleversée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ena était toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois.

- Andy, Andy, papa, papa, répéta-t-elle en montrant Terry du doigt

- Papa ? Dit Candy, Serena ?

- Oui !

- Oh mon Dieu !

La fille de Terry et Susanna. Elle la serra dans ses bras. Une autre personne aurait été hostile en apprenant la nouvelle qu'elle s'occupait de la cause de sa séparation avec Terry, mais pas Candy. Serena était un innocent petit ange, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle était adorable. Ils montèrent dans la camionnette pour retourner au chantier. Terry était toujours inconscient. Serena était couchée sur lui.

- Papa, debout, éveilles-toi ! Disait-elle

Terry fut transféré à l'hôpital pour une opération d'urgence. Il avait une hémorragie interne. Il fut opéré pour stopper l'hémorragie, on répara sa rate, heureusement, car au début les médecins craignaient qu'il aurait fallu enlever la rate complètement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et pendant l'opération et après le tremblement de terre, ils étaient en pénurie à la banque de sang.

- Je peux donner du sang, dit Candy, je suis du groupe O le donneur universel

- Lui aussi, mais on va essayer l'autotransfusion…

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Terry fut transfusé par son propre sang. C'était peu convenable, mais plus sûr dans ce cas où beaucoup d'erreur pouvait se faire.

Il était dans une chambre avec les blessés graves… Candy resta près de lui avec Serena. Elles le laissèrent pour aller manger quelque chose. L'aide humanitaire comprenait plein de nourriture. Elles mangèrent rapidement et retournèrent au chevet de Terry et continuèrent à lui raconter des histoires. Serena s'endormit sur le lit à côté de Terry. Candy se mit alors à parler à Terry doucement à l'oreille.

- Je vais mieux maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, Roméo. Je vais retourner à Chicago et je vais t'attendre. Je t'aime Roméo, je t'aime tant. J'ai rencontré Serena, elle est adorable. On a passé du bon temps ensemble. Annie attend un bébé, elle est folle de joie. M. Albert est venu avec moi. Il fait aussi parti de tes sauveteurs…Réveilles-toi vite Roméo.

Elle continuait à lui parler pendant un moment et ensuite elle s'endormit sur la chaise près du lit en mettant sa tête sur le lit près du coussin. Melissa qui passait par là, vit le portrait et secoua la tête. Candy se réveilla avec un mal de cou. Elle vit sa mère à la porte.

- Maman…

- Ça va ma puce ? Dit Melissa en s'approchant d'elle

- Oui et toi… ?

- J'ai beaucoup d'histoires pour mon article et toi ?

- Terry, il a eu une grave opération

- Je sais…

- Et Serena, je l'ai trouvée dans son école et personne ne s'occupait d'elle… Ensuite quand on a trouvé Terry, elle l'a appelé « papa »…

- Oh… et ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, c'est un petit ange, elle est adorable.

Melissa sourit, Candy était vraiment une source de bonté… Mais où était Susanna ?

- Comme je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. Tu sais où se trouve sa mère ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est peut être bloquée quelque part…

- Le réflexe de tout parent est de chercher sa progéniture…

- Maman, soit gentille avec elle dans ton article…

- Gentille avec qui… ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Philippe arriva pour voir comment elles allaient.

- Papa, dit Candy en le serrant brièvement, les sauvetages…

- Ça va, je me repose un peu. Comment va ton amoureux ?

- Bien, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé

- Tu as sa petite…

- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard…

- N'est-elle pas trop bonne ? Dit Melissa

- C'est une source de bonté… On va te laisser pour ne pas réveiller la petite à tout à l'heure

- A tout à l'heure, dit Melissa

- A plus tard, dit Candy

Elle resta dans sa chambre et s'endormit à nouveau. Elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Eleonor Baker qui les regardait, elle avait un pansement sur le front.

- Mme Baker… dit Candy

- Candy… comment va-t-il ?

- Il est toujours inconscient… Mais l'opération s'est bien passée

- Tant mieux. Et Serena ?

- Je l'ai trouvée par hasard en train de pleurer dans une école…. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve Terry, je ne savais pas que c'était sa fille…

- Où est Susanna ? Dit Eleonor… Elle devrait être là pour s'occuper de sa fille et Terry

- Ça ne me dérange pas…

- Merci Candy. Une autre n'aurait pas fait ce que tu fais…Je dois aller aider pour servir de la nourriture aux enfants. Occupez-vous bien de mon fils et de ma petite fille…

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec un mal au cou. Terry dormait toujours. Serena se réveilla et Candy lui fit sa toilette et elles allèrent manger. Elles rencontrèrent ses parents et Eleonor. Ils mangeaient tous sur le chantier, content d'avoir pu voir le jour.

- Granny, dit Serena en voyant Eleonor

- Serena ! Comment vas-tu ma puce ?

- Bien. Andy gentille…

- Oui elle est très gentille

- Papa dort…

- Il va se réveiller ma chérie…

Candy, Serena et Eleonor allèrent toutes les trois dans la chambre de Terry. Melissa alla aider les enfants abandonnés où dont les parents étaient morts ou blessés. Philippe alla encore à la recherche des sinistrés.

Dans la chambre, Terry, était toujours inconscient. Un docteur et une infirmière étaient entrain de l'examiner.

- Papa dort encore, dit Serena

- Oui papa dort, répondit Candy, mais on peut continuer à lui parler pour qu'il se réveille, ok ?

- 'kay.

Elle prit des petits livres d'histoires pour enfants et se mit à lire en faisant les gestes et les mimes des personnages. Elles s'amusaient beaucoup en riant aux éclats en parlant à Terry comme s'il pouvait répondre et entendre. Le portrait était beau à voir ; Candy, Serena et Eleonor…

Susanna arriva enfin et ce fut le portrait qu'elle vit, Candy, Serena sa fille, Terry endormie et la mère de Terry. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. C'est le portrait qu'elle verrait dorénavant quand Terry la quitterait. Mais Terry était endormi et personne ne savait qu'ils avaient rompu, pas même sa mère, alors…

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en entrant, Candy, tu peux me rendre ma famille, espèce de voleuse !

Candy et Eleonor se retournèrent étonnées.

- Susanna, où étais-tu ? Demanda Eleonor

- Pas devant la petite, dit Candy

- Maman ! Dit Serena

- Ça va ma puce ? Dit Susanna

- Oui ! Andy, granny…gentilles

Candy entraîna Susanna hors de la chambre. Eleonor resta avec Serena.

- Mais enfin, ça ne va pas la tête ? Terry a besoin de repos et Serena n'a pas besoin de toute cette hostilité…dit Candy

- De quel droit oses-tu me parler de ma famille ? Espèce de voleuse ! C'est ma famille !

- J'ai trouvé ta fille en train de pleurer seule près de la garderie avec la panique, tout le monde était venu chercher leurs enfants, personne ne la surveillait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on a retrouvé Terry qu'elle a dit que c'était son papa. Je m'en suis occupé. Ne me remercie surtout pas. Et si j'étais toi, je ferai attention qui j'appelle « voleuse », je n'ai jamais drogué le fiancé d'une autre pour coucher avec lui. Regardes-toi dans le miroir et tu trouveras la voleuse. J'ai d'autres patients à voir…

Elle allait partir quand elle entendit

- Andy tu viens ? Demanda une voix

C'était Serena qui l'appelait à revenir. Elle entra dans la chambre, elle s'accroupit devant elle et lui dit.

- Ma chérie, Je dois aller voir les autres malades, tu restes avec Papa. Tu continues à lui parler et il va se réveiller ok ? Tu restes avec Maman…

Candy lui fit une bise et un gros câlin. Susanna avait assisté à la scène le cœur brisé. Elle ne s'était jamais rapprochée de sa fille. Sa nounou la connaissait mieux qu'elle. Et Terry l'amenait partout sans se soucier de l'inconvénient. Candy, en une journée était devenue plus proche de sa fille, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle entra dans la chambre.

- Granny doit aussi aller aider les autres enfants seuls ok ? Dit Eleonor

- 'kay bye

- Bye, dit Eleonor

Candy sortit et Eleonor entraîna Susanna hors de la chambre aussi.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Eleonor

- Avec mes parents….

- Ils ont la chance eux, d'avoir ton attention… Tu ne te souciais même pas pour ta fille ?

- Terry était là

- Terry est plutôt mal en point… Remercie Candy d'avoir prit soin de Serena… Une autre l'aurait ignorée… Voilà on te laisse ta famille. Je vais faire du bénévolat

- Je ne voulais pas dire toi, Eleonor, mais Candy…

- Tu devrais remercier Candy de s'être occupé de Serena, la fille de sa rivale… Atout à l'heure.

Et elle s'en alla aussi. Susanna retourna dans la chambre.

- Maman… appela Serena

- Oui, dit Susanna en la portant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée

- Papa dort…

- Oui… papa dort, Serena

Terry commençait à bouger, il bougeait sa tête. Il sentait sa tête lourde… très lourde. Il essayait d'ouvrir un œil, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il entendit la voix de Candy. « Roméo réveille-toi… Roméo » Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Les calmants…

- Candy… dit-il doucement

Susanna eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

- Papa ! Dit Serena

- Serena… dit-il en souriant

Susanna la mit sur le lit et elle se jeta dans les bras de Terry.

- Doucement, dit Susanna, tu vas faire mal à papa

- Non ça va, dit Terry, j'ai entendu la voix de Candy…

- Elle n'est pas ici, dit Susanna rapidement

- Andy partie, papa. Elle va revenir, dit Serena

Susanna ne pouvait pas empêcher sa fille de parler.

- Oh… dit Terry, elle était ici ?

- Oui, dit Serena, elle m'a trouvé, Andy gentille

Terry regarda Susanna qui baissa la tête.

- Candy a trouvé Serena ? Tu étais où Susanna ?

- Chez mes parents. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

- Le réflexe de tout parent serait d'aller voir comment allait son enfant… Susanna…

- Je ne suis pas une bonne mère, je le sais…

Terry se mit à parler avec Serena. Susanna se sentit à l'écart. Elle avait utilisé sa grossesse pour piéger Terry, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'attacher à sa fille. Elle l'aimait mais la nounou et Terry s'en occupaient. Sa mère et elle n'avaient jamais été proches, ses nounous s'occupaient d'elle, elle voyait à peine sa mère. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle faisait la même chose à Serena. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, elle allait partir avec Terry, car en aucun cas, elle voulait que la presse apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait pour piéger Terry…

Candy continua à aider les sinistrés avec Albert. Elle alla voir Terry que lorsqu'il dormait. Le jour, Susanna et Serena étaient là et elle voulait éviter les confrontations.


	30. Chapter 30

**Demain dans ta vie…**

**Chapitre 30**

**« De retour pour de bon »**

Candy retourna à Chicago avec Albert, car elle se sentait fatiguée. Les nuits passé sur les chaises à dormir que d'un seul œil… Flanny retournait aussi à Chicago en même temps qu'elle.

- Je suis tellement fatiguée, dit Candy

- C'est normal dit Flanny, tu n'as pas arrêté de travailler

- Oui, c'est probablement ça…

Une fois chez elle, elle alla dormir. Elle se réveilla le lendemain. Mais elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle écouta ses messages, il y en avait plusieurs messages. Ses parents qui étaient aussi de retour et de ses amis. Elle les appela à tour de rôle.

Le tremblement de terre et le désordre qui suivit avait retardé l'annonce de la rupture des fiançailles de Terry et Susanna.

Pendant sa convalescence, Terry annonça à Esther et Robert qui étaient venu le voir chez lui, la nouvelle.

- Esther, Robert, c'est fini… Avec Susanna, je n'en peux plus… Et je prends Serena avec moi

- Oh… dit Robert et c'est le tremblement de terre qui a fait ça ? D'habitude ce genre d'évènement rapproche les familles…

- Je l'ai lui ai annoncé la nouvelle le matin du tremblement de terre…, dit Terry

- Susanna est au courant ? Dit Esther et tu n'as pas peur des conséquences …?

- …de M et Mme Marlowe ? Dit Terry. Ecoutez, pendant le tremblement de terre, pendant que ma voiture s'enfonçait dans la rue fendue, je pensais qu'à une seule chose, que j'allais mourir sans avoir épousé Candy… Alors le reste n'a aucune importance. J'ai accompli mon rêve, je suis un acteur ; j'ai un Oscar, un BAFTA et j'en passe ! Mon porte parole va faire une déclaration à la presse, je voulais vous avertir…

- Mais Terry s'ils ruinent ta carrière…, commença Esther

- Ça n'a plus d'importance et Susanna fera en sorte qu'ils me laissent tranquille avec Serena. Mais je crois que ma carrière n'aura pas de problèmes. Je ne pense pas que les Marlowe s'attendaient à ce que je devienne aussi célèbre et que je gagne autant de prix…

- D'accord, dit Robert un peu déçu, tu vas à Chicago quand ?

- Dès que vous sortez d'ici, dit Terry

- Tu es pressé…, dit Esther

- J'ai perdu assez de temps ! Dit Terry

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy était dans une pharmacie entrain d'acheter des vitamines prénatales. Elle s'était rendue compte il y a quelques jours qu'elle était en retard dans son cycle, et avec la fatigue inhabituelle qu'elle éprouvait depuis son retour de Los Angeles. Elle fit un test de grossesse à l'hôpital et il était positif. La nuit de la Limousine !

_« Oh Terry, bonne fête des pères ! Se dit-elle »_

Elle ne voulait pas acheter les vitamines à l'hôpital pour éviter les rumeurs. Elle retourna chez elle un peu déprimée. Elle appela sa confidente, Annie.

- Candy ? Ça va ? Demanda Annie, tu sembles un peu bizarre…

- Annie, tu peux passer me voir ?

- Bien sur, ma puce. Tu veux que j'appelle Patty ?

- Pas cette fois-ci…

- Affaire Terry ?

- Oui…

- J'arrive !

Patty n'était pas au courant de la farce. Annie arriva quelques temps après.

- Candy, ça va ma puce ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

Candy était un peu gênée. Elle baissa la tête et dit doucement.

- La nuit de la Limousine…

- …a porté ses fruits termina Annie en souriant, Candy c'est merveilleux !

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

- Tu crois Annie ?

- Mais oui Candy, un bébé, c'est toujours merveilleux

- Je ne suis pas mariée…

- On n'est pas au moyen âge Candy. Beaucoup de filles ont des bébés seules… Mais tu sais que dès que Terry apprendra la nouvelle, il viendra à la 4ème vitesse…

- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vienne rien qu'à cause de ça …

- Allons Candy, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne sais pas qu'il t'aime, il te l'a dit devant 70 millions de spectateurs

- Non. Je parle de tout laisser, sa carrière, Hollywood…

- S'il t'aime ça n'a aucune importance pour lui

- J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à abandonner son rêve à cause de moi. Merci Annie. Sinon, comment ça dans ton travail ?

- Bien très bien. C'est super de faire ce qu'on aime et se faire rémunérer. Je dois y aller. Ne te fais pas de soucis, Terry sera heureux tu verras.

On sonna à la porte de Candy. Elle alla ouvrit et sa mère se tenait devant elle.

- Maman, dit-elle en l'embrassant

- Candy ça va ?

- Oui, entre je t'en prie

Annie se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je m'en allais, dit-elle, Mme Crane, bye

- Salut Annie, dit Melissa, bye Annie

- Bye Annie et merci, dit Candy

Melissa regardait sa fille ; elle avait quelque chose de différent. Un nouveau petit copain ?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais avant de rentrer à la maison

- Je vais bien, maman. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée

- Fatiguée ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui…

- Il y a quelque chose en toi… Enfin ! Je voulais aussi te dire qu'on m'a proposé d'avoir ma propre émission de télévision…

- Maman, c'est merveilleux ! Mais si papa et toi devez quitter les Etats-Unis pour son boulot ?

- Et bien il y a les satellites, mais on verra. J'aimerai avoir ton ex dans mon émission

- Terry ? Pas de problème, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander

- Je sais, je voulais savoir si c'était ok avec toi…

- Bien sur Maman. Tu vas l'avoir avec Susanna ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

- C'est fini avec Susanna…

- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

- Apparemment depuis plus d'un mois. Le séisme a retardé la nouvelle

_« Un mois, depuis son retour de New York, après notre rencontre… » Se dit-elle dans sa tête._

Candy mit la main instinctivement sur son ventre. Melissa vit son geste mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Oh… dit Candy dont le visage s'était illuminé

_« Mais où es Terry ? Se demanda-t-elle »_

- Tu es contente ?

- Maman…

- Je peux le voir sur ton visage. S'il franchit le seuil de ta porte en ce moment, tu vas lui tomber dans les bras, n'est-ce pas ?

Candy rougit comme une pivoine.

- Maman, je peux te le dire maintenant. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en servir pour ton travail…

- Quoi ?

- Terry et moi…

- Oui ?

- On a fait semblant de rompre…

- Comment ça « fait semblant » ?

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Melissa était sidérée. Tout cela n'était que de la fumée et des miroirs ?

- Mais aux Oscars, il a dit à Juliette qu'il l'aimait. Susanna jouait Juliette…

- Maman, comment je l'appelais en Roumanie ?

- Roméo… Oh… Tu étais sa Juliette ! C'est toi qu'il a remercié !

Candy se sentit mal. Elle alla vomir dans la salle de bain. Melissa la suivit. Quand Candy termina, elle vit sa mère qui la regardait. Melissa eut un flash ; elle se souvint lorsque sa mère l'avait surprise en train de vomir. Elle eut une impression de déjà vu, seulement c'était elle la mère, cette fois-ci…

- Maman…

- Candy…Tu as vu Terry. Ça ne peut pas être à Los Angeles car il était plutôt mal en point.

- A New York…

- Tu n'as pas festoyé avec Tanisha ?

- Non. J'étais venu t'attendre, seulement j'étais dans la mauvaise Limousine. Terry est entré et…

- Ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Dans la Limousine ? Wow !

- Pendant la séparation, on n'a jamais chercher à se voir ou se à se téléphoner ou à s'écrire, alors quand on s'est retrouvés seuls dans la Limo… Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti

- Ok. Félicitations ! Je vais être grand-mère ! Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras

- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Candy, tu n'as pas 15 ans. Tu es adulte et docteur. Terry a rompu avec Susanna. D'une seconde à l'autre ou un de ces 4 matins il va se pointer à ta porte. Bonne Chance. Je dois y aller, bébé. Bonne soirée.

- Aurevoir, Maman.

Candy savait que son père allait l'appeler dès que sa mère lui annoncera la nouvelle. Elle eut faim, mais elle avait envie de manger de la nourriture chinoise ; le poulet au citron, au miel, le riz frit, la viande marinée, les eggrolls, la boule de poulet etc.

_« Oh toi, dit-elle en touchant son ventre, tu ne me donne de drôles d'envies ! »_

Elle sourit, prit le téléphone et commanda un copieux dîner chinois, presque tout le menu.

Elle alluma la télé et la nouvelle de la rupture de Terry et Susanna avait fait le tour du monde. Elle était heureuse, très heureuse. Le téléphone sonna.

- Annie, oui ! Maman me l'a dit !

- Tu vois qu'il faut être optimiste… !

- Tu as raison, merci Annie

Melissa dit à Philippe que Candy était enceinte quand elle arriva chez elle.

- Chéri, je viens de chez Candy…. Tu ne devineras jamais…

- Oh oh… Quoi ?

- Elle va avoir un bébé …

- Quoi ? Mais elle ne sort avec personne…

- A notre connaissance….

- Oh… Qui est le fier papa ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais….

- Qui ? Pas Albert quand même…. !

- Non… Son seul et unique amour…

- Terry ?

- Oui…

- Comment, quand, où ?

- Il y a un mois, à New York… Et écoute la meilleure ; dans une limousine…

- Une limousine ?

- Elle est venue m'attendre quand elle revenait de chez Tanisha ; elle est entrée dans la mauvaise limousine, c'était celle de Terry…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et ils l'ont juste fait là-dedans ?

- Apparemment, ils faisaient semblant d'être séparés pour Susanna et ses parents…

Elle lui raconta tout ce que Candy lui avait dit à propos de la farce.

- Semblant ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne sortait avec personne, elle attendait Terry… Et… Dans une Limousine ?

- Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps…

- Dans une Limousine ? Wow !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit…Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

- Vraiment chérie ? On peut toujours le faire….

- Leur rencontre était spontanée…

- Ça devait être fantastique ; spécialement après des années d'abstinence… Je te surprendrais un jour… Tu verras. Laisse-moi appeler ma petite fille… Je vais être grand-papa !

Philippe appela sa fille.

- Candy…

- Papa…

- Il paraît que les félicitations sont de rigueur… ?

- Papa. Je suis désolée. C'était un accident

- Tu t'es cognée contre une Limousine ?

- Papa ! Dit Candy en rougissant

- J'espère seulement qu'il prendra ses responsabilités aussi avec toi…

- J'y mettrai ma main au feu…

- Je vais être grand-père. C'est une bonne sensation. Ça va, mais dis à ton Roméo que je veux le voir.

- D'accord Papa. Bye et Merci.

Candy aurait voulu lui annoncer de genre de nouvelle en tant que femme mariée, mais…. Elle savait qu'elle avait été folle et imprudente, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle savait qu'elle allait rencontrer Terry.

On sonna à la porte.

_« Le dîner, j'ai tellement faim ! Ils ont été rapides se dit-elle »_

Elle se leva prit son porte-feuille et alla ouvrir la porte, mais elle avait la tête baissée en cherchant l'argent dans son porte feuille.

- C'était 55.98$. Voici 60$, garder le reste…dit-elle en tendant l'argent

- Merci…

Elle leva alors la tête.

- Terry !

Elle se jeta à son cou. Oh comme il lui avait manqué ! Et elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Mais l'odeur de son eau de toilette ou parfum la rendait malade ! Il allait l'embrasser… Elle devait s'éloigner de lui ! Elle le lâcha alors un peu brusquement. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait une jeune fille et une plus petite.

- Serena !

- Andy ! Cria la petite fille

Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser

- Entrez, entrez tous ! Dit Candy

- Ça c'est nounou, dit Serena

- Enchantée, dit Candy

- Bonsoir…, dit la nounou

Ils entrèrent avec leurs bagages. Candy était sur un nuage. Ils s'installèrent au salon.

- J'attends de la nourriture chinoise…fit Candy

- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu me donnais de l'argent… ? Dit Terry

- Je t'ai pris pour le livreur, dit-elle en souriant, j'ai une faim de loup !

Elle s'assit avec Serena un peu loin de Terry. Il ne comprenait pas ; on dirait que Candy l'évitait et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse devant Serena. Il voulut lui demander, mais on sonna à la porte et cette fois-ci c'était bien le livreur. Elle amena la nourriture dans la salle à manger et invita les autres aussi. Elle se mit à manger comme pour deux personnes. Terry l'observait.

_« Pourquoi mange-t-elle tant ? »_

Apres le dîner, ils restèrent un peu au salon et ce fut le dodo pour Serena. La nounou voulait la prendre, mais Candy insista pour le faire. Elle donna son bain à Serena et elle l'arrangea pour la nuit et ensuite, elle lui lu une histoire. La nounou se dit que Susanna n'avait jamais fait ça avec sa fille. Candy lui montra une chambre près de celle de Serena. Elle retourna ensuite au salon où se trouvait Terry. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil seul, loin de Terry. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus. Que se passait-il ?

- Taches de son, est-ce que je pue ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin

- Oui…répondit-elle

Terry était tellement étonné par la réponse qu'il resta sans voix pendant un moment.

- Quoi !

- Ne le prends pas mal… Chéri, mais je ne supporte pas ton parfum…

- Mon parfum ? Mais il y a un mois tu n'avais aucun problème…

- Je sais…

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi ne supportes-tu plus mon parfum ?

- Je ne sais pas Terry, plaisanta-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Candy ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. A part simplement le lui dire. Mais elle était un peu gênée. Terry essayait de penser ; elle mangeait pour deux, elle ne supportait pas son parfum…Oh !… Candy voulait ouvrir la bouche quand elle entendit ;

- Juliette, tu es enceinte ?

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche…

- Oh ma chérie…

Terry fut submergé par une joie indescriptible. Il devait la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser… mais…Candy le regarda et il s'arrêta

- Je vais aller prendre une douche dit-il…

Candy éclata de rire. Ils iront ensemble se trouver un nouveau parfum. Elle avait aussi changé tous les shampoings, savons, gel de douche etc. dont elle ne supportait plus les odeurs. Elle attendit quelques minutes et elle alla rejoindre Terry sous la douche. Elle entra, elle lui frotta le dos, il se retourna et elle lui donna le bonjour au dont il avait droit et lui, la félicita comme il se devait…

- Salut chéri, dit-elle, bienvenu chez toi….

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle

- Toi aussi…

- Le bébé et moi sommes très contents que tu sois là…

- Bébé ? Tu vas avoir notre bébé ?

- Oui, la nuit de la Limousine…

- Oh…Je suis arrivé juste à temps, on dirait…

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Je t'aime Candy. Félicitations pour le bébé….

- Merci, mon amour… Bonne fête des pères…

- Merci, ma chérie, bonne fête des mères…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et ils s'amusèrent sous la douche pendant un moment. Plus tard sur le lit…

- Je ne t'ai pas vu à Los Angeles…, dit Terry

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Pas grâce à Susanna, Serena…

- Elle m'appelle « Andy »…

- Oui… c'est ton nom que j'ai prononcé en me réveillant j'ai cru entendre ta voix. Elle m'a dit que tu étais là, mais que tu es partie

- Oh… Susanna est arrivée et on a échangé des mots…

- Je lui ai dit le matin du tremblement de terre que c'était fini

- Alors elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit d'être là…

- Je m'excuse pour tout ce temps perdu, Taches de son…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

- Si, je voulais en finir depuis belle lurette, mais Esther et Robert trouvaient toujours des arrangements pour me retenir… On dirait qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je quitte Susanna…

- Tu étais une mine d'or pour eux, et avec l'influence des Marlowe… Qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement pris de décider de partir ?

- Te revoir à New York dans ma limousine, notre nuit magique, qui a porté ses fruits… dit-il en touchant son ventre, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui me manquait dans la vie, toi… J'ai accompli mon rêve, je suis devenu acteur, j'ai gagné un Oscar et d'autres prix, mais c'est toi qui manquais à ce rêve, car mon rêve était vraiment de vivre avec toi pour toujours… Car pendant ma carrière, dans toute ma gloire, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque j'étais avec toi dans la limousine pendant ces quelques heures…

- Oh Terry !

- Alors j'ai tout laissé, les parents de Susanna peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, je n'en ai rien à cirer, aussi longtemps que je suis avec toi pour toujours.

- Merci chéri, dit Candy avec des larmes de joie. Serena est adorable…

- Tu es devenue plus proche d'elle en une journée que Susanna ne l'a jamais été…

- Je l'ai trouvée par hasard. J'étais étonnée de voir une petite fille pleurer pour son papa au lieu de sa maman. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on t'a secouru qu'elle t'a appelé papa…

- Elle t'a sûrement dit qu'elle s'appelait « Ena »…

- Oui….

- Tu es une bonne mère Candy. Une autre aurait été hostile en apprenant son identité…

- Mais elle est innocente, elle n'a pas demandé à venir au monde… c'est un petit ange…

- Tant mieux, car c'est moi qui en aie la garde, elle va vivre avec nous…

- Oh Terry, c'est merveilleux !

- Candy, ce que tu as fait, te sacrifier pour que je reste avec Susanna…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes ou que tu te poses des questions comme, « Et si j'étais resté avec Susanna ? » « Et si j'avais une carrière d'acteur ?… » Maintenant tu as tout accompli, on peut être ensemble… Tu peux faire ce que tu veux…

- Oui, j'ai tout accompli seulement pour me rendre compte que c'était toi le rêve, pas devenir acteur…

- Et bien je suis là mon amour et je t'aime toujours autant…

- Je t'aime, Taches de son… J'ai des choses pour toi…

- Oh, des surprises ?

- Oui… Tu vas voir

Il alla chercher un sachet dans ses bagages avec des paquets emballés. Des cadeaux.

- C'est pour moi ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Oui, tout est à toi….

- Pour quelle occasion ?

- Tous les Noëls, St.Valentin, 31 décembre, anniversaires, notre mariage dans nos cœurs…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Dit Candy avec un rire nerveux…

- Quoi ? Que je sois si attentionné ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ?

Elle se leva et alla dans la penderie chercher un grand sachet plein de paquets emballés, qu'elle donna à un Terry sidéré.

- Tu as fait la même chose ? Demanda Terry

- Oui…

- Oh, ma Juliette chérie, même séparés, on était sur la même longueur d'ondes… ?

- Apparemment…

- On est fait l'un pour l'autre…

- Si j'en doutais, maintenant je n'en doute plus !

Ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en riant et se remerciant mutuellement. Parmi les cadeaux, il y avait l'Oscar.

- Mais Terry, ce n'est pas la peine, on va habiter ensemble maintenant

- J'ai dit que c'était pour toi, devant 70 millions de spectateurs. Je te le donne…

- Merci, Roméo

Ils passèrent la majorité de la nuit à parler, ils fermèrent à peine l'œil. Ils regardèrent les films de Terry en faisant des commentaires. Candy mit la cassette avec tous les passages de Terry à la télé, pendant les émissions et toutes les publicités …

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies enregistré tous mes passages à la télé…

- Je le faisais, il y a longtemps, depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais réussi. Et quand on s'est séparé, c'était ma façon de te voir…

- Je te demandais pardon dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je répondais aux questions sur Susanna et le bébé…

- Et je te pardonnais dans mon cœur à chaque fois que j'entendais tes réponses…

Le lendemain matin, Candy se réveilla avec des nausées… Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle trouva Serena dans la chambre sur le lit avec Terry…

- Bonjour Serena, dit Candy, salut Roméo

- Salut Andy !

- Salut Juliette…

Elle alla d'asseoir sur le lit et elle embrassa Serena.

- Et moi ? Dit Terry

- Fais aussi bisous à papa, dit Serena

Candy éclata de rire et embrassa Terry, elle voulait le faire sur la joue mais il se tourna au même moment et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Candy appela ses parents et leur dit qu'elle passera le soir avec Terry.

Ils passèrent la matinée a s'amuser avec Serena. La nounou se reposait dans la cuisine avec la bonne. Candy avait beaucoup de cassettes de dessin animé ; elle aimait les dessins animés et ses petits frères et sœurs aussi quand ils venaient rester avec elle. Serena choisit le film « Aladin » de Walt Disney pour regarder.

- Tu connais ce film par cœur ! Dit Terry

- J'aime ce film, papa dit-elle avec un sourire

- Moi aussi, dit Candy et toi aussi papa ! Alors, regardons le film…

Ils regardèrent Aladin et ils chantèrent les chansons ensemble, ils rirent ensemble. Candy et Terry se rappelèrent du jour ou ils s'étaient mis ensemble et qu'ils avaient chanté « A whole new world », Un monde nouveau, dans sa chambre à St. Paul. C'était un monde nouveau qui avait commencé pour elle et Terry ce soir là, maintenant c'était un monde nouveau qui commençait pour elle, Terry, Serena et le futur bébé.


	31. Chapter 31

Demain dans ta vie…

Chapitre 31

**« Le mariage du siècle »**

Terry était toujours dans la chambre avec Candy et Serena. Terry se leva et se mit à genou devant le lit. Il prit une petite boite dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

- Candy Neige André… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle le regarda avec tant d'amour…

- Oui, Terry je veux être ta femme…

Il lui mit la bague à l'annulaire et la serra dans ses bras.

- Terry, j'ai encore l'autre de la première fois…

- Elle ne nous a pas porté bonheur… C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on fasse ce que je t'ai promis le jour de notre séparation, je veux me marier tout de suite…

- Terry tout va bien…

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne veux plus prendre ce risque… La dernière fois…

- D'accord chéri, tu as raison… Quand veux-tu te marier ?

- Dans quelques jours… Tu choisis le jour…

- Ok, je vais en parler à Annie et on fixera une date

- Merci chérie. On va former une famille…

- Avec Serena, dit Candy en chatouillant la petite qui riait aux éclats

Terry regardait Candy et Serena. Susanna avait-elle dit la vérité ? Avait-il vraiment perdu tout ce temps loin de Candy pour rien ? Candy amena Serena chez sa nounou et elle retourna dans la chambre. Elle vit l'expression soucieuse de Terry.

- Chéri ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Candy, quand j'ai annoncé à Susanna que je la quittais et que je prenais Serena, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas ma fille…

- Quoi ! Et tu l'as cru ?

- Je ne sais pas, Candy. La croire voudrait dire que nous sommes restés séparés pour des prunes…

- Oh mon Dieu !

Toute cette souffrance aurait été pour rien ?

- Mais tu as quand même pris Serena…

- Oui, si Susanna est capable d'utiliser sa propre fille comme un pion pour me piéger quand je n'en étais même pas le père…. Non, je ne voulais pas la laisser avec l'indifférence de Susanna, qu'elle soit ma fille ou non, je la garde…

- Terry, je suis fière de toi… Mais je ne veux pas penser au fait que nous nous sommes peut-être sacrifiés pour rien…

- Moi non plus…

- Ne pensons plus à ça. Tournons-nous vers l'avenir… Avec Serena et son futur petit frère ou petite sœur…

- Merci encore, Taches de son pour ton sacrifice, pour m'avoir attendu…

- Terry, je t'aurai attendu jusqu'à la fin des temps…

- Oh Candy ! Comme j'ai de la chance d'avoir une femme comme toi dans ma vie ! Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras…

Eleonor Baker se trouvait à Chicago pour une émission et appela Terry sur son cellulaire.

- Terry ? Où es-tu ? Tu as l'air réveillé…

- Je suis à Chicago, Maman…

- Chez Candy ?

- Oui…

- Merci de m'avoir avertie…

- Maman, tu n'étais pas là… Tu peux venir nous joindre pour le petit-dej… ?

- D'accord, donne-moi l'adresse

Quelques temps après, Eleonor Baker mangeait le petit déjeuner avec Candy, Terry, Serena et la nounou. Eleonor était indignée en apprenant l'histoire de Susanna.

- Comment as-tu pu faire un marché pareil sans m'en parler ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Il fallait venir me voir, j'aurai arrangé ça !

- Maman je ne voulais pas te mettre au milieu de ça…dit Terry

- Tu veux dire que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te traite de fils à maman…Candy te sacrifier ainsi… Vous êtes trop bons tous les deux !

- Maintenant. Tout va bien, on va se marier…

- Quand ?

- Dans quelques jours

- Oh, si vite ?

- On ne peut pas attendre…, On a perdu assez de temps…dit Terry

- Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Je ne suis pas tombée de la dernière pluie ! Candy doit avoir une brioche au four, c'est pour ça que vous vous précipitez…

- Maman, tu es aussi subtile que l'iceberg qui a heurté le Titanic… On ne peut rien te cacher !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Candy ne travaillait pas. Ils étaient dans le salon entrain de parler. Terry jouait avec sa fille. Même avec son programme chargé, il trouvait toujours du temps pour jouer avec sa fille, tous les jours.

- Papa, tu peux chanter encore la chanson du génie pour moi ? Demanda Serena

- Encore ? Dit Terry en faisant semblant d'être indigné

- S'il te plait…, dit Serena

- Comment résister a ma petite princesse ?

Terry se mit a chanter la chanson du génie ; « A friend like me » du film « Aladin ».

_**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**_ **_Sheherezade_** **_had a thousand tales_** _**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**_ _**You got a brand of magic never fails**_ _**You got some power in your corner now**_ _**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**_ _**You got som punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**_ _**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**_ _**And I'll say**_ _**Mister Aladdin, sir**_ _**What will your pleasure be?**_ _**Let me take your order**_ _**Jot it down**_ _**You ain't never had a friend like me**_ _**No no no**_ _**Life is your restaurant**_ _**And I'm your maitre'd**_ _**C'mon whisper what it is you want**_ _**You ain't never had a friend like me**_ _**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**_ _**You're the boss**_ _**The king, the shah**_ _**Say what you wish**_ _**It's yours! True dish**_ _**How about a little more Baklava?**_ _**Have some of coloumn "A"**_ _**Try all of column "B"**_ _**I'm in the mood to help you dude**_ _**You ain't never had a friend like me**_ _**Can your friends do this?**_ _**Do your friends do that?**_ _**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**_ _**Can you friends go, poof!**_ _**Well, looky here**_

_**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let're rip**_

_**And then make the sucker disappear?**_ _**So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**_ _**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_ _**You got me bona fide, certified**_ _**You got a genie for your charge d'affaires**_ _**I got a powerful urge to help you out**_ _**So what-cha wish? I really wanna know**_ _**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**_ _**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so-and oh**_ _**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**_ _**I'm on the job, you big nabob**_ _**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_ _**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_ _**You ain't never had a friend like me**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me.**_

Terry faisait tous les gestes et Serena riait aux éclats. Candy prit sa camera et elle se mit a les filmer. Terry était très drôle avec sa petite fille.

Le soir ils allèrent tous chez les Crane pour dîner. Serena était heureuse de voir des petits enfants comme elle. Melissa demanda à Eleonor d'être dans son émission de télé et Terry parla avec Philippe d'homme à homme dans la bibliothèque.

- Alors Terry tu vas faire de ma fille une femme honnête…finalement

- Oui, monsieur, dit Terry

- J'ai entendu parler de la petite fête dans la limousine…

Terry rougit légèrement.

- Euh…commença-t-il

- Je suppose que vous étiez trop pressés d'aller dans un motel…et tu as été chanceux avec ma fille…elle est bien trop gentille ; moi, je t'aurais fais marcher un peu…

- Philipe, dit Terry un peu gêné

- Et bien tout va bien maintenant, tu vas l'épouser et j'espère que tu ne vas plus jamais lui faire mal…

- C'est promis, monsieur, je ne vais plus lui faire de mal

- Bien.

Candy vint voir comment les hommes allaient. Elle vit l'expression de Terry.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, chérie, dit Philippe, on a fini…

- Bien, dit Candy, Terry, tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, Taches de son, dit Terry

- Papa, dit Candy, maman te cherche

- D'accord, dit Philippe, a tout a l'heure…

Philippe quitta la pièce, et Terry parla à Candy.

- Tu devais vraiment dire à tes parents a propos de la nuit de la limousine ? Demanda Terry

- Je suis désolée, chérie, c'était indépendant de ma volonté ; j'étais entrain de vomir dans la salle de bain, ma mère m'a vu…

- Ça va, mais ton père m'a fait rougir…

- Il t'a embêté ? Il est seulement un peu jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même, dit Candy

- Tu crois ?

- Oui…

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Annie… et elle est verte de jalousie, crois-moi…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- J'étais tellement heureuse après notre nuit dans la limousine, qu'elle s'est mit à me déranger et je lui ai dit la vérité… J'avais besoin de me confier a quelqu'un et partager ma joie. Je suis désolée Terry, je ne savais pas que ça te rendrait aussi inconfortable…

- Juste un peu…

- Tu es tellement mignon, dit Candy en riant

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Tout fut réglé, le mariage était prévu pour le samedi prochain et il fallait tout préparer. Mais pas un mot à la presse, sinon, ils allaient les hanter jour et nuit. Candy appela Annie pour l'aider à organiser le mariage.

- Ma chérie, dit Annie, tu ne bougeras pas le petit doigt, c'est mon passe-temps préféré…

- N'oublie pas, la presse ne doit rien savoir…

Mais la presse finit toujours par savoir. Terry et sa mère étaient des gagnants des Oscars, alors il y avait toujours un journaliste qui les suivait. Tous les soirs, ils s'amusaient à écouter les spéculations, que les journalistes à la télévision faisaient au sujet de leur mariage et de leurs relations. Melissa, bien sûr eut l'exclusivité sur le mariage de sa fille.

Le mariage de Candice et Terrence eut lieu dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents. Toute la famille adoptive et biologique fut invitée et quelques amis… Ce qui faisaient au moins 300 personnes.

Candy avait invité sa grand-mère le sénateur Grant pour tenter une réconciliation avec sa mère. Philippe était au courant mais Melissa ne savait rien. Depuis que Melissa habitait les Etats-Unis avec sa famille, les journalistes avaient aussi le Sénateur Grant sur leur liste et l'interrogeaient de temps en temps. Elle disait être très fière de sa fille et de sa petite-fille, en bonne politicienne. Elle arriva pendant que Candy se préparait dans la chambre de sa mère avec Annie, Patty et Melissa. On frappa à la porte

- A part si c'est Terry, entrez ! Cria Melissa en riant

Elle se retourna et son sourire s'arrêta net.

- Maman !

- Melissandre…

Annie et Patty s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je l'ai invitée Maman, dit Candy

- Quoi ? Comment as-tu osé, après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ?

- Mais il faut pardonner Maman, dit Candy, s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi… ça fait plus de 20 ans et tu m'as retrouvée…

Melissa resta silencieuse pendant un moment. La douleur, la souffrance, les abus verbaux… Mais c'est comme avec un accouchement, la douleur disparaît dès que l'enfant paraît… Et elle avait retrouvé son bébé qu'elle croyait mort et la douleur avait disparue… La bible dit qu'il faut pardonner…

- Candy… D'accord pour toi, je vais l'écouter. Parle maman, je t'écoute…

- Melissandre, dit Verna. Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je sais, j'ai été une mère sévère, mais c'était pour te protéger de la vie… Et j'ai échoué… Tu es tombé enceinte à 15 ans. J'aurai dû être plus compatissante, mais mon orgueil… Et ma carrière passait avant tout. Je te demande pardon, de t'avoir menti, pardon d'avoir appelé la soi-disant mort de ton bébé un bien fait, pardon de t'avoir dit que tu avais eu un garçon mort-né au lieu d'une belle petite fille en bonne santé, pardon de t'avoir séparer de ton bébé…

Melissandre avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette affaire avec sa mère était le seul nuage noir de sa vie. Son bébé n'était pas mort… Alors pourquoi garder toute cette rancune ?

- J'ai gardé un œil sur toi pendant toutes ces années. J'ai vu que tu as réussi ta vie, que tu as épousé le père de ton bébé… J'aurai dû lui dire la vérité… Et ce que tu entends à la télévision est vrai. Je suis très fière de toi. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité quand tu es venue me voir il y a quelques années, pardon pour tout.

Verna Grant en train de s'excuser, elle avait ravalé son orgueil, ça devait être difficile pour elle. Melissandre regarda sa mère, elle l'aimait tellement, mais… Candy avait raison, il fallait pardonner, la rancune ne menait à rien.

- Maman, dit Melissandre après un long silence, je te demande pardon de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir manqué de respect, d'avoir crié sur toi

Verna s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Melissandre…

- Je t'aime maman…

Candy pleurait de joie, ainsi que sa mère et sa grand-mère. Melissandre s'approcha de Candy avec sa mère.

- Maman, je te présente ta petite-fille, Candice, on l'appelle Candy…Candy voici ta grand-mère, le sénateur Verna Grant

- Enchantée grand-mère, dit Candy

- Enchantée Candy, dit Verna en la serrant dans ses bras, pardon et merci pour tout…

- De rien grand-mère. Vivons le reste de nos jours en paix…

Philippe entra en ce moment et dit.

- Trois générations de femmes Grant…

- Bientôt 4, dit Candy en riant

- Quoi ? Je vais être arrière-grand-mère ? Oh….

- Doucement maman, tout ira bien, viens que je te présente à tes autres petits enfants… Et aux parents de Philippe

- J'ai encore des excuses à faire on dirait, dit Verna

- C'est pour un nouveau départ, maman, allons-y…

Elle sortit de la chambre avec sa mère. Philippe resta avec Candy.

- Oh papa, c'est merveilleux !

- C'est grâce à toi, tu nous as tous réunis…

Annie et Patty revinrent pour terminer d'arranger Candy.

Terry était impeccable avec son smoking noir et sa chemise blanche. Sa mère l'avait conduit à l'autel. Candy fut conduite à l'autel par ses deux pères, Albert et Philippe. Elle portait une robe en mousseline sans bretelles, la jupe était bouffante avec des volants d'un côté et une guipure brillante, un modèle original d'Annie Brighton Cornwell. Le voile était long et Cassandra et André tenaient le voile. Serena était la petite fille aux fleurs, malgré son jeune age, put marcher devant tout ce monde et laissant tomber les pétales, c'était un jeu pour elle, Carissa l'aidait. James portait le coussin avec les bagues. Les filles d'honneur, les sœurs jumelles de Terry, Annie, Patty, Tammy et Tanisha leurs maris, Archie, Ali et Jamal, Junior le frère de Terry, Jeremy le frère de Tammy et… Daniel !

Au moment des vœux Terry prononça ces paroles ci ;

- Ma vie n'avait aucun sens jusqu'à ce je te rencontre, je t'ai aimé dès la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je t'ai perdue et maintenant je t'ai retrouvée et jamais plus je ne te lâcherai. Toute ma vie je poursuivais mon rêve, et j'ai accompli ce rêve, seulement pour me rendre compte que c'était toujours toi, depuis le début… Tu es mon rêve Candy et sans toi, je ne suis rien, tu es mon autre moitié et je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi pendant toutes ces années. Je t'aime et je passerai le reste de ma vie à te le montrer.

Et la réplique de Candy ;

- Depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu, tu m'avais troublée. Ma vie était un tourbillon de tristesse et tu as chassé cette tristesse pour de bon. Tu m'as donné le goût à la vie, le goût de vivre avec toi et toute la joie que tu as apportée dans vie, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Oui, on s'est perdu, mais ce n'était que pour qu'on se rende compte combien on avait besoin l'un de l'autre et pour mieux se retrouver et pour ne plus jamais nous séparer. Tu es aussi mon rêve et aujourd'hui nous l'accomplissons ensemble en nous liant pour la vie. Je t'aime et je passerai le reste de ma vie à te le dire.

Toutes les femmes de l'assistance avaient des larmes aux yeux. Les mariés ouvrirent la piste avec "All my life" de KC et Jojo.

Pendant la réception, Eleonor parla avec Richard. Ils étaient assis devant comme les parents du marié mais, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés.

- Eleonor, félicitations pour ton fils, dit Richard

- Félicitations pour ton fils aussi, dit-elle, doucement. Tu vas bien ? Tu es heureux ?

- J'aurai voulu vivre avec toi…

- Richard, c'est le passé. Tu as de beaux enfants, j'ai rencontré tes filles

- Oui, je vous ai vu à la télé aux Oscars… Merci d'être aussi aimable avec elle. Elles ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur toi.

- Terry parle d'elles toujours avec beaucoup d'affection…

La femme de Richard arriva.

- Voici ma femme, dit Richard, chérie c'est…

- Eleonor Baker, gagnante d'un Oscar… Et la maman de Terry. Enchantée de vous connaître.

- Enchantée. Merci d'avoir recueillit mon fils

- Je dois vous avouer j'étais hostile envers lui au début, mais j'ai fini par l'aimer aussi… Je suis seulement désolée que ça m'ait pris autant de temps. Mais vous avez été gentille avec mes filles dès la première minute. Merci.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Elles sont charmantes… Richard, tu vas pardonner Terry pour son envie de faire du cinéma ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que même en vivant loin de toi, il voulait devenir acteur comme toi. Il a hérité de tes gênes. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à lui en vouloir d'être un aussi bon acteur, un Oscar, un Bafta… Et j'en passe ! Non, les affaires seront toujours là, Junior s'en occupe. Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Je vais même investir en lui pour son prochain film. C'est un monde très rentable le show biz…

- A qui le dis-tu ? Dit Eleonor en souriant

- Tiens-toi tranquille, je laisse notre fils tranquille….

- Dieu merci ! Dit Terry qui était arrivé. Merci papa, dit-il en l'étreignant

Candy était en train de parler avec ses amies lorsqu'elle vit un visage du passé.

- Elizabeth Barrington ?

- Candy, salut…dit-elle gentiment, félicitations

- Merci…

- Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis si aimable ?

- Un peu

- J'étais au fond de l'abîme avec mon problème de drogue, j'ai failli mourir… J'ai finalement eu la force et la volonté de faire quelque chose et je suis entrée dans un centre de désintoxication… Beaucoup de mes amis sont devenues séropositifs… Et j'ai eu la chance d'être épargnée. J'ai pleuré de joie en entendant les résultats et j'ai décidé de changer. Je suis conseillère dans un centre pour jeunes à Londres et Junior a eu la gentillesse de m'inviter à venir à ton mariage. Je sais maintenant que Terry t'aime vraiment et je m'excuse pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai dites et faites…

- Je te pardonne Lizzie et je suis contente pour toi.

- Lizzie, dit Terry qui venait d'arriver

- Terry, félicitations…

- Merci, tu as l'air… Différente…, dit Terry

- C'est parce que je le suis. Comme je le disais à Candy…

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment. Lizzie alla aux toilettes et entendit du bruit dans une des chambres. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Eliza qui se rhabillait rapidement avec un acteur bien connu.

- Eliza…

- Lizzie ! Oh comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

L'acteur s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Eww ! Eliza, tu viens d'envoyer par la fenêtre tous les fantasmes que j'aurai pu avoir sur cet acteur…

- Et comment tu crois que je me sens… Il n'était pas à la hauteur !

- Eliza, tu es mariée non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », tu dois rester fidèle à ton mari. La vie est trop courte. Tu peux attraper des maladies avec tes rencontres d'une heure !

- Eh tu le faisais bien toi ! Tu peux parler !

- C'est pour ça que je te le dis. Je sais ce que c'est… Fais attention Eliza si tu n'es pas encore malade…

- Lizzie tu me fais peur, tu es malade ?

- Non, mais mes autres amies le sont ! J'ai une autre chance et je ne veux pas la gâcher.

Eliza resta sans rien dire. Ne plus avoir du bon temps ? Mais elle regardait son amie et elle voyait son changement. Peut-être devait-elle l'écouter ?

- Qui est-ce qui t'a transformée en Mère Teresa ? Lizzie… D'accord, je vais t'écouter, dit-elle d'une voix lasse

- Tu devrais commencer par demander pardon à Candy et Terry…

- Tu veux rire ?

- Non, demande-lui pardon pour tout le mal et pour la lettre de Terry que tu as cachée…

- C'est toi qui as caché la lettre de Terry, Eliza ? Dit la voix de Candy qui passait par là et qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de Lizzie

- Candy … Je…

- Mon Dieu, tu me détestes donc tant que ça ? Pour m'empêcher d'être rassurée par l'homme que j'aime… Mais je l'ai attendu quand même…

- Candy je m'excuse, dit Eliza, c'était enfantin et futile…

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Que fais-tu dans la chambre d'amis de mes parents ? Oh… Eliza…

- Ça va ! Lizzie me fait déjà la morale, n'en rajoutes pas !

- Et bien j'espère que tu vas écouter ton amie, au moins, dit Candy en sortant

Eliza écouta donc sa meilleure amie et Lizzie priait que ses paroles soient effectives sur elle.

Le reste de la réception se passa bien, les amies de Candy de l'hôpital étaient émerveillées de voir autant de célébrités en un jour. Les enfants de la maison Pony étaient contents d'être dans une fête aussi grande avec autant de nourriture et autant de vedettes qu'ils voyaient à la télévision, en commençant par le mari de leur chef… Les familles de Melissa et de Philippe avaient fait la paix.

Les journalistes essayaient par tous les moyens de prendre des photos ou de filmer la cérémonie, mais en vain. Il y avait même des hélicoptères avec des caméras qui circulaient de temps en temps. Mais ils ne purent qu'avoir des images très lointaines et pas très claires. Melissa pourra vendre les extraits du mariage et les photos de la cérémonie à des chaînes de télévision et à des journaux et magasines locaux, pour un très bon prix. Candy et Terry décidèrent que l'argent des photos et des vidéos du mariage irait à la maison Pony et autres institutions de ce genre.

Pour la lune de miel, ils allèrent aux Iles Fidji avec le jet personnel des André. Serena resta avec Melissa. C'était la première fois que Terry se séparait de Serena pendant un voyage, il était un peu inquiet.

- Chéri, dit Candy, tu vas bien ? Tu penses à Serena ?

- C'est la première fois que je me sépare d'elle…, dit Terry

- Tu l'amenais partout avec toi, pendant les tournages ?

- Oui, j'avais une nounou avec moi et je venais rester avec elle pendant les pauses

- Tu es un père merveilleux…

- J'ai hâte de voir Limo, dit Terry en touchant son ventre

- Tu n'es plus embarrassé ?

- Quand il n'y a que nous deux, c'est bon, dit-il en souriant

- Tu l'as déjà fait dans un avion ?

- Est-ce une invitation de ta part, ma femme chérie ?

- Après la limousine, le jet…

- On semble aimer les endroits les plus insolites…non, je ne l'ai jamais fait dans les airs, dit-il en l'embrassant

Dans les airs… ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Le personnel ne les dérangea pas pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les appellent quand ils eurent faim. La lune de miel était un rêve parfait.

Albert offrit une villa dans la banlieue de Chicago à Candy comme cadeau de mariage, avec un grand jardin, c'était mieux pour élever les enfants. Terry avait prit un congé sabbatique pour passer du temps avec Candy et Serena. Pas de films, pas de travail pendant un an et ensuite il se limitera à un film par an, pour passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Candy aussi fit la même chose, une année de congé plus son congé de maternité pour passer du temps avec sa nouvelle famille. Sa grossesse se déroulait bien et elle était enceinte en même temps que ses amies, Annie, Patty, Tani, Rachel la femme d'Albert, c'était un véritable baby-boom ! Annie fut la première à avoir son bébé, c'était une jolie petite fille prénommée Anyssa.

Candy et Terry allèrent chez le docteur pour la consultation de Candy. Ils devaient apprendre le sexe du bébé. Candy était presque à terme ; ils n'arrivaient pas à se décider s'ils voulaient connaître le sexe du bébé ou pas. Ils s'étaient finalement décidés deux semaines avant la date d'accouchement. Candy était couchée sur la table de consultation pour l'échographie.

- Alors Candy, dit Flanny, tu veux savoir aujourd'hui ou non ?

- Oui, Flanny, cette fois-ci on veut vraiment le savoir

- Terry ? Dit Flanny

- Oui, vas-y dis-le nous, répondit Terry

- D'accord, dit Flanny en mettant le liquide froid sur le ventre de Candy

Flanny se mit à regarder le bébé de Candy sur l'écran…

- Alors, Flanny, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Candy ton col est ouvert, ton bébé va venir un de ces quatre matins, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre ?

- Flanny ! Pour une fois qu'on est sûrs tu veux nous décourager ?…Dit Candy

- Mais vous avez attendu jusqu'ici…dit Flanny

- Elle a raison, Juliette, dit Terry on peut attendre

- Terry, ne commence pas ! Dit Candy

- On peut attendre quelques jours, dit Terry

- Ou quelques heures, dit Candy….

- Pourquoi quelques heures ? Demanda Terry

- Parce que je viens de perdre mes eaux….dit Candy, Flanny…

- Candy ne bouge pas… J'arrive, dit Flanny en sortant

Candy fut donc transférée à la maternité avec Terry. Elle avait une chambre individuelle.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Terry…Je vais appeler tes parents pour qu'ils amènent la camera et l'appareil photo. J'ai hâte de voir le bébé…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois pour toi, dit Candy

- Candy, dit Terry c'est ma première fois avec toi… C'est tout comme…

- Oh Terry ! Je t'aime….

Candy mit au monde son bébé sans aucune complication. Les parents de Candy étaient venus avec la camera et l'appareil photo, qu'ils donnèrent à Terry. Philippe attendait dans la salle d'attente, mais Melissa voulait être là pour la naissance de son premier petit-enfant. Terry était avec sa Taches de son, tout le long et il ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. On donna le bébé à Candy. Terry était assis sur le lit avec elle. Melissa avait filmé l'accouchement et elle prenait maintenant des photos.

- Candy, dit Terry, c'est un garçon ! Je suis tellement heureux ! Merci !

- De rien, mon amour. Merci à toi. Tu as pensé à un nom ? Demanda Candy

- « Limo » pour Limousine… ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Il sera embarrassé à l'école lorsqu'on lui demandera pourquoi il porte le nom d'une voiture…

- Parce qu'il a été conçu dedans ?

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire ça…

- Non…dit-il en riant, mais blague à part, j'ai pensé à un nom… Et j'espère que tu seras d'accord…

- Vas-y Roméo…

- Voilà, pour te remercier pour ton sacrifice et pour Serena, je me disais que si le bébé était un garçon, on peut l'appeler « Anthony »…

- « Anthony » ?

- Oui, tu l'aimais beaucoup, c'est grâce à lui qu'Albert t'a adoptée et t'a envoyée à Londres et qu'on s'est rencontré. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Candy pleurait de joie. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire…

- Terry… Je t'aime tellement… dit-elle en pleurant

- Je t'aime aussi, Taches de son… dit-il en l'embrassant

Melissa et Philippe entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Maman, Papa dit Candy, je vous présente Anthony…

- Salut toi ! Dit Melissa en prenant son petit-fils, tu es beau à croquer ! Grand-père, regarde ton petit-fils, il est blond comme toi…

- Salut bébé ! Dit Philippe en souriant…

Terry appela sa mère, les amis de Candy et le reste de la famille et quelques heures plus tard, la chambre de Candy était pleine à craquer !

- Tout le monde, dit Candy, je vous présente Anthony…

- Anthony… dit Alistair

- Merci Candy, c'est gentil, dit Archibald

- C'est Terry qui a eu l'idée, dit Candy

- Vraiment ? Dit Archie, ému, merci Terry…

- Oui, dit Alistair, merci beaucoup… Je voulais appeler mon fils Anthony

- Moi aussi, dit Archie…

- Et bien on va les numéroter, dit Candy, le mien c'est Anthony 1er !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Patty et Tani étaient et toujours enceintes.

Les photos du bébé de Candy et Terry furent vendues par Melissa et le produit fut envoyé à la Maison Pony et autres institutions. Candy trouvait que c'était peut-être exploiter son bébé, mais si le produit pouvait aider d'autres enfants orphelins…

Candy et Terry ne laissèrent plus rien venir entre eux. Susanna venait voir Serena de temps en temps et elle ne faisait aucun commentaires en voyant l'harmonie avec laquelle Candy et Terry vivaient. Terry aimait vraiment Candy ; elle le savait depuis le début. Parce que même lorsqu'elle avait drogué Terry pour passer la nuit avec lui, il l'avait appelé « Candy »… Elle était quand même heureuse que sa fille ait une famille aussi aimante et bonne, elle grandirait pour devenir bonne, comme Candy… Bien sûr elle n'avouerait jamais ça à haute voix…. Elle trouvait que le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour avoir Serena en piégeant Terry était très grand. Avoir une autre femme, élever sa fille était un bonus pour elle, même si elle avait perdu Terry…

Candy et ses amis restèrent toujours aussi proches, ils élevèrent leurs enfants ensemble, dans l'amour et l'harmonie. Serena l'appelait « maman » et Candy était contente. Serena était très heureuse d'avoir un petit frère.

Candy pensait à la souffrance pendant sa séparation avec Terry, et à tout le bonheur qu'elle avait maintenant. Tout se paie ici bas, elle avait été récompensée pour sa bonté et sa générosité… Elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa famille et elle était la femme la plus heureuse de la planète.

FIN


End file.
